Lord of Scoundrels
by Morgana Flamel
Summary: Ele é conhecido por muitos nomes, mas angelical não é um deles... E ela é muito inteligente para se apaixonar pelo pior homem do mundo...
1. Introdução

Oi, oi povo! Bem vindos a mais uma adaptação, divirtam-se!

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

_Severus Prince Snape, o famoso Marquês de Dain, é grande, mau e perigoso de se conhecer. Nenhuma mulher respeitável deveria ou teria algo a ver com a "Perdição e o Flagelo dos Snapes", e ele definitivamente não quer ter nada a ver com mulheres respeitáveis. Ele está mais que determinado a continuar fazendo o que faz de melhor (pecar e pecar de novo), e tudo ia as mil maravilhas, obrigado... Até o dia no qual uma porta de uma loja se abre e ela entra._

_Hermione Jane Granger é uma mulher jovem e determinada, e ela está obstinada a retirar seu irmão imbecil da estrada para a ruína, não importa o que for preciso fazer. Se salvá-lo (e com ele, sua família e futuro) significa lidar com o próprio diabo, ela não irá recuar. O problema é que o diabo em questão é tão chocantemente irresistível que a pessoa que mais precisará de ajuda será ela!_

_Adaptação do livro Lord of Scoundrels da autora Loretta Chase, da editora Avon Books e tradução do Projeto Romances._

_Mais um romance de época, estamos agora na Regencia._

_Mais uma deliciosa SS/HG \o/ _

_Não é segredo pra ninguém o quanto gosto do Morcegão e o quanto fico feliz em fazer uma adaptação sobre ele._

_A história está regada de sensualidade, por conta disso, terá censura._

_Espero que gostem dessa adaptação._

_Por fim devo lembrar que os personagens de HP não me pertencem (todo mundo sabe quem é a verdadeira dona), sou apenas mais uma fã brincando um pouco com a minha imaginação._

_Boa leitura!_

_**Morgana Flamel**_


	2. Prólogo

Oi, oi povo! Preparadas para conhecer um pouco da história do nosso morcegão?

**Alfinatti:** Espero que goste dessa também! ^^

**Hermione Black:** A intenção é essa flor!rsrs

**Viola:** Espero que goste desse prólogo.

**Daniela:** Aproveite ^^

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

Na primavera de 1792, Tobias do Ath Snape, terceiro marquês do Dain, conde do Blackmoor, visconde do Launcelis, barão de Snape e Launcelis, perdeu sua esposa e seus quatro filhos, vítimas do tifo.

Embora tenha se casado por obediência ao seu pai, lorde Dain chegara a ter certa estima por sua esposa, que diligentemente lhe deu três bonitos meninos e uma preciosa menina. Os amou dentro das suas possibilidades, algo que, segundo as normas estabelecidas, não era grande coisa, mas é que o caráter de lorde Dain não lhe permitia amar ninguém. O pouco coração que tinha estava em suas terras, sobretudo Athcourt, o imóvel ancestral de Devon. Sua propriedade era sua amante.

E era uma amante cara, enquanto que ele não era precisamente rico. De modo que à avançada idade de quarenta e dois anos, lorde Dain se viu obrigado a casar-se de novo e, para satisfazer as exigências de sua amante, com uma mulher podre de rica.

À finais de 1793 conheceu e cortejou Eileen Prince, a filha de dezessete anos de um rico nobre florentino, e se casou com ela.

A alta sociedade não conteve o assombro: a linhagem dos Snape remontava à época saxã. Sete séculos antes, um deles se casou com uma dama normanda e, em recompensa, Guillermo I lhe concedeu uma baronia. Depois disso, nenhum Snape tinha casado com estrangeiros. A alta sociedade chegou à conclusão de que a dor transtornara o marquês do Dain.

Poucos meses depois, até ele começou a suspeitar que estava transtornado. Imaginara que se casara com uma bela moça de cabelo negro que o olhava com autêntica adoração, sorria e virtualmente bebia suas palavras, mas descobriu que se casou com um vulcão inativo. A tinta do contrato mal se secara quando entrou em erupção.

Era uma menina rebelde, orgulhosa, apaixonada e geniosa. Era imprudente, falava muito, sem freio, e ria do domínio que seu marido queria exercer sobre ela, e o pior era sua conduta na cama, que o consternava.

Só o temor de que se extinguisse a linhagem dos Snape o obrigava a voltar para aquela cama. Apertava os dentes e cumpria com sua obrigação. Quando por fim ela ficou grávida, abandonou aquele exercício e rezou fervorosamente para que fosse um menino e não tivesse que voltar a insistir.

A Providência respondeu a suas orações em maio de 1795.

Entretanto, assim que viu a criatura, lorde Dain suspeitou que fora Satanás quem respondera suas orações.

Seu herdeiro era um ser murcho, de cor macilenta, com grandes olhos negros, membros desproporcionados e nariz descomunal. Além disso, não parava de mugir. Se tivesse podido negar que aquela criatura era dele, o teria feito, mas não podia, porque na nádega esquerda possuía a forma, diminuta, marrom, em forma de círculo, que adornava a anatomia de lorde Dain. Gerações inteiras dos Snape carregavam aquela mesma marca.

Incapaz de negar que aquele monstro fosse dele, o marquês chegou à conclusão de que era a conseqüência inevitável de atos conjugais lascivos e antinaturais. Nos momentos mais sombrios, pensava que sua jovem esposa era serva de Satanás e o menino descendente do diabo.

Lorde Dain não voltou para a cama de sua esposa.

O menino foi batizado com o nome do Severus Prince do Ath Snape e, seguindo o costume, tomou o segundo título mais elevado de seu pai, o de conde do Blackmoor¹. Um título muito adequado, diziam os brincalhões ás costas do marquês, porque o menino tinha herdado a pele descorada, os olhos como de obsidiana e o cabelo negro como da família de sua mãe. Também estava em plena posse do nariz anguloso, um nobre sinal florentino que tinha servido a incontáveis antepassados maternos para olhar por cima do ombro seus inferiores. O nariz caia bem nos adultos, mas em um menino muito baixinho, mal proporcionado, parecia uma napa monstruosa.

Por desgraça, também tinha herdado a tremenda sensibilidade e, por conseguinte, à idade de sete anos, era plena e dolorosamente consciente de que algo acontecia.

Sua mãe lhe comprara livros de contos bonitos, com ilustrações. Ele não se parecia com nenhum dos personagens, salvo uma espécie de fantasia de diabo de nariz farpado que se encarapitava no ombro do pequeno Tommy e o convencia para que fizesse coisas más.

Embora nunca tenha notado a presença de fantasias de diabo sobre seu ombro nem ouvia sussurros, Severus sabia que devia ser malvado, porque sempre estavam reclamando ou açoitando-o. Preferia os açoites de seu professor particular, ao invés das de seu pai, o pequeno tinha suores frios e depois notava o estômago como cheio de pássaros que revoavam tentando sair dali, e as pernas tremiam, mas não se atrevia a chorar, porque já não era um pirralho, e seu pranto só contribuía para que seu pai se zangasse mais. Sua expressão era muito pior que suas palavras.

Nos livros os pais sorriam para os meninos, abraçavam-nos e os beijavam. Sua mãe se comportava assim de vez em quando, se estava de bom humor, mas seu pai, jamais. Seu pai nunca falava nem brincava com ele. Nunca o levava nos ombros, nem sequer o ensinara a montar o cavalo. Severus tinha um poney, e quem lhe ensinava a montar era Moss, um dos cavalariços.

Sabia que não podia perguntar a sua mãe o que tinha ele nem como solucioná-lo. Tinha aprendido a não dizer muita coisa, salvo que a amava e que era a mãe mais bonita do mundo, porque quase todo o resto a incomodava.

Em uma ocasião em que sua mãe foi a Dartmouth, perguntou o que gostaria que lhe trouxesse. O menino pediu um irmãozinho para ter com quem brincar. A mãe pôs-se a chorar e depois se zangou e depois começou a soltar palavrões em italiano. Embora ele não soubesse o que significavam as palavras, sabia que eram feias, porque quando as ouvia, seu pai brigava com sua mãe. Então brigavam, e era pior que o pranto de sua mãe e a expressão mais irritada de seu pai.

Severus não queria provocar brigas e sobretudo não queria que sua mãe ficasse dizendo aquelas palavras feias, porque Deus se zangava e então se morria e iria ao inferno.

E não havia ninguém a quem pudesse perguntar o que tinha feito de mal e o que tinha que fazer, salvo seu Pai Celestial, e Ele nunca o respondia.

Um dia, quando o pequeno tinha oito anos, sua mãe saiu da casa com sua criada e não voltou.

Seu pai tinha ido a Londres, e os criados disseram a Severus que sua mãe também fora para a cidade, mas seu pai voltou logo e sua mamãe não estava com ele.

Chamaram-o ao escuro escritório. Com expressão sombria, seu pai estava sentado em uma mesa imensa, com a Bíblia aberta ante ele. Ordenou ao filho que se sentasse. O menino obedeceu, tremendo. Era a única coisa que podia fazer. Não podia falar. As asas se debatiam no estomago com tanta força e a única coisa que podia fazer era rezar para não vomitar.

— Vai parar de perguntar aos criados sobre sua mãe — lhe disse seu pai —. Não voltará a falar dela. É um ser ruim, ímpio. Seu nome é Jezebel, e "...os cães devorarão Jezebel junto ao muro do Jezrael."

Alguém gritava muito forte na cabeça de Severus, tão forte que mal podia ouvir seu pai, mas seu pai não parecia ouvir os gritos. Olhava a Bíblia.

— «Pois os lábios de uma estranha caem como um favo, e sua boca é mais suave que o azeite» — leu —, «mas seu fim é amargo como o absinto, afiado como uma espada de dois fios. Seus pés baixam à terra; suas pisadas se assentam no inferno». — Elevou o olhar —. A repúdio, e meu coração se alegra de que a corrupção tenha abandonado a casa de meus pais. Não falaremos mais disso.

Levantou-se e tocou o cordão da campainha; um dos lacaios entrou e levou Severus. Entretanto, depois da porta fechada, enquanto desciam precipitadamente a escada, os gritos na cabeça do garoto não cessavam. Tampou os ouvidos, mas a gritaria continuou, e só pôde abrir a boca e soltar um uivo terrível, prolongado.

Quando o lacaio tentou tranqüilizá-lo, ele deu socos, mordeu e escapou dele. Então saíram todas as palavras más. Não pôde evitá-las. O pequeno monstro agarrou um vaso de uma mesa e o jogou contra um espelho. Agarrou uma estátua de estuque e a estampou contra o chão. Atravessou o enorme salão chiando e quebrando tudo quanto tinha a seu alcance.

Todos os criados correram ao ouvir o estrondo, mas não se atreveram a tocar ao menino, todos eles convencidos de que estava possuído pelo diabo. Ficaram petrificados, horrorizados, observando o herdeiro de lorde Dain enquanto ele reduzia o grande salão a um autêntico caos. Do piso de cima não chegou nenhuma palavra de reprimenda, nenhum ruído. A porta de sua senhoria permaneceu fechada, para proteger do demônio que bramava no piso de baixo.

A gigantesca cozinheira saiu pesadamente da cozinha, levantou o menino que não parava de uivar e, alheia a seus socos e seus murros, abraçou-o.

— Vamos, vamos, menino — murmurou.

Sem medo nem dos demônios nem de lorde Dain, levou Severus para a cozinha e sentou-se em sua grande poltrona ante a chaminé e balançou o menino aos prantos até que ele ficou esgotado demais para continuar chorando.

Como todos os da casa, a cozinheira sabia que lady Dain fugira com o filho de um rico armador. Não tinha ido para Londres, e sim a Dartmouth, onde subira a bordo de um dos navios de seu amante e partira para as Antilhas.

Ante os histéricos soluços do menino, que dizia que os cães tinham comido sua mãe, a cozinheira sentiu vontade de agarrar uma faca de açougueiro e ir ver seu amo. O jovem conde do Blackmoor era o menino mais feio que se viu em toda Devon, e possivelmente também no Cornwall e Dorset. Além disso era temperamental, tinha mau gênio e ninguém gostava dele. Por outro lado, não era mais que um menino, e merecia algo melhor do que o destino lhe tinha proporcionado.

Explicou a Severus que seu papai e sua mamãe não se estavam bem, e que sua mamãe se sentia tão desgraçada que escapou. Por desgraça, escapar era um terrível engano para uma senhora que tem um menino, um tão grande engano que não poderia voltar. Lady Dain não poderia voltar jamais.

— Foi para o inferno? — perguntou o menino —. Papai... diz...

Tremeu-lhe a voz.

—Deus a perdoará — respondeu a cozinheira com convicção —. Se for justo e misericordioso, perdoará.

Depois o levou acima, deu-o a sua babá e o deitou.

Quando partiu, Severus levantou-se, agarrou da mesinha a imagem da Santa Virgem Maria com o menino Jesus que sua mãe tinha lhe dado e rezou, apertando-a contra o peito.

Tinham-lhe ensinado todas as orações da religião de seu pai, mas aquela noite pronunciou as que escutara sua mãe rezar, com o longo rosário entre as mãos. Tinha-a ouvido tantas vezes que sabia de cor, embora ainda não aprendera latim o suficiente para compreender todas as palavras.

—Ave Maria, gratia plena, Dominus vobiscum, benedictus fructus... — começou a dizer.

Não sabia que seu pai estava atrás da porta, escutando. Não sabia que a oração papista era, para lorde Dain, a gota que encheu o copo.

Duas semanas mais tarde, colocaram o garoto em uma carruagem e o levaram a Hogwarts.

Depois de uma breve entrevista com o diretor, ficou abandonado no imenso dormitório a mercê das delicadezas de seus companheiros de colégio.

Lorde Lucius Malfoy, maior entre os alunos, ficou olhando um longo momento para Severus e explodiu em gargalhadas. Outros seguiram seu exemplo imediatamente. Ele escutou imóvel o que lhe pareceu o uivo de milhares de hienas.

—Não sente saudades de sua mãe fujona? — disse Malfoy a outros quando recuperou o fôlego — Chiou quando nasceu, Black-a-moor? — perguntou ao garoto.

—É Blackmoor —replicou Severus, apertando os punhos.

—É o que eu digo que é, inseto — respondeu o loiro — E o que digo é que sua mãe o largou porque não suportava vê-lo nem mais um segundo a mais, porque parece um asqueroso inseto — com as mãos à costas, deu umas voltas, ao redor do atônito Severus — O que diz, Black-a-moor?

O garoto olhou os rostos dos que o contemplavam com desprezo. Moss, o cavalariço, havia-lhe dito que faria amigos no colégio, e ele, que nunca tivera ninguém com quem brincar, agarrara-se a aquela esperança durante o comprida e solitária viagem.

Não via amigos, a não ser caras debochadas, e todas de meninos que eram mais velhos e muito mais altos que ele.

—Te fiz uma pergunta, inseto — insistiu Malfoy — E quando os mais velhos lhe perguntam algo, deve responder.

Severus olhou com dureza aos olhos azuis de seu perseguidor e disse:

—Stronzo².

Lucius arqueou suas loiras sobrancelhas e olhou seus camaradas.

— Ouviu? — perguntou — Parece que não basta ser mais feio que Belzebú; além disso é desbocado. O que fazemos, meninos?

—Sacudi-lo — disse um.

—Remoê-lo — propôs outro.

—A latrina — acrescentou outro —. Não dizia não sei o que quanto os Zorrilhos³?

A proposta foi recebida com uivos de entusiasmo, e na mesma hora se amontoaram sobre ele.

Deram a Severus várias oportunidades de se retratar no caminho para seu destino. Só teria que pedir perdão, e o teriam deixado em paz, mas o monstro nele não permitiu, e respondeu desafiante com uma fileira de palavrões que tinha ouvido em inglês e em italiano.

Sua atitude de desafio não lhe serviu de grande coisa. O que realmente importava eram as leis da física. Era de baixa estatura, e franzino. Seus ossudos ombros, por exemplo, eram muito largos para caber na privada. A única coisa que pôde fazer Malfoy foi lhe colocar a cabeça no buraco e segurá-lo até que vomitou.

Para irritação do loiro e seus camaradas, aquele sucesso não ensinou o inseto nenhum respeito. Embora a partir de então dedicaram a maior parte de seu tempo livre para educá-lo, Severus se negava a aprender. Debochavam de sua aparência e de seu sangue mestiço e inventavam canções indecentes sobre sua mãe. Penduravam-lhe pelos pés nas janelas e colocavam ratos mortos em sua cama. Na privacidade (pouca vida privada existia em Hogwarts, certamente), ele chorava de raiva, tristeza e solidão. Em público soltava palavrões e brigava, embora sempre perdesse.

Entre os constantes abusos fora da sala-de-aula e os habituais açoites dentro, Hogwarts demorou menos de um ano para eliminar toda possibilidade de afeto, delicadeza e confiança. Os métodos da escola afloravam o melhor em alguns alunos. Em Severus despertara o pior.

Quando estava com dez anos, o diretor disse ao garoto que sua mãe tinha morrido de febre nas Antilhas. Ele escutou em silêncio sepulcral; saiu e se meteu em uma briga com Malfoy.

Lucius tinha dois anos a mais que ele, o dobro em peso e estatura e além disso era muito hábil, mas naquela ocasião o monstro que habitava nele era uma fúria glacial, e lutou obstinada e friamente até que deixou no chão o instrumento de sua vingança, sangrando pelo nariz.

Depois, destroçado e sangrando, Severus percorreu com olhar depreciativo o círculo de espectadores.

— Alguém quer mais? — disse, embora mal tivesse fôlego para falar.

Ninguém pronunciou uma palavra. Quando começou a afastar-se dali, todos abriram espaço.

Ao chegar no meio do pátio, a voz do loiro rompeu o incômodo silêncio.

—Muito bem, Blackmoor! — gritou.

Ele se deteve em seco e olhou ao seu redor.

— Podridos do inferno!

A boina do Malfoy voou pelos ares, ao mesmo tempo que soou uma ovação. Imediatamente depois começaram a voar montões de boinas pelos ares, e todos gritavam hurras.

— Imbecis de merda — murmurou; tirou-se uma boina imaginária (a sua estava tão destroçada que não tinha jeito) e fez uma ridícula reverência a todos.

Ao momento se viu rodeado por meninos que soltavam enormes gargalhadas, e no momento seguinte subiram-no nos ombros do loiro, e quanto mais lhes insultava, mais gostavam. Bando de idiotas.

Imediatamente se tornou amigo íntimo de Lucius, e com isso acabou toda esperança para ele.

Entre todos os demônios que chegavam à virilidade a base de golpes e perseguições em Hogwarts naquela época, o círculo de Malfoy era o pior. Além das brincadeiras e perseguição dos desafortunados aldeãos, jogavam, fumavam e bebiam como loucos antes de chegar à puberdade. O bordel começou imediatamente depois.

Severus foi iniciado nos mistérios eróticos no dia de seu décimo terceiro aniversário. Malfoy e Dolohov — o menino que tinha aconselhado que o metessem na privada — abarrotaram o garoto de bebedeira, enfaixaram-lhe os olhos, levaram-no arrastado por um hora ou mais e em seguida o empurraram escada acima de um lugar úmido. Despiram-no e depois de tirar a venda, partiram, fechando a porta com chave.

No quarto havia um colchão de palha sujo e uma garota muito gordinha de cachos dourados, bochechas vermelhas, grandes olhos azuis e o nariz não maior que um botão. ficou olhando ele como se fosse um rato morto.

Severus não precisou adivinhar o motivo. Embora tivesse esticado uns cinco ou seis centímetros desde seu último aniversário, continuava parecendo um duende.

— Não vou fazê-lo — disse a garota, com uma careta hostil — Nem por cem libras.

O moreno descobriu que ainda restavam sentimentos. Por que se não fosse assim, a garota não poderia feri-lo. Sua garganta ardia, sentia vontade de chorar e a odiou por isso. Era uma serva vulgar e estúpida, e se fosse um menino, a teria espancado até o dia do julgamento final. Mas escondeu seus sentimentos como já era um ato reflexo.

— Pois que lástima — disse tranqüilamente — É meu aniversário e estou de tão bom humor que tinha pensado te pagar dez xelins.

Sabia que Malfoy nunca pagara a uma fulana qualquer mais de seis peniques.

A garota dirigiu a Severus um olhar zangado que desceu para seu membro, e ali ficou. Isso foi suficiente para despertar a atenção do aparelho, que logo começou a inchar.

Os lábios da garota tremeram.

— Eu disse que estou de bom humor — repetiu antes que a fulana risse dele — Venha, dezesseis. Mas não mais. Se você não gostar do que tenho, posso sempre levar isso para outro lugar.

— Suponho que poderia fechar os olhos — disse a garota.

Severus sorriu debochado.

— Tanto faz para mim se os mantém abertos ou fechados... mas eu suponho que vá merecer o dinheiro.

A garota não fechou os olhos e montou todo o espetáculo entusiástico que qualquer homem desejaria.

A vida me deu uma lição, refletiu ele mais tarde, e a aprendeu com a mesma rapidez que todas as demais. Decidiu que a partir de então tornaria seu o lema do Horacio: «Faça dinheiro, dinheiro de bons modos, se puder; se não, dinheiro de todos os modos».

Desde seu ingresso em Hogwarts, as únicas comunicações que recebia de sua casa eram notas de uma só frase que acompanhavam a sua atribuição trimestral. O secretário de seu pai escrevia as notas.

Quando estava a ponto de terminar a escola, recebeu uma carta de dois parágrafos sobre os planos para seus estudos em Cambridge.

Severus sabia que Cambridge era uma boa universidade, que muitos consideravam mais progressista que a monacal Oxford. Também sabia que seu pai não a tinha escolhido por essa razão. Os Snape tinham estudado em Hogwarts e em Oxford virtualmente desde a época em que foram fundadas aquelas instituições. Enviar seu filho a outro lugar era a coisa mais parecida com o repúdio que podia fazer lorde Dain. Assim anunciava ao mundo que ele era uma repugnante mancha no ancestral brasão. Coisa que sem dúvida era.

Não só agia como um monstro — embora nem tanto ante as autoridades evitando assim que lhe expulsassem — como também se transformara em um, do ponto de vista físico: mais de um e oitenta de estatura, sombrio e brutalmente duro em cada centímetro de seu corpo.

Dedicou a maior parte de sua época na escola para assegurar-se de que todos recordariam dele como um monstro. Orgulhava-se de que as pessoas decentes o chamassem a cruz e pesadelo dos Snape.

Até então, lorde Dain não tinha dado amostras de que soubesse do que fazia seu filho, nem que se importasse. Entretanto, a lacônica carta demonstrava o contrário. Sua senhoria estava disposto a castigar e humilhar seu filho lhe desterrando em uma universidade em que nenhum Snape tinha posto o pé.

O castigo chegou muito tarde. Severus tinha aprendido diversos métodos, e muito efetivos, para responder a qualquer tentativa de domínio, castigo e humilhação. Tinha descoberto que, em muitos casos, o dinheiro é mais eficaz que a fortaleza física.

Tomando seu lema do Horacio, tinha aprendido a dobrar, triplicar e quadriplicar sua atribuição em jogos de azar e apostas. Gastava a metade de seus lucros em mulheres, outros vícios e aulas particulares de italiano, este último porque não queria que ninguém suspeitasse que tinha uma sensibilidade especial por sua mãe. Tinha pensado em comprar um cavalo de corrida com a outra metade dos lucros.

Escreveu uma carta, aconselhando seu pai que a enviasse a Cambridge, com o dinheiro que lhe tinha sido atribuído, para algum menino necessitado, porque o conde de Blackmoor ia ingressar em Oxford e pagaria seus estudos.

Depois apostou as economias do cavalo de corrida em um combate de luta livre.

Os lucros e as influências do tio de Malfoy lhe abriram as portas de Oxford.

Na ocasião seguinte que teve notícias de sua casa, Severus contava vinte e quatro anos. A nota, de um só parágrafo, anunciava a morte de seu pai.

Além do título, o flamejante marquês de Dain recebera grandes extensões de terras, várias mansões impressionantes — incluindo a Athcourt — e as conseguintes hipotecas e dívidas.

Seu pai tinha deixado seus negócios em uma péssima situação, e ele não tinha a menor duvida sobre o motivo. Incapaz de controlar seu filho, o querido defunto decidira deixá-lo na ruína.

Mas se aquele beato filho da puta estava sorrindo, esperando que o quarto marquês de Dain fosse levado a qualquer abrigo, esperaria muito tempo!

Severus já descobrira o mundo do comércio e pôs toda sua inteligência e sua audácia no empenho de dominá-lo. Cada pence de seus folgados ganhos, tinha ganhado ou conseguido por ele mesmo. Enquanto isso, havia convertido mais de uma empresa a bordo da falência em um investimento rentável. Encarregar-se das mesquinharias de seu pai foi uma brincadeira para ele.

Vendeu o que pôde, pagou as dívidas, reorganizou o antiquado sistema financeiro, despediu o secretário, o administrador e o advogado da família, substituiu-os por outros com mais cabeça e disse o que queria que fizessem. Depois deu um último passeio a cavalo pelos brejos que não via desde menino e partiu para Paris.

* * *

1 "Black" significa negro, e "Moor", pântano coberto de brejos, zona da Inglaterra da que procede a família paterna do Dain.

2 Palavra italiana que significa: cagão, medroso, cachorro, verme.

3 Segundo a Wikipédia: é uma espécie de gambá. O nome deriva do espanhol _zorrillo_, significando raposinha.


	3. Capítulo I

Oi, oi povo! De presente para vocês mais um capítulo, mas em troca me respondam uma coisa. Se eu adaptar uma RW/HG, vocês leriam?

Bom, perguntas a parte, borá conhecer nossa Hermione.

**Patt Soares:** Seja bem vinda e espero que goste desse capítulo! ^^

**Viola:** Né? Sempre, ele sabe escolher muito bem as amizades, rsrsrs  
O pai do morcegão é um capítulo a parte... Mas sobre a mãe, gosto de pensar que ela se tornou insossa devido ao casamento e ao marido.

**Daniela:** Aproveite ^^

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

_Paris, março de 1828_

— Não pode ser — sussurrou sir Alonso¹ Granger, horrorizado.

Com os redondos olhos azuis saindo das órbitas de puro espanto, apertou a fronte contra a janela que dava para a rua de Provence.

—Eu acredito que sim, senhor — replicou seu criado, Duffy.

Sir Granger passou a mão pelos alvoroçados cachos castanhos. Eram duas da tarde e acabava de tirar a bata.

—Geneviéve — disse com voz abafada—. Oh, Deus, é ela.

—É sua avó, lady Pembury, sem dúvida alguma, e sua irmã, a senhorita Hermione.

Duffy reprimiu um sorriso. Estava reprimindo muitas coisas naquele momento, como a imperiosa necessidade de dançar, por exemplo, gritando aleluia.

Pensou que estavam salvos. Com a senhorita Hermione ali, as coisas se endireitariam em seguida. Tinha sido um grande risco escrever aquela carta, mas tinha que fazê-lo, pelo bem da família.

O jovem se unira a más companhias, as piores do mundo cristão na opinião do criado: uma turma de folgados degenerados encabeçados por aquele monstro, o quarto marquês de Dain. Mas a senhorita poria fim naquilo muito em breve, dizia-se o criado ancião enquanto atava rapidamente o lenço ao pescoço de seu amo.

A irmã de sir Granger, de vinte e sete anos, tinha herdado a sedutora beleza de sua avó: o sedoso cabelo castanho acobreado, os olhos amendoados de um castanho mel, a pele de alabastro e a figura graciosa, no qual, no caso de lady Pembury, fora imune aos estragos do tempo.

E o mais importante, do ponto de vista prático de Duffy, era que a senhorita Hermione tinha herdado a inteligência, a agilidade física e o valor de seu pai. Montava a cavalo, praticava esgrima e disparava, e em tudo podia competir com os melhores. Quando se tratava de pistolas, era a melhor da família, que não era pouco dizer. Durante seus dois breves matrimônios, sua avó tinha tido seis filhos, quatro com seu primeiro marido, sir Édgar Granger, e dois com o segundo, o visconde de Pembury, e tanto os filhos como as filhas tinham engendrado numerosos varões. Entretanto, nenhum deles eclipsava à senhorita Hermione. Podia desarrolhar uma garrafa de vinho com um disparo a vinte passos, e o próprio criado a tinha visto fazê-lo.

Não se importaria ver como a lorde Dain tirava a cortiça. Aquele animal era abominável, uma desonra para seu país, um réprobo e um folgado com menos consciência que um escaravelho. Tinha atraído seu senhor — que, infelizmente, não era o mais inteligente dos cavalheiros — a seu nefasto círculo, e o levara pelo miserável e escorregadio pendente da ruína. Uns meses mais em companhia de lorde Dain e sir Granger estaria na bancarrota, se não morresse antes por sua incessante vida dissoluta.

Mas não haveria mais meses, refletiu Duffy, contente, enquanto empurrava para a porta o seu amo, que resistia. A senhorita sua irmã solucionaria tudo. Sempre o fazia.

O jovem fingiu surpresa e entusiasmo ao ver sua irmã e sua avó, mas assim que esta se retirou para seu quarto para descansar da viagem, arrastou Hermione para o que parecia ser um pequeno — e excessivamente caro, conforme observou ela com irritação — salão.

—Deus, Mione, que demônios está acontecendo? — perguntou.

A castanha tirou o montão de revistas esportivas que havia sobre uma poltrona, atirou-as para a lareira e desabou com um suspiro sobre as almofadas.

A viagem de Calais tinha sido longa, entre pó e buracos. Cabiam-lhe poucas dúvidas de que, graças ao abominável estado das estradas francesas, tinha o traseiro arroxeado. Naquele momento ficaria encantada de encher de hematomas o traseiro de seu irmão. Por desgraça, embora dois anos mais jovem, pesava muito mais quilogramas do que ela. Fazia tempo desde a época em que o fazia ter razão com uma grosa vara.

—É um presente de aniversário — disse.

O semblante doentio e pálido de Alonso se iluminou por alguns momentos, e seu sorriso amável apareceu.

—Ouça, Mione, que... — de repente o sorriso apagou e enrugou o cenho — Mas se meu aniversário é em julho... Não quer dizer que vai ficar até...

—Refiro-me ao aniversário de Geneviéve — replicou a jovem.

Uma das múltiplas extravagâncias de lady Pembury consistia em empenhar-se em que seus filhos e seus netos a chamassem por seu nome. «Sou uma mulher», dizia a quem protestava pela falta de respeito que supunha essa denominação. _"Tenho nome. Mamãe, avó..."_ estremecia-se delicadamente. "_É tão anônimo..."_

O jovem adotou uma expressão precavida.

— Quando é?

—Como deve se lembrar, seu aniversário é depois de amanhã — Hermione tirou as botas de pelica cinza, aproximou a banqueta e pôs os pés para o alto — Queria lhe dar um presente. Faz séculos que não venho a Paris, e as coisas não foram muito agradáveis em casa. Várias de nossas tias andam tentando encerrá-la em um manicômio. Não é que sinta preocupações, porque nunca a compreenderam. Sabia que lhe fizeram três propostas de casamento só durante o mês passado? Suponho que o último foi a gota que encheu o copo. Lorde Cedric Diggory tem trinta e quatro anos. A família diz que é uma vergonha.

—Bom, a sua idade não é precisamente respeitável.

—Não está morta, Al, e não vejo por que teria que atuar como se o estivesse. Se quer casar-se com um moço, é assunto dela. — dirigiu a seu irmão um olhar inquisitivo —. Claro que isso significaria que seu novo marido cuidaria de seu dinheiro, e imagino que isso preocupa todo mundo.

Alonso ruborizou.

—Não tem por que me olhar assim.

— Ah, não? Pois parece bastante preocupado. Talvez pensava que ia tirá-lo de apuros.

Ele pegou o lenço.

—Não estou em apuros.

—Ah, então serei eu. Segundo seu administrador, se pagarem suas dívidas atuais restará exatamente quarenta e sete libras, seis xelins e três pences para o resto do ano. O que significa que terei que viver outra vez com nossos tios e tias ou trabalhar. Dediquei dez anos de minha vida a servir de babá de seus catarrentos sem que me pagassem nada, e não vou fazê-lo novamente nem dez segundos. Só resta trabalhar.

Os olhos azuis do jovem aumentaram.

— Quer dizer ganhar um salário?

Ela assentiu.

—Não vejo outra alternativa aceitável.

— Bateu a cabeça em algum lugar, Mione? É uma mulher. Casará com alguém, com um sujeito que seja rico, como Geneviéve fez. E ainda por cima, duas vezes. É tão bonita como ela, sabe, mas se não fosse tão maníaca...

—Pois sou — replicou — Felizmente, me posso permitir isso.

Alonso e ela ficaram órfãos quando crianças, e se encarregaram deles os tios, tias e primos. A família poderia ter vivido com bastante desafogo se não fossem tantos, mas Geneviéve era de uma linhagem prolífica, sobre tudo de varões, e sua prole tinha herdado a mesma tendência.

Essa era uma das razões pelas quais Hermione tinha tantas propostas de casamento, uma média de seis ao ano, inclusive quando na idade que qualquer outra seria 'solteirona". Mas antes morta que casar-se e exercer papel de coelha para um lorde rico ou vestir-se de freira, que para ela significava o mesmo.

Era muito hábil para desenterrar autênticas jóias nos leilões e lojas de segunda mão e as vender tirando um bom ganho. Embora não estivesse fazendo uma grande fortuna, durante os últimos cinco anos tinha podido comprar roupa e complementos de moda.

Era uma discreta forma de independência, mas ela queria algo mais. Durante o último ano tinha estado fazendo planos para conseguir mais dinheiro.

Por fim tinha economizado o suficiente para arrendar e começar a abastecer uma loja. Ia ser elegante e muito seleta, para atender a uma clientela de elite. Durante as muitas horas que tinha passado entre a alta sociedade tinha chegado a compreender os ricos ociosos, não só os que gostavam, a não ser a forma mais eficaz de enrolá-los.

Tinha intenção de começar a enrolá-los quando tirasse seu irmão da confusão que se colocara, e se encarregaria de que seus enganos não voltassem a misturar-se em sua vida, que tão bem ordenada estava. Al era um menino irresponsável, informal, um cabeça dura. Ela sentia suores só de pensar o que lhe proporcionaria o futuro se continuasse dependendo dele.

—Sabe muito bem que não necessito me casar por dinheiro — disse —. A única coisa que quero é abrir uma loja. Já tenho o lugar e economizei o suficiente para...

— Não é aquela tal loja de bagatelas!? — exclamou o homem.

—Não vai ser uma loja de bagatelas — replicou com calma — Como já expliquei pelo menos mil vezes...

—Não vou consentir que seja lojista — ele se ergueu quão alto era — Minha irmã não vai ser comerciante.

—Pois tente me impedir — respondeu.

O jovem franziu o cenho, ameaçador.

Hermione sentou-se na poltrona e o observou pensativamente.

—Olhe Al, parece um autêntico porco, com os olhos assim encolhidos. E mais, converteu-se em uma espécie de porco da última vez que te vi. engordou pelo menos quinze quilos, se não vinte — baixou o olhar — E te pôs tudo na barriga, posso ver. Recorda-me o rei.

— Aquela foca? — gruniu o rapaz —. Claro que não. Retire o que disse agora mesmo, Mione.

—Se não, o que? Vai se sentar em cima de mim? — pôs-se a rir.

Ele se afastou muito ofendido e se relaxou no sofá.

—Eu em seu lugar me preocuparia menos pelo que falo e mais com seu próprio futuro. Sei me cuidar, Al — disse a moça — Mas você... Bom, acho que é você quem deveria pensar em casar-se com uma mulher forrada de dinheiro.

—O casamento é para os covardes, os idiotas e as mulheres — replicou.

Hermione sorriu.

—Isso soa a frase de bêbado, bem antes de cair de cabeça na poncheira, ante uma turma de bêbados, entre as típicas conversas masculinas sobre a fornicação e os processos excretorios — não esperou que o irmão tentasse encontrar outra definição de semelhantes palavras — Sei o que diverte aos homens — acrescentou — vivi com você e criei dez primos varões. Ébrios ou sóbrios, gostam das brincadeiras sobre o que fazem (ou gostariam de fazer) com as mulheres, e adoram falar de quando tiram água do joelho, de quando soltam seus gazes ...

—As mulheres não têm senso de humor — disse o rapaz — Não precisam. O Todo-poderoso as criou como uma contínua brincadeira, do qual pode deduzir-se, por lógica, que o Todo-poderoso é mulher.

Pronunciou aquelas palavras lenta e cuidadosamente, como se as tivesse decorado.

—De onde surge semelhante profundidade filosófica, Al? — perguntou a castanha.

— Como?

—Quem lhe disse?

—Não era nenhum bêbado, senhorita Sabichona — replicou com ar de realeza — Bem, eu não sou precisamente um ébrio, mas suponho que sei o que é, e Snape não o é.

—Certamente que não. Parece um sujeito preparado. E o que mais diz ele?

Houve um longo silencio enquanto Alonso tentava chegar à conclusão se sua irmã falava em tom sarcástico ou não. Como de costume, chegou à conclusão errônea.

—Olhe Mione, é inteligente. Você deve ter se dado conta. As coisas que diz... Tem um cérebro que não pára de funcionar, a um quilômetro por segundo. Não sei com o que o carrega. Não come muito pescado, ou seja que não pode ser por isso.

—Para mim funciona a destilados — murmurou a jovem.

— Como?

—Digo que suponho que seu cérebro é como uma máquina de vapor.

—Deve ser — admitiu o rapaz —. E não é somente o que diz. Além disso tem cabeça para o dinheiro. Tin, tin, tin, venha moedas de soberanos, essa é a única música que toca Snape. E é muito dinheiro, sabe Mione?

Ela não tinha a menor duvida. O marquês de Dain era um dos homens mais ricos da Inglaterra. Podia permitir esbanjar o dinheiro da maneira mais extravagante, e o pobre Al, que não podia permitir-se nem a extravagância mais modesta, estava empenhado em imitar seu ídolo.

Porque indubitavelmente o idolatrava, como assegurava Duffy em sua incoerente carta. Que o irmão tivesse empregado tão a fundo suas limitadas faculdades para chegar ao extremo de memorizar o que dizia Snape era prova incontestavel de que o criado não exagerava.

Lorde Dain era dono e senhor do universo do irmão... e o estava levando pelo caminho direto para o inferno.

*.*.*

Lorde Dain não ergueu o olhar quando tilintou a campainha da loja. Não o interessava absolutamente quem pudesse ser o cliente recém-chegado, e a Dervish and Banges, que vendia antiguidades e curiosidades de arte, tampouco podia interessar, posto que já estava na loja o cliente mais importante de toda Paris. O ser mais importante, Snape esperava e recebia a atenção exclusiva do comerciante. O dono da loja não só, não olhou para a porta como também não deu sinais de ter visto, ouvido ou pensado em outra coisa que atender o marquês deDain.

Por desgraça, a indiferença não é o mesmo que a surdez. Assim, acabava de tocar o sino quando ouviu uma voz masculina conhecida, murmurando algo em inglês, e uma voz feminina desconhecida que lhe respondia no mesmo tom. Não distinguiu as palavras. Por uma vez em sua vida, Alonso Granger conseguia manter a voz por debaixo do suposto "sussurro" que se podia ouvir a centenas de metros.

Entretanto, era Granger, o maior idiota do hemisfério norte, o que supunha que lorde Dain teria que atrasar sua operação comercial. Não tinha a menor intenção de levar a cabo uma sessão de regateio enquanto o rapaz andasse por ali, dizendo, fazendo e olhando tudo para elevar o preço enquanto, preso de seus delírios, tentava astutamente ajudar a baixá-lo.

— Aí vai...! — disse aquela voz, como se falasse desde cem quilômetros — Mas se for... Claro que é ele!

Lorde Dain reprimiu um suspiro, deu-se a volta e dirigiu um duro olhar a quem se aproximava.

Granger parou seco.

—Ou seja, não quero interromper, e muito menos quando alguém está regateando com o lojista — disse, movendo a cabeça para o dono da loja — Como estava dizendo eu à Mione a um momento, terá que manter-se em seu lugar e não oferecer mais da metade do que está disposto a dar. E bom, terá que levar em conta o que é a metade e o que é o dobro quando se trata do dinheiro franco e todas essas moedas francesas, e deva multiplicar e dividir com as libras, os xelins e os pences como Deus manda... não sei eu por que não o fazem desde o começo, a não ser para nos chatear.

—Granger... acho que já disse antes em mais de uma ocasião que poderia se chatear menos se não fizesse tantas contas — disse o lord de maneira monótona e inexpressiva.

Ouviu um sussurro e um ruído surdo a sua esquerda. Seu olhar se dirigiu para lá. A mulher cujos murmúrios tinha escutado estava inclinada sobre um expositor da joalheria. A loja estava muito mal iluminada, de propósito, para aumentar as dificuldades dos clientes na hora de avaliar o que estavam olhando. Então a única coisa que pôde determinar Snape é que a mulher usava um casaco azul e um daqueles chapéus terrivelmente sobrecarregados que estavam na moda.

—Sobre tudo, recomendo-o — acrescentou, com os olhos cravados na mulher — que resista a tentação de fazer contas se estiver considerando comprar um presente para sua querida amiga. As mulheres se movem em um campo matemático mais elevado, especialmente quando se trata de presentes.

—Isso é conseqüência de que o cérebro feminino chegou a um estado de desenvolvimento mais avançado, Al — disse a mulher sem erguer o olhar — Reconhece que a escolha de um presente requer o equilíbrio de uma equação moral, psicológica, estética e sentimental extremamente complexa. Eu não recomendaria que um simples homem tentasse participar do delicado processo de equilibrá-la, sobre tudo com um primitivo método de fazer contas.

Durante alguns momentos lorde Dain teve a incômoda sensação de que alguém tinha metido sua cabeça em uma privada. O coração pulsou com força e começou a suar, como aquele dia inesquecível em Hogwarts há vinte e cinco anos atrás.

Disse-se que não tinha lhe caído bem o café da manhã. A manteiga devia estar rançosa.

Era absolutamente impensável que aquela depreciativa réplica feminina lhe tivesse afetado tanto. Não podia o desconcertar daquela maneira, descobrir que aquela mulher de língua afiada não era, como tinha suposto, uma prostituta que se aproximara de Alonso na noite anterior.

Sua forma de falar proclamava que era uma dama; até pior — se é que pode existir um ser humano de pior índole — tudo parecia indicar que era uma intelectual. O moreno não tinha conhecido em sua vida uma mulher que soubesse nada de equações, e muito menos que soubesse que se podem equilibrar.

Granger se aproximou e, em um sussurro confidencial que teria sido ouvido do extremo de um estádio ao outro, perguntou:

— Tem idéia do que ela disse Snape?

— Sim...

— O que?

— Que os homens são uns brutos ignorantes.

— Tem certeza?

—Sim.

Alonso emitiu um suspiro e se voltou para a mulher, que parecia fascinada com o conteúdo do expositor.

—Tinha prometido que não insultaria meus amigos, Mione.

—Não sei como vou insultá-los se ainda não conheci nenhum.

Parecia haver-se fixado em algo. O chapéu carregado de fitas e de flores se inclinava para cá e para lá enquanto ela examinava de vários ângulos o objeto que lhe tinha chamado a atenção.

—Bom, quer conhecer um? — perguntou Granger com impaciência—. Ou tem intenção de ficar olhando esse lixo o dia todo?

Ela se endireitou mas não se voltou.

O rapaz clareou garganta.

—Hermione, Snape — disse com decisão —. Snape... Que merda, Hermione! Quer deixar essas porcarias um momento?

Ela se voltou.

—Snape... minha irmã.

A jovem ergueu o olhar.

Uma onda de calor percorreu lorde Dain da cabeça até os dedos dos pés embainhados em botas de cor beje. A seguir lhe invadiu um suor frio.

—Milorde — disse ela com uma seca inclinação de cabeça.

—Senhorita Granger — disse ele impassivo, e nem que lhe tivessem matado poderia ter acrescentado uma sílaba mais.

Sob o monstruoso chapéu havia um rosto perfeito de branca porcelana, de pele imaculada. Pestanas recheadas, aveludadas, emolduravam olhos na cor do mel com um ligeiro formato que harmonizava com as maçãs do rosto. O nariz era reto e delicadamente fino, a boca suave, rosada e na medida certa avultada.

Não era de uma clássica perfeição inglesa, mas era perfeita e, por não ser nem cego nem ignorante, o moreno estava acostumado a reconhecer a qualidade. Se fosse um objeto de porcelana do Sévres, um tecido ou uma tapeçaria, a teria comprado naquele mesmo momento sem barganhar o preço.

Durante alguns instantes de loucura, durante os quais se imaginou lambendo a face de alabastro até os delicados dedos dos pés, perguntou-se que preço teria, mas viu seu próprio reflexo no espelho com a extremidade do olho.

Seu rosto macilento era duro e áspero, o rosto do próprio Belzebú. No caso de Snape podia-se julgar o monge pelo hábito, porque por dentro também era escuro e duro. Sua alma era Dartmoor, onde o vento sopra furioso e a chuva bate sobre sombrias rochas cinzas, e onde os formosos pedacinhos de cor eram na verdade atoleiros que poderiam tragar um boi inteiro.

Qualquer um com olhos perfeitos poderiam ver a mensagem: _**abandonem toda esperança aqueles que aqui entram ou mesmo: perigo. areias movediças**_.

Ate mais: o Ser que tinha ante ele era uma dama e não precisava de ler as mensagens para se precaver. Em seu dicionário, dama era Sinônimo de peste, pestilência e fome.

Quando sua razão voltou a funcionar, percebeu que devia estar olhando-a por um longo tempo, porque Granger, claramente aborrecido, olhava distraído uma coleção de soldados de madeira.

Snape se recuperou imediatamente.

— Não era sua vez de falar, senhorita Granger? — perguntou em tom zombador e ainda sim frio e calmo —. Não estava a ponto de fazer algum comentário sobre o tempo? Conforme compreendo, é considerada uma forma adequada, quer dizer, segura, de iniciar uma conversa.

—Seus olhos são tão negros — replicou ela, com o olhar cravado nele — Minha lógica me diz que devem ser simplesmente de um marrom muito escuro. Entretanto, a impressão é... esmagadora.

Ele teve uma sensação rápida, como uma pontada, perto do diafragma, ou do ventre; não sabia. Não perdeu a calma nem um segundo. Tinha aprendido a manter a frieza em uma escola muito dura.

—O assunto mudou com uma rapidez incrível — disse lentamente —. Você fascinada por meus olhos?

—Não o posso evitar — replicou ela — São extraordinários, tão negros... Mas não quero que se sinta incômodado.

Com um leve sorriso, voltou a olhar o expositor de jóias.

Snape não sabia ao certo o que acontecia com aquela mulher, mas não lhe cabia dúvida de que algo acontecia. Acaso não era ele lorde Belzebú? Supostamente ela teria que haver desmaiado, ou pelo menos fugido, horrorizada e enojada. E entretanto, parecia fitá-lo atentamente por um longo momento e depois simplesmente flertado com ele!

Decidiu partir. Dirigia-se à porta quando Alonso se voltou e correu atrás dele.

—Se livrou de uma boa — sussurrou Granger, com um tom de voz que poderia ouvir do outro lado da loja — Tenho certeza que ela o embaraçaria com sua conversa. Não é que não saiba lidar com ela, mas certamente ela é uma dor de cabeça, e se estava pensando em ir tomar uma taça...

—Dervish and Banges acaba de adquirir um relógio que achará interessante — disse Snape persuasivo — Por que não lhe pede para vê-lo?

O rosto do rapaz se iluminou.

— Um desses novos?E o que faz?

— Por que não vai ver? — sugeriu o moreno.

O jovem deu alguns passos em direção ao comerciante e começou a balbuciar com um acento que qualquer parisiense teria considerado motivo de homicídio.

Depois de ter dissuadido o rapaz de lhe seguir, lorde Dain só tinha que avançar alguns passos para chegar à porta, mas seu olhar se deteve na senhorita Granger, que continuava encantada com algo do expositor de jóias e, picado pela curiosidade, titubeou.

* * *

1- Como Hermione, Alonso é também um personagem de William Shakespeare. No caso esse personagem foi tirado do livro A tempestade.


	4. Capítulo II

Oi, oi povo! Então sobre esse projeto RW/HG, a história é legal, gosto bastante dela, a única coisa que me irrita um pouco é o mocinho que é muito Rony!rsrs  
Acho que vale a pena adaptar, vamos ver.

Bora ver a interação dos dois e as consequências.

**Patt Soares:** Fico contente por saber que gostou do capítulo, então sobre novos projetos de Dramione, tenho dois. ^^

**Daniela:** Eu também amo SS, é o meu favorito.

**Viola:** Sim o Alonso é uma ameba, rsrsrs e Não ele não é assim na A tempestade, a homenagem é só no nome...rsrs Esses dois ao dá o que falar ainda, se prepare...

**Alexandra:** Seja bem vinda! Espero que goste do capítulo!

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

Hermione percebeu a hesitação do marquês entre o barulho do relógio com tanta claridade como se um trombeteio tivesse dado início a uma batalha. E Snape caminhou com passo firme, arrogante. Decidiu-se e se aproximava com artilharia pesada.

Ele era a autêntica artilharia pesada, pensou a jovem. Não estava preparada para aquilo, nem sequer pelo que o irmão e outras pessoas contaram. O cabelo mais negro que o carvão, uns olhos negros, atrevidos, um enorme nariz cesárea e uma boca huraña, cheia de sensualidade... somente o rosto já lhe deixava a estirpe de Lúcifer, como assegurava Duffy.

E o corpo...

O irmão havia dito que Snape era um homem muito grande, e ela esperava uma espécie de gorila gigantesco, mas não estava preparada para ver um garanhão: grande, esplendidamente proporcionado e de poderosos músculos, se levasse em consideração os que ressaltavam suas rodeadas calças. A jovem não deveria prestar atençao ali, nem sequer dar uma leve olhada, mas semelhante físico chamava a atenção e a fascinava... em todas as partes. Depois daquele comportamento tão impróprio de uma dama, teve que requerer toda sua força de vontade para manter o olhar fixo no rosto do lord, e realizou aquela proeza porque, se não, teria perdido a pouca razão que restava e teria feito algo terrível.

—Enfim, senhorita Granger — sua voz profunda parecia sair de um quilômetro por cima do ombro direito dela, de forma extremamente calma e fria — despertou minha curiosidade. Que demônios encontrou aí que a deixou tão hipnotizada?

Sua cabeça podia estar um quilômetro acima dela, mas o resto de seu musculoso corpo estava muito perto. Notou o aroma de fumo, e o de uma sutil colônia masculina, escandalosamente cara. Seu corpo começara a crescer novamente nos ardores que tinha experimentado momentos antes e dos que ainda não se recuperara por completo.

Teria que ter uma longa conversa com Geneviéve, pensou. Aquelas sensações não podiam ser o que suspeitava que eram.

—O relógio — respondeu com serenidade — O do desenho com a mulher do vestido rosa.

Ele se inclinou para olhar mais de perto o expositor.

— A que está debaixo de uma árvore?

Pousou uma mão embainhada em uma cara luva sobre o expositor, e toda a saliva de sua boca se evaporou. Era uma mão imensa, poderosa. Fascinada, deu-se conta de que aquela mão podia levantá-la do chão sem o menor esforço.

—Sim — respondeu, resistindo à necessidade de passar a língua pelos ressecados lábios.

—Suponho que quererá examiná-lo mais atentamente — disse ele.

Levantou o braço, agarrou uma chave que pendurava em um prego de uma viga, abriu o expositor por trás e tirou o relógio.

Era impossível que o dono da loja não tivesse dado conta de semelhante atrevimento, mas não pronunciou nenhuma palavra. Hermione olhou para trás. Parecia imerso em uma conversa com Alonso. "Parecia" é a palavra mais expressiva, porque com o irmão o que normalmente se entende por conversa apenas entrava no terreno da probabilidade. Uma conversa profunda com ele, e ainda por cima em francês, era impensável.

—Talvez devesse lhe mostrar como funciona — disse Snape suave, voltando a atrair a atenção dela.

Naquele tom de voz tão sob medida Hermione reconheceu a excessiva inocência que indevidamente precedia à típica idéia varonil, completamente estúpida, de uma brincadeira. Poderia ter dito que, como não tinha nascido ontem, conhecia perfeitamente o funcionamento daquele instrumento, mas o brilho dos negros olhos do moreno a fez perceber que aquilo lhe divertia enormemente, e ela não queria estragar sua diversão. Ainda não.

—Muito amável — murmurou.

—Como verá, quando se gira esta chave, suas saias se abrem — disse — e entre suas pernas há um... — fingiu olhar com mais atenção—. meu Deus, que escândalo. Acredito que há um homem ajoelhado.

Aproximou o relógio do rosto da castanha.

—Não tenho problema de visão, meu senhor — disse ela, pegando o relógio — Você tem razão. É um homem... conforme parece... seu amante, já que está lhe prestando um favor amoroso.

Abriu sua bolsa, tirou uma pequena lupa e submeteu o relógio a um minucioso exame, consciente de que a estavam submetendo a um escrutínio similar.

—Da peruca do cavalheiro se desprendeu um pedaço de esmalte e há um pequeno arranhão na parte esquerda da saia da dama — disse — Pelo resto, eu diria que o relógio se encontra em um perfeito estado, tendo em conta sua antigüidade, embora duvide muito que marque a hora exata. Pois apesar de tudo, não é um Breguet¹.

Guardou a lupa e ao erguer o olhar encontrou com os olhos de pesadas pálpebras cravados nela.

— Quanto acredita que o lojista pedirá?

— Quer comprá-lo, senhorita Granger? — perguntou ele — Duvido muito que seus parentes aprovem semelhante aquisição. Ou será que as idéias inglesas sobre o decoro sofreram uma revolução durante o tempo que estou distante?

—Não é para mim — respondeu ela — É para minha avó.

Teve que reconhecer, Snape não se alterava por nada.

—Ah, nesse caso, é distinto — replicou o homem de maneira mordaz.

—Por seu aniversário — explicou a castanha — E agora, se me perdoar... Será melhor que desembarace Al de suas negociações. Por seu tom de voz sei que está tentando fazer contas, e como comentou você com tanta acuidade, não se sente bem.

Poderia levantá-la com uma só mão, pensou Snape enquanto a observava atravessando despreocupadamente a loja. Sua cabeça apenas chegava à altura de seu esterno, e inclusive com aquele chapéu tão sobrecarregado não pesaria nem cinqüenta quilos.

Estava acostumado a ser muito mais alto que as mulheres — que quase todo mundo — e tinha aprendido a sentir-se cômodo com seu descomunal corpo. Os esportes, sobre tudo o boxe e a esgrima, tinham-lhe ensinado a ser ligeiro.

Ao lado de Hermione havia se sentido como um bruto, torpe feio e estúpido. Ela sabia perfeitamente que deixara ambos em uma maldita situação. A questão era: que maldita situação era? Aquela pirralha olhara diretamente para ele, sem pestanejar. Ele tinha se aproximado de seu corpo, e ela não se movera. Depois retirara a lupa, com toda a pompa, e examinara o lascivo relógio como se se tratasse de uma edição exótica da Bíblia.

Pensou que talvez deveria ter prestado mais atenção nos comentários de Granger sobre a irmã. O problema era que se prestasse atenção em algo que Alonso Granger dissesse, seguramente ficaria louco em pouco tempo.

Acabava de completar este pensamento quando o rapaz gritou:

— De jeito nenhum! É que você a estimula, Mione, e não vou consentir. Não deve vender-lhe senhor.

—Claro que me vai vender, senhor — replicou a senhorita Granger em um francês mais que aceitável — Não tem por que fazer caso meu irmão mais novo. Não exerce nenhuma autoridade sobre mim.

Traduziu amavelmente as palavras para seu irmão, cujo rosto se tingiu de vermelho.

— Não sou pequeno! E sou o cabeça da maldita família e digo que...

— Vá jogar uma partida de cartas, Al — disse a castanha — Ou melhor, por que não leva seu encantador amigo para tomar uma bebida?

—Mione, sabe que o mostrará às pessoas — disse o rapaz em tom suplicante — E eu... me envergonhará terrivelmentel.

—Por Deus, como se tornou dissimulado desde que saiu da Inglaterra.

Deu a impressão que os olhos do jovem iriam sair das órbitas.

— Sou o que?

—Um dissimulado, querido. Um dissimulado e um fanfarrão. Um típico metodista.

O rapaz emitiu diversos sons inarticulados e se voltou para Snape, que já tinha decidido não partir.

Estava apoiado no expositor de jóias, observando à irmã de Granger, pensativo, fascinado.

— Você a ouviu, Snape? — perguntou o rapaz — ouviu o que disse esta bruta?

—Não pude evitar — respondeu o homem — Estava escutando com muita atenção.

— Um dissimulado! Eu! — exclamou, batendo com o polegar no peito.

—É um desgosto terrível. Serei obrigado a cortar toda relação com você. Não vou deixar que sua virtuosidade me corrompa.

—Mas Snape, eu...

— Seu amigo tem razão — interrompeu a jovem —. Se alguém se inteira disto, não pode se arriscar em deixar vê-los juntos. Sua reputação ficaria destruída.

—Ah, então ouviu falar de minha fama, senhorita Granger? — perguntou o moreno.

—Sim, claro. Você é o homem mais terrível que jamais viveu nesse mundo. Come meninos no café da manhã. As babás costumam dizer isso quando as crianças se comportam mau.

—Mas você não está nem um pouco assustada...

—Não é a hora do café da manhã e não sou precisamente uma menina. Claro que de seu vantajoso e amplo mirante, possivelmente me confunda com uma.

Lorde Dain a olhou de cima abaixo.

—Não, não acredito que pudesse cometer esse engano.

—Tampouco acredito eu, depois de insultar assim um homem — disse Alonso.

—Por outro lado, senhorita Granger — continuou Snape como se o rapaz não existisse (e em um mundo realmente lógico, não deveria ter existido) —, se se comportar mau, talvez eu sinta a tentação de...

—_Qu'est- que c'est_², monsieur? — perguntou a jovem ao lojista, dirigindo-se ao mostrador onde o moreno estava olhando quando entraram seu irmão e ela.

—_Rien, rien³_. — o senhor pousou uma mão protetora sobre a bandeja. Olhou nervosamente para o lord.

Hermione olhou na mesma direção.

— Vai comprá-lo, milorde?

—Absolutamente — respondeu de forma calma — O que me chamou a atenção há uns momentos foi esse tabelionato de prata que, como você poderá perceber, é o único objeto que merece a pena olhar duas vezes.

Mas não foi o tabelionato o que ela agarrou para examinar com a lupa, e sim um quadro cheio de porcaria com o grosso marco recoberto de mofo.

—É o retrato de uma mulher, conforme parece — disse.

Snape se afastou do expositor de jóias e se aproximou do mostrador, onde ela estava.

—Ah, sim. Com certeza é uma figura humana. Vai sujar suas luvas, senhorita Granger.

Alonso também se aproximou, carrancudo.

—Cheira a não sei o que — disse, fazendo uma careta.

—Porque está podre — replicou o moreno.

—Porque é muito antigo — replicou a jovem.

—Deve ter permanecido esquecido em algum esgoto durante uma década — disse Snape.

—Tem uma expressão interessante — disse a moça ao senhor lojista em francês — Não consigo saber se triste ou feliz. Quanto quer?

—_Quarante sous_.

Ela largou o quadro.

—_Trente-et-cinq_ — renegociou o senhor.

A jovem riu.

O lojista disse que pagara trinta e cinco sous e que não podia vendê-lo por menos.

Hermione o olhou com lástima.

Os olhos do vendedor se encheram de lágrimas.

—_Trente, mademoiselle_.

Então só levaria o relógio, disse ela.

Por fim afinal pagou dez sous por aquele traste sujo e fedorento, e se tivesse continuado regateando,o senhor teria acabado pagando-a para que o levasse, pensou Snape.

Nunca tinha visto o calejado lojista reduzido a tal sofrimento, e não entendia o motivo. Certamente, quando a senhorita por fim saiu da loja — levando seu irmão, graças a Deus —, o único sofrimento que experimentava lorde Dain era dor de cabeça, que atribuiu a ter permanecido quase uma hora, sóbrio, em companhia de Alonso Granger.

Algum tempo mais tarde, em sua casa de prazeres preferida, com o inocente nome de Vingt-Huit, lorde Dain obsequiou a seus companheiros com uma descrição da farsa, como ele a chamava.

— Dez sous? — disse Peter Pettigrew, rindo—. A irmã do Granger conseguiu que o velho da Dervish and Banges o rebaixasse de quarenta para dez? Quem me dera ter estado lá!

—Bom, é evidente o que aconteceu, não? —interveio Theodore Nott —. Ela nasceu antes. Como absorveu toda inteligência, não restou nem um pingo para Granger.

— E é igual fisicamente? — perguntou Rodolphus Lestrange enquanto voltava a encher a taça de Snape.

—Não percebi a menor semelhança nem no formato dos olhos nem na cor — respondeu o moreno de forma calma, e tomou um gole de vinho.

— Nada mais? —perguntou Lestrange — Vai nos deixar curiosos? Como é ela?

O lord encolheu os ombros .

—Cabelo castanho, olhos castanhos, com um e cinqüenta de estatura e uns quarenta e cinco quilos de peso.

— Pesou-a? — disse Nott, sonrrindo—. E diria que esses quarenta e cinco quilos estão bem distribuidos?

— Como demônios vou saber? E ninguém poderá saber, com todos aqueles espartilhos, anáguas e essas coisas que as mulheres se preenchem e se amarram? São todos truques e mentiras até que ficam nuas, certo? — sorriu — São mentiras distintas.

—As mulheres não mentem, milorde Dain — ouviu uma voz melodiosa com leve acento da porta — Só achamos isso, porque elas vivem em outra realidade.

O conde Riddle entrou e fechou brandamente a porta

Embora saudasse o conde com uma breve inclinação de cabeça, Snape se alegrou muito em vê-lo. Lestrange tinha grande astúcia para conseguir das pessoas precisamente o que menos queriam revelar. Embora o moreno estivesse a sua altura, incomodava-o a concentração que era preciso para defender-se daquele velhaco. Com a presença de Riddle, Rodolphus não podia prestar atenção a ninguém mais. Mesmo Snape distraía do que estivesse fazendo às vezes, embora por distintas razões. Tom Marvolo Riddle era tão bonito quanto um homem poderia ser sem se assemelhar com uma mulher. Era magro, moreno, de olhos escuros e misteriosos e rosto de anjo.

Quando os apresentou, uma semana antes, Lestrange sugeriu brincando que pedissem a sua mulher, que era pintora, que os retratasse juntos _"Poderia titular o quadro Céu e Inferno"_, disse.

Lestrange desejava Riddle desesperadamente, devido sua riquesa e seu poder de persuasão. Tom por sua vez, desejava à mulher de Lestrange, e ela embora mostrasse não desejar ninguém, correspondia o belo conde.

Para o moreno parecia uma situação encantadoramente divertida.

—Chegou bem a tempo, Riddle — proferiu Nott — Snape teve uma aventura hoje. Há uma jovem recém chegada a Paris, e com quem primeiro que se encontra? Com Snape. Ele falou com ela.

O mundo inteiro sabia que ele se negava a manter qualquer tipo de relação com mulheres respeitáveis.

—É a irmã de Alonso Granger — explicou Lestrange.

Havia um assento vazio junto ao dele, e todos sabiam a quem estava destinado, mas Tom foi até o assento do lord e se apoiou no respaldo. Para martirizar Rodolphus, é obvio. Riddle somente parecia um anjo.

—Ah, claro — disse —. Não se parece em nada seu irmão. Evidentemente, saiu a Geneviéve.

—Tinha que ter desconfiado — disse Lestrange, voltando-se para encher a taça — A conhece, não? E ela se parece com você,Riddle?

—Encontrei-me com Granger e seus familiares recentemente, no Três Vassouras — respondeu o belo moreno ignorando o comentário malicioso — No restaurante se formou uma revolução enorme. Geneviéve, quer dizer, lady Pembury, não aparecia em Paris a muito tempo. Era evidente que não a esqueceram, apesar de que transcorreram vinte e cinco anos.

— Diabos, sim! — exclamou Nott, golpeando a mesa com mão. Estava tão atônito com a incrível conduta de Snape com a garota que não tinha relacionado Geneviéve — Isso explica tudo.

— O que é que explica? — perguntou Pettigrew.

O olhar de Nott se encontrou com o de Snape, e o primeiro adotou uma expressão de inquietação.

—Bom, que naturalmente sentisse um pouco de... curiosidade — disse Nott — Geneviéve é um tanto fora do comum, e bom, se a senhorita Granger tiver essa mesma... anomalia, deve ser como essas coisas que compra no Dervish and Banges. E precisamente ali estava, nessa loja, como a maleta de médico em forma de cavalo de Troya que comprou o mês passado.

—Uma peça estranha, quer dizer — replicou Snape — E não cabe dúvida de que também escandalosamente cara. Excelente analogia, Nott — levantou sua taça — Eu não teria sabido expressá-lo melhor.

—De todos os modos, não acredito que se formasse um tumulto em um restaurante parisiense por causa de duas mulheres estranhas — objetou Lestrange, olhando para Nott e Snape.

—Quando conhecer Geneviéve compreenderá — disse suavemente Tom — Não se trata simplesmente de beleza. É a autêntica _femme fatale_. Os homens as assediavam de tal maneira que apenas as deixaram comer. Granger estava muito aborrecido. Felizmente para ele, a senhorita Granger sabe controlar seus encantos. Se não, acredito que teria havido derramamento de sangue. Duas mulheres assim... — moveu a cabeça com tristeza —. É muito para os franceses.

—Seus compatriotas têm estranhas idéias sobre encanto — disse Snape enquanto enchia uma taça para o conde e a dava — Eu vi apenas uma solteirona intelectualoide, altiva e com língua de víbora.

—Eu gosto das mulheres inteligentes — replicou Riddle — São muito estimulantes. Eu adoro que a ache desagradável, Snape. Já há muita competição.

Lestranget se pôs a rir.

—Snape não compete. Permuta. E como todos sabemos, só com um tipo de mulher.

—Eu pago algumas moedas a prostitutas — replicou o moreno de forma calma —. Me dão exatamente o que preciso e quando quero. Como não parece que vão faltar putas no mundo, por que teria que me aborrecer com outro tipo de mulher?

—Por amor — respondeu Riddle.

Os ouvintes explodiram em gargalhadas.

Quando se acalmou a gritaria, o moreno disse de forma mordaz:

—Cavalheiros, talvez cometi um lapso. Não era do amor que eu estava falando?

—Eu acreditava que falava de fornicação — replicouTom de forma calma.

—Segundo o dicionário de Snape, é o mesmo — interveio Rodolphus. levantou-se — Acho que vou descer e jogar uns francos nessa armadilha chamada _rouge et noir_. Alguém se anima?

Pettigrew e Nott o seguiram para a porta.

— Riddle? —perguntou Lestrange.

—Possivelmente — respondeu o conde — Decidirei depois, quando terminar o vinho.

Tomou o assento que tinha deixado vazio Pettigrew, junto a Snape.

Quando os outros já não podiam ouvi-los, o moreno disse:

—Não me importa, Tom, mas sinto curiosidade. por que não diz tranqüilamente ao Lestrange que errou o tiro?

Riddle sorriu.

—Asseguro-o que não faria diferença, Severus. Tem comigo o mesmo problema que com sua mulher, acredito.

Lestrange se desafogava virtualmente com qualquer a quem pudesse pôr as mãos em cima. Sua mulher, enojada, tinha decidido há anos que ele não a tocaria mais. De todos os modos, ainda a mantinha em suas garras. Lestrange era tremendamente possessivo, e a atração de Riddle por sua esposa o estava deixando louco de ciúmes. Era penoso, pensava Snape. E ridículo.

—Não entendo por que perde o tempo com ela — disse — Poderia estar com qualquer uma parecida com Bellatrix Lestrange por alguns francos. E este é precisamente o lugar indicado para encontrar o que quer, não?

Tom apurou a taça.

—Acho que é melhor não voltar aqui. Produz-me... mal-estar. — levantou-se — Esta noite acredito que prefiro ir à _Alameda dê Italiens._

Convidou Snape para que lhe acompanhasse, mas o moreno declinou o convite. Era quase uma hora e tinha um encotro marcado no piso superior com uma morena amazônica chamada Tereza.

Provavelmente foi o mal estar de Riddle que deixara em alerta seus instintos, ou talvez tivesse bebido menos que o normal, mas fosse o que fosse, o marquês pareceu mais atento ao ambiente a sua volta quando entrou no quarto drapeado de cor carmesim onde a moça o esperava.

Descobriu o orifício quando estava a ponto de tirar a jaqueta. Estava a vários centímetros debaixo de seus olhos, no centro da parede, à esquerda da cama. Agarrou Tereza pela mão e a levou até um o local bem a frente à mira. Disse-lhe que se despisse, muito lentamente. Depois ele se moveu com toda rapidez: saiu do vestíbulo, abriu de repente a porta do que parecia um roupeiro e a outra porta com um chute. O quarto estava muito escuro, mas como era muito pequeno não teve que andar muito para perceber que um homem se movia, ao que parecia para outra porta. Mas não o fez com suficiente rapidez.

—Não preciso vê-lo — disse Snape em um tom de voz perigosamente baixo—. Posso cheirá-lo, Lestrange.

Não era difícil reconhecer o homem de perto. Sua roupa e seu fôlego cheiravam sempre a álcool e ópio.

—Estive pensando em me dedicar à pintura — acrescentou o moreno enquanto Lestrange ofegava — E pensei em titular minha primeira obra Retrato de homem morto.

Rodolphus emitiu um ruído abafado. Snape afrouxou a pressão um pouquinho.

— Há algo que queira dizer, porco?

—Não pode... me matar... a sangue frio — conseguiu dizer o assustado homem — A guilhotina.

—Tem razão. Não vou pôr minha cabeça em perigo por um ser repugnante como você...

Ao mesmo tempo que soltava o lenço do pescoço, Snape descarregou o punho direito sobre o rosto do tratante, e o esquerdo sobre o ventre. Lestrange desabou no chão.

—E não volte a aparecer na minha frente — disse o moreno. E a seguir partiu.

*.*.*

Naquele mesmo momento Hermione estava sentada na cama de sua avó. Era a primeira oportunidade que tinham de manter uma longa conversa, sem Alonso metendo-se em tudo. Partira uma hora antes, a caminho de um de seus antros de perdição, circunstância que Hermione aproveitou para pedir o melhor conhaque de seu irmão. Acabava de contar a Geneviéve seu encontro com Snape.

—Atração animal, evidentemente — disse a senhora.

Com essas palavras, a leve esperança da jovem — que sua perturbação interna tivesse sido uma reação febril aos eflúvios que emanavam do esgoto em frente à loja Dervish and Banges — sofreu uma morte rápida, brutal.

—Maldição — disse, encontrando-se com o cintilante olhar de sua avó — Não é por que eu me envergonhe, e sim pela situação pouco prática. Sinto desejo por Snape. Precisamente neste momento, e precisamente ele.

—Muito pouco prático, certamente, mas é uma provocação interessante, não?

—A provocação consiste em libertar Al das garras desse homem e seu círculo de incultos degenerados — replicou Hermione com severidade.

—Seria muito mais proveitoso que libertasse Snape por ti mesma — replicou sua avó — É muito rico, de excelente linhagem, é jovem, forte e são, e você sente uma grande atração por ele.

—Não é material para marido.

—O que acabo de descrever é um material perfeito para marido — disse a senhora.

—Não quero um marido.

—Mione, não há mulher que possa considerar objetivamente os homens, mas você sempre foi extraordinariamente objetiva. Não vivemos em uma utopia. Não tenho dúvida de que abrindo esta loja ganhará dinheiro, mas a família lhe dará as costas, afundará socialmente falando, as pessoas da alta sociedade sentirão pena de você, embora possam se arruinar para comprar o que vender. E ainda por cima, todos os homens de Londres lhe farão propostas desonestas. Certamente demonstra um grande valor ao empreender semelhante empresa quando se encontra em uma situação desesperada, mas não é seu caso, minha querida. Sabe que posso mante-la.

—Já falamos este assunto mais de uma vez — replicou a moça — Não é rica, e ambas temos gostos muito caros. E ainda por cima, somente conseguirá provocar mais aversão na família, enquanto pensarão que sou uma hipócrita, depois de anos dizendo que não nos deve nada e que não somos responsabilidade deles.

—Olhe, céus, é muito orgulhosa e valente, e a respeito e admiro por isso. — a avó se inclinou para lhe dar um tapinha no joelho — E certamente, é a única que me compreende. Sempre fomos mais irmãs ou amigas íntimas que avó e neta, não é? Pois como irmã e amiga digo a você que Snape é um partido perfeito. Aconselho-a jogar o anzol.

Hermione tomou um bom gole de conhaque.

—Geneviéve, não se trata de uma truta. É um tubarão enorme, faminto.

—Pois use um arpão.

A jovem negou com a cabeça.

A senhora se aconchegou sobre os almofadões e suspirou.

—Enfim, não vou insistir. Sei que odeia. Só espero que ele não tenha reagido como você para ele. Olhe Mione, é um homem que consegue o que quer, e se eu estivesse em seu lugar, eu não gostaria que fosse ele quem estivesse atirando a linha.

Hermione estremeceu, mas conseguiu dissimular a apreensão.

—Não terá que se preocupar com isso. Ele não quer saber das damas. Segundo Al, Snape considera as mulheres respeitáveis como uma espécie de cogumelos venenosos. A única razão pela qual falou comigo foi se divertir, para tentar me desequilibrar.

Geneviéve soltou um risinho.

—Ah, pelo relógio. Foi um presente de aniversário encantador. E mais encantadora, se couber, a expressão de Al quando o abri. Nunca tinha visto aquele tom de vermelhidão em sua face.

—Provavelmente porque se empenhou em abrir o presente no meio de um restaurante, com o conde Riddle ali presente.

E isso era o que mais a exasperou, pensou a jovem. Por que demônios não podia sentir esse desejo pelo conde? Ele também era rico. E ainda por cima, de uma beleza esmagadora, e civilizado.

—Riddle _c'est __trés amusant**⁴**_ — disse Geneviéve — É uma lástima que já esteja nas redes de alguém. Quando falou da senhora Lestrange seus preciosos olhos tinham um brilho especial.

A senhora tinha falado para o conde sobre o misterioso quadro, e havia dito que a neta pensava que era algo mais do que parecia. Riddle sugeriu perguntar à senhora Lestrange para que lhe desse os nomes dos peritos que pudessem restaurar e avaliar a obra. Ofereceu-se para apresentá-la a Hermione. Marcaram uma entrevista para a tarde do dia seguinte, quando a senhora Lestrange ia assistir uma amostragem beneficiente para a viúva de seu antigo professor de pintura.

—Bom, veremos se há algo interessante em seus olhos amanhã, ou melhor dizendo, hoje — disse a jovem. Apurou o conhaque e desceu da cama—. Quem me dera se já estivéssemos ali. Francamente, não tenho sono. Não sei por que, mas tenho a impressão de que vou sonhar com um tubarão.

* * *

1- Abraham-Louis Breguet foi um brilhante relojoeiro e inventor, suas peças fizeram história e agradaram a muitos e entre seus clientes houve: Maria Antonietta, a família de Napoleão, o czar Alexandr rei George IV da Inglaterra.

2- O que é

3- Nada, nada

4- Muito engraçado, divertido.


	5. Capítulo III

Oi, oi povo! Atenção pessoas, eis o primeiro round. Quem ganha? Façam suas apostas.

**Alexandra:** Pois é o relógio é no mínimo curioso, imagine a cara do irmão da Hermione ao ver sua avó abri-lo num local publico!rs

**Daniela:** Pronto, eis mais um capítulo, aproveite! ^^

**Patt Soares:** É o relógio merece um capítulo a parte...rsrsrs. Sobre o Tom, é como o imagino ante Voldemort. Bom o Rodolphus, podemos chuta-lo da história, eu não me importo ¬¬.

Eu tenho um grande carinho pela Geneviève, simplesmente adoro ela!  
Aproveite o capítulo.

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

Hermione teria se tranquilizado ao saber que lorde Snape estava tendo pesadelos com ela. Quer dizer, seus sonhos começavam bem, com atos totalmente lascivos e luxuriosos. Como sonhava com frequência com mulheres às que, acordado, não teria se aproximado nem a cem metros, o marquês não se preocupava em sonhar com a irritante irmã de Alonso Granger. Pelo contrário, ele desfrutava plenamente pondo aquela altiva sabichona em seu lugar: de costas, de joelhos e, em mais de uma ocasião, em posturas duvidosamente impossíveis do ponto de vista anatômico.

O problema consistia que, cada vez, no momento que estava a ponto de alagar seu virginal útero com a quente semente dos Snape, algo espantoso acontecia. Despertava no sonho. Às vezes desabava por uma mina; outras vezes estava acorrentado em uma pestilenta cela negra, com seres que não podia ver arrancando sua carne; outras estava estendido sobre a mesa de autópsias de um depósito de cadáveres.

Ao ser homem de considerável inteligência, não tinha dificuldades para compreender o simbolismo. Todos os pesadelos eram, metaforicamente falando, o que ocorre com um homem quando uma mulher o apanha em suas garras. Entretanto, não entendia o motivo de, em sonhos, seu cérebro ter que chegar ao extremo tão macabro por algo que ele já sabia.

Há anos vinha sonhando com mulheres com as que não tinha a menor intenção de aproximar-se. Em incontáveis ocasiões, acordado, tinha imaginado que a prostituta com quem estava era uma dama que discretamente observara. Há algum tempo fingira que uma voluptuosa rameira francesa era Bellatrix Lestrange, e havia se sentido tão satisfeito quanto se a mulher tivesse sido realmente aquela gélida harpía. Não, até mais satisfeito, porque a rameira colocara em cena toda sua demonstração de entusiasmo, enquanto que a autêntica Sra. Lestrange o teria amassado com um objeto contundente.

Definitivamente, Snape não tinha nenhum problema na hora de distinguir entre fantasia e realidade. Ao conhecer Hermione Granger sentiu um desejo completamente natural. Desejava toda mulher atraente que via. Tinha um apetite sexual prodigioso, herdado, sem dúvida, da libidinosa de sangue italiano que tinha sido sua mãe. Se queria uma puta, pagava e a possuía. Se desejava uma mulher respeitável, procurava uma puta como substituta, pagava e a possuía.

Fora isso que fizera com a irmã de Granger... ou o que tentara fazer, porque ainda não o conseguira.

Não eram apenas os sonhos que o frustravam. O incidente na Vingt-Huit não tinha matado precisamente seu apetite pelas prostitutas, mas deixara um sabor ruim em sua boca. Não havia retornado com a Tereza para prosseguir o que tinham começado, nem fora com nenhuma outra prostituta. Dizia a si mesmo que o voyerimso de Lestrange não poderia ser uma razão lógica para se afastar das rameiras. Entretanto, era completamente resistente a entrar em qualquer casa de prostituição, porque era muito exigente e o desagradava estar com uma mulher em qualquer beco pestilento de Paris.

Em consequência, entre os sonhos, que não ajudavam precisamente, e o desagradável sabor em sua boca, era incapaz de exorcizar seu desejo pela senhorita Granger como o habitual, ao cabo de uma semana estava com um gênio de mil demônios. E justo então, no pior momento, Alonso Granger lhe dissera que o quadro cheio de mofo que a senhorita sua irmã tinha comprado por dez sous era um valioso ícone russo.

Era pouco mais de meio-dia e lorde Snape acabava de esquivar, uns minutos antes, do conteúdo de uma urinol que tinham jogado da janela de um piso alto da rua de Provence. Preocupado em evitar empapar-se, não reparou que Granger se dirigia para ele. Quando se deu conta, aquele idiota estava ao seu lado lhe contando as excitantes notícias. O moreno franziu o cenho quando Alonso acabou, ou mas bem quando se deteve para tomar fôlego.

— Um quê russo? —perguntou o marquês.

—Um acónito, mas não qualquer um, e sim um desses quadros como pagãos com um montão de pintura dourada e ouro.

—Suponho que quer dizer um ícone — replicou o moreno de maneira fria — E neste caso, temo que enganaram sua irmã. Quem lhe disse esta tolice?

—O Ollivander — respondeu o rapaz, pronunciando o nome com ardor.

Lorde Snape experimentou uma sensação de frio perto do estômago. O Ollivander era o avaliador de melhor reputação de Paris. Inclusive outros importantes profissionais o consultavam em certas ocasiões.

—Há incontáveis ícones no mundo — disse o moreno — Entretanto, se for bom, certamente conseguirá um bom preço pelos seus dez sous.

—O marco tem várias pequenas pedras preciosas, pérolas, rubis e coisas assim.

—De imitação, suponho.

Alonso fez uma careta, como estava acostumado a fazer quando se esforçava para pensar.

—Pois seria curioso, não? A madeira era parte da caixa onde o tinham enterrado. Pois o tinham enterrado e por isso parecia tão asqueroso. Mas é engraçado, não? Esse desgraçado do lojista da Dervish and Banges não tinha nem idéia. Quando se inteirar vai arrancar os cabelos.

Snape pensou em bater na cabeça do rapaz até lhe arrancar dez sous. E ele o tinha descartado, não tinha dedicado nem sequer um olhar superficial, apesar da metida da irmã de Granger tê-lo examinado minuciosamente com a maldita lupa. _"Tem uma expressão interessante"_, dissera. E ele, distraído pela mulher, não suspeitou de nada.

Porque não havia nada a suspeitar, disse a si mesmo. Alonso tinha o cérebro de um mosquito e evidentemente entendera mau, como de costume. O "acónito" era simplesmente uma dessas representações bobas que na Rússia fora feita por algum fanático religioso em um canto de sua casa, com umas tintas de pintura brilhante no marco e uns pedaçinhos de cristais de cores piegas.

—Certamente, não devo contar ao lojista — acrescentou o rapaz em tom ligeiramente mais baixo — Não devo contar a ninguém, e muito menos a você. Minha irmã me disse, mas eu lhe contei que não sou um _urso de feira_, que não uso uma argola no nariz e que ela não vai me arrastar como ela queira. Assim saí imediatamente para procurá-lo e o encontrei bem a tempo, porque irá ao banco assim que Geneviève descanse da ciesta, e então o meterão em uma câmara de segurança e já não poderá vê-lo como é devido, não?

*.*.*

Hermione era consciente de que o marquês de Dain estava furioso. Estava sentado em uma poltrona, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, com os olhos de obsidiana entrecerrados enquanto percorria lentamente o café com o olhar. Parecia-se com o olhar impregnado de enxofre, áspero, que sempre tinha imaginado em Lúcifer quando se recuperou da Queda. Surpreendeu-a que não deixasse um caminho de corpos calcinados, mas os clientes do café afastaram os olhos e voltaram a olhar no instante em que Snape centrou sua repugnância sulfurosa nela.

Embora já tivesse decidido como enfrentar o problema, Hermione se incomodava ao compreender que tudo teria sido mais simples se Al tivesse sido um pouco mais discreto. Pensou que talvez não deveria tê-lo levado no dia anterior quando foi recolher o quadro na casa do Sr. Ollivander. Mas como iria saber de antemão que era uma obra de um pintor de talento extraordinário? Inclusive o avaliador ficou pasmado quando começou a trabalhar nele e descobriu o marco dourado cheio de gemas sob a madeira podre. E naturalmente, quando Ollivander acabou seu trabalho e a peça se mostrou em todo seu esplendor, bonita e resplandecente de joias, o irmão se entusiasmou, entusiasmou-se tanto que perdeu a razão. A jovem tentou explicar que contar a Snape seria como colocar um tecido vermelho diante de um touro. Entre "bahs!" e "Affs!", o rapaz disse que o amigo não era um sujeito mal, e que além disso provavelmente tinha uma dúzia de quadros como aquele e que podia comprar outra dúzia se quisesse.

Tivesse o que tivesse o marquês de Dain, Hermione estava certa de que não podia comparar-se com sua estranha Virgem. E embora parecesse aborrecido quando a felicitou com ar condescendente e insistiu brincando em acompanhá-los, Alonso e ela ao banco para afugentar os possíveis ladrões, a jovem sabia que queria matá-la.

Quando deixaram o ícone em uma câmara de segurança do banco, foi Snape quem propôs entrar ali e tomar café. Assim que acabaram de sentar, enviou o irmão a procurar um tipo de charuto que ela suspeitava que não existia. Provavelmente Alonso não voltaria antes da meia-noite. Conhecendo-o, sabia que iria até as Antilhas em busca do pedido, como se aquele homem fosse realmente Belzebú e o irmão um de seus devotos.

Depois de se livrar do rapaz, Snape advertiu em silencio aos clientes do café que não se metessem onde não os tinham chamado. Se a agarrasse pelo pescoço e a estrangulasse, Hermione estava certa de que ninguém iria ajudá-la. Até mais, tinha certeza de que ninguém ousaria abrir a boca para protestar.

— Em quanto Sr. Ollivander avaliou aquele traste? — perguntou o moreno de forma arrastada.

Eram as primeiras palavras que pronunciava depois de ter pedido o que iriam tomar ao dono do café. Quando Snape entrava em um local, o proprietário se apressava em lhe atender ele mesmo.

—Ele não quis me dar o valor imediatamente — respondeu a moça evasivamente — Quer entrar em contato com um cliente russo. Há um primo, ou um sobrinho ou algo como um czar que...

—Cinqüenta libras — disse o moreno — A menos que esse russo seja um dos numerosos parentes loucos do czar, não lhe dará nem um pence a mais.

—Então será um dos parentes loucos — replicou ela — Sr. Ollivander mencionou uma soma muito mais elevada.

Snape lhe lançou um olhar severo. Ao olhar seu rosto duro, aqueles olhos negros, implacáveis, a jovem o imaginou perfeitamente sentado em um imenso trono de ébano nos abismos de Hades. Se ao olhar para baixo tivesse encontrado as caras botas de couro transformadas em unhas fendidas , não se surpreenderia nem um pouco.

Qualquer mulher com um pingo de senso comum teria recolhido as saias e saído correndo. O problema era que Hermione não era sensata. Uma corrente magnética se precipitou por seus nervos, formando redemoinhos e deslizando por seu corpo, até provocar um estranho calor que lhe fazia cócegas no ventre, e lhe deixava reduzida a purê. Desejava tirar os sapatos e percorrer com os dedos por baixo das meias e daquela lustrosa bota preta. Desejava deslizar os dedos sob o punho daquela camisa engomada e riscar com eles as veias e os músculos do punho masculino, sentir o pulso com seu polegar. E sobre tudo, desejava apertar seus lábios contra aquela boca dura, dissoluta, e lhe beijar até que perdesse o sentido.

Naturalmente, a única coisa que conseguiria com semelhante loucura seria ver-se de costas no chão e a rápida perda de sua virgindade, provavelmente diante de todos os clientes do café. Depois, se ele estivesse de bom humor, talvez lhe desse um tapinha amistoso no traseiro enquanto mandava que o largasse, pensou com tristeza.

—Senhorita Granger — disse o moreno — Estou certo de que todas as garotas do colégio a achavam tremendamente divertida, mas se parar de bater as pestanas e prestar atenção em mim por alguns momentos perceberia logo que eu não sou uma colegial.

Hermione não estava fazendo joguinhos. Quando paquerava o fazia propositalmente e com determinação, e certamente não era tão tola para tentar esse método com o Belzebú.

— Bater as pestanas? — repetiu ela — Eu nunca fiz isso com ninguém, milorde. O que faço é isto — dirigiu o olhar para um atraente francês que estava sentado próximo e depois olhou rapidamente pelo canto do olho para Snape — Isso não é bater pestanas — disse, abandonando o deslumbrado francês e centrando-se no homem a sua frente.

Embora parecesse impossível, a expressão do marquês escureceu ainda mais.

—Tampouco sou um colegial — disse — Aconselho que reserve esses olhares assassinos para os pobres inocentes que respondem a eles.

O francês contemplava a jovem absolutamente fascinado. Snape virou o rosto e o encarou. O francês desviou imediatamente o olhar e começou a falar animadamente com seus companheiros de mesa.

Hermione recordou a recomendação de Geneviéve. Não podia ter certeza de que o moreno tivesse a intenção de lhe jogar o anzol, mas percebia que ele acabava de pôr a placa de **PROIBIDO PESCAR.**

Um estremecimento percorreu seu corpo, mas era de esperar. Era a primitiva reação de uma fêmea quando um macho atraente marca-a como sua propriedade, um ato tão pouco civilizado. Era uma prova que seus sentimentos por ele eram decididamente primitivos. Por outro lado, não estava completamente enlouquecida. Via que se metia em um grande problema.

Era fácil de perceber. O escândalo seguia Snape onde ele fosse, e ela não tinha a menor intenção de deixar-se apanhar por esse escândalo.

—Simplesmente estava oferecendo uma demonstração de uma sutil diferenca que ao que parece você não havia observado — disse tranquila — Pelo que vejo, a sutileza não é seu ponto forte.

—Se for uma forma sutil de me lembrar que deixei passar o que seu olhar de lince percebeu nesse quadro cheio de imundície...

—Ao que parece não o olhou com atenção nem sequer quando estava limpo — interrompeu Hermione — Por que, se não, teria reconhecido a obra da escola do Stroganov, e não teria oferecido a humilhante soma de cinquenta libras.

Ele torceu o cenho.

—Eu não ofereci nada. expressei uma opinião.

—Para me pôr a prova — replicou ela — Não obstante, sabe tão bem como eu que o quadro não só pertence à escola do Stroganov, mas também é uma peça extremamente exótica. Inclusive as miniaturas mais intrincadas costumavam se esculpir em prata, e se por acaso for pouco, a Virgem...

—Tem os olhos cinzas, não marrons — disse o moreno como se estivesse muito aborrecido.

—E quase sorri. Geralmente parecem muito tristes.

—Zangadas, senhorita Granger. Parecem ter muita personalidade. Suponho que deve ser por serem virgens, de experimentar todo o desagradável procedimento de parto sem nenhuma de suas alegrias.

—Falando em nome das virgens, milorde — disse a moça, inclinando-se um pouco para ele — posso garantir que há várias experiências alegres. Uma delas é possuir uma peça valiosa de arte religiosa que vale, no mínimo, quinhentas libras.

Snape riu desdenhosamente.

—Não há necessidade de me dizer que é virgem — disse — Percebe-se a cinquenta passos de distância.

—Por sorte, eu não sou tão inexperiente em outros assuntos — replicou, sem alterar-se — Não me resta dúvidas de que o russo louco de Ollivander me pagará quinhentas libras. Também sou consciente de que esse russo deve ser um bom cliente que deseja fazer uma vantajosa transação, o que significa que talvez eu devesse tentar um leilão — alisou as luvas — Em muitas ocasiões observei que os homens perdem por completo a compostura quando se apodera deles a febre do leilão. As ofertas que podem chegar a fazer são incríveis.

Snape semicerrou os olhos.

Naquele momento fez sua aparição o dono do estabelecimento com as bebidas. Acompanhavam-lhe quatro ajudantes que transportavam o pedido, colocando guardanapos, baixela e talheres com soma precisão. Nenhuma peça arranhada ou danificada e todas absolutamente limpas, nenhuma só mácula deslucía o impoluto brilho dos talheres. Inclusive o açúcar estava talhado em cubos perfeitos de um centímetro e meio, tendo em conta que, geralmente, a barra de açúcar estava a meio caminho entre o granito e o diamante na escala de dureza. Hermione sempre se perguntara como as arrumariam na cozinha para rompê-la sem explosivos.

Aceitou que lhe servissem uma parte pequena de bolo amarelo com uma cobertura branca e espumosa, enquanto Dain deixava que o obsequioso dono do café adornasse seu prato com diversos frutas em caldas, dispostas artisticamente em círculos concêntricos.

Comeram os doces em silêncio até que Snape, depois de ter dizimado bolos o suficiente para saciar três homens de estatura mediana, deixou o garfo e olhou as mãos da castanha, franzindo o cenho.

— Mudaram todas as normas e convenções desde que partir da Inglaterra? —perguntou—-. Sou consciente de que as damas não expõem suas mãos nuas ante a vista pública mas, conforme entendi, é permitido que tirem as luvas para comer.

—Está permitido, mas não é possível —disse Hermione, levantando uma mão para lhe mostrar a longa réstia de botões em forma de pérola—. Se minha criada não me ajudasse, poderia passar a tarde toda desabotoando-os.

— E por que demônios tem que levar essas coisas tão incomodas? —perguntou o moreno.

—Geneviéve as comprou especialmente para este casaco —disse ela — Seria fatal que não as usasse.

Ele continuava contemplando as luvas.

—-Geneviéve é minha avó.

Hermione explicou que não a tinha conhecido porque ele chegara bem quando a senhora acabava de deitar-se para dormir a siesta.., embora a jovem não tivesse dúvida de que sua avó se levantara assim que ouvira a profunda voz masculina.

O proprietário daquela voz ergueu o olhar, com os olhos cintilantes.

—Ah, sim. O relógio.

—Também acertei com ele —disse Hermione, deixando o, garfo e adotando de novo a atitude de mulher de negócios—. A fascinou.

—Eu não sou sua vó de cabelos brancos — replicou Snape, informando-a imediatamente sobre o que queria dizer — Ícones, nem sequer os Stroganovs me fascinam tanto a ponto comprá-los por uma fortuna. Para mim não vale mais de mil, mas se prometer não me enjoar até a náusea com regateios, nem tentar me matar com suas miradas, de bom grado pagarei mil e quinhentos.

Hermione acreditava que poderia prepara-lo pouco a pouco, mas pelo tom de voz compreendeu que ele não tinha intenção de abrandar-se. Pois bem; desistiria de ir de grão, de grão como tinha decidido horas antes, depois de dar-se conta da expressão dos olhos daquele homem quando lhe deixou que examinasse a maravilha que ela tinha encontrado.

—O daria a você com supremo gosto, milorde —disse.

—Ninguém me dá nada —replicou glacialmente — Faça esse joguinho com outra pessoa. Eu ofereço mil e quinhentos. Essa é minha oferta.

—Se mandar Al para casa, o ícone é seu — disse Hermione —. Se não, leiloará-se no Christie'S.

Se Hermione Granger tivesse compreendido o estado que se encontrava Snape, não teria pronunciado nem sequer a segunda frase. Melhor dizendo: se realmente o tivesse compreendido, teria segurado a barra de suas saias e saído correndo dali; mas não podia entender o que o próprio lorde Dain não era capaz de entender. Ele desejava aquele quadro da delicada Virgem russa, com seu rosto entre sorridente e nostálgico, e o menino Jesus com o cenho franzido em seu regaço, mais do que jamais tinha desejado nada em sua vida. Ao ver o ícone lhe deu vontade de chorar, sem saber por que.

A obra era deliciosa, uma obra de arte sublime e humana ao mesmo tempo, e ele já conhecia as emoções que a arte produzia, mas o que sentiu naquele momento não tinha nada que ver com as outras sensações, tão prazerosas. O que sentiu foi o antigo monstro uivando em seu interior. Não era capaz de pôr nome naqueles sentimentos, como não tinha conseguido quando tinha oito anos. Nunca tinha se incomodado em lhes pôr nomes; simplesmente expostos, golpeava, várias vezes, até que, como seus companheiros de colégio, deixaram de atormentá-lo.

Como não permitiria que aqueles sentimentos amadurecessem, estes se mantiveram em um nível primitivo, infantil. E de repente, paralisado por aqueles sentimentos, Snape não pode raciocinar como um adulto. Não podia convencer-se de que Alonso Granger era um chato monumental a quem teria que ter mandado ao inferno há séculos. Quando a irmã daquele tonto estava disposta a pagar, ou mas bem a lhe subornar generosamente, o marquês não conseguia ver a proposta como uma excelente oportunidade. A única coisa que via era uma garota bonita que tentava desdenhá-lo com um brinquedo que ele cobiçava. Ele tinha tentado trocá-lo por um brinquedo melhor e maior e ela ria dele e o ameaçava atirá-lo à privada, apenas para vê-lo suplicar.

Momentos depois Snape compreenderia que o que passara por sua cabeça era absurdo. Mas isso ocorreria muito tempo depois, quando já fosse muito tarde.

Naquele momento tinha oito anos de idade por dentro e quase trinta e três por fora e, portanto, não era ele mesmo. inclinou-se para ela.

—Senhorita Granger, não existem outras condições — disse, em um tom perigosamente baixo — Eu lhe pago mil e quinhentos, você diz de acordo, e todos ficamos contentes.

—Não, todos não — levantou o queixo obstinadamente — Se não cortar relações com Al, não há trato que valha. Você está destruindo sua vida. Isso não se pode compensar com nenhuma quantidade de dinheiro. Não venderia o ícone para você nem que estivesse a ponto de morrer de inanição.

—É fácil dizer isso com o estômago cheio — replicou o moreno. E acrescentou em latim, citando burlonamente Publilio Siro¹ —: _"Qualquer um pode levar o leme quando o mar está calmo"_.

Na mesma língua, Hermione citou ao mesmo sábio:

—"_Não se pode pôr o mesmo sapato em todos os pés."_

O semblante de Snape não delatou seu assombro.

—Parece que sabe um pouco do Publilio — disse — Que estranho que uma mulher tão culta não veja o que tem ante seu nariz. Eu não sou uma língua morta com que brinca, senhorita Granger. Está se arriscando a meter-se em águas perigosas.

—Por meu irmão irei me afogar nelas — disse Hermione — Porque você mantém a cabeça dele na superfície. Eu não sou nem grande nem forte para afastar sua mão. Só conto com algo que você quer, e que nem sequer você pode me tirar. — Seus olhos dourados lançavam brilhos—. Você só tem uma maneira de conseguir o ícone, mande-o para cima.

Se tivesse podido raciocinar como um adulto, Snape teria reconhecido que seu raciocínio era excelente e que, além disso, era precisamente o que ele teria feito se tivesse se encontrado na situação de Hermione. Talvez tivesse agradecido o fato de dizer precisamete o que pretendia em vez recorrer a artimanhas femininas para lhe manipular. Mas não era capaz de raciocinar como um adulto.

O brilho de fúria em seus olhos deveria ter ricocheteado inofensivamente; pelo contrário, cravou-se totalmente e acendeu uma mecha em seu interior. Pensou que aquela rusga era raiva. Pensou que, se Hermione fosse homem, a teria empurrado contra a parede. Pensou que, como era uma mulher, teria que encontrar uma maneira igualmente eficaz de lhe dar uma lição. Não sabia que empurrá-la era justamente o contrário do que queria fazer. Não sabia que as lições que queria lhe ensinar eram as de Vênus, não as de Marte, as Amorosa de Ovidio, não as de Belo Gallico de César. E em conseqüência, cometeu um engano.

—Não está sendo sensata — disse — Sempre há outro caminho, senhorita Granger. Você acredita que não há por que não é óbvio, mas eu vou jogar respeitando as encantadoras normas que tanto gosta à sociedade. Acha, por exemplo, que porque estamos em público e é você uma dama, terei boas maneiras. Possivelmente acha que tenho consideração por sua reputação — Sorriu malévolamente — Possivelmente deveria tornar alguns momentos para pensar senhorita Granger.

Hermione semicerrou seus olhos castanhos e disse:

—Parece que você está me ameaçando.

—Permita que o exponha tão claro como você expressou sua ameaça. — inclinou-se para ela — Posso destroçar sua reputação em menos de trinta segundos. Posso reduzi-la a pó em três minutos. E ambos sabemos que, sendo quem sou, não terei que me esforçar muito para consegui-lo. Você já é objeto de especulações pelo simples fato de que a tenham visto comigo.

Fez uma breve pausa para que suas palavras sortissem efeito.

—Trata-se do seguinte — acrescentou suavemente — Se aceitar minha oferta de mil e quinhentas, levarei-a devidamente, acompanharei-a até um cabriolé e me encarregarei de que chegue em casa sã e salva.

—E se não aceitar, tentará destruir minha reputação — disse Hermione.

—Não será uma tentativa — replicou Dain.

Hermione se ergueu no assento e dobrou seus delicados dedos enluvados sobre a mesa.

— Quero ver você tentar — disse.

* * *

1- Também conhecido como Publilius Syrius, foi um escritor latino da Roma antiga, viveu de 85ª.C – 43 a. C.


	6. Capítulo IV

Oi, oi povo! Foi mal a demora, juro compensar depois. Bora ler o próximo capítulo.

**Daniela:** Aproveite flor! ^^

**Patt Soares:** Vamos ver se seu palpite está certo...rsrsrs  
Então, ele realmente não tem autoestima e devemos agradecer isso ao papis dele e as boas companhias da escola...  
Sobre o Nyah, deu uma olhada de leve lá, achei bem interessante, mas pelo que li por cima, paracere que não poderei colocar minhas fics lá, já que são adaptações...  
Vamos ver, quem sabe.

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

Snape dera à senhorita Granger oportunidades mais que suficientes para que compreendesse seu engano. Não podia havê-la advertido com mais clareza. Em qualquer caso, vacilar em uma situação assim significava demonstrar dúvida ou, ainda pior, fraqueza. Fazer semelhante coisa com um homem era perigoso. Com uma mulher, fatídico.

Assim, lorde Dain sorriu e se inclinou um pouco mais, até que seu grande nariz de Usignuolo¹ ficou a escassos centímetros da mão dela.

—Reze, senhorita Granger —disse em tom suave.

Depois deslizou sua mão —sua mão grande, nua, porque se tinha tirado as luvas para comer e não havia tornado a coloca-las — pela manga do casaco da jovem até que tocou o primeiro botão de sua frívola luva de cor cinza pérolada. Soltou a pérola da casa.

Hermione olhou a mão de Snape, mas não moveu nem um músculo. Depois, consciente de que os olhos de todos os pressente estavam cravados neles e de que as ruidosas conversações se reduziram a sussurros, o moreno começou a falar em italiano. Com o tom de um amante, descreveu-lhe o tempo que fazia, um cavalo cinza que tinha pensado em vender e o estado da rede de esgoto de Paris. Embora nunca tivesse tentado nem necessitado seduzir uma mulher, tinha visto e ouvido muitos pobres desgraçados tentando e reproduziu seu ridículo tom à perfeição. Todos os que estavam a seu redor pensariam que eram amantes e, enquanto isso, ia desabotoando rapidamente a luva dela.

Ela não emitiu nem um murmúrio; só olhava de vez em quando o rosto de Snape e suas mãos com uma expressão gélida que ele interpretou como um terror que a emudecia. Poderia havê-lo interpretado mais corretamente se estivesse tão dono de si mesmo por dentro como parecia por fora. Por fora mantinha uma expressão de intensa sensualidade, com um tom de voz baixo e sedutor. por dentro era consciente, e isso o perturbava, de que seu pulso tinha começado a acelerar-se mais ou menos ao chegar ao botão número seis. No número doze, estava descontrolado. Antes do número quinze, teve que esforçar-se para concentrar-se em manter uma respiração pausada.

Despira inúmeras prostitutas de vestidos, espartilhos, camisas, ligas e meias, mas jamais tinha desabotoado a luva de uma donzela de bom berço. Tinha perdido a conta de seus atos lascivos, mas jamais havia sentido-se tão depravado como naqueles momentos, quando liberou a última pérola e desceu a luva de suave pelica, descobrindo o pulso de Hermione, e seus grossos dedos roçaram a delicada pele que ele tinha deixado exposta.

Estava muito ocupado procurando no dicionário de Snape uma definição do estado em que se encontrava, e também muito confuso com o que lia nele, para dar-se conta de que os olhos castanhos da senhorita Hermione Granger tinham adotado a expressão de desconcerto, como de bêbada, de uma solteira respeitável seduzida a seu pesar. Inclusive se tivesse compreendido sua expressão não a teria acreditado, não mais do que teria acreditado em seu indecoroso estado de excitação... por uma maldita luva e um pedaço de carne de mulher tão pequeno. Não uma dessas partes generosas que homem não tem, e sim por alguns centímetros de pulso. Que fosse ao inferno!

O pior era que não podia conter-se. O pior era que sua expressão intensamente apaixonada era autêntica, e já não falava em italiano sobre a rede de esgoto, e sim que desejava desabotoar todos os botões, todas as cintas..., e lhe tirar toda a roupa e acessórios, um atrás do outro, e passar suas monstruosas mãos pela virginal pele daquela mulher.

E enquanto detalhava suas quentes fantasias em italiano, tirava lentamente a luva, deixando descoberta a palma da mão, delicadamente voluptuosa. Então deu um pequeno puxão, para os nódulos, e se deteve. Depois outro puxão, e se deteve. Depois outro puxão... e a luva soltou-se. Deixou-a cair sobre a mesa e tomou a pequena mão, fria e branca, com a sua, grande e cálida. Hermione emitiu um grito abafado. Isso foi tudo. Não resistiu, embora não fizesse diferença.

Snape sentia calor, respirava com dificuldade e seu coração pulsava desbocadamente, como se tivesse correndo atrás de algo com todas suas forças. E como se o tivesse alcançado depois de muito correr, e não estivesse disposto a deixá-lo escapar. Seus dedos se fecharam ao redor da mão pequenina e dirigiu a ela um olhar furioso, desafiando-a a tentar escapar, sequer tentar.

O moreno observou que Hermione continuava com a mesma expressão inocente. Então ela piscou, baixou os olhos, olhou suas mãos entrelaçadas e disse com voz entrecortada:

—Sinto-o muito, milorde.

Embora ainda não se controlasse por completo, Snape conseguiu pronunciar algumas palavras.

—Não tenho dúvida, mas já é tarde, compreende?

—Sim. — Hermione moveu a cabeça com tristeza—. Temo que sua reputação jamais se recuperará.

Snape sentiu uma pontada de mal-estar. Não fez caso e, rindo, olhou ao público, que estava fascinado.

—Minha cara, é sua repu...

—Viram o marquês do Dain em companhia de uma dama — interrompeu Hermione — Viram e ouviram cortejando-a. — Levantou seus dourados olhos, reluzentes—. Foi belo. Não sabia que o italiano fosse tão... emotivo.

—Estava falando da rede de esgoto — replicou Dureza com dureza.

—Não sabia, e estou certa de que aqui tampouco alguém sabia. Todos acham que estava falando sobre o amor. — sorriu —. À irmã solteira do parvo Alonso Granger.

Então, tarde demais, Snape compreendeu o erro de seu próprio raciocínio. Lembrou o comentário de Riddle sobre a legendária Geneviéve. Todo mundo devia achar que a neta seguia os passos de sua avó, da _femme fatale_, e os malditos parisienses acreditariam que se deixara enfeitiçar por ela.

—Snape, se não me soltar a mão neste mesmo instante, beijarei-o diante de todos — disse Hermione em um tom de voz baixo e firme.

O moreno tinha a terrível suspeita de que corresponderia o beijo, e diante de testemunhas. Snape, o Belzebú, beijando uma dama, uma virgem. Dominou o pânico.

—Senhorita Granger — disse em um tom igualmente baixo e firme — eu gostaria de vê-la tentar.

— Deus! — exclamou uma voz que era detestavelmente conhecida para Snape — Tive que ir até o quinto dos inferno, e ainda por cima não é exatamente o que você queria, mas já provei e imagino que não irá se decepcionar.

Alheio à tensão que o rodeava, Alonso Granger deixou uma caixa de charutos na mesa, a poucos centímetros da mão do moreno, que ainda agarrava a da senhorita Granger.

O olhar do moço recaiu ali e seus olhos azuis se arregalaram.

—Mas que diabos, Mione... — disse zangado — Quantas vezes terei que lhe dizer para deixar meus amigos em paz?

A castanha retirou a mão com frieza.

Granger dirigiu a Snape um olhar de desculpa.

—Não ligue, meu amigo. Faz o mesmo com todos. Não sei por que , porque não lhe importam. É como esses absurdos gatos da tia Arabella². Fazem uma confusão para matar os ratos e depois os tolos não os comem. Deixam os cadáveres por aí para que outros os recolham.

Os lábios da senhorita Granger estremeceram. Aquele indício de uma gargalhada foi o que necessitou Snape para que a tumultuosa mescla que fervia em seu interior se reduzisse a uma geada fúria. Sua educação no colégio tinha começado quando lhe colocaram a cabeça em uma privada. Já tinham humilhado-o e atormentado antes, mas não durante muito tempo.

—Granger, que sorte você ter o dom de chegar bem a tempo — disse — Como não posso expressar com palavras a gratidão e o alívio que sinto, meus atos o expressarão melhor. por que não se aproxima de minha casa depois de levar sua irresistível irmã à sua? Pettigrew e alguns amigos irão aparecer para beber algumas taças e a jogar uma partida.

Depois de suportar as incoerentes mostras de alegria do rapaz, lorde Dain se despediu friamente dos irmãos e saiu com ar despreocupado do estabelecimento, completamente decidido a manter a cabeça de Alonso Granger sob a água até que se afogasse.

Antes que Snape chegasse a sua casa tinham começado a circular pelas ruas de Paris os depoimentos das testemunhas de seu encontro com a senhorita Granger. Quando, raiando a alvorada, acabou sua orgia privada de bebida e jogo, e Alonso, com centenas de libras a menos no bolso, era levado a cama por alguns criados, faziam-se apostas sobre as intenções do marquês do Dain com respeito à senhorita Granger.

Às três da tarde, quando Rodolphus Lestrange se encontrou com Peter Pettigrew no Três Vassouras, apostou-se com ele cento e cinqüenta libras que a senhorita Granger teria Snape encadeado antes do aniversário do rei, em junho.

— Severus? — repetiu Pettigrew, com seus olhos de cor avelã totalmente abertos — Casado? E com uma solteira da burguesia, e ainda por cima irmã de Granger?

Ao cabo de dez minutos, quando Peter parou de rir e começou a respirar com normalidade, Lestrange reiterou sua oferta.

—Não, é muito fácil — disse o primeiro — Não posso aceitar. Não seria justo. Conheço Severus desde que estávamos em Oxford. Isso do café é uma de suas brincadeiras para montar um escândalo. Nestes momentos o mais provável é que se esteja morrendo de dar risada por haver tirado o sarro de todo mundo.

—Duzentas — insistiu Rodolphus — Duzentas que deixa de rir no prazo de uma semana.

—Enfim, já vejo que quer desperdiçar o dinheiro — disse — Muito bem, rapaz. Diga-me quais são as condições.

—No prazo de uma semana, alguém irá vê-lo ir atrás dela — afirmou o segundo — A seguirá quando sair de uma casa, pela rua. Ou pegará sua mão. Deus, qualquer coisa assim... como agarra-la pelo cabelo. Acho que esse é mais o estilo de Snape, não?

—Lestrange, ir atrás das mulheres não é o estilo de Severus — replicou Pettigrew pacientemente — Ele simplesmente diz: _"vou levar essa"._ Dá o dinheiro e a mulher vai com ele.

—Mas irá atrás dessa — disse teimosamente — Vai ver. Diante de testemunhas confiáveis. Duzentas que o fara no prazo de 7 dias.

Não seria a primeira vez que o profundo conhecimento que tinha Peter Pettigrew da personalidade de Snape o faria ganhar dinheiro. Ainda mais: ao menos a metade de seus ganhos procediam de predizer a conduta de Belzebú. Imaginou que Lestrange já saberia, mas ao que parecia não era assim, e seu sorriso de superioridade começava a lhe irritar. Adotando com seus fracos traços uma expressão de profunda lástima, para irritar o colega, aceitou a aposta.

*.*.*.*.*

Seis dias mais tarde Hermione estava ante a janela do apartamento de seu irmão, olhando a rua com gesto sombrio.

—Vou matá-lo, Snape — murmurou — Vou colocar uma bala bem onde esse nariz italiano se junta com suas negras sobrancelhas.

Eram quase seis. Alonso tinha prometido estar em casa às quatro e meia para banhar-se, vestir-se e acompanhar sua irmã e sua avó à festa de madame Dafne Greengrass. O retrato da anfitriã pintado pela senhora Lestrange seria exposto às oito. Como Al necessitava ao menos duas horas e meia para arrumar-se e o tráfico vespertino seria intenso, perderiam o ato.

E tudo por culpa de Snape.

Desde do encontro no café, o moreno não perdia a vista de Alonso. Aonde quer que fosse, fizesse o que fizesse, não desfrutava a menos que o bendito estivesse presente.

É obvio, Alonso acreditava que por fim ganhou a eterna amizade do desprezível lorde. Crédulo e estúpido como era, não tinha nem idéia de que a suposta amizade era a vingança dele sobre sua irmã, o que demonstra que tipo de vilão desprezível era Snape. Lutou com Hermione, mas ele não podia jogar honestamente com alguém capaz de devolver o golpe. Tinha que castigá-la por meio de seu irmão, um pobre idiota que não tinha nem a menor ideia de como defender-se.

O infeliz não sabia como não ficar inconsciente de tanto beber, nem deixar uma partida de cartas, nem resistir a uma aposta que indevidamente perderia, nem protestar quando uma fulana custava três vezes mais do devido. Se Snape bebia, Granger tinha que beber, embora não tivesse cabeça para isso. Se Snape jogava, apostava ou se deitava com prostitutas, ele tinha que fazer exatamente o mesmo!

A princípio, Hermione não se opunha a nenhuma destes costumes. Haviam exagerado na bebida em mais de uma ocasião e tinha perdido dinheiro jogando cartas ou apostando, mas sempre dentro de limites discretos e razoáveis. Quanto às fulanas, supunha que, se fosse homem, teria gostado de fazê-lo de vez enquando, mas certamente não teria pago nem um niquen mais do preço habitual. Não acreditava que aquele lorde pagasse tanto quanto assegurava o irmão, mas este jurava que tinha visto com seus próprios olhos o dinheiro.

—Se isso for verdade, só é possível porque exige muito — havia dito na noite anterior, exasperada—, Porque essas mulheres têm que trabalhar mais. Não percebe?

A única coisa que Alonso via era que Hermione dava a entender que ele não era um garanhão como seu ídolo. Tinha posto em xeque sua masculinidade, e por isso saiu tempestuosamente e não voltou para casa, ou melhor não o levaram, até as sete da manhã.

Enquanto isso, a castanha tinha estado acordada até então, dando voltas à cabeça sobre o que Snape exigiria na cama. Graças a Geneviève, compreendia o básico do que necessitavam os homens normais, ou o que proporcionavam, dependendo do ponto de vista. Sabia, por exemplo, o que fazia o cavalheiro com peruca sob as saias da dama, e sabia que essas posturas não eram ocorrentes nos relógios pícaros. Por isso o tinha comprado. Mas como o desprezível lorde não era normal, e sem dúvida pagava muito mais que pelo básico, tinha passado horas inteiras dando voltas na cama, acalorada, entre o temor e a curiosidade e ...enfim, sendo totalmente honesta consigo mesma, e Hermione estava acostumada a sê-lo, também certo desejo.

Não podia deixar de pensar nas mãos dele, o que não significa que não tivesse pensado em todas as demais parte, mas tinha sido uma experiência direta, física, fervente, ter aquelas mãos grandes e hábeis nas suas. Só de pensar nelas, e apesar de estar furiosa, sentia algo quente e doloroso que se retorcia em seu interior, do diafragma até o ventre, o que contribuía para pô-la mais furiosa.

O relógio da chaminé deu a hora.

Primeiro mataria Snape, disse. e depois seu irmão.

—O porteiro retornou da residência do marquês — disse Duffy ao entrar.

Seguindo o costume dos parisienses, Alonso confiava ao porteiro do edifício as tarefas que em seu país se encomendavam normalmente aos lacaios, as faxineiras ou os mensageiros. Tinham enviado, o porteiro, a casa de Snape há uma hora e meia.

—Evidentemente não o trouxe — disse Hermione — Se não, já teria ouvido meu irmão vociferando no vestíbulo.

—O criado do lorde se negou a responder às perguntas dele — disse Duffy — Ao insistir lealmente, o insolente lacaio o expulsou empurrando com seu corpo das escadas. Os criados são abominavelmente adequados, quanto ao caráter, para o senhor, senhorita Granger.

Uma coisa era que Snape explorasse as fraquezas de seu irmão, e outra completamente diferente, que permitisse que seus lacaios abusassem de um porteiro que trabalhava muito para tentar dar um recado, pensou Hermione com aborrecimento. "_Perdoa uma ofensa e contribuirá a que se cometam muitas mais"_, dizia Publilio.

Hermione não estava disposta a perdoar aquela ofensa. Com os punhos apertados, dirigiu-se para a porta com decisão.

—Não me importa se esse criado é o próprio Mefistófeles — disse — Quero ver se atreve-se a me jogar de lá.

Pouco depois, enquanto sua criada, ficava acovardada em um sujo carro de aluguel parisiense, Hermione golpeava repetidamente a aldrava da casa de Snape. Abriu-a um lacaio, que devia medir um e oitenta de estatura. Enquanto a olhava insolentemente de cima abaixo, Hermione deduziu sem dificuldades o que lhe passava pela cabeça daquele homem. Qualquer criado com um pouco de cérebro compreenderia que era uma dama. Por outro lado, nenhuma dama bateria na porta de um cavalheiro solteiro. O problema consistia em que Snape não era um cavalheiro. Não esperou que o lacaio desse resposta à interrogante.

—Chamem-me Granger — disse com firmeza — E não estou acostumada que me façam esperar na porta enquanto um lacaio caipira e folgado me olha com a boca aberta. Dou-lhe exatamente três segundos para que saia da minha frente. Um. Dois...

O criado retrocedeu e Hermione entrou no vestíbulo resolvida.

—Traga meu irmão —disse.

O homem a olhava atônito, sem dar crédito.

—Senhorita..., senhorita...

—Granger — disse Hermione—. A irmã de sir Alonso. Quero vê-lo. Agora mesmo.

Deu um golpe com a ponta do guarda-chuva no chão de mármore para reafirmar suas palavras. A castanha adotou a atitude e o tom que era eficaz no trato com meninos rebeldes mais velhos que ela e com os criados de seus tios e tias que diziam estupidezes como _"O senhor não vai gostar"_ ou "_A senhora não permite isso"_. Seu tom e sua atitude davam a entender às claras a quem a escutava que só tinha duas opções: obediência ou morte. Eram tão eficazes naquele caso como na maioria de outros.

O lacaio lançou um olhar de horror para a escada, no extremo do vestíbulo.

—Não... Não posso, senhorita — sussurrou, assustado — Me vai matar... Não posso interrompe-lo jamais.

—Compreendo — replicou Hermione — Você é corajoso o suficiente para arrastar daqui um pobre porteiro mas não para imterromper seu...

Ouviu-se um disparo.

— Al! — gritou ela; deixou cair o guarda-chuva e correu para a escada.

Normalmente o ruído de um disparo, inclusive seguido de uma gritaria feminina como naquele caso, não teria assustado minimamente Hermione. O problema era que seu irmão estava ali perto. Se Alonso estava perto de uma sarjeta, era certo que caíria nela. Se ele estava perto de uma janela aberta, com certeza se precitava por ela. Por conseguinte, se Alonso estava perto de uma bala em movimento, não cabia dúvida de que iria direto para ele.

Hermione sabia; não podia esperar que não o tivesse alcançado. Só rogava aos céus que pudesse deter a hemorragia. Subiu correndo a longa escada, entrou no vestíbulo e se dirigiu sem duvidar para o lugar de onde procediam os chiados femininos — e os gritos masculinos de bêbados.

Abriu a porta de par em par. O primeiro que viu foi a seu irmão estendido sobre o tapete, de barriga para cima.

Isso foi a única coisa que viu durante alguns instantes. precipitou-se para lá. Justo quando se ajoelhava para examinar o corpo, Alonso exalou um profundo suspiro e soltou um enorme ronco, um ronco que cheirava a vinho e que obrigou-a levantar-se imediatamente.

Depois observou que no quarto reinava um silêncio sepulcral. Olhou a seu redor.

Havia uma dúzia de homens esparramados pelas poltronas e os sofás e escancarados sobre as mesas, vários deles em trajes menores. Alguns nunca vira. Reconheceu outros: Pettigrew, Avery, Nott. Havia com eles várias mulheres, todas elas da mais antiga profissão do mundo.

De repente seu olhar recaiu sobre Snape. Estava sentado em uma imensa poltrona, com uma pistola na mão e duas prostitutas peitudas, uma loira e outra morena, sentadas em seus joelhos. Olhavam-na como se não acreditassem que estava ali e, como o resto dos presentes, pareciam haver ficado petrificadas na mesma postura em que se encontravam quando Hermione irrompeu no quarto. Ao que parecia, a morena estava em plena tarefa de tirar a camisa do cinto das calças de Snape, enquanto a outra colaborava desabotoando os botões.

Hermione não se preocupou em se ver rodeada de homens e mulheres bêbados e semidesnudos, no começo de uma orgia. Tinha visto muitos meninos brincando de correr nus — o faziam a propósito, para que chiassem as mulheres da casa — e em mais de uma ocasião tinha desfrutado da visão de um traseiro adolescente nu, pois fazer graça consistia nisso para mais de um primo.

Não a desconcertava nem a inquietava o que a rodeava naqueles momentos. Nem sequer lhe preocupava a pistola que Snape tinha na mão, já que tinha disparado e teria que voltar a carregá-la. A única sensação perturbadora era um desejo totalmente irracional de agarrar aquelas duas meretrizes pelo cabelo tingido e lhes quebrar os dedos. Disse a si mesmo que era uma tolice, que simplesmente eram mulheres de negócios fazendo o trabalho pelo qual as pagavam. Disse a si mesma que isso era deprimente e por isso se sentia tão mal. Quase chegou a acreditar.

—Achei que estivesse morto — disse, assinalando com a cabeça seu irmão inconsciente — mas só está bêbado. Me enganei. — dirigiu-se à porta— Continuem, monsieurs. E mademoiselles

E saiu da habitação como se nada tivesse acontecido.

*.*.*.*.*

Lorde Snape chegou à conclusão de que, até certo ponto, tudo tinha ido às mil maravilhas. Ao final tinha encontrado uma solução a seu problema temporário com as fulanas. Como não as suportava em um bordel nem na rua, trazia-as para casa e não era a primeira vez.

Fazia nove anos, depois do funeral de seu pai, gostou de uma garota do povoado chamada Holly Golightly³ e se deitou com ela horas mais tarde, na grande cama ancestral. Desfrutou de sua alegre companhia, mas não tanto como ao pensar em seu progenitor, que acabava de falecer, revolvendo-se na tumba de seus nobres antepassados, e à maioria desses antepassados com ele.

Nove meses mais tarde ocorreu algo muito fastidioso, mas se solucionou facilmente. Solucionou-se atravez de seu administrador, com a razão de cinqüenta libras ao ano.

Após isso Snape se limitava às putas, que exerciam seu ofício segundo as normas sérias e a quem não lhes ocorria dar-lhe babões gritões, e muito menos tentar manipulá-lo e chantageá-lo com eles. Satine e Valerie compreendiam as normas e ele tinha intenção de levar a cabo o negócio. Assim que ajustasse as contas com à senhorita Granger.

Embora Snape tivesse certeza de que tentaria lhe abordar cedo ou tarde, não esperava que irrompesse em seu salão. Entretanto, coincidia em linhas gerais com seus planos. Seu irmão estava se destroçando com uma rapidez agora que ele desempenhava um papel ativo em sua desintegração.

A senhorita Granger sem dúvida sabia o motivo, e sendo uma mulher inteligente, logo teria que reconhecer que tinha cometido um grave erro ao tentar deixar o marquês em situação ridícula. Snape iria propor que admitisse de joelhos e que implorasse misericórdia. Aí era onde pareciam haver-se distorcido as coisas. A reação dela fora dirigir um olhar de aborrecimento a seu irmão, outro aos convidados e lançar uma olhada, com expressão levemente divertida, a ele. Depois, mais tranqüila que ninguém, a insuportável moça deu a volta e partiu.

Durante seis dias Snape tinha passado quase todas as horas de vigília com seu detestável irmão, fingindo ser o amigo da alma daquele cretino. Durante seis dias Granger não tinha parado de tagarelar, de lhe mordiscar os calcanhares como um cachorrinho, babando e ofegando para atrair sua atenção e tropeçando com qualquer desafortunado objeto ou ser humano em seu caminho. Depois de quase uma semana agüentando aquele estúpido mulherengo, a única coisa que tinha conseguido era ver que se transformou em objeto de diversão para a senhorita sua irmã.

—_Sortez⁴_ — disse em voz muito baixa.

Satine e Valerie saltaram imediatamente de seus joelhos e correram a refugiar-se nos extremos opostos do salão.

—Ouça, Severus... — começou a dizer Pettigrew para lhe aplacar.

Snape lhe lançou um olhar incendiário. Peter agarrou uma garrafa de vinho e encheu rapidamente a taça. Snape deixou a pistola, dirigiu-se sem pronunciar palavra para a porta, saiu e a fechou de repente. Depois se moveu a toda velocidade. Chegou ao patamar a tempo de ver a irmã de seu "querido" amigo deter-se na porta da rua e procurar algo.

—Senhorita Granger — disse.

Não elevou a voz; não precisava. O irado tom de barítono ressonou pelo vestíbulo como um trovão.

Hermione abriu a porta e saiu correndo.

Ele viu como se fechava a porta e se disse que devia voltar para o que estava fazendo antes, dar tiros nos narizes dos anjos que enfeitavam o teto, porque se seguisse Hermione, mataria-a, algo inaceitável, já que não se rebaixaria sob nenhuma circunstância a deixar-se provocar por nenhum ser do sexo inferior. Mas enquanto assim refletia, corria escada abaixo até chegar à porta. Abriu-a com tal força que esteve a ponto de tira-la de suas dobradiças e saiu feito uma fúria, batendo-a atrás de si.

* * *

1- Rouxinol em italiano.

2- Arabella Doreen Figg, alguém lembra que é ela?

3- Personagem de Audrey Hepburn, no filme Bonequinha de Luxo. A homenagem fica só no nome, as personagens não tem nada a ver uma com a outra.

4- Saiam.


	7. Capítulo V

Oi, oi povo! Eis mais um capítulo, aproveitem. ^^

**Daniela:** Aproveite flor! ^^

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

Então esteve a ponto de voltar atrás porque, por alguma razão incompreensível, a senhorita Granger não descia correndo para a rua, mas sim voltava para a casa com passo firme.

— Maldita seja sua insolência! — ela gritou, dirigindo-se para a porta — Vou partir sua cara. Primeiro a porta, depois minha criada... e a carrugem. Isto é muito.

Snape se interpôs em seu caminho e protegeu com seu enorme corpo a entrada da casa.

— Não, nem pensar. Não sei e nem me importo com que tipo de jogo está jogando, mas...

— Jogo? — Hermione retrocedeu, plantou as mãos nos quadris e lhe dirigiu um olhar fulminante.

Bom, ao menos parecia fulminante, porque era difícil sabê-lo, entre a enorme asa do chapéu e a débil luz.

O sol não se pôs ainda, mas enormes nuvens cinzas inundavam Paris em densas trevas. ao longe Se ouviu o rugido de um trovão.

— Eu estou jogando? — repetiu ela — É esse valentão de seu lacaio, que segue o exemplo de seu amo, suponho, descarregando sua irritação sobre pessoas inocentes. Sem dúvida pareceu uma brincadeira estupenda atirar daqui o carro, com minha criada dentro, e deixar-me aqui plantada depois de me haver roubado o guarda-chuva.

Girou sobre seus calcanhares e se afastou digna. Se Snape interpretava corretamente aquele discurso, o mordomo tinha espantado à criada da senhorita Granger e ao veículo de aluguel que as tinha levado até ali.

Estava se aproximando uma tempestade. O criado havia levado o guarda-chuva dela e as possibilidades de encontrar uma carruagem livre aquela hora e com aquele tempo eram nulas. Ele sorriu.

—Adeus, senhorita Granger — disse — Que tenha um agradável passeio até sua casa.

—Adeus, lorde Snape — respondeu ela sem voltar a cabeça — Que passe uma agradável noite com suas vacas.

—Que vacas?

Só tentava provocar, pensou o moreno. Era uma penosa tentativa de arrumar as coisas. Dar-se por ofendido significaria que havia sentido a alfinetada. Disse a si mesmo que deveria rir e voltar...com suas vacas.

Mas com alguns passos furiosos se pôs ao seu lado.

— Do que se trata, puritanismo ou de inveja ? — perguntou —. O que é que a incomoda, seu ofício, ou simplesmente que são mais generosamente dotadas?

Hermione continou andando.

—Quando Bertie me contou quanto você paga, pensei que eram os serviços dessas mulheres que são terrivelmente caros — disse sem parar de andar — Mas acabo de compreender que estava enganada. Evidentemente, você paga pelo volume.

—Possivelmente o preço seja exagerado — replicou ele calmamente, enquanto suas mãos ardiam com vontade de sacudi-la — mas eu não sou tão hábil quanto você para pechinchar. Possivelmente, em um futuro próximo, você poderia negociar em meu lugar, neste caso, deveria descrever minhas exigências. O que eu gosto...

—Gosta de grandonas, peitudas e estúpidas — disse a jovem.

—A inteligência não tem tanta importância — replicou ele, reprimindo um terrível desejo de lhe arrancar o chapéu e pisá-lo — Não as contrato para falar de metafísica, mas como você compreende, deveria explicar imediatamente o que eu gosto que façam.

—Sei que gosta que lhe tirem a roupa — disse Hermione — Ou possivelmente que a voltem a pôr. Naquele momento era difícil saber se estavam no princípio ou no final da atuação.

—Eu gosto das duas coisas — replicou, apertando as mandíbulas.

—No momento, recomendo que tente fechar os botões você sozinho — disse Hermione casualmente — Suas calças começaram a amontoar de uma forma muito anti-estética sobre as botas.

Até aquele momento Snape não se deu conta de como estava vestido, ou melhor ...despido. Viu que estava com os punhos da camisa ondeando sobre os pulsos e a camisa propriamente dita revoando ao vento.

Embora as palavras «acanhamento» e «recato» apareciam em seu dicionário, não guardavam nenhuma relação com ele. Por outro lado, e ao contrário de seu caráter, seu traje sempre era _impeccablement correct_¹. E agora, transitava pelas ruas da cidade mais crítica da França da pior maneira possível.

Subiu-lhe calor pelo pescoço.

—Senhorita Granger, obrigado por advertir-me — disse com sangue-frio. Depois, com o mesmo sangue-frio, enquanto caminhava ao seu lado, desabotoou todos os botões das calças, meteu a camisa para dentro e voltou a abotoar-lhe pausadamente.

A jovem emitiu um ruído irritado. Snape lhe dirigiu um duro olhar. Com o chapéu que usava e a escuridão crescente não podia estar seguro, mas lhe pareceu que tinha ficado vermelha.

— Sente-se bem, senhorita Granger? — perguntou de maneira debochada — É por isso que passou da rua que deveria ter entrado?

Hermione se deteve.

—Passei-me porque não sabia que era por esta rua que tinha que seguir — disse em tom abafado.

Ele sorriu.

—Não sabe voltar para casa?

A castanha se dirigiu para a rua que ele tinha indicado.

—Cuidarei disso.

Snape a seguiu quando dobrou a esquina.

—Simplesmente ia voltar para casa de seu irmão, em plena noite, mas sem ter nem a menor ideia de como chegar. Você é uma cabeça de vento, não?

—Concordo que está escurecendo, mas não se pode dizer que seja plena noite — replicou — Em meu caso, não estou precisamente sozinha, e tampouco se pode dizer que seja uma cabeça de vento quando me acompanha o homem que mais medo inspira em toda Paris. Você é um cavalheiro, Snape. Inclusive encantador — deteve-se em uma rua estreita — Ah, já começo a me orientar. por aqui se sai a rua do Provence, não?

— O que disse? — perguntou em um tom ameaçadoramente baixo.

—Eu disse: "por aqui se sai na..."

—Encantador — repetiu ele, seguindo-a quando dobrou a esquina.

—Sim, aí está — Hermione apertou o passo — Reconheço a luz.

Se essa jovenzinha impertinente fosse um homem, ele com toda certeza teria se assegurado de que sua cabeça tomasse um íntimo contato com aquele poste. Percebeu que seus punhos estavam fechados. Diminuiu o passo e disse a si mesmo que devia voltar para casa. Vamos ver. Jamais levantara a mão para uma mulher. Esse comportamento não só demonstrava uma desprezível falta de autocontrole, mas também covardia. Só os covardes utilizavam armas mortíferas contra os indefesos.

—Não parece haver perigo iminente de que seu infinito perambular pelas ruas de Paris vá provocar incidentes entre o povo — disse Snape com frieza — Acho que posso deixar que prossiga sozinha sua viagem com a consciência tranqüila.

Hermione se deteve, deu a volta e sorriu.

—Compreendo. A rua Provence costuma estar cheia de gente a esta hora e poderá ver um amigo. Será melhor que se vá correndo. Prometo que não direi nenhuma palavra sobre sua galanteria.

Snape deveria ter rido e partido. O fizera milhares de vezes e sabia que era uma das melhores saídas. Quando ele ria de alguém em sua cara, não havia forma de atacar. Aquilo era simplesmente... irritação.

Entretanto, a gargalhada não saía e não podia voltar as costas para ela, que já tinha desaparecido ao dobrar uma esquina.

Precipitou-se atrás dela e a agarrou pelo braço, parando-a em seco.

—Morda a língua e escute — disse vagarosamente — Eu não sou um desses idiotas da alta sociedade que se deixam tirar o sarro por uma metida com uma opinião muito superestimada de sua inteligência. Não me importa se me veem, o que pensem ou o que digam. Não sou cavalheiresco nem encantador, senhorita Granger, e maldita seja sua rabugice!

— E eu não sou uma de suas estúpidas vacas! — espetou ela — Você não me paga para fazer o que quer e não existe lei sobre a terra que me obrigue a fazê-lo. Digo o que me agrada e neste momento o que me agrada é deixá-lo furioso, porque é precisamente o que gosta. Você estragou minha tarde e nada mais me agradaria do que destruir a sua, besta egoísta, malcriado e desprezível! Isso é o que é você!

Deu-lhe um chute no tornoze-lo, e Snape ficou tão atônito que soltou seu braço. Olhou o diminuto pé da jovem, embainhado na bota.

— Ficou louca, Hermione? — disse — Renda-se.

— Abusado idiota! — gritou ela — Como se atreve? — tirou o chapéu e lhe deu um golpe no peito —não lhe dei permissão para me chamar por meu primeiro nome — Voltou a lhe dar um golpe com o chapéu — E não sou nenhuma estupida, pedaço de besta! —aplicou mais alguns golpes com o chapéu.

Snape olhou para baixo completamente desconcertado. Viu uma miúda mulher que tentava bater-lhe com um chapéu. Parecia completamente furiosa. Enquanto fazia cócegas no peito com o ridículo chapéu não parava de tagarelar sobre uma festa e um quadro e a senhora Lestrange e que ele estragara tudo e que ia se arrepender porque Al que se danasse, pois não servia de nada a ninguém e que ia voltar para a Inglaterra para abrir uma loja e leiloar o ícone pelo que conseguiria dez mil libras e que os céus permitisse que ele se engasgasse com isso.

O moreno não sabia ao certo com o que tinha que engasgar-se, salvo com a risada, porque jamais tinha visto nada tão gracioso quanto a senhorita Hermione Granger com um ataque de fúria.

Suas faces estavam rosadas, seus olhos lançavam faíscas da cor de mel e o lustroso cabelo acobredo caía sobre os ombros. Era de um castanho único, tão diferente do seu, que era negro, liso e oleoso; o de Hermione, era uma cascata encaracolada de seda. Umas mechas que se soltaram das presilhas brincavam sobre seu corpete.

E foi então quando ele enlouqueceu.

O casaco verde maçã dela era ajustado ao seu branco pescoço, ressaltando a curva de seus seios. Em comparação com os generosos atributos de Satine, por exemplo, os da senhorita Granger eram insignificantes, mas em proporção com um corpo magro, de ossos delicados e uma cintura que parecia um suspiro, as curvas femininas eram mais que abundantes.

Os dedos masculinos começaram a adormecer e o ventre começou a serpentear com uma onda de calor. O chapéu e suas cócegas o irritavam. Agarrou-o, esmagou-o com as mãos e o atirou ao chão.

—Pare com isso — disse ele — Está começando a me irritar.

— Irritá-lo? — exclamou Hermione —.Acha que isso é irritá-lo? Agora vai se inteirar do que é irritar, seu pedaço de esterco presunçoso!

Retrocedeu e lhe deu um murro no plexo solar.

Foi um bom golpe, e se o tivesse descarregado sobre um homem de constituição menos imponente, esse homem teria cambaleado.

Snape apenas o notou. As gotas de chuva que caíam calmamente sobre sua cabeça causavam o mesmo impacto. Mas a viu fazer uma careta de dor quando estirou a mão. Compreendeu que estava dolorida, teve vontade de rir. Agarrou-lhe a mão e a soltou imediatamente, por medo a esmagar-lhe sem querer.

— Maldita seja! Ao diabo com você! — brandou o moreno — Deixe-me em paz, peste de mulher!

Um vira-lata de ruas que farejava a luz soltou um grunhido e saiu correndo.

A senhorita Granger nem piscou. ficou olhando-o com uma expressão de tristeza o lugar onde tinha golpeado, como se esperasse algo.

Snape não sabia o que era. A única coisa que sabia — e não sabia como o sabia, mas era uma certeza tão inelutável como a tormenta que se abatia sobre, eles — era que ainda não tinha conseguido e que não partiria até que conseguisse.

— Que demônios quer? — ele perguntou de forma mordaz — Que demônios está acontecendo com você?

Hermione não respondeu.

As gotas de chuva dispersas começavam a repicar continuamente sobre a calçada. Umas gontinhas cintilavam no cabelo dela e reluziam em suas faces rosadas. Uma escorreu por seu nariz e escorregou até a comissura dos lábios.

—Maldição — disse o moreno num rosnado baixo.

E sem se importar com o que podia esmagar ou quebrar estendeu suas monstruosas mãos, agarrou-a pela cintura e a levantou até que o rosto dela, úmido e triste, ficou à mesma altura que o seu. E com o mesmo impulso, sem lhe dar tempo de gritar, apertou sua boca dura e dissoluta contra a dela.

Nesse momento os céus se abriram. A chuva caía torrencialmente sobre a cabeça e dois pequenos punhos enluvados o atingiam no peito e nos ombros, mas isso não o preocupava nem um pouco. Era Snape, o lorde Belzebú. Não temia nem a ira da natureza nem a da sociedade civilizada e, certamente, tampouco lhe preocupava a indignação da senhorita Granger.

Encantador? Era um porco libertino, e se ela pensava que ia se livrar simplesmente com alguns tapinhas de seu repugnante beijo, não sabia o que esperava. Seu beijo não tinha nada de encantador nem cavalheiresco. Foi um ataque frontal, desavergonhado, que lhe jogou a cabeça para trás. Durante uns segundos de pânico temeu haver quebrado o pescoço; mas não podia estar morta, porque continuava revolvendo-se e debatendo-se. Apertou com força a cintura da mulher com um braço e com a outra mão segurou firmemente sua cabeça.

Imediatamente ela deixou de debater-se e seus apertados lábios cederam ao ataque com tal brutalidade que Snape cambaleou e se apoiou no poste. Hermione se agarrou a seu pescoço como uma camisa de força.

_Madonna mia._

Doce mãe de Jesus, aquela demente estava beijando-o. Sua boca se apertava ansiosamente contra a dele, e essa boca era cálida, suave e fresca como a chuva de primavera. Cheirava a sabão — a sabão de camomila — a lã molhada e a mulher.

As pernas de Snape tremiam. Apoiou-se no poste e afrouxou o esmagador abraço porque os músculos pareciam borracha; mas ela prosseguiu obstinada a ele, enquanto seu corpo magro, delicadamente curvado, deslizava lentamente até que os dedos dos pés se posaram no chão, sem lhe soltar o pescoço. Seu beijo era tão doce e inocentemente ardente quanto o dele era descarado, lascivo e exigente.

Snape se derretia com aquele ardor virginal como se fosse chuva e ele uma coluna de sal.

Durante todos os anos desde que seu pai o tinha mandado a Hogwarts, nenhuma mulher encostara nele a não ser que lhe colocasse dinheiro nas mãos. Ou — como no caso da mulher respeitável que tinha cometido o engano de cortejar há quase oito anos — a menos que assinasse uns papéis que punham nas mãos dela seu corpo, alma e fortuna.

A senhorita Granger o estreitava como se sua vida dependesse disso e o beijava como se o mundo fosse acabar se parasse, sem "a menos que" nem "até que".

Desconcertado e aceso ao mesmo tempo, Snape moveu suas grandes mãos vacilantes pelas costas de Hermione e rodeou com dedos trementes a cintura deliciosamente delicada. Jamais tinha abraçado ninguém como ela, tão encantadoramente magra, flexível, de curvas tão perfeitas Seu peito encolheu, dolorido, e sentiu vontade de chorar.

«_Sognavo te diga_. »

"sonhei contigo"

«_Ti desidero Nelle minha braccia dal primo momento che ti vedi._»

"Desejava-te entre meus braços desde o momento em que te vi."

Em meio da chuva torrencial, impotente, incapaz de controlar sua boca necessitada, suas inquietas mãos, seu coração pulsava com a humilhante verdade.

«_Ho bisogno da-te._ »

"Necessito-te."

Como se isto último fosse uma atrocidade tão monstruosa que nem sequer o Todo-poderoso, geralmente negligente, pudesse deixar passar, uma rajada de luz rasgou a escuridão, seguida imediatamente de um estrondo que fez tremer a calçada.

Hermione se afastou de repente e deu alguns passos para trás, com a mão na boca.

—Mione — disse o moreno, estendendo o braço para que voltasse—. Cara, eu...

—Não. OH, Meu deus! — retirou o cabelo úmido do rosto — Maldito seja, Snape.

Deu-se a volta e pôs-se a correr.

Hermione Granger era uma moça que enfrentava os fatos, e enquanto corria, com a água escorrendo, as escadas do apartamento de seu irmão, enfrentou-os.

Em primeiro lugar, lançou-se à primeira oportunidade de caçar lorde Snape.

Em segundo lugar, sumiu-se em uma profunda depressão e a seguir, quase imediatamente, havia sentido uma fúria de ciúmes ao ver duas mulheres sentadas em seus joelhos.

Em terceiro lugar, tinha estado a ponto de chorar quando ele falou depreciavelmente de seus atrativos e a chamou de estúpida.

Em quarto lugar, tinha-lhe incitado para que a atacasse.

Em quinto lugar, tinha estado a ponto de asfixiá-lo, exigindo que continuasse com o ataque.

Em sexto lugar, teve que cair um relâmpago para largá-lo.

Quando chegou à porta do apartamento sentiu uma forte tentação de dar cabeçadas contra ela.

—Idiota, idiota, idiota — murmurou enquanto chamava.

Abriu Duffy, que ficou boquiaberto.

—Falhei, Duffy — disse Hermione. Entrou na casa com passo decidido — Onde está minha criada?

—Ai, Meu deus.

O senhor olhou impotente ao seu redor.

—Ou seja, não o trouxe. E não me importo. — Hermione se dirigiu ao quarto de sua avó — Ainda mais, se minha pobre criada pedir ao chofer que a leve diretamente a Calais e que a leve em um barco pelo canal da Mancha, não a culparia.

Bateu delicadamente na porta de Geneviève. Sua avó abriu, ficou olhando-a um longo momento e depois disse, dirigindo-se a Duffy:

—A senhorita Granger precisa de um banho. Que alguém se ocupe disso. Rápido, por favor.

Tomou a neta pelo braço, arrastou-a até o interior do aposento, sentou-a e tirou as botas empapadas.

—Vou a esta festa — disse Hermione, tentando desabotor as fivelas do casaco — Snape pode me fazer de ridícula, se isso for o que quer, mas não me vai destroçar esta noite. Não me importa que toda Paris o tenha visto. Ele é quem deveria sentir-se envergonhado... andando atrás de mim meio nu pela rua. E quando o lembrei que estava meio o nu, o que acha que ele fez?

—Nem posso imaginar, céus.

Geneviève tirou rapidamente as meias de seda. Hermione contou como desabotoou tranqüilamente as calças, e Geneviève não pode conter a risada. A jovem a olhou com o cenho franzido.

—Foi difícil ficar séria, mas isso não foi o pior. O pior foi... — soltou um suspiro — Ai, Geneviève é tão adorável que sinto vontade de beijar aquele nariz grande e pretencioso todo o tempo. Em todos os lugares. É tão frustrante... Decidi não deixar que a fúria me governasse, mas o fiz. Bati nele até que me beijou. E continuei dando golpes até que o fez como é devido. E a verdade, por muito que me custe dizer, que se um raio quase não nos tivesse matado, estaria completamente perdida. Contra um poste. Na rua Provence. E o mais espantoso é que — soltou um gemido — quem dera tivesse acontecido.

—Eu sei, céus, se sei. Pode acreditar — disse Geneviève para tranqüilizá-la tirando o resto dos objetos, já que Hermione não era capaz de fazer nada além de balbuciar e olhar os móveis como uma tola, envolveu-a em uma manta, plantou-a em uma poltrona junto à chaminé e pediu conhaque.

*.*.*.*.*

Meia hora depois que Hermione Granger escapara dele, lorde Dain, impregnado até os ossos e com um chapéu destroçado na mão, entrou sem dizer uma palavra pela porta que se abriu pelo mordomo, todo trêmulo. Sem prestar atenção ao lacaio, Snape atravessou a grandes passos o vestíbulo, subiu as escadas e desceu a outro vestíbulo que levava a seu dormitório. Jogou o chapéu sobre uma poltrona, despojou-se da roupa encharcada, secou-se com uma toalha, pegou outro traje e foi reunir-se com seus convidados.

Ninguém, nem sequer os mais chegados, teve a audácia nem estavam o suficientemente bêbados para lhe pedir que contasse por onde tinha andado. Snape raramente se incomodava em explicar seus atos. Não prestava contas a ninguém. Só disse que tinha fome, que ia sair para jantar e que eram livres para fazer o que quisessem. Todos menos Granger, que era incapaz de nada além de respirar —algo que fazia com grande ruído—, acompanharam-o a um restaurante do Palais Royal, dali foram ao Vingt-Huit e descobriram que o tinham fechado aquele mesmo dia. Como nenhum outro local oferecia a variedade daquele estabelecimento, o grupo se dividiu em grupos menores e cada qual foi em busca de seu entretenimento preferido. Severus foi a um antro de jogo com suas duas... vacas, Pettigrew e sua respectiva vaca.

Snape partiu às três da manhã, sozinho, e ficou perambulando pela rua. O passeio o levou até a casa de madame Greengrass, justo quando começavam a sair os convidados. ficou sob uma árvore, afastado da débil luz de um poste, e observou.

Estava ali pensativo há quase vinte minutos quando viu sair Riddle, com Hermione Granger ao braço. Conversavam e riam.

Ela não usava um ridículo chapéu, e sim um penteado diabólico, ainda mais absurdo. Do lato da cabeça brotavam cachos e coques brilhantes dos que saíam pérolas e plumas ondeantes. Na opinião do moreno era estúpido. Por isso teria gostado de arrancar as pérolas, as plumas e as presilhas... e ver o sedoso véu acastanhado ondeando sobre os ombros de Hermione... brancos, deslumbrantes à luz do poste.

Muito branco e deslumbrante, notou com irritação. As mangas do vestido azul prateado dela nem sequer cobriam os ombros.

Começavam no cotovelo, tampando todo o braço a partir daí e deixando descaradamente descoberto o que deveria ter estado sob a mira de qualquer babão de Paris. Na festa todos os homens tinham examinado de perto aquela brancura. E enquanto isso, ele, o príncipe das Trevas, como todos lhe consideravam, estava fora, espreitando na escuridão.

Não se sentia especialmente satânico naquele momento. Para dizer a humilhante verdade, sentia-se como um menino morto de fome com o nariz grudado no vidro de uma confeitaria. Viu-a subir na carruagem. A porta se fechou e o veículo se afastou pesadamente. Embora não houvesse ninguém que pudesse lhe ouvir ou lhe ver, Snape riu para si mesmo. Riu muito aquela noite, mas não pôde afugentar a verdade a base de risadas. Sabia que Hermione era um problema, como toda mulher respeitável. "_Esposa ou amante, não importa_", havia dito a seus amigos em mais de uma ocasião. "_Assim que deixa que uma dama o agarre, transforma-se em proprietário de um imóvel cheio de conflitos, em que os arrendatários estão em contínua revolta e em que não pára de pôr dinheiro e mão de obra. E tudo isso pelo privilégio ocasional, dependendo de seu capricho, de obter o que poderia dar qualquer uma por alguns xelins._"

Desejava-a, sim, mas não era precisamente a primeira vez em sua vida que uma mulher da classe inaceitável tinha excitado sua luxúria. Desejava-a, mas sempre era consciente da armadilha lamacenta em que lhe fariam cair essas mulheres, porque tinham nascido e as tinham educado com esse fim.

E a odiosa verdade era que ele se colocou totalmente nisso e, enganando a si mesmo, convenceu-se do contrário ou de que se o tinha feito não tinha nada que temer, porque não existia abismo suficientemente profundo nem pântano suficientemente denso para lhe reter.

Então, o que o retém aqui? Perguntou-se. Que força o arrastou até aqui para ficar olhando como um imbecil, como um cachorro louco, diante de uma casa, só porque ela estava ali? E que correntes o atavam ali, esperando vê-la embora apenas por uns segundos?

Uma carícia. Um beijo.

É repugnante, disse-se.

E assim era, mas era a verdade, e detestou Hermione mil vezes por aquela verdade. Teria que havê-la obrigado a sair da carruagem, pensou, deveria ter arrancado todas aquelas bobagens de seu cabelo, ter conseguido o que queria e depois partido, rindo tranqüilamente, como o monstro sem consciência que era.

O que ou quem havia ali para impedir? Incontáveis aristocratas corruptos que o fizeram antes da Revolução. E inclusive naquele momento, quem o culparia? Todos sabiam quem era. Diriam que era culpa dela por haver interposto em seu caminho. A lei não vingaria sua honra. Deixaria-o nas mãos de Alonso Granger... a ponta de pistola e a vinte passos.

Com um sorriso lúgubre Snape saiu de seu tenebroso esconderijo e andou devagar pela rua. Estava preso, mas já o tinha estado antes, recordou. Já tinha estado assim, magoado e solitário, porque não o deixavam entrar. Mas por fim ele sempre ganhava. Fez com que seus inimigos da escola o respeitasse e inveja-lo. Havia devolvido a seu pai, multiplicadas por dez, todas e cada uma das humilhações às que tinha sido submetido. converteu-se no pior pesadelo nesta vida para aquele velho filho da puta e, era de esperar, também em sua mais cruel tortura.

Mesmo Lucretia, que o levara como um cachorro amestrado durante seis espantosos meses, tinha passado todos e cada um dos momentos de sua vida esfregando por seu bonito nariz as conseqüências. Certo que Snape não viu, mas um homem não pode ver as coisas como é devido quando uma mulher está cravando as garras e o reduzindo a farrapos.

Nesse momento via com clareza: um dia do verão de 1820, e outro funeral, quase um ano depois do de seu pai. Nesta ocasião era Lucius Malfoy quem estava dentro do brilhante ataúde com montões de flores em cima. Morto na pavimentação do pátio de uma estalagem no transcurso de uma briga por uma puta. Depois do funeral, Lucretia, a maior das cinco irmãs menores de Malfoy, fez um à parte com o moreno para lhe agradecer por ter vindo de Paris para estar presente. Seu pobre irmão o tinha em grande estima, disse, secando-se valentemente uma lágrima. Posou sua mão sobre a dele e a seguir, ruborizada, retirou-a rapidamente.

—Sim, rosinha ruborizada —murmurou Snape cinicamente—. O fez muito bem.

E assim foi, porque com essa carícia Lucretia o enganou. Atraiu a seu mundo, à boa sociedade, que ele tinha aprendido a fugir há anos porque, só com um olhar dela, uma jovem dama ficava com o rosto cinzento e saia correndo. As únicas garotas que tinham dançado com ele eram as irmãs de seus amigos, como uma desagradável obrigação da que se livravam com a maior rapidez possível.

Mas não foi assim com Luretia. Não podia dançar por que estava de luto, mas podia falar, e bem que o fez, e lhe admirava como se fosse seu príncipe encantado, ou até sir Galahad.

Ao cabo de quatro meses permitiu Snape que tivesse entre suas mãos a enluvada mão da dama durante vinte segundos. Demorou outros dois meses para beijá-la. No roseiral da casa de seu tio, o cavalheiro andante plantou um casto beijo na bochecha de sua dama.

Quase no mesmo momento, como obedecendo a um sinal, saiu correndo e chiando de entre os arbustos um bando de mulheres: a mãe, a tia, as irmãs. Quando se deu conta, já estava encerrado no despacho com o tio de Lucretia, que lhe ordenava severamente que declarasse suas intenções. Ingênuo, como um cão apaixonado, declarou que eram honradas.

Imediatamente lhe puseram uma pluma na mão e um enorme montão de documentos ante ele, e lhe ordenaram que os assinasse.

Ainda não sabia como nem de onde tinha tirado a força de ânimo para lê-los primeiro. Possivelmente fora por ter ouvido duas ordens seguidas e não estar acostumado a obedecer nenhuma. Pela razão que fosse, deixou a pluma e os leu. Descobriu que em troca do privilégio de casar-se com sua rosinha ruborizada, ele teria que pagar todas as dívidas de seu falecido irmão, assim como as de sua tia, seu tio, sua mãe e as suas próprias, "_agora e sempre, até que a morte nos separe, amém_". Snape chegou à conclusão de que era um investimento muito arriscado e assim o fez saber.

Recordaram-o que tinha comprometido uma inocente jovem de boa família.

—Pois atirem em mim —replicou.

E partiu.

Ninguém tentou acertá-lo com um tiro. Umas semanas mais tarde, já em Paris, inteirou-se de que Lucretia se casou com lorde Ignatius Prewett.

Prewett era um libertino de sessenta e cinco anos que aparentava noventa, usava ruge, colecionava cartas obscenas e beliscava e batia em toda faxineira o suficientemente tola para ficar ao alcance de suas mãos paralisadas. Não esperavam que sobrevivesse a noite de nupcias, mas não só sobreviveu como conseguiu deixar grávida sua jovem esposa, e continuou fazendo-o a bom ritmo. Assim que libertava uma criatura Lucretia já tinha a seguinte dentro.

Snape estava imaginando em detalhes seu antigo amor nos braços de seu marido borrado, paralisado, suarento e velho, e saboreava aqueles detalhes quando repicaram os sinos do _Notre Dame_ ao longe. deu-se conta de que soavam muito longínquas e estava na rue do Rivoli, onde vivia e aonde já deveria ter chegado. Então compreendeu que se equivocou de rua, inclusive de bairro. Desconcertado, seu olhar recaiu sobre um poste conhecido.

Seu ânimo, aliviado pelas imagens do purgatório terrestre de Lucretia, voltou a afundar-se e lhe arrastou em corpo, mente e alma até o pântano.

"M_e acaricie. Me abrace. Me beije._"

Dobrou a esquina e entrou na estreita rua escura em que os muros vazios, sem janelas, viam mas não diziam nada. Apertou a testa contra a fria pedra e suportou, porque não tinha outra opção. Não podia deter o que se retorcia e doía em seu interior.

"_Necessito-te."_

Os lábios de Hermione presos aos seus... suas mãos agarrando-o. Era cálida, suave, e tinha sabor de chuva, e que doce, que insuportavelmente doce, acreditara por um momento que ela desejava estar entre seus braços.

Acreditara naquele momento e queria continuar acreditando, e detestava a si mesmo pelo que desejava e a ela por fazer que o desejasse.

Apertando as mandíbulas, Snape se endireitou e seguiu seu caminho, agüentando, dizendo a sai mesmo que Hermione o pagaria. Todos pagavam. Ao seu devido tempo.

* * *

1- Impecavelmente correto.


	8. Capítulo VI

Oi, oi povo! Eis mais um capítulo, aproveitem. ^^

**Viola: **Oi, oi flor. É as vezes esse site dá umas dores de cabeça... Espero que goste desse capítulo.

**Ana Rickman:** Espero que goste da adaptação! ^^

**Daniela:** Aproveite flor! Logo mais chegará um explosivo! ^^

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

À tarde seguinte da festa de madame Greengrass, Peter Pettigrew pagou com tristeza duzentas libras a Rodolphus Lestrange.

—Vi eu mesmo — disse Pettigrew, movendo a cabeça — Da janela. E mesmo assim, não teria acreditado se alguém mais não tivesse visto. Severus saiu pela porta e a seguiu pela rua. Para assustá-la, suponho. Imagino que já estará fazendo as malas.

—Esteve na festa para expor o quadro aquela noite — replicou Lestrange, sorrindo — Tranqüila, serena e dirigindo a seu enxame de admiradores com absoluto aprumo. Quando a senhorita Granger fizer as malas, será com seu enxoval. E os lençóis estarão adornados com uma letra S, de Snape.

Pettigrew piscou.

—Não é isso. Eu sei o que ocorreu. Severus não gosta que o interrompam. Não gosta que ninguém chegue sem ter sido convidado. E quando não gosta de algo o faz pedaços. Se a senhorita Granger fosse um homem, a teria feito pedaços. Como não o é...

—Trezentas — disse Lestrange — Trezentas que é marquesa antes do aniversário do rei.

Peter reprimiu um sorriso. Por muito que fizesse ou deixasse de fazer à senhorita Hermione Granger, jamais se casaria com ela. O que não equivalia a dizer que Snape não fosse a casar-se nunca, mas só para maior vergonha e indignação de sua família, dos poucos que ficavam vivos — uns primos longínquos — e dos mortos, que formavam uma legião. Sem dúvida, a noiva seria a amante, a viúva ou a filha de um conhecido traidor ou assassino; e também uma conhecida prostituta. A mulher ideal seria a proprietária de um bordel, mulata ou meio irlandesa, cujo último amante tivesse ido à forca por sodomizar e estrangular o único descendente legítimo do duque de Ravenclaw, conhecida como Moaning Myrtle, uma menina de nove anos. Não cabia pensar em uma virgem de boa educação e família respeitável, embora um tanto extravagante.

Era tão impensável um Snape casado, com quem fosse, no prazo de dois meses, como um ser de outra galáxia.

Pettigrew aceitou a aposta. E não foi a única aposta que se fez em Paris aquela semana, nem em que intervinha uma quantidade mais elevada com os nomes de Snape e Granger. As prostitutas que tinham sido testemunhas da entrada da senhorita Granger no salão da casa do moreno e da conseguinte perseguição o contaram a seus amigos e clientes. Os convidados também contavam a história, com os enfeites de costume, a quantos quiseram dar ouvidos, quer dizer, todo mundo.

E é obvio, todo mundo tinha sua opinião. Muitos respaldaram sua opinião com dinheiro. Ao cabo de uma semana, Paris fervilhava, como o circo romano, com a multidão impaciente e inquieta, à espera do combate a morte entre seus dois gladiadores mais poderosos.

O problema consistia em levar os combatentes ao mesmo circo. A senhorita Granger se movia na sociedade respeitável. Lorde Dain rondava pelos baixos recursos.

Com uma grande falta de consideração, evitavam-se mutuamente. Não se podia convencer nem enganar nenhum dos dois para que falassem do outro.

Lady Lavender Brown, que residia em Paris dezoito meses e tinha dedicado a maior parte desse tempo a tentar, com desiguais resultados, ser a principal anfitriã da cidade, viu uma oportunidade singular e se apressou a aproveitá-la.

Teve a audácia de programar um baile no mesmo dia que uma de seus rivais tinha programado um baile de máscara. Casualmente duas semanas depois da cena da perseguição da senhorita Granger pela rua. Embora lady Pembury e seus dois netos não fossem considerados como a nata da alta sociedade parisiense nem da londrina, e embora lady Brown nunca tivesse feito tal convite em outras circunstâncias, convidou-os a seu baile.

Também convidou a lorde Snape.

Depois contou a todo mundo o que tinha feito. Embora ela, como meia Paris, estava convencida de que Snape se deixou escravizar pela senhorita Granger, lady Brown não esperava que aparecessem. Todos sabiam que havia tantas probabilidades de que o marquês assistisse um acontecimento social respeitável como de que convidasse ao algoz a testar a lâmina da guilhotina em seu próprio pescoço.

Por outro lado, Snape já tinha atuado de uma forma inverossímil com a senhorita Granger, o que supunha que existiam probabilidades. E quando existia alguma probabilidade de que ocorresse algo impossível, sempre havia pessoas desejosas de estar presente.

No caso de lady Brown, eram precisamente as pessoas às que havia convidado. Ninguém apresentou desculpas por não poder assistir, nem sequer lorde Dain, circunstância que a inquietou.

Mas Snape tampouco enviou uma nota de confirmação, de modo que lady Brown não tinha que fingir que não sabia se ia aparecer ou não, nem preocupar-se com que fosse alvo de chacote caso ele não aparecesse. Podia manter a dúvida dos convidados com a consciência tranqüila. Mas para se precaver, contratou uma dúzia de criados franceses como complemento dos seus.

Enquanto isso, Hermione começava a reconhecer sua derrota. Depois de três encontros com Snape, a simples atração animal se intensificou até chegar a uma teimosia cega. Seus sintomas não só internos; era também visíveis.

Na festa de madame Greengrass o senhor Lestrange fazia certos comentários maliciosos sobre Snape. Hermione, cujos nervos seguiam vibrando com as conseqüências de um tormentoso abraço, respondeu com muita dureza. O sorriso de cumplicidade de Lestrange lhe deu a entender que tinha adivinhado qual era seu problema, e não duvidava que tinha contado a Snape. Mas os Lestrange partiram precipitadamente de Paris uma semana depois da festa, e o moreno não se aproximou dela nem a um quilômetro de distância do irresistível beijo em meio a tormenta.

De modo que, se tinham lhe contado que Hermione Granger estava obcecada por ele, evidentemente não se importava. Que era justo o que ela queria, dizia-se Hermione. Porque o marques só se importaria com uma mulher quando a derrubava em uma cama, ou a mesa de um botequim, desabotoava-se as calças, despachava o assunto e voltava a abotoá-las.

Obcecada ou não, tinha muito juízo para tentar o destino arriscando-se a um outro encontro com ele, para que visse em que humilhante estado se encontrava.

Quando já estava quase convencida de que o mais inteligente era partir de Paris chegou o convite de lady Brown. Ao cabo de vinte e quatro horas, Hermione sabia, como toda Paris, que Snape também tinha sido convidado.

Não precisaria ser um gênio para imaginar o motivo. Todos esperavam que os dois proporcionassem o espetáculo principal. Hermione também compreendia que haveria grande intercâmbio de dinheiro, apoiando-se em sua atuação ou sua falta de atuação com sua senhoria.

Chegou à conclusão de que não queria desempenhar nenhum papel naquilo, mas Geneviéve chegou a uma conclusão distinta.

—Se for e você não estiver, sentir-se-á humilhado — comentou — Inclusive se simplesmente quer ir, pela razão que seja, e se inteira de que você não vai, sentirá o mesmo. Sei que é irracional e injusto, mas os homens são assim, sobre tudo em questões que, conforme acreditam eles, afetam seu orgulho. Será melhor que vá, a menos que prefira se arriscar a arrasar o orgulho do homem para aliviar seus sentimentos feridos.

Embora Hermione duvidasse que Snape tivesse sentimentos, e que pudessem ser feridos, também era consciente de que Geneviéve tinha décadas de experiência com os homens. Com muitos homens.

Aceitou o convite.

Snape não sabia o que fazer com o convite de lady Brown. Uma parte de sua cabeça lhe recomendava que o queimasse. Outra parte aconselhava que urinasse sobre ele. Outra sugeria que fizesse a tal lady come-lo. Por fim, meteu-o em um baú, junto com diversas lembranças de suas viagens, um chapéu feito migalhas e um guarda-chuva cheio de adornos. dentro de seis meses ao olhar aquelas coisas riria, pensou. Então as queimaria, como tinha queimado há alguns anos as luvas que usava a primeira vez que Lucretia tocou sua mão, parte da pluma que lhe tinha caído do chapéu e a nota em que convidava ao fatídico jantar na casa de seu tio.

De momento, o que tinha que decidir era a melhor maneira de ajustar contas com a senhorita Granger, assim como com os boatos hipócritas que esperavam que ela fizesse o milagre de que lorde Belzebú caísse de joelhos. Sabia que essa era a razão do convite de lady Brown. Nada seria mais agradável a respeitável Paris do que vê-lo cair de joelhos. A perspectiva de que sua assassina fosse uma tola solteirona inglesa o fazia ainda mais divertido. Apenas lhe cabia dúvida de que todos os moralistas de Paris rezavam por sua derrota nas mãos de Hermione, e quanto mais ignominiosa, melhor. Queriam presenciar uma obra moralista, o triunfo da virtude ou alguma estupidez semelhante.

Que esperassem, que contivessem o fôlego em uníssono até asfixiar-se, enquanto o cenário seguia vazio. Adorava a idéia: várias centenas de pessoas em suspense enquanto Belzebú se entretinha em outro lugar, rindo, tomando champanha com meretrizes sorridentes em seus joelhos.

Por outro lado, seria estupendo rir em seus narizes, entrar majestuosamente no cenário e lhes oferecer uma atuação que não esquecessem jamais. Também essa idéia tinha seu valor: uma hora de tumulto satânico em um dos salões mais decorosos e exclusivos de Paris. Depois, no ponto culminante, agarraria senhorita Hermione Granger com seus braços, daria um coice com suas patas fendidas e desapareceria com ela entre uma nuvem de fumaça.

Assim que tinha imaginado a cena quando a descartou, porque contradizia com seu objetivo. Terei que deixar de lado à senhorita Granger para que ela e todos os de mais compreendessem que não tinham nenhum poder sobre ele. Seria melhor recolher um punhado de mulheres ao azar, as arrastar até um cemitério e as deixar ali mortas de medo. Mas daria muito trabalho e Paris não se merecia tanta diversão. Melhor que morressem de decepção.

*.*.*

Sua cabeça esteve dando voltas até a noite do baile.

Hermione chegou ao baile frustrada e ressentida, estado que os acontecimentos posteriores não contribuíram para melhorar. Tinha passado várias horas preocupada com o cabelo, o vestido e os acessórios. Depois de sua chegada, passou mais de duas horas suportando insinuações sutis das convidadas e não tão sutis dos convidados.

Antes das onze e meia, Alonso já tinha perdido várias centenas de libras na sala de jogos, tinha bebido até perder o juízo e o tinham levado a casa. Enquanto isso, Geneviéve estava dançando pela segunda vez com o duque Frank Longbottom. Por sua expressão encantada, Hermione compreendeu que sua avó não ia servir de ajuda aquela noite. O aristocrata francês a tinha impressionado. Quando um homem a impressionava, Geneviéve não era capaz de concentrar-se em nenhuma outra coisa.

Normalmente, Hermione observava as fraquezas românticas de sua avó com certo desapego, inclusive divertida. Naquele momento compreendeu, visceralmente, o que sentia Geneviéve, e não achou divertido. Não tinha graça sentir-se nervosa, inquieta, só e aborrecida sem remédio porque era quase meia-noite e um bruto desprezível não se incomodava em aparecer. Tampouco tinha graça saber que era melhor que não tivesse ido e desejar que estivesse ali e detestar-se a si mesmo por desejá-lo. Inclusive tinha deixado duas danças livres, com a humilhante esperança de que a Sua Satânica Majestade a arrastasse pela pista de baile. Ao ver Geneviéve e o bonito nobre francês, a alma lhe caiu aos pés. Jamais seria assim com Snape.

Snape jamais a olharia com o sorriso enternecedor de Longbottom, e se Hermione o contemplasse com aquela expressão de entusiasmo, ele riria em sua cara.

Sufocando um desespero que sabia irracional, Hermione cedeu ante seus dois pretendentes mais insistentes. Concedeu uma das danças ao Theodore Nott e o outra a lorde Avery. Enquanto escrevia o nome deste na última varinha de seu leque — ia ser uma lembrança da ocasião, sua última noite em Paris —, Avery disse .

— Está segura de que não aparecerá?

— O que você acha? — replicou Hermione — Notou aroma de enxofre ou uma baforada de fumaça que anuncie sua chegada?

—Apostei cem libras que apareceria — disse Avery. Tirou seu relógio de bolso — Exatamente às... Bom, veremo-lo dentro de um momento.

Hermione viu os ponteiros do relógio se sobrepor no mesmo instante no que ouviu os sino de um relógio. Ao soar a décima badalada, as cabeças dos pressente começaram a girar para a entrada do salão de baile, e o clamor das vozes começou a apagar-se. Ao soar a décima segunda, o salão se cobriu de um silêncio mortal.

Com o coração batendo no peito, Hermione fez um esforço para voltar-se e olhou para a entrada, um arco enorme. Não parecia suficientemente grande para a figura escura, imponente, que se deteve abaixo dele.

Fez-se uma pausa larga, dramática, que combinava com a dramática aparição da meia-noite. E para combinar com sua fama de príncipe das Trevas, Snape usava um traje todo negro. Apenas em seus pulsos aparecia um pouco de linho níveo, e outra parte no pescoço e no peitilho da camisa, que só contribuíam a realçar o efeito. Inclusive o colete era negro.

Embora se encontrava no outro extremo da sala, Hermione não teve a menor duvida de que o escuro olhar que percorria displicentemente aos ali reunidos tinha um brilho de desprezo, e que a dura boca estava curvada com o perpétuo sorriso levemente desdenhoso.

Ao recordar o que lhe tinha feito aquela boca duas semanas antes subiu uma onda de calor pelo pescoço. Se abanou e tentou afastar aquela lembrança, junto com a suspeita de que Avery a estava observando com a extremidade do olho. disse-se que não importava o que aquele cavalheiro ou outro qualquer pensasse; só o que pensasse Snape.

Tinha aparecido e ela estava ali, assim Snape não tinha motivo de queixa nesse sentido. A única coisa que Hermione tinha que averiguar era que tipo de jogo ele estaria disposto a fazer agora, e jogar seguindo suas regras com a esperança de que estas estivessem dentro dos limites da conduta civilizada. Uma vez aplacado, Snape riria e seguiria feliz, e ela poderia voltar para a Inglaterra sem complicações. Ela retomaria sua vida precisamente onde a tinha deixado, e ao cabo de muito pouco tempo se esqueceria da existência dele. Ou possivelmente o recordaria como um sonho mau ou um resfriado, e suspiraria aliviada porque acabou.

Assim deve ser, dizia-se Hermione. A alternativa era a ruína, e não ia consentir que sua vida ficasse destruída por uma loucura passageira, por mais forte que fosse.

Snape demorou exatamente nove segundos para localizar à senhorita Granger em meio da multidão. Estava com Avery e vários conhecidos no extremo do salão de baile. Usava um vestido azul prateado que brilhava à luz e vários objetos brilhantes e ondeantes na cabeça. ele supôs que os levava presos nos cachos. Mas aquele penteado, como as mangas exageradamente grandes e os chapéus, eram a moda do momento, e Snape duvidava de que pudesse ser mais espantoso que as aves do paraíso que se sobressaíam do coque de lady Brown.

A gorda cara de lady Brown mostrava uma rígida expressão de cortesia. Snape se dirigiu a ela com decisão, fez-lhe uma extravagante reverencia, sorriu e assegurou que se sentia encantado, honrado e que não cabia em si de gozo. Não lhe deu desculpa alguma para que se retirasse, e quando lhe pediu amavelmente que apresentasse aos convidados, desfrutou maliciosamente com a consternação em seus olhos arregalados, e da ausência de cor de sua carnuda cara.

Naquele momento já tinham começado a voltar a vida as estátuas que os rodeavam. A tremente anfitriã fez um sinal, os músicos começaram a tocar diligentemente e o salão voltou pouco a pouco para a normalidade que podia esperar-se dentro do razoável, dado o monstro que ocupava o centro.

Entretanto, enquanto a anfitriã o levava de um grupo de convidados a outro, Snape percebeu a tensão no ar; deu-se conta de que todos estavam esperando que cometesse alguma atrocidade, e provavelmente apostando sobre o tipo de atrocidade.

E ele desejava ardentemente agradá-los. Há quase oito anos não entrava naquele mundo, e até aqui todos atuavam como ele recordava que o fazia a boa sociedade, tinha esquecido o que significava se sentir um inseto estranho. Recordava a rígida cortesia que não podia ocultar o temor e a repulsão em seus olhos. Entretanto, tinha esquecido como se sentia terrivelmente só naqueles momentos e como odiava aquela solidão. Tinha esquecido como se retorciam suas vísceras e a vontade de gritar e quebrar tudo em sua volta.

Ao cabo de meia hora, seu autocontrole tinha chegado ao limite e decidiu partir assim que tivesse posto em seu lugar a responsável por seus sofrimentos de uma vez por todas.

Uma vez cabada a dança, Theodore Nott devolveu à senhorita Granger a seu círculo de admiradores, que vadiavam junto a um vaso de barro com uma samambaia enorme.

Quando Snape deixou a lady Brown, cambalenate em uma cadeira, atravessou o salão, dirigindo-se para a grotesca samambaia. Caminhou com passo firme até que os homens que rodeavam à senhorita Granger tiveram que abrir caminho ante o risco de ser atropelados. Lhe deram espaço, mas não partiram.

Snape lhes dedicou um olhar carregado de dureza e disse:

—Saiam.

Foram-se.

Examinou dos pés a cabeça à jovem, lentamente, e esta lhe devolveu o olhar. Sem fazer caso da fervente sensação que tinha despertado aquele olhar dourado, sua atenção recaiu sobre o corpete de Hermione e estudou descaradamente a exuberante exposição dos ombros e peito, de um branco cremoso.

—Deve estar preso com arames — disse — Se não, sua costureira terá descoberto um método para desafiar as leis da gravidade.

—Está forrado com um entrelado de varinhas, como os espartilhos — replicou ela com calma — É terrivelmente incômodo, mas é o que está na moda e não queria me arriscar que me considerassem sem estilo.

—Ou seja, estava segura de que viria — disse Snape — Porque é irresistível.

—Espero não estar tão louca para desejar estar irresistível para você. — sorriu — É muito simples. Ao que parece, está armada uma farsa onde somos protagonistas. Eu estou disposta a tornar medidas razoáveis para contribuir que isso se acabe. Você foi quem desatou as línguas no café, mas tenho que reconhecer que eu o provoquei em certo modo — se apressou a acrescentar, sem dar tempo ao moreno que replicasse — Também tenho que reconhecer que poderiam ter cessado as fofocas se eu não tivesse irrompido em sua casa e o tivesse incomodado. — sua face ficou ligeiramente vermelha — Com respeito ao que passou depois, ao que parece ninguém viu, então é irrelevante no problema que nos ocupa.

Snape observou que Hermione segurava com força o leque e que seu peito subia e descia com evidentes sinais de agitação. Sorriu.

—Naquele momento não atuou como se fosse irrelevante. Pelo contrário...

—Snape, beijei-o — disse Hermione sem alterar-se — Não vejo razão alguma para transformar isso em um problema. Não é a primeira vez que o beijam, nem será a última.

—Por Deus, senhorita Granger, não estará ameaçando-me voltar a fazê-lo, não é?

Ele arregalou os olhos, com horror zombador.

Hermione deixou escapar um suspiro.

—Já sabia eu que era muito esperar que você fosse razoável.

—Ao que uma mulher se refere quando fala de um homem "razoável" é poder dirigi-lo — replicou — Está certa, senhorita Granger, é esperar muito. Parece que alguém está arranhando um violino. Parece-me que temos em perspectiva uma valsa, ou algo pelo estilo.

—Parece — disse Hermione com tensão.

—Pois vamos dançar — disse Snape.

—Não — replicou Hermione — Já tenho par para esta dança...

—Claro. Eu.

A jovem plantou ante a cara o leque com a escritura masculina nas varinhas.

—Note bem — disse — Vê aqui escrito em algum lugar o nome Belzebú?

—Não sou cego — disse Snape, arrebatando o leque das tensas mãos delicadas — Não tem por que pô-lo tão perto. Ah, estou vendo. É este? — acrescentou assinalando "McLaggen".

—Sim — respondeu Hermione, olhando para frente — Ali vem ele.

O moreno girou o corpo. Um francês se aproximava cautelosamente, com o rosto tenso. Snape cruzou os braços. O homem se deteve. Sorrindo, Snape apertou entre o polegar e o indicador a varinha com o nome de "McLaggen". Quebrou-se com um estalo.

O homem partiu.

Snape se voltou para a senhorita Granger e, ainda sorrindo, quebrou todas as varinhas, uma atrás da outra. Depois atirou o leque destroçado no vaso de barro da samambaia. Estendeu as mão.

—Meu baile, acredito.

Foi uma exibição primitiva, disse Hermione. Na escala do desenvolvimento social, supunha apenas um grau por cima de ter lhe dado uma paulada na cabeça e haver a levado arrastando-a pelos cabelos.

Só Snape podia se sair bem daquela ação, e dizer aos inimigos que partissem, sem a menor sutileza nem afetação. E só ela, obcecada como estava por ele podia considerá-lo delirantemente romântico.

Pôs sua mão na do moreno. Os dois usavam luvas. Entretanto, Hermione estremeceu com o contato como uma descarga elétrica que percorreu seus membros e lhe deixou os joelhos moles. Ao levantar o olhar viu a expressão assustada nos olhos de Snape, e quando seu sorriso de cumplicidade se apagou, perguntou-se se ele também teria notado. Entretanto, se acaso o tinha notado, não o fez vacilar, porque a agarrou descaradamente pela cintura e, ao seguinte compasso, começou a fazê-la girar.

Ofegante, Hermione se agarrou a seu ombro. Depois o mundo ficou a dar voltas, desapareceu, deixou de existir, enquanto Snape a arrastava em uma valsa de um modo que ela jamais tinha experimentado. Não era a forma repousada da Inglaterra, e sim estilo europeu, vertiginoso, abertamente sensual, popular nas reuniões dos baixos níveis, supôs Hermione. Assim devia dançar Snape com suas putas, pensou.

Mas ele não ia trocar seus costumes simplesmente para adaptar-se a um montão de dissimulados da alta sociedade. Dançava como sentia vontade, e ela estava louca de alegria porque escolhera ela.

Snape se movia com uma graça inata, com força e absoluta segurança. Hermione não tinha que pensar, só se deixava arrastar imensamente pelo salão enquanto seu corpo estremecia com a consciência da presença dele e só dele: o largo ombro sob sua mão... o enorme corpo musculoso a centímetros por cima do dela... o sedutor aroma de tabaco, colônia e homem... a cálida mão em sua cintura, atraindo-a para ele pouco a pouco, de modo que a saia girava entre suas pernas... ainda mais perto com um rápido giro... suas coxas roçando-se...

Hermione olhou aqueles olhos negros, cintilantes.

—Não está opondo muita resistência — disse Snape.

—Como se fosse servir de algo — replicou Hermione, contendo um suspiro.

— Nem sequer quer tentar?

—Não. E aí está o mau.

O moreno observou seu rosto um longo momento. Depois, sua boca curvou com um exasperante sorriso zombador.

—Compreendo. Pareço-lhe irresistível.

—Superarei — disse Hermione — Amanhã volto para casa.

Snape apertou sua cintura com mais força, mas não replicou.

A música estava a ponto de acabar. Depois de uns segundos, o moreno riria e em seguida partiria, e ela poderia voltar para a realidade... e a uma vida da que ele não podia nem devia formar parte, porque então não seria vida.

—Lamento ter manchado sua reputação — disse Hermione — Mas não o fiz sozinha. Não tinha por que se negado a fazer negócios e ter vindo esta noite.. A única coisa que deveria fazer agora e rir e partir e assim todos verão que não significo nada para você, que tinham se equivocado.

Snape a fez girar rapidamente quando acabou a música e a reteve mais do que devido durante um longo momento. Quando por fim a soltou, não a soltou por completo, continuou aprisionando sua mão.

— E o que aconteceria se tivessem razão, Hermione? — perguntou com voz mais profunda.

A vibrante corrente da voz de barítono a fez erguer o olhar. Depois desejou não havê-lo feito, por que acreditou ver agitação nas negras profundidades de seus olhos. Devia ser sua própria agitação refletida nele, disse a si mesma. Não podia ser de Snape, e não havia razão para que seu coração não ansiasse livrar-se dela.

—Não é assim — respondeu com voz trêmula — Só veio para faze-los de ridículos, e sobre tudo a mim. Entrou na sala, apropriou-se da situação e obrigou a todo mundo a humilhar-se ante você, também me obrigou a dançar ao som de sua música.

—Pois parecia que gostava — replicou ele.

—Isso não significa que eu goste de você — disse Hermione — Será melhor que solte minha mão antes de que as pessoas comecem a pensar que gosta.

—Não me importa o que pensam.

Snape pôs-se a andar lhe segurando com firmeza a mão, e a jovem não teve mais remedio que ir com ele, ou deixar se arrastar por ele.

Levava-a para a entrada, enquanto Hermione olhava freneticamente ao seu redor pensando se serviria de algo pedir ajuda aos gritos. De repente se ouviu um grande estrondo na sala de jogo. Alguém chiou, várias pessoas gritaram e se ouviram mais golpes. No mesmo momento todos que estavam no salão de baile se precipitaram para o lugar de onde procediam os ruídos. Todos menos Snape, que se limitou a seguir andando para a entrada.

—Deve ser uma briga — disse Hermione, tentando soltar-se da mão dele — Mas pode ser um motim. Vai perder a diversão, Snape.

Ele se pôs a rir e saiu carregando-a.


	9. Capítulo VII

Oi, oi povo! Eis mais um capítulo, um presente adiantado de páscoa, aproveitem. ^^

**Viola: **É nessas horas que suspiro pelo Morcegão... Pai do Céu...rsrsrs

**Daniela:** Lembra que te falei que estava para chegar um capítulo explosivo? Só não brigue comigo no final...rsrs

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

Snape conhecia a casa. Tinha sido do anterior marquês de Grindelwald e cenário de mais de uma orgia de bêbados. Prometia converter-se em uma das residências mais destacadas de Paris, quando o marquês encontrou uma morte prematura. Tinha acontecido há uns dois anos, e por então o mobiliário era completamente distinto. Não obstante, o moreno reconheceu sem problemas o pequeno solário da planta baixa cujas venezianas se abriam ao jardim.

Foi onde levou Hermione. Para negociar. Porque, tal e como deveria ter esperado e previsto, as coisas não foram como tinha planejado.

Tinha planejado fazer estragos, montar um escândalo. Aos cinco minutos de sua chegada, descobriu que o orgulho conjunto dos Snape e dos Prince não o permitiria. Por mais incitado que se houvesse sentido, não queria atuar como um animal. Ao menos não diante dela.

Recordava o desdenhoso olhar que tinha dedicado a seu irmão há duas semanas, e o olhar entre divertida e depreciativa que lançara a ele, que lhe tinha feito atuar como um perfeito idiota.

Tinha tentado esquecê-lo, mas em sua memória ficara gravados cada momento e cada emoção do episódio: humilhação, raiva, frustração, paixão... e um momento prodigioso de felicidade.

Aquela noite experimentara várias emoções desagradáveis... todas esquecidas assim que começou a dançar com ela, tão magra, flexível e leve entre seus braços, tão fácil de abraçar. Sua saia voava entre as pernas dele, e pensou em uns delicados membros brancos entrelaçados com os seus entre o sussurrar dos lençóis. Seu aroma, a mescla provocativamente inocente de sabão de camomila e mulher, dava-lhe voltas na cabeça, e ele tinha pensado em uma pele nacarada brilhando à luz de uma vela e em uma cabeleira larga e castanha alvoroçada sobre o travesseiro..., e ele enredado em uma feminilidade limpa, doce, acariciando-a, saboreando-a, bebendo-a.

Dizia-se que eram fantasias ridículas, que as mulheres doces não se deitavam em sua cama e que nunca o fariam, não voluntariamente. Mas Hermione se mostrou mais que disposta a dançar com ele, embora sem dúvida não o tinha desfrutado, e certamente teria algum desses típicos motivos femininos secretos para fingir o contrário e o fizera acreditar que se sentia contente. E quando olhou seu rosto voltado para ele, acreditou por alguns instantes que seus olhos dourados lançavam brilhos de entusiasmo, não de rancor, e que permitira estreitá-la com mais força porque isso era o que desejava.

Naturalmente, era tudo mentira, mas havia maneiras de converter as mentiras em meias verdades. Snape conhecia aquelas maneiras. Como todo ser humano da Criação, Hermione tinha um preço e, por isso, a única coisa que tinha a fazer era averiguar qual era e decidir se estava disposto a pagá-lo.

Levou-a a um local do jardim afastado das deslumbrantes luzes da casa. A maioria dos objetos romanos da coleção de lorde Grindelwald continuavam pitorescamente dispersados entre os arbustos, sem dúvida porque custaria uma fortuna transladar as gigantescas peças.

Snape levantou Hermione nos braços e a sentou sobre um sarcófago de pedra que, apoiado sobre uma base ornamentada, elevava-se o suficiente como para que os dois ficassem quase à mesma altura.

—Se não voltar em seguida, sua reputação ficará arruinada — disse ela com frieza — Para você não importa, mas lhe asseguro que não vou ser tola a este ponto, Snape, e você...

—Minha reputação já está pelos chãos — a interrompeu —. E você não se importa.

— Isso não é verdade! — exclamou a jovem — Tentei lhe dizer isso antes. Compreendo-o, e estava disposta a arrumar a situação. dentro do razoável, é obvio. Mas se nega a me fazer caso porque, como qualquer homem, só pode ter uma idéia na cabeça de uma vez, e geralmente errônea.

—Enquanto que as mulheres são capazes de reter vinte e cinco idéias contraditórias simultaneamente — replicou ele — E por isso são incapazes de manter algo que nem remotamente se pareça com um princípio.

Agarrou-lhe a mão e começou a lhe tirar a luva.

—Será melhor que não — disse ela — Assim só conseguirá piorar as coisas.

Snape arrancou a luva, e apenas vendo aquela mão branca e frágil deixou de pensar em possíveis negociações.

—Não acredito que as coisas possam piorar — murmurou — Já estou obcecado por um projeto de dama de língua viperina, presunçosa e provocadora.

Hermione levantou a cabeça bruscamente; seus olhos castanhos se abriram de par em par.

— Obcecado? Nada disso. Trata-se de vingança, ou de rancor.

O moreno se aplicou a retirar rapidamente a outra luva.

—Devo estar obcecado por você — disse sem se alterar — Me colocou na cabeça a absurda idéia que é a mulher mais bonita que vi em minha vida. Salvo o penteado — acrescentou, olhando com desagrado os cachos, plumas e pérolas — é espantoso.

Ela franziu o sobrecenho.

—Tanta efusão romântica me deixa boquiaberta.

Snape levantou a mão de Hermione e apertou sua boca contra o pulso.

—Sono il tuo schiavo— murmurou. Sentiu o pulso delicado acelerado em seus lábios —. Significa _"sou seu escravo"_ — traduziu, enquanto ela retirava a mão — Carissima. Querida minha.

A jovem tragou saliva.

—Acredito que será melhor que se limite ao inglês.

—Mas é que o italiano é tão comovedor...—. Vi auguro dal momento in cui ti ho visto.

"_Desejo-te desde o momento em que te vi"._

— Ora sono pazzo.

"_Agora estou louco"._

Snape continuou dizendo, com palavras que ela não entendia, quanto tinha pensado e sentido. E enquanto falava, observando como suavizavam seus olhos e notando como se acelerava sua respiração, tirou rapidamente as luvas.

—Não, não — disse Hermione entrecortadamente.

Ele se inclinou sobre a castanha, falando na língua que parecia hipnotizá-la.

—Não deveria se valer de artimanhas masculinas — disse ela com um fio de voz. Tocou-lhe uma manga — O que tenho feito que seja tão imperdoável?

—Fez com que eu a deseje — disse-lhe na língua de sua mãe — Me deixou triste, solitário. Tem-me feito desejar o que tinha jurado não necessitar jamais, não procurar jamais.

Hermione teria que compreender a raiva e a frustração que pulsavam sob suas veementes palavras, mas não lhe fugiu nem tentou escapar. E quando a rodeou com seus braços, limitou-se a conter o fôlego e a soltá-lo com um suspiro, e ele saboreou aquele suspiro quando sua boca se fechou sobre a dela.

A jovem tinha notado agitação na voz máscula, e não precisava ter poderes adivinhatórios para compreender que se passava algo mau. Havia dito mil vezes que devia fugir. Snape a deixaria partir. Era muito orgulhoso para forçá-la ou persegui-la se corresse. Mas simplesmente não podia. Não sabia o que ele necessitava, e mesmo que soubesse não saberia como faria-o. Entretanto, tinha a sensação — com tanta certeza como a consciência de um iminente desastre — de que o necessitava desesperadamente, e a pesar do sentido comum e a razão, não podia lhe abandonar.

Pelo contrário, ela se abandonou, como tinha estado tentada a fazer desde da primeira vez que o viu, e como tinha estado tentada de fazer, ainda mais dolorosamente, quando lhe desabotoou a absurda luva, e como tinha desejado fazer, sem opor resistência, quando a beijou em meio da tormenta.

Snape era grande, moreno e maravilhoso, e cheirava a tabaco, colônia e homem. Naquele momento descobriu que jamais tinha desejado tão desesperadamente nada como desejava sua voz grave, que lhe produzia calafrios nas costas, e a força incontrolável de seus braços ao redor do corpo e sua boca dura e depravada esmagando a sua.

Não podia evitar responder à furiosa ternura de seu beijo, nem podia evitar que suas mãos se perdessem entre a lã e o fio, quentes com o calor de seu corpo, até que encontrou o lugar no que pulsava seu coração, rapidamente, como o seu.

Snape estremeceu com suas carícias e se apertou contra as coxas macias, atraindo-a para si enquanto lhe cobria de ardentes beijos a boca e o pescoço. Ela notou sua palpitante masculinidade contra seu ventre e o calor que se acumulava naquele lugar íntimo entre suas pernas. Ouviu em sua cabeça a voz da razão que lhe dizia que as coisas estavam indo muito depressa e que devia bater-se em retirada enquanto estivesse a tempo, mas não pôde.

Era como cera entre as mãos do moreno, derretendo-se sob os beijos que ferviam sobre a redondeza de seu peito.

Acreditava ter compreendido o que era o desejo: atração, uma potente corrente magnética entre homem e mulher que os unia. Acreditava compreender o desejo sexual: fome, ânsia. havia-se sentido febril de noite, sonhando com ele, e nervosa e inquieta pelo dia, pensando nele. havia-se dito que era atração animal, algo primitivo, selvagem. Descobriu que não tinha compreendido nada.

O desejo era uma voracidade ardente, negra, que rasgava e indevidamente, com uma rapidez perigosa, arrastava-a para o fundo, por debaixo do intelecto, por debaixo da vontade e a vergonha.

Notou os impacientes puxões nos laços de seu corpete, notou como cediam os nós, e também ela sentiu impaciência, desejosa de ceder, de dar a Snape o que precisava. Notou seus dedos trêmulos deslizando sobre a pele que ele tinha despido, e ela também tremeu, ansiando suas carícias demolidoramente delicadas.

—Baciami — sua voz era rouca; sua mão uma seda — Beije-me, Mione. Outra vez. Como se realmente o quisesse.

Hermione levantou as mãos, deslizou os dedos pelo cabelo de Snape, abundante e liso, e atraiu sua boca para a sua. Beijou-lhe com toda a desavergonhada paixão que sentia. Respondeu ao audaz impulso de sua língua com a mesma ansiedade que respondeu seu corpo ao ataque mais doce de suas carícias, elevando-se e arqueando-se para apertar seu ofegante peito contra a mão grande e cálida dele.

Era disso que necessitava, o que ansiava no momento em que o conheceu. Era um monstro, mas de todos os modos não se importava. Tinha sentido falta de todo seu ser, por mais terrível que fosse..: o corpo enorme, musculoso, emanando potência, insolência e graça animal... os olhos negros, audazes, frios como o gelo e ao momento seguinte ardentes como as chamas do inferno... sua voz grave, zombadora, glacial e depreciativa ou vibrante e ofegante.

Desejou-o desde o começo, sem compreender no que consistia o desejo. Ele ensinara, e também a desejara mais e mais. Largou-se no abraço e, baixando a cabeça, beijou-lhe o formoso e arrogante nariz, a altiva fronte, e lhe percorreu a boca e a dura mândibula.

—Ah, Mione. — sua voz era um gemido — Se. Ancora. Baciami. Abbracciami.

Hermione não ouviu nada mais; somente a necessidade na voz do moreno. Não sentiu nada mais, somente o ardente desejo unido a seu próprio ardor. Só era consciente da tensa fortaleza do corpo dele, de suas cálidas mãos percorrendo-a enquanto sua boca voltava a reclamar a outra, do sussurro de linho e cambraia quando levantou suas saias e deslizou uma mão por seu joelho, e do calor dessa mão acariciando a pele por cima da meia. De repente a mão se deteve e o corpo de Snape ficou frio como a pedra. Afastou a boca da sua, e assustada, Hermione abriu os olhos... a tempo de ver como se apagava o fogo nos dele, ficando frios como o ônix do alfinete de sua gravata.

Quando já era muito tarde, ouviu outra coisa: o som de um vestido roçando os arbustos... e murmúrios sufocados.

—Parece que temos público, senhorita Granger — disse.

Sua voz destilava desprezo. Subiu o corpete e arrumou as saias com toda tranqüilidade, em um gesto nada de protetor ou galante.A fez se sentir como se, depois de ter lançado uma olhada em uma amostra do que ela oferecera, tivesse decidido que não valia a pena. Poderia ter sido uma bagatela, na vitrine da loja de Dervish and Banges, que não valia a pena olhar duas vezes.

E Hermione compreendeu ao observar a expressão gélida do rosto de Snape o que queria que pensassem os que os estavam olhando. Queria jogá-la às feras. Essa era sua vingança.

—Sabe que somos igualmente culpados — disse a jovem em tom baixo para que os olheiros não a ouvissem — Se você contribuíste a me colocar nisto, bem pode contribuir a me tirar.

—Claro — replicou ele no mesmo tom — Tenho que anunciar nosso compromisso, não? E por que teria que pagar o preço de uma aliança de casamento pelo que poderia ter grátis, senhorita Granger?

Hermione ouviu gritos sufocados de assombro e uma risada.

—Isto será minha perdição — disse ela com dureza — Não é digno de você... É imperdoável.

—Pois me dê um tiro.

Snape se pôs-se a rir, e depois de lançar um olhar zombador para as figuras escondidas entre as sombras, partiu.

*.*.*

Fora de si, humilhado e furioso, o moreno atravessou cegamente o jardim, arrancou a porta de suas dobradiças, cruzou o estreito beco, e seguiu por outra rua, e por outra e por outra.

Até que chegou perto do Palais Royal não começou a respirar normalmente, e a negra fúria deu passo a uns pensamentos tenebrosos.

Hermione era como todas as demais, como Lucretia, mas pior, porque era melhor atriz e mais hábil em montar a armadilha. E ele, com tantos anos de experiência, tinha caído nela. Outra vez. Para ser apanhado em piores circunstâncias.

Com Lucretia simplesmente tinha roubado um beijo na bochecha ante sua famigerada família. Nesta ocasião, vários membros da sociedade parisiense mais sofisticada e elitista tinham presenciado como se reduzia a um tolo balbuciante, gemendo e ofegando de desejo como um colegial excitado.

Nem sequer no colégio, aos treze anos, comportou-se como um louco. Nem sequer então tinha chorado por amor.

Hermione, Hermione.

Um nó se formou em sua garganta. Deteve-se e se engoliu com determinação aquela dor, serenou-se e seguiu andando. No Palais Royal recolheu a três gordinhas e vários camaradas e se meteu de cabeça na vida mundana. Rameiras, casas de jogo clandestino e champanha: esse era seu mundo, o mundo de que formava parte, disse-se. convenceu-se de que ali era feliz.

Então jogou, bebeu e contou piadas e, resistindo o asco pelo aroma conhecido de perfume, pó de arroz e maquiagem, sentou em seus joelhos várias putas e enterrou seu enfermo coração sob a risada, como sempre.

*.*.*.

Antes que a risada de Snape se apagasse nas sombras do jardim, Hermione tentava elevar do negro abismo de desespero e humilhação no que a tinha sumido. Não tinha outra opção a não ser levantar o queixo e enfrentar-se o momento seguinte e a todos os momentos por vir. Enfrentou os espectadores, lhes desafiando a que a insultassem. Voltaram-lhe as costas um após o outro e se bateram em retirada lentamente.

Só um se aproximou. Pettigrew estava tirando a jaqueta enquanto ela, segurava firmemente o corpete para cobrir-se. Precipitou-se para ela com a jaqueta.

—Tentei — disse tristemente, afastando o olhar com tato enquanto Hermione se envolvia na jaqueta — Lhes disse que Snape partiu sozinho e que você tinha ido procurar sua avó, mas um dos criados a tinha visto sair para o solário... — calou-se — Sinto muito.

—Eu gostaria de sair discretamente — disse ela, em um tom de voz neutro — Teria a amabilidade de procurar lady Pembury?

—Não quero deixá-la só — replicou Pettigrew.

—Não estou acostumada a desmaiar — disse Hermione — Não me permito ataques de histeria. Estou bem.

Depois de lhe dirigir um olhar de preocupação, Peter partiu apressadamente.

Assim que se foi, Hermione tirou a jaqueta e arrumou o vestido o melhor que pôde sem a ajuda de sua donzela. Não podia fechar todos os botões, a maioria dos quais estavam nas costas, mas o suficiente para mantê-lo em seu lugar sem ter que segurá-lo com a mão. Enquanto lutava com laços e broches, examinou sua situação com brutal objetividade.

Sabia que não teria importância que Snape não a tivesse violado. O que importava era que a tinham pego precisamente com ele. Era suficiente para que ante os olhos do mundo parecesse uma mercadoria danificada. Ao cabo de menos de vinte e quatro horas, a história se espalharia em todos os cantos de Paris. Uma semana depois chegaria a Londres. Via com claridade o que lhe proporcionava o futuro. Nenhum cavalheiro mancharia sua família casando-se com os restos que deixado por Snape. depois daquilo não teria a menor possibilidade de atrair para sua loja os clientes ricos e respeitáveis dos que dependia seu sucesso e sua própria respeitabilidade. As damas recolheriam as saias para evitar que roçassem com as suas quando passassem a seu lado, ou trocariam de calçada para evitar a contaminação. Os cavalheiros deixariam de ser cavalheiros e a submeteriam às mesmas indignidades que a mais vil das prostitutas de ruas.

Em definitiva: com umas quantas palavras, Snape tinha destruído sua vida; de propósito.

Ele só teria que haver dirigido um de seus olhares mortíferos e lhes dizer que não tinham visto nada, e todos teriam chegado à conclusão de que seria mais conveniente aceitar. Todo mundo o temia, inclusive seus supostos amigos. Podia obrigá-los a dizer, acreditar e fazer o que quisesse. Mas o única coisa que queria era vingar-se pelo que sua imaginação acreditava que Hermione tinha feito. Tinha-a levado ao jardim com esse único propósito. Ela não se surpreenderia que alguém estivesse esperando o momento mais humilhante: com o corpete desabotoado e caído até a cintura, a língua dele em sua boca e sua suja mão entre as saias.

Embora seu rosto ficasse quente ao recordar, chegou-se a envergonhar-se do que tinha feito. Sua conduta poderia considerar-se indecente segundo as normas da boa sociedade, e insensata segundo as suas, mas não era nada mau. Era uma moça sã que simplesmente tinha cedido a sentimentos aos que cediam incontáveis mulheres, não importavam se eram casadas ou viúvas e discretas.

Embora ela nem fosse casada nem viúva, e segundo as normas habituais o que tinha feito estava proibido, para ser justa não podia culpar Snape de ter se proveitado do que lhe oferecia de tão bom grado, mas podia culpá-lo por haver se negado a protegê-la. Ele não tinha nada a perder e sabia muito bem que ela perderia tudo. Poderia havê-la ajudado. Não teria custado nada, apenas um esforço. Pelo contrário, tinha-a insultado e abandonado.

Isso sim era uma maldade. Essa era a ação ignóbil, imperdoável. E seria por isso que Snape pagaria, decidiu Hermione.

*.*.*.*.*

Às quatro e meia da manhã, Snape estava rodeado de seus amigos no Antoine's, um restaurante do Palais Royal. O grupo tinha ampliando-se e contava com vários convidados de lady Brown: Avery, Nott, Pettigrew e Riddle. Evitou-se escrupulosamente falar de Hermione Granger. Entretanto, ouviu com todo luxo de detalhes, a briga na sala de jogo que Snape perdeu entre um oficial prusiano e um republicano francês. Inclusive as rameiras se sentiram obrigadas a expressar sua opinião. A que estava no joelho direito do moreno tomou o lado republicano, e a que estava no esquerdo defendeu abertamente o prusiano. Ambas discutiam com tal nível de ignorância, tanto política quanto gramaticalmente, que em comparação Alonso Granger poderia ter passado por um prodígio intelectual.

Snape desejou não ter pensado em Granger. Assim que a imagem do irmão apareceu em sua mente, surgiu a da irmã: Hermione olhando-o com os olhos sob o chapéu enfeitado... observando seu rosto enquanto lhe desabotoava a luva... batendo-o com o chapéu e seu pequeno punho enluvado... beijando-o enquanto retumbavam os trovões e cintilavam os relâmpagos... girando sobre o chão do salão de baile com ele, suas saias sussurrando entre suas pernas, seu rosto resplandecente de entusiasmo. E depois, em seus braços... uma tormenta de fogo de imagens, e sentimentos, e um doce momento de angústia... quando o beijou o nariz grande, odiosa... fez-lhe pedaços o coração e o recompôs lhe fazendo acreditar que não o considerava um monstro. O fizera acreditar que era atraente.

Mentiras, disse-se. Eram somente mentiras e estratagemas para apanhá-lo. Ela e seu imão arruinado. Não restava nada. Assim, como Lucretia, cujo irmão tinha dilapidado a fortuna da família no jogo, Hermione Granger estava desesperada o suficiente para tentar prende-lo na armadilha mais antiga da história para caçar a um marido rico e com título.

Mas Snape pensou no círculo de homens que o rodeavam. Todos eram mais bonitos, mais educados e tinham melhores perspectivas.

Olhou para Riddle, que estava sentado ao seu lado e era o homem mais belo dos três e, muito possivelmente — embora ninguém sabia com certeza —, inclusive mais rico que o marquês de Dain.

Por que não Riddle?, perguntou-se Snape. Se precisava de um marido rico, por que o teria escolhido? Uma mulher tão preparada quanto Hermione Granger escolher Belzebú em vez do arcanjo Gabriel, o inferno e não o céu?

O olhar de Riddle se cruzou com o seu.

— L'amore è cieco — disse com perfeito acento florentino.

O amor é cego.

Snape recordou que umas semanas antes Riddle falara do "mal-estar" que lhe causava o Vingt Huit, e rememorou os acontecimentos que tinham tido lugar quase imediatamente depois. Ao lhe olhar nesse momento, Snape também teve uma incômoda sensação: que o angélico conde estava lendo seus pensamentos, como tinha lido certas chaves, invisíveis para todos outros, do já extinto palácio do pecado.

Ele abriu a boca para lançar sua repulsa, quando Riddle ficou rígido e voltou a cabeça ligeiramente, cravando o olhar em outra parte enquanto seu sorriso se apagava.

Snape olhou na mesma direção, para a porta, mas ao princípio não viu nada porque Avery se inclinou para servir-se mais vinho. Depois Avery voltou para seu assento. E então a viu.

Usava um traje vermelho escuro, abotoado até o pescoço, e um xale negro disposto como uma mantilha sobre a cabeça e os ombros. Seu rosto estava branco, endurecido. dirigiu-se com decisão para a grande mesa, com o queixo bem alto, os olhos dourados lançando brilhos, e se deteve há alguns metros de distância.

O coração de Snape começou a pulsar ruidosamente, galopando de tal maneira que o impedia de respirar e ainda mais falar. O olhar de Hermione passou de um a outro dos pressente.

—Fora daqui —disse em voz baixa e dura.

As putas saltaram dos joelhos de Snape, derrubando as taças em sua fuga. Seus amigos saíram disparados. Uma cadeira caiu ao chão. Somente Riddle se manteve em seu lugar.

—Mademoiselle... — começou a dizer em tom suave, tranqüilizador.

Hermione jogou para trás o xale e levantou a mão direita. Levava uma pistola, com o canhão apontando diretamente para o coração de Snape.

—Fora daqui — disse a Riddle.

O moreno ouviu o estalo quando Hermione destravou a arma e o barulho da cadeira quando Riddle se levantou.

—Mademoiselle... —voltou a insistir.

—Reza, Snape — disse Hermione.

Ele ergueu o olhar, da pistola para os olhos cintilantes de fúria.

—Hermione — murmurou.

Ela apertou o gatilho.


	10. Capítulo VIII

Oi, oi povo! Eis mais um capítulo, uma Feliz Páscoa para todos! ^^

**Patt:** Tire suas dúvidas nesse capítulo, aproveite!

**Viola: **Pois é, vc só saberá se ela acerto nesse capítulo, mas tenho que confessar, adoro esse final e apesar dos pesares, ele mereceu!rsrsrs

**Daniela:** Nesse momento eu não teria pena dele, de certa forma ele mereceu...rsrsrs

**Guest:** Juro que não tive culpa...rsrsrs Só um pouco vai...

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

O disparo lançou Snape contra o respaldo da cadeira, que caiu no chão junto com ele, com grande estrépito.

Hermione baixou a pistola, soltou o ar que tinha estado contendo, deu meia volta e partiu.

Os espectadores demoraram uns momentos até que seus cérebros compreenderam o que tinham visto seus olhos e escutado seus ouvidos. Durante aqueles momentos, Hermione atravessou o restaurante sem obstáculos, saiu pela porta e desceu a escada.

Pouco depois viu o carro que estava esperando-a e disse ao chofer que a levasse a delegacia de polícia mais próxima. Uma vez ali, perguntou pelo oficial de guarda. Entregou a pistola e contou o que tinha feito. O agente não acreditou. Enviou duas guardas ao Antoine's e lhe deu um copo de vinho. Os policiais retornaram uma hora depois, com as abundantes nota que tinham tomado no lugar dos fatos e com o conde Riddle.

Riddle disse que tinha ido pô-la em liberdade. Tinha sido um mal-entendido, um acidente. A ferida do marquês de Snape não era mortal; só um arranhão. Não apresentaria cargos contra mademoiselle Granger.

Pois claro que não, pensou Hermione. Perderia a batalha judicial contra ela. Ao fim e ao cabo, estavam em Paris.

—Então, apresentarei cargos contra mim mesma — declarou, com o queixo bem alto — E já pode dizer a seu amigo que...

—Será uma honra lhe transmitir a mensagem que você desejar, mademoiselle — a interrompeu Riddle com tranquilidade — Mas acredito que me comunicará isso mais comodamente em minha carruagem.

—Certamente que não — replicou Hermione — Insisto em que me encarcere, para meu próprio amparo. Assim não poderá me matar para que mantenha a boca fechada. Porque essa é a única maneira que o farei, monsieur — voltou-se para o oficial de guarda — Eu gostaria de redigir uma confissão completa e detalhada. Não tenho nada que ocultar. Eu adorarei falar com os jornalistas que sem dúvida invadirão a delegacia de polícia durante a próxima meia hora.

—Estou seguro de que pode solucionar o assunto a sua plena satisfação, mademoiselle — disse Riddle — Mas recomendo que se acalme antes de falar com alguém.

—Muito sensato — disse o oficial de guarda — Você está muito alterada, e é compreensível. Um assunto do coração.

—Assim é — replicou Hermione, ao mesmo tempo que seu olhar cruzava com o enigmático olhar de Riddle — Um crime passional.

—Sim, mademoiselle. Todo mundo deduzirá isso — disse Riddle — Se a polícia não a deixar em liberdade imediatamente, irromperão mais repórteres. Toda Paris se elevará para resgatá-la e a cidade será puro distúrbio. E estou seguro de que não deseja que morram pessoas inocentes por sua culpa.

Lá fora se ouvia um clamor; o primeiro contingente de jornalistas, pensou Hermione. Deixou que um momento se passasse antes da resposta, para que a tensão aumentasse na sala. Depois encolheu os ombros .

No meio da amanhã Tom estava com Snape, que descansava em um sofá da biblioteca.

Snape estava seguro de que a ferida não tinha importância. . A bala lhe tinha atravessado limpamente o braço, e embora tinha sangrado profusamente, estava acostumado a ver sangue, inclusive o seu, e não deveria ter desmaiado. Mas tinha desmaiado, várias vezes, e cada vez que voltava a si se sentia mais febril. Um médico o visitara, enfaixou a ferida e disse que tinha tido muita sorte.

Era uma ferida limpa. Não se estilhaçara nenhum osso. O dano sofrido pelo músculo e o nervo era insignificante. Não havia risco de infecção. Por conseguinte, Snape não deveria ter febre, mas tinha. Em primeiro lugar começou a arder o braço, e depois o ombro e o pescoço. Naquele momento sentia a cabeça em chamas.

Em meio daquele inferno interior ouviu a voz de Riddle, suave e tranqüilizadora como sempre.

—Naturalmente, ela sabe que na França nenhum jurado a condenaria — disse Riddle — Neste país é mais fácil que um camelo passe pelo olho de uma agulha que condenar uma mulher bonita por um delito que parece relacionado em todos os sentidos com l'amour.

—Claro que sei — Snape quase cuspiu as palavras — Assim como sei que não o fez em um momento de exaltação. Não viu sua mão? Nem um tremor. Mais fria e firme que todas as coisas. Não estava cegada pela fúria. Sabia exatamente o que fazia.

—Sabe muito bem o que fazia — concordou Tom — Lhe dar um tiro é só o princípio. Tem intenção de transformar o ato em um espetáculo. Irá fazer disso um espetáculo, ante um tribunal se conseguir o julgamento no que se empenhou, ou nos periódicos se não conseguir, todos e cada um dos detalhes. Diz que repetirá tudo o que lhe disse e que descreverá detalhadamente tudo o que fez.

—Em outras palavras, exagerará e trocará as palavras para obter seu objetivo — replicou Snape, furioso ao compreender que a única coisa que ela diria era a verdade. Mas como, ante os olhos do mundo, reduziria lorde Belzebú a um pobre colegial apaixonado, babento e suarento. Seus amigos cairiam de risada, com suas suscetibilidades, inclusive em italiano.

Hermione recordaria o som das palavras — acaso não era tão versátil em latim? — e faria uma boa imitação, porque era inteligente... e vingativa. E então todos os abafados segredos, seus sonhos e fantasias seriam traduzidos do francês ao inglês... e ao cabo de pouco tempo, em todas as línguas conhecidas pela humanidade. Imprimiriam essas palavras sobre sua cabeça em caricaturas; levariam a teatro farsas do episódio. E isso seria somente uma parte do que teria que suportar; Snape sabia. Só teria recordar que a imprensa tinha posto Byron no pelourinho doze anos antes.., e o poeta tinha sido um modelo de retidão social em comparação ao marquês de Dain, Além disso, Byron não era repugnantemente rico, aterradoramente maior e feio nem exasperantemente poderoso.

Quanto mais grandes, mais dura a queda, e mais gostava ao mundo vê-los cair.

Snape compreendia muito bem como funcionava o mundo. Via claramente o que lhe proporcionava o futuro. Também o via a senhorita Hermione Granger, sem dúvida. Por isso não lhe tinha matado. Queria assegurar-se de que ele padecesse as torturas do inferno em vida. Sabia que sofreria, porque lhe tinha acertado no único lugar no qual podia lhe fazer dano: seu orgulho.

E se Snape não pudesse suportar — e sabia que não poderia —, sem dúvida obteria satisfação em particular. Obrigaria-o a arrastar-se.

No meio do fogo infernal que lhe percorria a metade do corpo, sua cabeça começou a martelar.

—Será melhor que negocie com ela diretamente — disse. Tinha a língua pesada e falou arrastando ás palavras — Negociar. Dizer que... — tragou saliva. Sua garganta também ardia —. Os términos... dizer...

Fechou os olhos e tentou encontrar as palavras sua mente dando voltas, mas não as encontrou. Sua cabeça era um monte de metal vermelho vivo sobre o que um ferreiro infernal martelava, amassando seu intelecto e seus pensamentos, reduzindo-os a um nada. Ouvia a voz de Riddle, de muito longe, mas não compreendia o que dizia. Então o martelo satânico descarregou um golpe terrível que o deixou inconsciente.

Consumido pela enfermidade febril que não deveria estar padecendo, Snape se debateu entre a consciencia e a inconsciência durante os quatro dias seguintes. Na manhã do quinto dia despertou por completo, mais ou menos recuperado, tinha desaparecido a aguda queimação. Entretanto, não podia mover o braço esquerdo. Pendurado, inútil, junto ao flanco. Tinha sensibilidade, mas não podia fazer nada com ele.

Voltou o médico, examinou-lhe, murmurou pensativo, moveu a cabeça e disse:

—Não encontro nada de mau.

Avisou a um colega dele, que tampouco encontrou nada anormal, e depois a outro, que diagnosticou o mesmo. A última hora da tarde, Snape tinha visto oito médicos e todos lhe disseram o mesmo. A essas alturas, Snape estava fora de si. Levava quase todo o dia submetido a inspeções, interrogatórios e murmúrios, e tinha gasto um montão de dinheiro nos honorários dos médicos... para nada. Para alcançar o cúmulo, minutos depois de que se foi o último médico ruim chegou um estagiário do advogado. O mordomo entregou o recado que tinha deixado justo quando Snape estava tentado servir um copo de vinho. Com o olhar cravado na nota, que estava em uma bandeja de prata, não acertou com o vinho e o derramou sobre a bata, as sapatilhas e o tapete oriental.

Lançou uma série de imprecações —além da bandeja de prata, que foi parar contra a cabeça do pobre mordomo—, saiu feito uma fúria do salão e entrou em seu dormitório, onde sua raiva chegou ao limite ao tentar abrir e desdobrar a nota com uma só mão. Era tal sua cólera.

Pouco era o que terei que ver. Segundo a nota, o senhor Harry J. Potter desejava encontrar-se com o advogado de sua senhoria em nome da senhorita Hermione Granger.

As vísceras de Snape se retorceram.

Potter era um famoso advogado de Londres com uma ampla clientela de capitalistas expatriados em Paris. Era também um baluarte de retidão: incorruptível, leal e infatigável ao serviço de seus clientes. Como muitas outras pessoas, Snape sabia que sob a aparência piedosa do advogado se abatia uma armadilha com mandíbulas e dentes de aço que pegaria qualquer tubarão desavisado. A armadilha estava destinada fundamentalmente aos homens, porque Potter era um valente cavalheiro ao serviço do sexo frágil. Não lhe importava que as leis estivessem por completo do lado masculino e que uma mulher, a efeitos práticos, não tivesse direitos sob essa lei nem nada que pudesse considerar dele, nem sequer os filhos. Harry criava os direitos que acreditava que deviam ter as mulheres, e estava acostumado a sair-se com a sua. Nem sequer Rodolphus Lestrange, aquele porco trapaceiro, podia tocar nem um quarto dos ganhos de sua mulher, graças a Potter.

Isso se devia a que quando um sujeito exigia muito, o método de Potter consistia em submeter ao pobre imbecil a uma interminável corrente de advogados e pequenos litígios, até que o pobre imbecil acabava afundando-se de puro esgotamento, arruinado pelas costas, ou o levavam uivando a um manicômio.

Definitivamente, a senhorita Granger não só iria fazer que ele se arrastasse, mas também tinha contrado para este trabalho sujo Potter, que faria tudo legalmente sem deixar escapatória possível para Snape.

"_Não existe animal mais invencível que uma mulher, nem fogo nem fera tão implacável"_, dizia Aristófanes.

Implacável. Desumana. Diabólica.

—Nem pensar — murmurou Snape — Não vai fazer negócios com intermediários, filha do demônio.

Amassou a nota, fez uma bola e a atirou à chaminé. Depois se dirigiu a passos largos ao escritório, agarrou uma folha de papel, rabiscou uma resposta e chamou a gritos seu criado.

Na nota dirigida ao senhor Potter, Snape declarava que se reuniria com a senhorita Granger na casa de seu irmão às sete daquela tarde. Não estava disposto, como solicitava Harry, a enviar seu advogado para que se reunisse com o da senhorita Granger, porque, segundo o que escreveu, o marquês de Dain não tinha a menor intenção de que "tomassem juramento, fizessem-o assinar e o sangrassem por poderes". Se a senhorita Granger tinha suas próprias condições, que as ditasse em pessoa. Se isso não fosse conveniente, convidava-a a enviar seu irmão a ele, quem com muito gosto resolveria o assunto a uma distância de vinte passos... neste caso com ambos os combatentes armados.

Ante a última sugestão, Hermione decidiu que o melhor seria que Al passasse a noite em outro lugar; ainda não sabia nada do ocorrido.

Quando Hermione voltou da delegacia de polícia encontrou seu irmão sofrendo as dolorosas conseqüências do álcool que tinha consumido no baile de lady Brown. Com o organismo debilitado por meses de dissipação, tinha sucumbido a uma tremenda dispepsia e não pôde levantar-se até a hora do chá do dia anterior.

Nem sequer nas melhores circunstâncias se podia confiar em suas funções cerebrais. Naqueles momentos o esforço de compreender a conduta anômala de Snape poderia desencadear uma recaída, se não uma apoplexia. E um pouco igualmente importante: Hermione não se atrevia a correr o risco de que Alonso fosse atrás de Snape com a errônea idéia de vingar sua honra.

Geneviéve estava de acordo com ela e, em conseqüência, levou Al para jantar a casa do duque Longbottom. Podia confiar que o duque não abriria a boca. Afinal, tinha sido ele quem aconselhou a Hermione que não abrisse a sua até que falasse com um advogado. Também era o duque quem pagava os honorários de Harry. Se Hermione não tivesse aceitado, Longbottom teria intervindo pessoalmente ante Snape. Aquela oferta esclareceu o que Hermione desejava saber sobre os sentimentos do nobre francês por sua vó Geneviéve.

Assim, às sete Al já partira. No salão só estavam Hermione e o senhor Potter, de pé ante uma mesa alta com um montão de documentos, quando Snape entrou resolutamente.

Dirigiu a Potter um olhar de desprezo e depois cravou seus sardônicos olhos de obsidiana em Hermione.

—Madame —disse, com uma leve inclinação de cabeça.

—Milorde —disse ela, com uma inclinação até mais leve.

—Com isto já cumprimos o que pede a boa educação — continuou ele — Pode proceder à extorsão.

O senhor Potter apertou os lábios, mas não disse nada. Agarrou os papéis da mesa e os deu ao moreno, que se dirigiu a uma janela. Deixou os papéis no largo batente, tomou o que estava em cima e o leu pausadamente. Quando acabou, deixou-o e agarrou o seguinte.

Passaram os minutos. Hermione esperava, cada vez mais inquieta. Por último, quase meia hora mais tarde, Snape afastou a vista dos documentos que deveria ter demorado muito menos tempo em ler

—Perguntava-me como pensava em jogar isso — disse a Potter — Deixando de lado latinismos e legalismos, reduz-se a uma demanda por difamação se não solucionar o assunto em particular segundo suas exorbitantes condições.

—As palavras que você pronunciou e que puderam ouvir outras seis testemunhas só podem interpretar-se de uma maneira, milorde — disse Potter — Com essas palavras destruiu o crédito social e econômico de meinha cliente. Graças a você, será impossível casar-se ou ganhar a vida respeitavelmente. Transformou-a em uma pessoa a margem da sociedade em que foi educada e a que legitimamente pertence. Por conseguinte, verá-se obrigada a viver exilada de seus amigos e seus entes queridos. Terá que construir uma nova vida.

—Sei. E eu terei que pagar essa vida — replicou Snape — Desculpar as dívidas de seu irmão, que sobem a seis mil libras — Olhou os documentos — Mantê-la ao preço de duas mil libras ao ano e... ah, sim. Aqui diz algo sobre assegurar e manter uma residência.

Passou umas páginas e caíram várias. Foi então quando Hermione se deu conta de que não utilizava a mão esquerda, e que o braço estava em uma postura estranha, como se lhe acontecesse algo. Não teria que ser assim, já que se tratava de uma pequena ferida de bala. Tinha apontado com cuidado, e era uma atiradora exímia. E além disso, ele um alvo enorme.

Snape dirigiu o olhar para ela e a surpreendeu olhando-o fixamente.

— O que, apreciando sua obra? Suponho que gostaria de vê-la mais de perto mas, infelizmente, não há nada que ver. Não há nada, segundo os médico, salvo que não funciona. Entretanto, considero-me sortudo porque não apontou mais abaixo, senhorita Granger. Fiquei-me sem braço, não sem virilidade. Mas não me cabe dúvida de que Potter se encarregará da castração.

A consciência Hermione começou a remoe-la, mas fingiu nada sentir.

—Tem e terá precisamente o que merece, bruto embusteiro e rancoroso.

—Senhorita Granger — disse Potter amavelmente.

—Não vou me calar — replicou ela — Sua senhoria queria que eu estivesse presente porque quer briga. Sabe muito bem que está enganado, mas é muito cabeça dura para reconhecer. Quer que pareça uma mulher, calculadora, rancorosa, dissimulada e...

—Vingativa — a interrompeu Snape — Não se esqueça de vingativa.

— Vingativa eu? — exclamou Hermione — Não fui eu quem forjou tudo para proporcionar a maior fofoca de toda Paris enquanto estava meio nua e me levava, tola fui eu, à perdição.

Snape arqueou ligeiramente as sobrancelhas.

— Não quererá dar a entender que eu preparei essa farsa, senhorita Granger?

— Não tenho que dar a entender nada! Salta à vista. Pettigrew estava ali, e é seu amigo. E outros... esses repugnantes membros da sofisticada sociedade parisiense... Sei que preparou tudo para que presenciassem minha vergonha. E sei por que. Fez por rancor. Como se tudo o que ocorreu, todas as fofocas e as imperfeições de sua maravilhosa reputação fossem minha culpa!

Fez-se um silêncio breve, tenso. Depois, Snape atirou outros papéis no tapete, dirigiu-se à licoreira e se serviu uma taça de xerez. Só precisava uma mão para fazê-lo e só um gole para esvaziar a taça. Quando voltou aonde estava Hermione, tinha recuperado o irritante sorriso zombador.

—Achei que era você quem tinha preparado a... interrupção.

—Não fico surpresa — replicou Hermione — Você também parece influenciado pelo mal-entendido de achar que é um excelente partido... além de me confundir com uma louca. Se estivesse desesperada para conseguir marido, e nem o estou e nem estarei nunca, não teria que recorrer a estratagemas tão antigas e penosas. — Erguendo-se, acrescentou —: Posso lhe parecer uma velha solteirona , mas lhe asseguro que sua opinião é minoritária, milorde. Estou solteira porque quero, não por falta de ofertas.

—Mas a partir de agora não terá nenhuma — replicou Snape. Seu sardônico olhar a percorreu prazerosamente de cima abaixo, e a Hermione se sentiu trêmula — Graças a mim. E é por isso todo esse ato!

Deixou a taça vazia e se voltou para Potter.

—Como danifiquei a mercadoria, tenho que pagar o que você considera seu valor, ou me enterrará sob um montão de documentos, acossará-me com advogados e me obrigará a suportar inacabáveis meses de litígios.

—Se as leis considerassem as mulheres à devida luz, o processo não seria inacabável — replicou Potter, determinado — O castigo seria severo e rápido.

— Mas vivemos em tempos de ignorância — disse Snape — E, como lhe corroborará a senhorita Granger, eu sou o mais ignorante dos homens. Entre outras curiosas crenças, sustento a antiquada idéia de que se pago por algo, deveria ser meu. Como ao que parece não tenho outra opção a não ser pagar pela senhorita Granger...

—Não sou um relógio de bolso — interveio Hermione com tensão. Pensou que não deveria sentir ansiosa por que aquele pedaço de esterco presunçoso propor arrumar as coisas fazendo-a sua amante — Sou um ser humano e nunca me possuirá, por mais que pague. Pode ter destruído minha honra a olhos do mundo, mas não o destruirá de fato.

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Destruí sua honra? Estimada senhorita; Granger, o que me proponho é restabelecê-la. Casaremo-nos. Vamos ver. por que não se senta, fica quieta como uma boa garota e deixa os homens resolver os detalhes?

Hermione ficou alguns momentos atordoada, sem compreender, até que aquelas palavras lhe entraram na cabeça, como um golpe. O escritório escureceu e tudo começou a mover-se, como se estivesse tonta. Teve que se esforçar para concentrar-se

— Nos casar?

Sua voz soou longínqua e débil.

—Potter exige que a tire dos apuros de seu irmão e que a mantenha e dê alojamento por toda a vida — disse Snape — Bem. Aceito, mas com as mesmas condições que imporia qualquer outro homem: propriedade exclusiva e direitos de reprodução.

Seu olhar carregado recaiu sobre o corpete de Hermione, que notou um calor que se estendia por toda parte, como se, em lugar de com os olhos, ele a tivesse percorrido com suas mãos.

Hermione conseguiu recuperar a calma.

—Já entendo o que quer. Não é uma verdadeira oferta, e sim uma estratégia para nos atar de pés e mãos. Sabe que não podemos lhe processar se oferecer essa reparação, supostamente honorável. Também sabe que não vou casar com você. Assim pensa que nos tem no point non plus.

—Efetivamente — disse Snape sorrindo — Se se nega a casar-se comigo e tenta meter-se em litígios, a única coisa que conseguirá será humilhar-se. Todo mundo pensará que é uma prostituta, uma caça-dotes.

—E se aceitar sua falsa proposta de matrimônio, continuara jogando até o último momento e me deixará plantada diante do altar — disse Hermione — E de todos os modos ficarei humilhada.

Snape pôs-se a rir.

— Para iniciar uma demanda por descumprimento de promessa, longa e custosa? Para facilitar o trabalho de Potter? Pense bem, Hermione. É muito simples. Ou casamento ou nada.

A jovem agarrou a primeira coisa que viu, um cavalinho de bronze pequeno mas muito pesado.

O senhor Potter se aproximou dela.

—Senhorita Granger, rogo-lhe que resista a tentação — disse com discrição.

—Igualmente — disse Snape — Não servirá de nada. Posso esquivar de um projétil, quanto mais de um que não é uma bala.

Hermione deixou a estatueta e se voltou para Harry.

—Viu-o, não? — disse — Não oferece nada, porque acha que não me deve nada. O que quer é aproveitar-se de mim, e se se aproveita também de você ao mesmo tempo, desfrutará ainda mais.

—Pouco importa o que você pense de mim — disse o moreno — Só há duas possibilidades. E se está esperando que o faça mais suportável caindo de joelhos a seus pés para lhe pedir a mão, pode esperar até o dia do Julgamento, Hermione.

Ela reconheceu o tom e as palavras. Já os tinha ouvido antes, nas fanfarronadas e as brincadeiras dos meninos, aquela nota discordante de insegurança oculta sob as risadas. Reconsiderou rapidamente as palavras que tinha pronunciado Snape e pensou se isso seria simplesmente o que seu orgulho lhe permitia dizer. O orgulho masculino é um objeto extremamente frágil e valioso. Por isso os homens constróem uma fortaleza a seu redor desde da mais tenra infância.

Não tenho medo, diziam os meninos, renda-se, quando na verdade estavam mortos de medo. riam quando lhes davam de açoites e fingiam não sentir nada. Também jogavam roedores e répteis no colo das meninas que estavam apaixonados e riam com a mesma insegurança quando estas saíam correndo e chiando.

A proposta de matrimônio dele era possivelmente o equivalente ao presente do réptil ou o roedor. Se ela o rechaçava indignada, ele riria e diria que isso era precisamente o que queria.

Mas possivelmente não fosse isso.

Hermione teve que recordar-se que esse "possivelmente" não constituía base suficientemente sólida para um casamento. Por outro lado, Geneviéve tinha aconselhado-a que jogasse o anzol e não tinha mudado de opinião nem sequer naquela manhã, depois de haver se informado de todo o ocorrido. _"Já sei que sua conduta é abominável, e não a critico por haver lhe dado um tiro — disse — mas compreenda que lhe interrompeu precisamente no momento que a um homem mais desagrada ser interrompido. Não pensava racionalmente. Não podia fazê-lo. De todos os modos, acredito que se importa com você. Não parecia tão insolente e cínico enquanto dançava contigo."_

—Ou matrimônio ou nada. — a impaciência na voz dele interrompeu os pensamentos de Hermione – São essas as condições, as únicas condições. Você decide, Hermione.

Snape tentava convencer-se de que tanto fazia para ele a resposta. Se Hermione aceitasse, ao menos ele poderia exorcizar seu absurdo desejo em troca da exorbitante quantidade que teria que pagar. Depois a deixaria em Devon e voltaria para sua vida normal. Se se negava, não lhe daria nenhuma libra; ela partiria e deixaria de acossá-lo e ele esqueceria seu desejo e dela. De uma forma ou de outra, ele ganharia e ela perderia. Mas seu coração continuava pulsando com força e suas vísceras se contraíam, presas de um medo que não experimentava desde a adolescência.

Apertou a mandíbula, contendo-se, enquanto observava Hermione, que, afastando-se de Potter, dirigia-se para uma cadeira. Não se sentou. ficou olhando-a fixamente; seu formoso rosto não mostrava nenhuma emoção.

Potter franziu o sobrecenho.

—Possivelmente precise de alguns minutos a sós para pensar, senhorita Granger. Não resta dúvida de que sua senhoria será tão amável de concede-los — disse dirigindo o carrancudo olhar para o moreno — Afinal, o que está em jogo é o futuro da dama.

—Não preciso de mais tempo — replicou de forma calma — É fácil para mim calcular as vantagens e os inconvenientes para cada uma das partes — Olhou para Snape, que ficou atônito ao ver que sorria — A perspectiva de uma vida em meio a pobreza e a escuridão em um reduto da civilização é francamente desagradável. Não me ocorre nada mais absurdo que viver assim pelo simples feito de manter meu orgulho. Prefiro ser marquesa, e rica. Snape, você é absolutamente repugnante, e não me resta dúvida de que fará de tudo para destroçar minha vida. Entretanto, o senhor Potter se encarregará para que tenha mais que suficiente no sentido material. Além disso, proporcionará-me certa satisfação pessoal o fato de saber que terá que engolir até a última gota suas desdenhosas palavras sobre os homens que caem em armadilha de casamento ou enredos amorosos com mulheres respeitáveis. Eu gostaria de espiar por um buraquinho quando anunciar seu compromisso ao seus amigos, senhor Belzebú.

Snape ficou olhando-a, sem querer aceitar o que ela havia dito.

—A resposta é sim — disse Hermione, com certa impaciência — Se acha que sou uma imbecil, que vou dizer não para que você possa sair imune?

Ele recuperou a voz e disse:

—Já sabia eu que era esperar muito.

Hermione se aproximou dele.

— O que vai dizer a seus amigos, Snape? Que casar é melhor que me ter atrás de você e com a arma em punho? Suponho que sim. — Tocou de leve a manga da jaqueta, e com aquele pequeno gesto ele sentiu uma dolorosa opressão no peito — Deveria usar uma tipóia — acrescentou Hermione — Além disso, teria menos possibilidades de se machucar.

—A tipóia estragaria a queda da jaqueta — replicou o moreno friamente — E não preciso explicar nada.

—Seus amigos vão ridicularizá-lo sem piedade. Daria algo para vê-lo — insistiu.

—Anunciarei nosso compromisso esta noite, no Antoine's — disse Snape — E que façam o que quiserem. Não me importa o que pensem aqueles tarados. Enquanto isso, aconselho que faça as malas rapidamente. Potter e eu temos assuntos que discutir.

Hermione ficou tensa.

— Por que fazer as malas?

—Vamos para a Inglaterra depois de amanhã — disse — Eu me encarrego dos preparativos da viagem. Casaremos em Londres. Não gostaria que uma multidão invada Dartmoor e espante o gado. Podemos partir para Devon depois do café da manhã de casamento.

Os olhos da Hermione se escureceram.

—Não, nem pensar — disse — Podemos nos casar aqui. Ao menos poderia me permitir que desfrutasse de Paris uma temporada, antes de me exilar em Devon.

—Casaremos no St. George, em Hanover Square — replicou o moreno — dentro de um mês. Prefiro morrer que suplicar ao maldito arcebispo do Canterbury uma licença especial. Lerão-se as proclamas. E enquanto isso poderá desfrutar de Londres. Não vai ficar em Paris, ou seja, tire essa idéia da cabeça.

A idéia de que a marquesa de Dain vivesse naquele buraco da rua do Rivoli que ele chamava sua casa o deixava de cabelos em pé. Sua esposa não iria senta-se à mesa em que a metade dos degenerados de Paris tinham comido e bebido até ficar doentes... e vomitado sobre tapetes e móveis. Não bordaria nem leria junto à chaminé de um salão que tinha albergado orgias que até os romanos invejariam.

Anotou mentalmente que tinha que comprar um colchão novo para a ancestral cama de Devon e ordenar que se queimassem a roupa de cama e as cortinas que havia. Não queria que a marquesa de Dain se poluísse com os objetos que foram usados com Holly Golightly.

—Passei meus piores momentos em Paris, graças a você — disse Hermione, com seus olhos dourados soltando faíscas — Ao menos poderia deixar que o compensasse. Não achei que partiríamos hoje mesmo, mas acredito que poderia me permitir que fosse a festas e desfrutasse de minha honra recentemente restabelecida...

—Pode ir a festas em Londres — a interrompeu Snape — Celebraremos um café da manhã de casamento apoteótico. Pode comprar todos os vestidos e ninharias que queira. Que infernos importa onde esteja, sempre e quando eu pague as contas?

— Como pode ser tão insensível? — exclamou Hermione — Não quero que me tire de Paris como se fora um segredo vergonhoso.

— Um segredo? — Snape ergueu a voz —. No St. George, em Hanover Square? Acaso pode ser mais público e respeitável este casamento? — olhou Potter, que estava junto à mesa, colocando papéis em sua carteira de couro, com uma estudada expressão de ser alheio à briga — Potter, possivelmente você possa explicar que terrível delito cometerei com um casamento em Londres.

—Esta disputa não é de minha competência — disse Harry — Como tampouc número de convidados nem nenhum dos desacordos que normalmente suporta um compromisso. Terão que negociá-lo sozinhos.

Snape pensou que já tinha agüentado suficientes "negociações" aquele dia. Não tinha chegado ali com a intenção de casar-se com a causadora de sua dor de cabeça, Ao menos não conscientemente. Tinha dito sobre o casamento porque não suportava ver-se encurralado, acossado e vencido por uma solteirona vingativa e seu diabólico advogado, ou isso era o que pensava. Até que fez a proposta não se deu conta o quanto lhe importava a resposta de Hermione. Não tinha se dado conta até então do aborrecido e deprimente que seria Paris e as semanas e os meses vindouros depois que ela partisse... para sempre.

Embora Hermione tivesse aceito, ele continuava angustiado porque ainda não era dele e poderia escapar. Mas seu, orgulho não lhe permitia ceder. Ceda um centímetro a uma mulher e se tomará um quilômetro. Devia começar como tinha intenção de continuar, disse-se, e tinha intenção de ser o amo de sua casa. Ninguém o dirigiria. Não ia mudar por ninguém, nem sequer por ela. Snape dava as ordens; outros obedeciam.

—Cara — disse. Seus olhares se cruzaram; o dela era cauteloso. Ele agarrou sua mão — Faça as malas — disse com suavidade.

Ela tentou se soltar. Snape a soltou, mas o fez somente para poder rodear sua cintura com o braço são, levantá-la do chão, estreitá-la contra si e pregar sua boca a dela.

Tudo passou em questão de segundos. Hermione não teve tempo de resistir. Um beijo rápido, ardente... Deixou-a no chão e a soltou. Ela retrocedeu alguns passos, ruborizada.

—Essa é toda a negociação que há, Hermione — disse, apressando-se a apagar o calor e o apetite que tinha provocado nele aquele abraço muito curto — Se continuar discutindo, acharei que quer mais.

—Muito bem. Que seja em Londres... mas isso vai lhe custar caro, Snape — disse Hermione, deu a volta — Senhor Potter, não tenha piedade dele. Se o que quer é obediência cega, não poderá sair barato. Exijo uma autêntica dinheirama para meus gastos. Meus próprios veículos e cavalos. Faça-o gritar, senhor Potter. Se não bramar e o chutar como um elefante enlouquecido, pode estar seguro de que não está exigindo o suficiente.

—Estou disposto a pagar muito dinheiro por uma obediência cega — replicou Snape com um sorriso malvado — Começarei a fazer uma lista de ordens esta noite mesmo. — Fez-lhe uma estranha reverência —. Até depois de amanhã, senhorita Granger.

Ela lhe devolveu a reverência.

—Vá para o inferno, Snape.

—Ali acabarei, não me cabe dúvida. — Olhou para o advogado — Pode ir ver-me amanhã às duas com seus documentos do demônio, Potter.

Sem esperar resposta, saiu com ar despreocupado da habitação.


	11. Capítulo IX

Oi, oi povo! Eis mais um capítulo! ^^

**Viola: **Sim, casados...rsrs

Mas será as mil maravilhas? Como será os próximos dias de preparação?

**Patt:** Sim, irão casar e sim, são cabeças duras ao extremo! Mas já adianto que esse casamento não será tedioso, rsrsrs

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

Quando se dirigiam a Calais, Snape ia a cavalo com Alonso, junto a carruagem. Nas estalagens, retirava-se à cervejaria com o cunhado enquanto Hermione jantava com sua avó. Durante a travessia do canal da Mancha, sua senhoria se manteve no outro extremo do vapor francês. No caminho para Londres, também cavalgou fora da luxuosa carruagem que tinha alugado. Uma vez em Londres, depositou sua bela noiva, Alonso e Geneviève na porta da casa do tio Mundungus e a tia Arabella. Hermione não havia tornado a ver seu prometido após esse dia.

E de repente, duas semanas depois de ter saído de Paris, depois de quatorze dias durante os quais seu futuro marido parecia decidido a apagá-la de sua existência, apresentou-se um dia às duas da tarde exigindo que ela deixasse o que estivesse fazendo para atende-lo.

— Quer que eu vá dar um passeio? — exclamou a castanha indignada quando sua tia voltou toda nervosa ao salão para lhe transmitir o recado de Snape — Assim, do nada? De repente lembrou que eu existo e espera que eu saia correndo somente ao estalar de dedos?Por que não lhe disse para ir ao inferno?

Tia Arabella desabou em uma poltrona, apertando a fronte com os dedos. Durante os escassos minutos que tinha passado com ele, era evidente que o moreno tinha conseguido acabar inclusive com sua autocrática serenidade.

—Hermione, olhe pela janela, rogo — disse.

A jovem deixou a pluma sobre a mesa em que estava brigando com o menu do café da manhã de casamento, levantou-se e se aproximou da janela. Na rua viu uma linda carruagem negra. A ela estavam atrelados dois temperamentais cavalos negros, que Alonso tentava segurar com todas suas forças. Bufafam e batiam com os cascos sem cessar. Hermione não teve duvidas de que ao cabo de poucos minutos estariam dançando sobre a cabeça de seu irmão.

—Sua todo-poderosa senhoria diz que não partirá da casa sem você. — a voz da tia tremia de indignação — Aconselho-a que tenha pressa, antes de que essas bestas assassinas matem seu irmão.

Em três minutos, Hermione, fervendo de cólera, pôs-se o chapéu e um leve casaco verde sobre o vestido de dia. Ao cabo de outros três minutos, ajudavam-na a subir no assento da carruagem, ou mas bem a metiam na carruagem, porque Snape lançou seu enorme corpo no assento imediatamente e ela teve que apertar-se em um canto para evitar seu musculoso ombro. Mesmo assim, no limitado espaço não se podia impedir o contato físico. Ele apoiou a mão inútil em sua coxa, que se apertou descaradamente contra a dela, como o braço supostamente aleijado. Seu calor penetrava o grosso tecido do casaco e a musselina do vestido, e Hermione estremeceu.

— Está cômoda? — perguntou o moreno com zombeteira cortesia.

—Snape, esta carruagem não é suficientemente grande para duas pessoas — respondeu ela com aborrecimento — Está me esmagando.

—Pois sente-se sobre meus joelhos — disse ele.

Resistindo a tentação de apagar o sorrisinho de suficiência em uma bofetada, Hermione se voltou para seu irmão, que continuava brigando com os cavalos.

— Maldição, Al, saia dai! — gritou — É. Quer que eles amassem sua cabeça contra os paralelepípedos?

Snape se pôs-se a rir e deu permissão para os animais partirem; o cunhado retrocedeu apressadamente e se refugiou na segurança da calçada.

Momentos mais tarde, o veículo se precipitava a toda velocidade pelas ruas lotadas do West End. Entretanto, embutida entre o alto assento almofadado do carro e o corpo duro como uma rocha de seu demoníaco prometido, Hermione sabia que não corria perigo de cair. Se enrodilhou no assento e contemplou os corcéis do inferno de seu noivo.

Eram os cavalos de pior gênio que tinha visto em vida. Não paravam de bufar, corcovear e enfrentar-se a todos que se interpunham em seu caminho. Tentavam pisotear os pedestres. Intercambiavam insultos eqüinos com todos os cavalos que viam. Tentaram derrubar postes e corrimões e colidir com todo veículo que tivesse a desfarçatez de compartilhar a mesma rua que eles. Nem sequer ao chegar ao Hyde Park deram amostras de cansaço. Tentaram atropelar os operários que estavam terminando o arco do Hyde Park Corner. Estiveram a ponto de desbocar-se no Rotten Row, onde não estava permitida a circulação de nenhum veículo, salvo os do rei.

Entretanto, não triunfaram em nenhuma de suas diabólicas iniciativas. Embora esperasse até o último momento, Snape sufocou todas as tentativas de descontrole Hermione comprovou, a meio caminho entre a irritação e a admiração, que obtinha obidiência sem o menor esforço, apesar de ter que conduzir com uma só mão.

—Suponho que não teria nenhuma graça se seus cavalos se comportassem como é devido — disse, pensando em voz alta.

O moreno puxou brandamente para direita para evitar que colidisse com a estátua do Aquiles, e fez torcer às satânicas bestas pelo Drive.

—Possivelmente lhes tenha contagiado seu mau humor e se assustaram. Não sabem o que fazer nem aonde ir. Não é mesmo, Lúcifer, Mefistófeles? Têm medo de que lhes dêem um tiro.

As bestas sacudiram a cabeça e responderam com uma malévola risada.

Bem a cara de Snape pôr em seus cavalos apelidos do demônio, pensou Hermione. E os animais mereciam realmente aqueles nomes.

—Você também estaria de mau humor — disse — Se tivesse passado a última semana brigando com listas de convidados, menus para o café da manhã de casamento, provas e um montão de parentes pesadísimos. Também estaria zangado se todos os comerciantes de Londres assediassem sua casa e seu salão parecesse um armazém repleto de catálogos e amostras. Não deixaram de me assediar da manhã que nosso compromisso de casamento apareceu nos jornais.

—Pois eu não estaria de mau humor — replicou —, porque não seria tão tolo para consentir que me incomodassem.

—Foi você que se empenhou no tal casamento suntuoso em St. George, em Hanover Square — disse ela — E depois me deixou sozinha . Nem tentou me ajudar.

— Quem, eu? Ajudar? — perguntou com incredulidade — E para que são os criados, sou boba? Não disse que mande as contas? Se não há ninguém competente na casa para fazê-lo, contrate alguém. Se quer ser uma marquesa rica, por que não atua como tal? As classes trabalhadoras trabalham — explicou com exagerada paciência — As classes altas lhes dizem o que têm que fazer. Não deveria alterar a ordem social. Note no que aconteceu na França. Subverteram a ordem social faz décadas, e o que têm para oferecer agora? Um rei que se veste e se comporta como um burguês, esgotos ao ar livre nos bairros mais elegantes e nenhuma só rua decentemente iluminada, salvo ao redor do Palais Royal.

Hermione ficou olhando.

—Não tinha nem idéia de que fosse um esnobe conservador. Certamente, ninguém o diria, a julgar por seus amigos.

Snape manteve o olhar cravado nos cavalos.

—Se referir às fulanas, tenho que relembrá-la que é pessoal contratado.

A última coisa que Hermione queria era lembrar desse aspecto da vida do noivo. Não queria pensar em como ele se divertia durante as noites nas que ela estava insone na cama, preocupada com a noite de nupcias e por sua falta de experiência e ainda por cima por não ter o tipo _rubeniano_ ao que Snape era tão aficionado.

Com o pessimismo em alta e a certeza de que seu casamento ia ser um desastre, apesar do que dissera Geneviève Hermione não queria pensar se agradaria ou não a Snape na cama. Tinha seu orgulho, e com essa vaidade feminina não podia suportar a perspectiva de não cativar o marido. Qualquer marido, inclusive Snape. Nenhum dos maridos de Geneviève pensara nem sequer por um minuto em procurar diversão em outra parte, nem os amantes que discretamente tivera durante sua prolongada viuvez.

Mas não era o momento de enfrentar um problema de tais proporções , pensou ela. Terei que aproveitar a oportunidade de resolver assuntos mais práticos, como a lista de convidados.

—Sei onde encaixam as mulheres em sua escala social — disse — Mas com os homens é outra história. O senhor Lestrange, por exemplo. A tia Arabella diz que não lhe deveria convidar ao café da manhã de bodas, mas é seu amigo.

—Pois faria muito bem em não convidá-lo — disse Snape, apertando a mandíbula — O bode tentou me espiar quando eu estava com uma prostituta. Se convidar para o casamento pensará que também está convidado para a noite de nupcias. Entre o ópio e o álcool não pode pôr seu aparelho em condições e tem que olhar como funciona o dos outros.

Hermione descobriu que a imagem das galinhas rubenianas contorsionando-se nos joelhos do moreno não a inquietava tanto quanto o que lhe apareceu mentalmente: um homem de um e noventa, nu e excitado.

Em sua idéia do que era a excitação. Tinha visto várias gravuras eróticas do senhor Umfraville. Céus não as tivesse visto, pensou. Não desejava ter uma imagem tão vívida de Snape, fazendo com uma mulher voluptuosa a mesma coisa que os homens das gravuras faziam. Aquela imagem não saia de sua cabeça, descarada como as luzes das festas, lhe revolvia as vísceras, sentia vontade de matar alguém. Não se tratava de simples ciúmes; estava terrivelmente ciumenta, e Snape a tinha reduzido a esse humilhante estado com algumas poucas palavras pronunciadas sem cuidado. Ao imaginar o futuro, via o moreno repetindo aquela cena uma e outra vez, até deixá-la completamente louca.

Hermione sabia que não devia consentir que o fizesse. Não devia sentir ciúmes de suas mulheres. Teria que lhe agradecer, porque ele passaria o menor tempo possível com ela, e ela seria uma mulher da nobreza, rica e livre para levar a vida que quisesse. Repetira essa ladainha mil vezes, desde o dia que a tinha pedido em casamento, como uma tola, abrandou-se.

Sofrer não serviria de nada. Sabia que Snape era um homem espantoso, que a havia utilizado de uma forma atroz, que era incapaz de amar ninguém e que iria casar com ela sobre tudo por vingança e entretanto, queria que desejasse somente ela.

— Por fim consegui escandalizá-la? — perguntou — Ou está zangada? Este silêncio é ensurdecedor.

—Sim, estou escandalizada — replicou Hermione — Não pensava que se importasse que o observassem. Tenho a impressão que você gosta de ceninhas em público.

—Lestrange estava espiando por uma mira — disse — Em primeiro lugar, não suporto os voyers. Em segundo lugar, paguei por uma mulher e não para ela atuar diante de um público. Em terceiro lugar, há certas atividades que prefiro realizar em particular.

Naquele ponto, o passeio começava a virar para o norte, separando-se das bordas do lago de Serpentine. Os cavalos tentaram seguir pela borda, dirigindo-se para um bosque. Snape corrigiu a direção com um gesto delicado, parecendo não dar a maior importância ao que fazia.

—De todos os modos, vi-me obrigado a esclarecer minhas normas com a ajuda dos punhos — acrescentou — É mais provável que Lestrange guarde algum rancor. Não acho, porém que ele descarregue seus sentimento sobre você. É um covarde, um delator e tem a mania de... — calou-se e franziu o cenho — Enfim — continuou, com expressão sombria — não quero que tenha nada a ver com ele.

Hermione demorou alguns momentos para compreender as implicações daquela ordem, e nesse preciso instante o mundo se iluminou um pouco e o coração deu um pequeno salto no peito. Afastou-se o suficiente para observar o imponente perfil do noivo.

—Que barbaridade... É como se quisesse me proteger.

—Paguei por você — replicou com frieza — É minha, e cuido do que é meu. Tampouco deixaria que se aproximassem dele Lúcifer e Mefistófoles.

— Snape! Isso significa que sou tão importante para você quanto seus cavalos? — levou a mão coração — É tão terrivelmente romântico que não sei o que dizer.

Ele lhe dedicou toda sua atenção por uns momentos , e seu sombrio olhar recaiu sobre o lugar onde tinha a mão apoiada. Hermione voltou a pô-la rapidamente no colo. Snape, com o cenho franzido, voltou a fixar-se nos cavalos.

—Isso que veste, como se chama... — disse mal-humorado.

— O casaco? O que foi?

—Que a enchia mais a última vez que a vi — respondeu o moreno — Em Paris. Quando interrompeu minha festa para me aborrecer. — dirigiu os cavalos para uma avenida ladeada de árvores a uns metros ao sul do quartel — Quando me agrediu. Tenho certeza que se lembra. Ou parecia mais ajustado porque estava molhada?

Hermione se lembrava, mas o mais importante era que ele lembrasse com suficiente detalhe para notar uns quilogramas a menos. Seu ânimo se elevou vários graus mais.

—Poderia me atirar a Serpentine para averiguá-lo — disse.

A curta avenida desembocava em um pequeno caminho circular com densa vegetação. As árvores que o rodeavam o isolavam do resto do parque. Em poucos momentos começaria o passeio das cinco e aquela zona, como o resto do Hyde Park, encheria-se de londrinos na moda, mas naqueles momentos estava deserto.

Snape deteve o veículo e pôs o freio.

—Você dois, tranqüilos — advertiu aos cavalos — Se correrem, mando-os de volta a Yorkshire como bestas de carga.

Seu tom, embora baixo, indicava às claras "obediência ou morte". Os animais responderam como se fossem humanos. No mesmo momento se transformaram nos cavalos mais dóceis e tranqüilos que Hermione tinha visto em sua vida.

Ele voltou a olhá-la com ar taciturno.

—E com respeito a você, senhorita Monstro Granger...

—Eu adoro esses nomes carinhosos — disse a jovem, olhando enternecida para olhos frios do noivo — Boba, cabeça de vento, monstro... Meu coração quase sai do peito!

—Pois mal conseguirá esconder o prazer de ouvir os que tenho guardado — replicou o moreno — Como pode ser tão imbecil? Ou faz de propósito? Olhe-se! — dirigiu esta última palavra ao corpete — A este passo estará só ossos no dia do casamento. Quando comeu como se deve pela última vez? — perguntou.

Hermione supôs que, no dicionário dele, isso equivalia a uma expressão de carinho.

—Não fiz de propósito. Não tem idéia do que significa viver sob o mesmo teto que tia Arabella. Dirige os preparativos do casamento como um general dirige uma guerra. A casa é uma batalha campal desde o dia que chegamos. Poderia deixar que brigassem entre eles, mas eu não gostaria do resultado e você o detestaria. Minha tia tem um gosto espantoso e isso significa que tenho que intervir noite e dia. E como preciso toda minha força de vontade e minhas energias para manter o controle, no fim estou muito zangada e cansada para comer como é devido, inclusive se os criados pudessem preparar algo decente, coisa que não fazem porque também os tem esgotados.

Houve um breve silêncio. Depois Snape, movendo-se um pouco no assento, como se não se sentisse cômodo, disse:

—Certo.

—Disse que devia contratar alguém — inquiriu Hermione — Do que serviria, se também se meteria com eles? Teria que intervir e...

—Sim, sim, entendo — a interrompeu — A questão está aborrecendo. Vou resolver isso. Deveria ter me dito antes.

Ela tirou as luvas.

—Não sabia que estava disposto a matar dragões por mim.

—E não estou — replicou — Mas temos que ser práticos. Vai precisar de todas as suas forças para a noite de nupcias.

—Não vejo por que vou precisar de forças — disse Hermione, tratando de apagar as imagens que surgiam em sua mente e que lhe produziam calafrios na coluna vertebral — A unica coisa que teria que fazer é me deitar.

—Nua — acrescentou friamente.

— Sério? — lançou-lhe um olhar baixo entre as pestanas — Bom, se tiver que fazê-lo, farei-o, porque você tem a vantagem da experiência nestes assuntos. Mas céus me houvesse dito isso antes; não teria feito à costureira trabalhar tanto no conjunto de noite.

— Com o que?

—É terrivelmente caro — disse a jovem — mas a seda é muito delicada e os ilhós ao redor do pescoço maravilhosos. A tia Arabella ficou horrorizada. Diz que só cortesãs usam coisas assim e que não deixam nada para a imaginação — ela o ouviu conter o fôlego e notou a musculosa coxa esticar-se contra o sua — Mas se eu fosse pela minha tia — acrescentou — teria que ir tampada do queixo até os pés com algodão grosso cheio de monstruosidades, lacinhos cor-de-rosa, algo absurdo, porque um vestido de noite deixa muito mais descoberto, e além disso...

— De que cor? — perguntou Snape.

Sua voz grave tinha enrouquecido.

—Vermelho — respondeu — Com fitas estreitas negras trespassadas no decote. Aqui — desenhou um profundo vale sobre o peito — E leva um bordado precioso no... bom, aqui — passou a mão pela curva do seio, a pouco mais de um centímetro dos mamilos — E também tem um bordado no lado direito da saia. Daqui (assinalando o quadril) até a prega. E também comprei...

—Hermione.

Pronunciou seu nome em um sussurro sufocado.

—...sapatos para o jogo. Sapatos negros com...

—Hermione.

Com um furioso movimento jogou as rédeas e subiu bruscamente ela em seus joelhos, O movimento assustou os cavalos, que sacudiram as cabeças, sopraram e começaram a bater as patas agitadamente.

— Basta! — gritou Snape.

Ficaram quietos.

Seu potente braço direito estreitou a cintura delicada e a atraiu para si. Era como estar sentada no palpitante calor de um forno: duro com uma rocha E quente, o corpo de Snape pulsava de tensão. Deslizou a mão sobre o quadril e lhe agarrou a coxa. Hermione ergueu os olhos. Ele olhava, carrancudo e malévolo, sua enorme mão enluvada nela.

—Maldita seja — grunhiu.

A castanha jogou a cabeça para trás.

—Se quiser, devolvo. A camisola.

O furioso olhar negro se cravo na boca de Hermione. Respirava com dificuldade.

—Não, nem pensar — disse.

Então sua boca, dura e faminta, caiu sobre a dela, arrastando-se por seus lábios para castigá-la. Mas o que ela sentiu foi vitória. Notou-a na tensão vibrante do corpo do moreno, que não podia dissimular, e o ouviu com mais claridade que qualquer palavra quando sua língua empurrou impaciente para que lhe permitisse a entrada.

Desejava-a ainda.

Possivelmente não quisesse, mas não podia evitar, como tampouco ela podia evitar desejá-lo. E naquele momento não tinha que fingir outra coisa. Retorceu-se para rodea-lo pelo pescoço com os braços e o agarrou firmemente enquanto ele devastava sua boca. E ela devastava a dele.

Poderiam ter sido dois exércitos enlouquecidos, e o beijo uma batalha entre a vida ou a morte. Ambos queriam o mesmo: conquistar, possuir. Ele não dava seu quartel e ela não queria que o desse. Não se cansava do ardente pecado de sua boca, da abrasadora pressão da mão que percorria seu quadril, reclamando descaradamente o seio.

Também ela reclamava, esfregando com as mãos os enormes ombros, cravando os dedos nos fortes tendões de seus braços. É meu, pensou enquanto o músculos se inchavam com suas carícias. E será meu, jurou enquanto estendia os dedos sobre aquele peito largo e duro. Seria dele e manteria ao seu lado embora fosse sua morte. Podia ser um monstro, mas era seu monstro. Não compartilharia seus tempestuosos beijos com ninguém. Não compartilharia seu magnífico corpo com ninguém.

Apertou-se mais contra ele. Snape ficou tenso e, com um gemido, baixou a mão e lhe agarrou o traseiro, estreitando-a ainda mais. Apesar das luvas de couro e das diversas capas de tecido, o contato com a mão dele cobria sua pele numa onda abrasadora.

Hermione queria senti-las na pele nua; aquelas mãos grandes, sobre seu corpo inteiro. Ásperas ou delicadas, não importava, sempre e quando a desejasse, sempre e quando a beijasse e a acariciasse assim... como se morresse de fome, como ela estava, como se não pudesse saciar-se, como acontecia com ela.

Snape separou sua boca da dela e, murmurando algo que pareciam palavrões em italiano, retirou a cálida mão de seu traseiro.

—Solte-me — disse com voz pastosa.

Sufocando um grito de frustração, Hermione baixou as mãos, deixou-as sobre o colo e ficou olhando uma árvore que havia a sua frente.

O moreno a olhou, furioso e desesperado. Devia ter compreendido que não devia aproximar-se dela nem a um quilômetro de distância. Dentro de treze dias estariam casados, e teria a noite de nupcias e quantas noites desejasse para aplacar seu desejo e acabar com ele. Dizia as mesmo que não importava quanto pudesse aborrecê-lo Hermione enquanto isso. Tinha suportado coisas piores com uma recompensa menor, e sem dúvida poderia suportar algumas semanas de frustração.

Tinha que suportá-lo porque via com muita claridade a outra possibilidade: o marquês de Dain babando e ofegando ante sua futura esposa como um vira-lata faminto atrás do carro de um açougueiro. Ladraria desesperado à porta de sua casa pelo dia e uivaria junto a sua janela de noite. Iria trotando atrás dela a modistas, chapeleiros e sapateiros , e rosnaria e mostraria os dentes ao seu redor nas festas. Estava acostumado a conseguir o que queria no momento em que queria, e a rechaçar ou esquecer-se prudentemente do que não podia conseguir imediatamente. Tinha descoberto que não podia desprezá-la, e como um cão faminto não poderia rejeitá-la.

Deveria ter se dado conta no dia que a conheceu, quando se entreteve tanto na loja do Dervish and Banges, incapaz de afastar os olhos dela. Ao menos teria que ter compreendido o problema no dia que ficou abatido simplesmente por tirar aquela ditosa luva. Em qualquer caso, já não havia forma de evitar a verdade, depois de ter feito ante si mesmo e ante ela uma demonstração tão eloqüente quanto humilhante. Com apenas uma descrição de uma peça de lingerie tinha perdido a cabeça e tinha desejado devorá-la.

— Quer que eu desça de seus joelhos? — perguntou Hermione cortesmente, olhando ainda a árvore a sua frente.

— Você quer? — perguntou, irritado.

—Não. Eu me sinto muito cômoda.

Snape pensou que quem dera ele também se sentisse. Graças a aquele traseiro redondo e pequeno tão comodamente encarapitado em cima dele, a região entre suas pernas estava experimentando as torturas do inferno. Dava-se conta de que a descarga estava a poucos centímetros. Somente teria que voltá-la para ele, levantar as saias e...

E poderia ter estado a mil quilômetros; havia as mesmas possibilidades de que ocorresse, pensou com amargura. Esse era o problema com as damas, um de tantos problemas: não podia ir direto ao assunto quando queria. Terei que cortejar e convencer, e depois fazê-lo em uma cama como é devido. Na escuridão.

—Pois fica — disse — Mas não volte a me beijar. É... uma provocação. E não me fale de sua indumentária noturna.

—Muito bem — replicou Hermione, olhando despreocupadamente a seu redor, como se estivesse sentada a uma mesa tomando o chá — Sabia que a primeira esposa de Crouch se afogou na Serpentine?

— Minha primeira esposa está pensando em fazer o mesmo? — perguntou, olhando-a com inquietação.

—Certamente que não. Geneviéve diz que se matar por um homem é uma estupidez imperdoável. Era só para puxar assunto.

Snape pensou que, apesar da tortura, era muito agradável tê-la sentada nos joelhos, uma dama delicada, que cheirava tão bem, conversando despreocupadamente. Notou que sua boca se distendia em um sorriso. Rapidamente a transformou em uma careta de desagrado.

— Isso significa que num momento deixou de estar zangada?

—Sim. — olhou a mão inútil do noiovo, que tinha deslizado até o assento durante o apaixonado abraço — De verdade, deveria estar com o braço em uma tipóia, Snape, para não bater nele desse modo. Poderia feri-lo gravemente sem perceber.

— Não golpei-o tanto assim — replicou ele, olhando-o com o cenho franzido — E posso lhe assegurar que perceberia. Tenho sensibilidade, como se funcionasse. Mas não funciona. Está aí, imóvel, pendurando. Enfim — pôs-se a rir — Remói a consciência?

—Nem um pouco — respondeu Hermione — Pensei em levar um chicote, mas imagino que não teria notado.

Snape examinou o magro braço dela.

—Necessitaria muito mais músculo para uma coisa assim — disse — E não teria atuado com suficiente rapidez.

Hermione o olhou.

—Teria rido se eu tivesse lhe dado uma chicotada. Riria inclusive se eu esmigalha-se sua pele. Riu depois do disparo?

—Que remédio — respondeu ele sem lhe dar importância — Desmaiei. Que ridículo.

Nesse momento, com a mente clara compreendeu como tinha sido ridículo, enquanto afundava com o olhar nas profundidades dos olhos da noiva. Que absurdo haver-se indignado com ela. A cena no jardim dos Brown não tinha sido obra de Hermione, e começava a suspeitar quem era o responsável. Se o responsável era quem ele pensava, Snape não só se levou de forma abominável, como também imperdoavelmente estúpida. Merecia o tiro, e ela o fizera muito bem. De uma forma dramática. Sorriu ao recordar.

—Tenho que reconhecer que o fez muito bem, Mione.

—Fiz-o estupendamente — replicou ela — Tem que reconhecer: um plano e uma execução perfeitos.

Snape desviou o olhar para Mefistófeles e Lúcifer, que fingiam estar em paz com o mundo, meio dormindo.

—Foi muito bom, agora que o penso. A roupa vermelha e negra... a voz de lady Macbeth...— soltou um risada — E meus valentes camaradas fugindo aterrorizados ao vê-la, como em um chá de senhoras ao ver um camundongo — voltou a olhá-la, divertido — Talvez tenha valido a pena, mesmo que fosse para ver isso. Avery, Nott... todos morto de medos de uma mulherzinha enfurecida.

—Não sou uma mulherzinha — replicou bruscamente — Só porque você é um bruto e um ogro, não tem por que me desdenhar. Para que saiba, senhor Goliás¹, eu sou mais alta do que a média das mulheres.

Snape lhe deu uns tapinhas no braço.

—Não se preocupe, Mione. De todos os modos penso em me casar com você, e já resolvi este problema. Não deve preocupar-se com isso. Para falar a verdade, trouxe algo para provar.

Colocou a mão no profundo bolso da carruagem. Demorou uns momentos em encontrar o pacote que tinha escondido ali, tempo o suficiente para que o coração palpitasse de ansiedade.

Tinha passado três angustiosas horas escolhendo o presente. Preferia que lhe colocassem na roda de tortura a voltar para o número trinta e dois do Ludgate Hill e suportar de novo aquela experiência infernal. Ao fim seus dedos se fecharam sobre a caixinha. Entretanto, o coração não deixava de pulsar rapidamente, nem sequer quando a pôs torpemente na mão da jovem.

—Melhor que você a abra — disse friamente — Com uma só mão é uma confusão.

O olhar dourado de Hermione se voltou rapidamente para a caixa, e a abriu. Houve um prolongado silêncio. O moreno sentiu um nó no estômago e a pele úmida de suor.

— OH! — exclamou ela — OH, Snape!

O terror que sentia se aliviou um pouco.

—Estamos prometidos — disse friamente — É um anel de compromisso.

O atendente do Rundeil and Bridge tinha sugerido coisas horripilantes: uma pedra de aniversário, quando Snape não tinha nem ideia de quando era o aniversário de Hermione; uma pedra que combinasse com seus olhos, quando não podia existir semelhante pedra, semelhante objeto. O mais servil deles incluso tinha tido a ousadia de sugerir uma série de gemas cujas iniciais formavam uma mensagem, como ametista- madrepérola- opala- rubi, que representavam AMOR, e coisas no estilo. Ele tinha estado a ponto de vomitar o café da manhã. Por fim, quando estava virtualmente desesperado de tanto procurar entre esmeraldas, ametistas, pérolas, opalas, aguamarinas e todos os malditos minerais que um ourives podia engastar em um anel.., por fim, depois de ter visto ao menos mil bandejas forradas de veludo, ou isso lhe pareceu, Snape o encontrou. Um só rubi, tão delicadamente singelo que parecia líquido, rodeado de diamantes absolutamente perfeitos. disse-se que não se importava se Hermione gostasse ou não; teria que ficar com ele de qualquer modo.

Tinha sido muito mais fácil fingir quando ela não estava ali, mais fácil de fazer todos acreditarem e inclusive ele mesmo, que tinha escolhido esse anel simplesmente porque era o melhor, mais fácil ocultar em seu estéril coração a verdadeira razão: que era uma comemoração, com um simbolismo sensível como todos outros objetos que tinha sugerido o joalheiro.

Uma gema vermelho sangue para a valente garota que tinha derramado seu sangue. E os diamantes com seus furiosos brilhos, porque a primeira vez que a beijou ziguezagueavam os relâmpagos.

Hermione olhou para ele. Uma brilhante bruma reluziu seus olhos dourados.

—É lindo — disse com doçura — Obrigada — tirou a luva e tirou o anel do estojo — Tem que colocá-lo em meu dedo.

— Ah, sim? — tentou parecer enojado — Uma dessas bobagens sentimentais, suponho.

—Ninguém vai vê-lo — disse Hermione.

O moreno agarrou o anel e o pôs em um dedo; depois retirou rapidamente a mão, por temer que ela notasse o tremor.

A jovem moveu a mão repetidamente e os diamantes lançaram brilhos de fogo. Sorriu.

—Ao menos fica bem — disse Snape.

—Perfeitamente — voltando a cabeça, Hermione lhe plantou um beijo na bochecha e voltou rapidamente para seu assento — Obrigada, Belzebú — disse com grande doçura.

O coração dele encolheu dolorosamente. Agarrou as rédeas.

—Melhor sairmos daqui, antes que comecem a passear os de sempre — disse com voz rouca — Lúcifer, Mefistófeles! Já podem deixar de fingirem de mortos.

Os cavalos eram capazes de agir rapidamente. Um cavaleiro de circo que gostava de atuar os adestrara, respondendo às sutis sinais que Snape tinha demorado três dias para aprender de seu anterior amo. Embora soubessem como fazê-lo, às vezes não recordava a sacudida certa das rédeas ou o tom de voz ao que reagiam os animais, não às palavras. Em qualquer caso, gostara do papel que tinham desempenhado no caminho para o Hyde Park, e o moreno lhes permitiu que voltassem a desempenhá-lo no caminho de volta. Com isso, sua prometida se agarrou a ele e rezou para chegar sã e salva à casa de sua tia.

Como Hermione estava ocupada, Snape pôde dedicar-se recuperar a calma e pôr sua inteligência ao serviço de atar cabos, como deveria ter feito semanas antes.

Havia seis espectadores segundo Potter. O moreno tentou recordar seus rostos. Pettigrew, certamente, totalmente estupefato. McLaggen, o homem que Snape havia lançado seu olhar mortal em público. Dois franceses que recordava haver visto muitas vezes no Vingt-Huit E duas francesas, uma delas desconhecida. A outra era Pansy Parkinson, uma das piores fofoqueiros de Paris... e uma das companhias femininas favoritas do Rodolphus Lestrange.

O que havia dito Hermione aquela noite? Que a fofoca teria abafado se ela não tivesse irrompido na casa de Snape. Mas possivelmente não se teria abafado, refletiu. Talvez tivesse crescido o interesse público por suas relações com a senhorita Granger até alcançar proporções delirantes porque alguém tinha propagado o rumor. Talvez alguém o tivesse fomentado e animado as apostas sabendo que enfureceria o Belzebú. A única coisa que Lestrange precisaria fazer era deixar cair algo no ouvido da pessoa certa. Parkinson, por exemplo. Teria aproveitado a estupenda intriga para fazer campanha, sem necessidade de que a cravassem muito, porque odiava Snape. Então, depois de ter semeado as sementes, Lestrange pôde retirar-se para Inglaterra e desfrutar de sua vingança a uma distância prudencial... e rir com as cartas de seus amigos nas que se detalhavam os últimos acontecimentos do drama entre o Snape e Granger.

Quando lhe assaltou esta suspeita, ao moreno pareceu um exagero, produto de uma mente inquieta. Mas começava a ter sentido, muito mais que qualquer outra explicação. Ao menos explicava por que a enfastiada Paris se obcecou de tal modo com alguns encontros entre um inglês feio e uma inglesa bonita.

Olhou para Hermione, que tentava não ver a atuação de Lúcifer e Mefistófeles no papel de corcéis da morte concentrando-se no anel de compromisso. Não havia tornado a colocar a luva. Movia a mão para cá e para lá, e os diamantes despediam brilhos de arco íris.

Gostara do anel. Tinha comprado uma camisola de seda vermelha, debruada de negro. Para a noite de núpcias. Tinha beijado-o e o tinha acariciado. E não se importara que ele o fizesse também.

A Bela e a Besta. Assim o chamariam Lestrange, aquele bode de língua viperina. Mas daqui a treze dias, a Bela seria a marquesa de Dain e estaria na cama da Besta. Nua. Então Snape faria o que desejava fazer ao que parecia a uma eternidade.

Então seria dele, e nenhum outro homem poderia tocá-la porque lhe pertenceria com exclusividade. Certamente, poderia ter comprado Portugal inteira pelo que estava lhe custando essa "posse exclusiva". Por outro lado, era de primeira qualidade. Uma dama. Sua dama.

E muito provavelmente, Snape devia tudo ao odioso, rasteiro, corrupto e covarde Rodolphus Lestrange. Em todo caso, não teria sentido, e seria uma perda de energias que devia reservar para a noite de núpcias, agarrar Lestrange e lhe fazer em pedaços. Ou ao contrário, devia lhe agradecer, mas o marquês de Dain não se tornara famoso por sua cortesia. Chegou à conclusão de que aquele porco não merecia.

* * *

1- Quem aí lembra da história de Davi e Goliás?


	12. Capítulo X

Oi, oi povo! Eis mais um capítulo! ^^

**Viola: **Fico muito contente em saber que gosta tanto da fic, não imagina o quanto! ^^

Sobre a noite de núpcias do casal, só no próximo capítulo... rsrsrs

**Daniela:** Eis mais um capítulo flor, aproveite.

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

Na ensolarada manhã do décimo primeiro dia de maio, domingo, do ano da graça de mil oitocentos e vinte e oito, o marquês de Dain estava ante o pastor do St. George, em Hanover Square, com Hermione, única filha do falecido sir John Granger, baronet.

Contra a expectativa popular o teto não se desmoronou quando lorde Snape entrou no sagrado edifício e não houve nem um só relâmpago durante a cerimônia. Nem sequer ao final os muros do St. George foram sacudidos pelos trovões, quando agarrou sua esposa com tal força e a beijou com tal ardor que quase a derrubou do tablado, embora algumas senhoras mais velhas tenham desmaiado.

Em conseqüência, aquela mesma noite, o senhor Peter Pettigrew entregou a Rodolphus Lestrange um pagamento no valor de trezentas libras. O senhor Pettigrew tinha redigido e entregue anteriormente outras notas promissórias de diversas somas a lorde Avery, ao capitão Evan Rosier, ao Augustus Rookwood e a lorde Grindelwald.

O senhor Pettigrew não sabia onde nem como obteria o dinheiro para cobrir aquelas notas promissórias. Em outra ocasião, há décadas, tinha recorrido aos agiotas. Aprendeu a lição, que lhe custou dois anos de desgraças, aprendera como funcionavam aquelas pessoas: em poucas palavras, se lhe emprestam quinhentas libras, está obrigado a lhes devolver mil. Preferia que seus miolos voassem a repetir a experiência.

Era consciente, com toda sua dor, de que não teria problemas para resolver suas dívidas de honra mais imediatas se não tivesse que pagar outras tantas antes de partir de Paris. Não teria essas dívidas se tivesse aprendido a lição em Paris e tivesse deixado de apostar em qualquer assunto relacionado a Snape, refletiu com tristeza. Só tinha ganho uma vez, e não podia considerar uma grande vitória. Tinha perdido duzentas libras contra Pansy Parkinson quando ela se empenhou em dizer que Snape tinha feito uma armadilha à senhorita Granger para lhe fazer amor no jardim da casa lady Brown. Pettigrew simplesmente tinha recuperado o dinheiro quando Snape, contradizendo a predição de Pansy, não interpretou o papel de homem cavalheiresco, a não ser o de si mesmo, por uma vez em sua vida.

Por desgraça para a economia de Peter, so tinha ocorrido naquela ocasião, porque antes de que tivesse transcorrido uma semana, depois de ter jurado que não queria à senhorita Granger nem que a servissem em uma bandeja de ouro maciço, depois de que aquela mulher incompreensível tivesse atirado nele, entrou tranqüilamente no Antoine's e anunciou sem razão alguma seu compromisso. Disse que alguém tinha que casar-se com ela porque era um perigo público, e achava que era o único com coragem suficiente para controlá-la.

Pensando taciturno quem estaria dirigindo quem, Pettigrew se sentou na mesa de canto do senhor Aberforth, no Cabeça de Javali, ao sul do Drury Lane Theatre. Não era um estabelecimento elegante, mas Lestrange gostava porque os artistas o freqüentavam. Além disso, era muito barato, por isso Pettigrew preferia frequentá-lo naquela época.

—Bom, conforme entendi, Snape montou todo um espetáculo — disse Lestrange depois que a atendente encheou os copos — Aterrorizou o pastor, riu quando a noiva jurou obediência e quase quebrou sua mandíbula ao beijá-la.

Peter franziu o cenho.

—Eu estava seguro de que Severus levaria até o final e anunciaria em voz bem alta: "Não quero". E que depois riria e partiria por onde tinha vindo.

—Achou que ele iria tratá-la como as demais mulheres? — disse Rodolphus — Pelo visto, esqueceu que as demais mulheres eram putas e que, segundo o aristocrático dicionário de Snape, as putas são simples faxineiras ou camponesas às que deve se servir e esquecer. Mas a senhorita Granger é uma donzela com boa educação, uma situação completamente distinta, Pettigrew. Céus tivesse compreendido.

Peter acabava de compreender e parecia tão evidente que não dava crédito. Como não percebera? Uma dama, uma espécie completamente distinta.

—Se o tivesse compreendido, você teria trezentas libras menos agora mesmo — replicou em tom ligeiro mas com grande consternação.

Rodolphus agarrou seu copo e o examinou com um pouco de cautela antes de tomar um sgole.

—Pode-se beber, mas pouco mais — opinou.

Pettigrew tomou um longo gole de sua taça.

—Possivelmente o que realmente eu teria gostado é de ter conhecido os fatos — acrescentou Lestrange ao cabo de uns momentos — As coisas seriam muito distintas agora. — contemplando a mesa, carrancudo — Se então tivesse sabido a verdade, poderia ter deixado escapar algo, mas não sabia nada, porque minha mulher não me conta nada. Sério, estava convencido de que a senhorita Granger não tinha onde cair morta. Até ontem à noite, quando um pintor amigo meu que faz esboços para o Christie's falou de meu engano.

O senhor Pettigrew olhou seu amigo um tanto inquieto.

— O que quer dizer? Todo mundo sabe que a irmã de Alonso ficou na ruína graças a ele.

Lestrange olhou ao seu redor, e depois, inclinando-se sobre a mesa, disse o seguinte em tom mais baixo:

— Lembra-se daquele quadrinho meio podre que nos falou Snape, que conseguiu a garota por dez sous na loja Dervish and Banges?

Pettigrew assentiu.

—Pois resulta que é um ícone russo, uma das obras mais delicadas e mais insólitas da escola do Stroganov que se conservam na atualidade.

Peter lhe olhou sem entender nada.

—Sim, de finais do século dezesseis — explicou — Uma oficina de ícones que iniciou a família Stroganov, da nobreza russa. Os artistas pintavam miniatura para as casas, com muitíssimo trabalho, muito minucioso e com materiais muito caros. Hoje em dia estão muito cotados. O dela está feito com pão de ouro. O marco é de ouro, coalhado de pedras preciosas.

—Certamente, valerá muito mais que dez sous — disse Pettigrew, tentando falar como se não desse importância ao assunto — Severus dizia que essa mulher é ardilosa.

Esvaziou o copo de dois goles e voltou a enchê-lo. Viu com a extremidade do olho à atendente, que lhes levava o jantar, e quis que ela viesse logo, porque não queria ouvir nada mais.

—É obvio, tudo depende do espelho em que se olhe — continuou Lestrange — Eu diria que tem um valor mínimo de mil e quinhentas libras. Se o leiloasse, muito mais, certamente, mas sei ao menos de um russo que venderia seu primogênito por esse ícone. Dez mil, até vinte mil libras.

Lady Hannah, filha do duque Abbott, um os homens mais ricos da Inglaterra tinha contribuído a seu marido um dote de vinte mil libras.

Tais mulheres, as filhas dos nobres, não estavam ao alcance do senhor Pettigrew, como tampouco o estavam seus imensos dotes. Entretanto, a senhorita Granger, filha de um insignificante baronete, pertencia à mesma classe que ele, à pequena nobreza.

Então se deu conta de que tinha tido uma oportunidade perfeita para relacionar-se com ela, depois que Snape a insultasse e humilhasse em público Naquele momento, a senhorita Granger era vulnerável. Em lugar de limitar-se a lhe oferecer sua jaqueta, poderia ter desempenhado o papel de cavalheiro andante. Em tal caso, ele poderia ter estado ante o altar com ela aquele mesmo dia.

E o ícone teria sido dele, e Lestrange, que era tão preparado, o teria ajudado a convertê-lo em dinheiro... um dinheiro para investir. Peter Pettigrew poderia estar com uma esposa bonita e ter vivido tranqüilamente deixando de depender da deusa Fortuna, ou para ser mais precisos dos caprichos do marquês de Dain. Ao contrário agora, tinha uma dívida de cinco mil libras. Embora não muito elevada para o nível de algumas pessoas para o seu equivalia a milhões. Não lhe preocupavam os comerciantes aos que devia dinheiro, e sim as notas promissórias que tinha entregue a seus amigos. Se não resolvia muito em breve ficaria sem amigos. Um cavalheiro que não pagava suas dívidas de honra deixava de ser considerado um cavalheiro. A perspectiva era até mais angustiosa que a ameaça dos prestamistas, as casas de empenho ou a prisão para os devedores. encontrava-se em uma situação desesperadora.

Certas pessoas poderiam lhe haver dito que Rodolphus Lestrange detectava outra situação desesperada a vinte passos de distância e que desfrutava enormemente exacerbando-a; mas essas pessoas prudentes não andavam perto, e Pettigrew não era um sujeito muito inteligente. Por conseguinte, quando terminaram o jantar e de esvaziar meia dúzia de garrafas de wisque, o senhor Lestrange tinha cavado a tumba do senhor Peter, que se lançou de bom grado a ela.

*.*.*.*.*

Mais ou menos no momento em que Pettigrew se lançava naquele buraco, o traseiro da nova marquesa do Dain mostrava sintomas de rigor mortis. Com seu marido na elegante carruagem negra que viajavam da uma da tarde, depois de ter deixado seus convidados no café da manhã matrimonial.

Sendo um homem que desprezava absolutamente o casamento e a companhia de pessoas respeitáveis, Snape tinha atuado com surpreendente bom humor. Até mais, a cerimônia lhe parecera extremamente divertida. Pediu três vezes ao tremente sacerdote que falasse mais alto, para que os assistentes não perdessem nenhum detalhe. Também pensava que tinha sido uma brincadeira estupenda fazer um número circense com o beijo à noiva. O estranho era que não a tivesse jogado ao ombro e a tivesse tirado da igreja como um saco de batatas. Se o tivesse feito, pensou Hermione ironicamente, de todas maneiras teria parecido um aristocrata dos pés à cabeça. Ou mas bem um monarca. Tinha compreendido que Snape tinha uma idéia extraordinariamente elevada de sua própria importância, em que a ordem de precedência estabelecido não desempenhava nenhum papel. Ele tinha deixado muito claro seus pontos de vista à tia de Hermione pouco depois que lhe deu o anel de compromisso, tão insufrivelmente formoso. Depois de leva-la para casa e passar uma hora com ela no salão examinando listas, menus e outros assuntos igualmente fastidiosos relacionados com as bodas, despediu-a e manteve uma conversação em particular com a tia Arabella. Explicou como tinha que tratar à futura marquesa de Dain. Era muito simples.

Não devia incomodá-la nem contradizê-lo. Ela não responderia ante ninguém salvo ele, e ele não respondia ante ninguém salvo ante o rei, e isso se estivesse de humor.

No dia seguinte chegou o secretário particular de Snape com alguns criados que se fizeram cargo de tudo. Depois a unica coisa que Hermione teve que fazer foi dar uma ou outra ordem e acostumar-se a ser tratada como uma princesa extraordinariamente delicada, onisciente e perfeita.

Não por seu marido, entretanto.

Estavam a mais de oito horas viajando, e embora parassem com freqüência para trocar de cavalos, a parada não durava nem um segundo mais dos dois ou três minutos que demorava para fazer a mudança. No Bagshot, às quatro, teve que ir ao toalette. Quando voltou, viu Snape andando impaciente junto ao carro, relógio em mão.

Protestou porque Hermione tinha demorado cinco vezes mais em atender à chamada da natureza que o que demoravam os rapazes em desenganchar quatro cavalos e enganchar outros quatro.

—A única coisa que um homem tem que fazer é desabotoar calças apontar para algum lugar e já está lá — disse a jovem pacientemente — Mas eu sou uma mulher, e nem minha instalação de águas nem minha roupa são tão práticas.

O moreno riu, meteu-a no carro e lhe disse que era um problema mas que certamente tinha nascido assim, ao ter nascido mulher. Não obstante, a segunda vez que teve que aliviar-se, a poucos quilômetros de Andover, disse-lhe resmungando que demorasse quanto quisesse. Ao voltar o encontrou tomando pacientemente uma jarra de cerveja. Snape lhe ofereceu brincando um sorvo e riu de verdade quando ela tomou o resto que sobrara.

—Grave engano — lhe disse quando já estavam na estrada — Agora terá que parar em todos os serviços daqui a Amesbury.

Com isso começou uma série de piadas sobre privadas e urinols. Hermione jamais tinha entendido por que os homens riam tanto com semelhantes brincadeiras, acabava de descobrir que podiam ser muito divertidas se os contava para alguém preparado e com maldade... Estava recuperando-se de um imaturo ataque de risada.

Snape estava ajeitado no assento que, como de costume, ocupava quase em sua totalidade. Tinha os olhos entrecerrados, com rugas ao redor e a dura boca curvada em um atrativo sorriso. Hermione queria zangar-se com ele por havê-la feito rir com histórias tão pueris e grosseiras, mas não podia. Era tão adorável assim, tão satisfeito de si mesmo!

Seu caso era grave, por pensar que Belzebú era adorável, mas não podia evitar. Sentiu desejos de subir em seus joelhos e cobrir de beijos seu perverso rosto. Ele a surpreendeu lhe examinando. Hermione confiava em não parecer tão embevecida como realmente estava.

— Está cômoda? — perguntou.

—Minhas pernas estão dormentes — respondeu, trocando ligeiramente de postura para afastar-se um pouco.

Não se separou muito, embora a carruagem fosse mais espaçosa que o veículo de passeio dele. Só havia um assento e Snape era enorme, mas tinha refrescado grandemente ao cair a tarde e ele tinha muito calor.

—Deveria ter descido para estirar as pernas quando paramos em Weyhill — disse o moreno — Já não voltaremos a parar até Amesbury.

—Quase nem me dava conta de que tínhamos chegado a Weyhill — replicou Hermione — Estava contando uma das piadas mais estúpidas que ouvi em minha vida.

—Pois menos mal que era uma estupidez, porque, se não, não sei o que teria acontecido — disse — Bem que riu.

—Não queria ferir seus sentimentos — replicou ela — Achei que estava tentando me impressionar fazendo alarde de suas melhores qualidades intelectuais.

Snape lhe dirigiu um olhar malévolo.

—Quando me propuser a impressioná-la, asseguro-a que o intelecto não terá nada que ver, milady.

Hermione sustentou seu olhar estoicamente, enquanto suas vísceras sofriam uma convulsão febril.

—Sem dúvida refere aos "direitos de reprodução" — disse serenamente — Esses direitos pelos que pagou um preço exorbitante. Bom, não será difícil me impressionar, já que você é um perito e eu nunca o fiz nem uma só vez.

O sorriso dele se apagou um pouco.

—Entretanto, sabe muito sobre o assunto. Não se surpreendeu nenhum um pouco ao ver o que faziam o casal no relógio de sua avó. E tenho a impressão de que está muito bem informada sobre os serviços para os que se contrata às meretrizes.

—Existe uma diferença entre o conhecimento intelectual e a experiência prática — replicou Hermione — Tenho que reconhecer que estou um pouco preocupada em relação ao último. Mas como você não sente nenhuma inibição, estou segura de que não terá vergonha em ensinar.

Hermione confiava que não estivesse muito impaciente por fazê-lo. Era boa aluna, e estava segura de que descobriria como agradá-lo em um prazo relativamente curto. Se lhe desse a oportunidade. Isso era a única coisa que realmente a preocupava. Estava acostumado a profissionais, adestradas para agradar, e poderia aborrecer-se e zangar-se facilmente por sua ignorância e abandoná-la por outras mulheres menos... pesadas.

Ela sabia que o marido a levava para Devon com a intenção de deixá-la ali assim que se fartasse dela. Também sabia o sofrimento que a esperava em tentar algo mais.

A maioria das pessoas — salvo um punhado de convidados ao casamento — consideravam Snape um autêntico monstro, e o casamento de Hermione com o pesadelo e a ruína dos Snape era encarado como pouco menos que uma sentença de morte. Mas não era um monstro quando a tinha entre seus braços. E ela não podia se impedir de esperar que algo mais nascesse desse desejo. E como tinha esperança, iria tentar.

Snape já não a olhava. estava-se esfregando o joelho com o polegar, com o cenho franzido, como se uma ruga tivesse tido a ousadia de aparecer em suas calças.

—Acredito que será melhor que sigamos falando nisso mais tarde — disse — Não tinha pensado... Enfim, achei que era muito simples. Não se trata de competir na universidade por uma medalha em matemática ou em línguas clássicas.

Só por um lugar em seu negro coração, pensou Hermione.

—Quando faço algo, quero fazê-lo bem — disse a jovem — É mais, sempre quero ser a melhor. Sou terrivelmente competitiva. Possivelmente seja por ter tido que competir com tantos meninos. Tinha que ganhar de meu irmão e meus primos em tudo, até nos esportes, porque, se não, não teriam me respeitado.

O moreno ergueu o olhar, mas não para ela, e sim para o guichê do carro.

—Amesbury — disse — Já era hora. Morro de fome.

*.*.*.*.*

O que acontecia com o pesadelo e a ruína dos Snape era que estava aterrorizado. Por sua noite de nupcias. Acabava de compreender seu engano, quando já era muito tarde.

Sim, sabia que Hermione era virgem. Como ia esquecer, quando tinha suposto um dos aspectos mais humilhantes da situação: um dos libertinos mais nobres da Europa babando de luxúria por uma solteirona inglesa. Sabia que era virgem como sabia que seus olhos eram da cor do mais puro mel produzido em Dartmoor, e trocavam de cor como o tempo daquelas traiçoeiras terras. Sabia como sabia que seu cabelo era de seda acobreada e sua pele de veludo cremoso. Sabia, e aquele saber lhe resultou doce ao olhar para sua esposa ante o sacerdote, ante o altar. Ela usava um vestido cinza prateado, um ligeiro rubor tingia suas bochechas, e não só era a mulher mais bonita que tinha visto em sua vida, mas além disso era pura. Sabia que nenhum outro homem a havia possuído que era única e exclusivamente dele. Também sabia que se deitaria com ela. Estava a muito tempo sonhando com isso. Além disso, depois de ter esperado o que lhe parecia várias eternidades, tinha decidido fazê-lo como é devido, em uma estalagem luxuosa, em uma cama grande e cômoda, com lençóis limpos, depois de um bom jantar e algumas taças de excelente vinho.

Por alguma razão, tinha esquecido de levar em conta o que significa ser virgem, além de estar intacta. Por alguma razão tinha deixado de lado aquele fator fundamental em suas ardentes fantasias. Nenhum homem tinha estado antes para lhe facilitar o caminho. Teria que abri-lo sozinho. E isso é o que se temia que teria que fazer: abri-la.

A carruagem se deteve. Sufocando uma desesperada necessidade de gritar ao chofer que continuasse, até o dia do Julgamento se fosse possível, Snape ajudou sua esposa a descer. Ela segurou seu braço e se dirigiram à entrada. Sua mão enluvada jamais tinha parecido tão pequena a ele.

Hermione estava empenhada em dizer que era mais alta que a média, mas essa circunstância não consolava o homem alto como um castelo, que certamente produziria os mesmos efeitos quando caísse sobre ela. Esmagaria-a, quebraria algo, rasgaria algo. E se conseguisse não matá-la e se a experiência não a transfomasse em uma demente, sairia correndo cada vez que tentasse voltar a tocá-la. Escaparia, e não voltaria a beijá-lo, a abraçá-lo, a...

—Bom, bom... Que me crucifiquem se o que tenho aí diante não é Snape.

Aquela voz rouca devolveu o moreno bruscamente ao presente e ao entorno que tinha esquecido. Tinha entrado na estalagem sem dar-se conta e recebido as saudações do dono sem fazer conta, e igualmente distraído seguia seu anfitrião para a escada que levava às habitações que tinha reservado.

A voz provinha de alguém que descia as escadas: Dolohov, seu antigo companheiro de Hogwarts ou, melhor dizendo o duque de Ainswood. O anterior duque tinha morrido vítima da difteria há um ano, à idade de nove. Snape recordou ter assinado a nota de pêsames que tinha escrito seu secretário à mãe e os pêsames e a felicitação habilmente combinadas a Dolohov, o primo.

Não vira no funeral de Malfoy. Seu antigo companheiro estava bêbado então e estava bêbado naquele momento. O cabelo de Dolohov era uma confusão gordurenta, tinha os olhos inchados e injetados de sangue e barba de pelo menos dois dias.

Os nervos de Snape já estavam muito sensíveis. Ao compreender que teria que apresentar sua esposa, tão elegante, deliciosa e pura, a aquele ser repulsivo, seus nervos se crisparam ainda mais perigosamente.

—Dolohov — disse com uma seca inclinação de cabeça — Que encantadora surpresa.

—Surpresa é pouco — Dolohov baixou torpemente a escada — Eu fiquei pasmado. A última vez que o vi disse que não voltaria para a Inglaterra por ninguém, e que se alguém queria vê-lo em seu funeral, teria que estirar a pata para Paris — seu olhar injetado em sangue recaiu sobre Hermione e sorriu de uma forma que para o moreno pareceu intoleravelmente obscena — Ora, ora, parece que o mundo deu voltas. Não só volta Snape a Inglaterra, como também carrega consigo um bonbonzinho.

Ele começou a perder os fios do autocontrole.

—Deve ter estado vivendo em uma cova como um eremita para não saber que estava em Londres a quase um mês e que me casei esta manhã — disse com voz tranquila mas com as vísceras ardendo — Esta senhora é minha esposa.

Voltou-se para a Hermione.

—Madame, tenho o duvidoso prazer de lhe apresentar A...

A gargalhada do duque o interrompeu.

— Casou-se? — exclamou — Vamos, não me venha com essas. Pode dizer que esta ave do paraíso é sua irmã ou sua tia-avó.

Como qualquer mulher ela sabia que "ave do paraíso" era sinônimo de "rameira"; a Snape não coube a menor duvida de que sua esposa compreendia que acabavam de insultá-la.

—Acaba de me chamar de embusteiro, Dolohov — replicou o moreno em um tom afável que não pressagiava nada bom — E caluniou minha esposa. Duas vezes. Concedo-o exatamente dez segundos para que se desculpe.

Dolohov ficou olhando-os uns momentos. Depois sorriu.

—Sempre foi bom em assustar e intimidar, rapaz, mas não penso entrar nessa brincadeira. Mas não está tão mal. Onde foi sua última atuação, querida? — perguntou a Hermione — No King's Theatre, no Haymarket? É evidente que está muito por cima das mercadorias habituais de Snape do Covent Garden.

—Já são três — disse ele — Senhor...

O dono, que se afastara para um canto escuro do vestíbulo, saiu cautelosamente.

—Sim, milorde.

—Tenha a amabilidade de acompanhar à senhora ao seu quarto.

Hermione cravou os dedos no braço do marido.

—Snape, seu amigo não se aguenta em pé pela bebedeira — sussurrou — Não poderia...?

—Suba — disse autoritário.

A jovem suspirou, soltou-lhe o braço e obedeceu. Ele ficou observando até que cruzou o patamar. Depois se voltou para o duque, que continuava contemplando Hermione com um olhar lúbrico que expressava claramente o que pensava.

—Uma peça de primeira — disse sua excelência, voltando-se para Snape com uma piscada — De onde a tirou?

O moreno lhe agarrou pelo lenço do pescoço e lhe empurrou contra a parede.

—É uma merda repugnante — disse — Lhe dei uma oportunidade, cretino. Agora terei que quebrar seu pescoço.

—Olhe como tremo — replicou Dolohov. Seus nublados olhos se iluminaram ante a perspectiva da luta — Se ganhar levo a garota?

*.*.*.*.*

Pouco depois, sem fazer caso às queixa de sua criada, Hermione se plantou no parapeito que dava ao pátio.

—Rogo que entre, milady — insistiu sua criada Agnes — Sua senhoria não deve ver uma coisa assim. ficará doente, e ainda por cima em sua noite de núpcias.

—Já vi várias brigas — replicou a jovem — Mas nunca por mim. Não acredito que se façam muito dano. Acredito que estão bastante equilibrados. Certamente, Snape é mais corpulento mas tem que brigar somente com um braço. E Dolohov tem boa constituição, mas está bêbado demais para ser de grande coisa.

O pátio pavimentado começou a encher-se rapidamente de homens, alguns com bata e gorro de dormir. A notícia se propagou a toda velocidade, e inclusive a aquela hora tão tardia poucos podiam resistir a uma rixa. E além do mais, não era não uma rixa qualquer, porque os competidores eram nobres do reino, um estranho luxo para os aficionados de boxe.

Cada homem tinha atraído um círculo de partidários. Meia dúzia de cavalheiros bem vestidos se uniram em torno de seu marido. Davam conselhos de costume, contraditórios e aos gritos, enquanto Moss, o criado de Snape, ajudava seu amo a despojar-se da roupa da cintura para acima.

Agnes soltou um grito e se apoiou contra a porta do balcão.

— Deus nos perdoe! Estão nus!

Hermione não se importava com seu perdão. Seus olhos estavam cravados em um só homem, que, nu da cintura para acima, deixou-a sem fôlego.

As tochas lançavam brilhos sobre a pele descorada, os largos ombros e os musculosos braços, e esparramavam carinhosamente sua luz pelos ângulos e as curvas de seu peito. Ele se voltou, desdobrando ante os atônitos olhos de Hermione as amplas costas que cintilavam como mármore, esculpindo fortes linhas de ossos e músculos esticados. Poderia ter sido um atleta romano de mármore que tivesse cobrado vida.

As vísceras da castanha se encolheram, e o já conhecido calor que subia por seu corpo era uma mescla de desejo e orgulho.

Meu, pensou, e aquele pensamento era uma dor agridoce, de esperança e desespero ao mesmo tempo. Era seu de nome, segundo a lei sacra e a secular, mas nenhuma lei podia lhe fazer real e verdadeiramente dela. Isso requereria uma batalha longa e sofrida.

Aquele bêbado do Dolohov tinha maiores possibilidades de ganhar que ela, pensou com pesar. Por outro lado, não parecia muito inteligente, e para sua luta particular ela necessitava de cabeça, não músculos.

E não lhe falta inteligência precisamente, e o que havia no pátio, que com só um olhar fazia sua boca encher d'água, constituía motivação mais que suficiente.

Viu que um dos homens colocava o braço esquerdo do moreno em uma tipoia improvisada. Depois os dois combatentes ficaram frente a frente, quase roçando-se.

Deram o sinal.

Imediatamente, Dolohov se precipitou sobre seu oponente, com a cabeça baixa e os punhos como sinais de multiplicação de moinho. Sorrindo, Snape se afastou, evitando tranquilamente a chuva de golpes, deixando que o duque atacasse com a maior dureza possível. Por mais que tenha usado a força quando atacou, não conseguiu nada. Snape era ágil, com uns reflexos rápidos como o raio, e menos mal, porque Dolohov era surpreendentemente ligeiro, apesar de sua embriaguez. Mas o moreno lhe regateou bem. Um golpe atrás de outro, quando parecia seguro que ia acertar, só dava um murro no ar, o que enfurecia o duque.

Atacou ainda com mais força, tentando de todos os ângulos. Um golpe ricocheteou no braço de Snape. viu-se um movimento impreciso e se ouviu um forte barulho. Dolohov retrocedeu, cambaleante, com abundante sangue escorrendo do nariz.

— Que pancada! — murmurou Hermione — Não esperava isso. E seguro que tampouco ele esperava sua excelência.

Sangrando mas em pé, Dolohov riu e deu um salto para atacar de novo. Agnes havia voltado junto a sua nova senhora.

—Que Deus tenha piedade de nós — disse, com a redonda cara distorcida em uma careta de asco — É que não basta e ou eles não acertam os golpes?

—Não notam — Hermione voltou a centrar-se na briga — Quer dizer, até que acaba. Muito bem, Snape! — quando um soco muito bem dado acertou direto no estômago ela gritou — Acerte ele!. Esse idiota tem a cabeça como uma bigorna.

Felizmente, seus gritos não puderam ser ouvidos entre a gritaria dos espectadores porque se não o moreno teria se distraído, e obtido maus resultados, com os sanguinários conselhos de sua delicada esposa.

De todos os modos, ele já tinha calculado o assunto e com dois, três golpes brutais no corpo, Dolohov caiu de joelhos.

Dois homens se precipitaram para levantar sua excelência. Snape lhes deu as costas.

— Reda-se Dolohov! — gritou alguém do círculo do moreno.

— Sim, antes de que lhe faça mal de verdade!

Hermione não podia apreciar da posição vantajosa que ocupava até que ponto o tinham machucado. Havia bastante sangue, mas o nariz dos seres humanos estavam acostumados a sangrar em abundância.

Dolohov continuava em pé, bamboleando-se.

—Venha, narigudo — disse ofegante — Ainda não acabei com você.

Agitou torpemente os punhos.

Snape encolheu os ombros , avançou para ele e com uns movimentos rápidos se desembaraçou das mãos que tentavam lhe sacudir e acertou um murro certeiro no estômago de seu adversário.

O duque se dobrou como um boneco de trapo e caiu para trás. Por sorte, seus amigos reagiram imediatamente e lhe agarraram antes de que batesse a cabeça contra os paralelepípedos. Quando lhe sentaram, dirigiu- um estúpido sorriso ao moreno. O suor e o sangue lhe corriam pela cara.

—Peça perdão — disse Snape.

Dolohov aspirou com dificuldade várias baforadas de ar.

—Perdoe-me, Belze — conseguiu pronunciar.

—E também pedirá perdão a minha esposa na primeira oportunidade que tiver.

Dolohov assentiu, respirando pesadamente. Depois olhou para sua janela, para desgosto de Hermione.

— Perdão, milady Snape! — gritou roucamente.

Então o moreno também olhou. Cabelos escuros penduravam-se úmidos sobre a testa e uma brilhante camada de suor lhe cobria o pescoço e os ombros. Seus olhos se alargaram por alguns segundos, atônitos, quando caíram sobre ela e um estranho olhar de dor lhe cruzou o rosto, mas imediatamente ocupou seu lugar a conhecida expressão zombeteira.

—Milady — disse, e lhe dedicou uma reverência.

A multidão aplaudiu.

Hermione inclinou a cabeça.

—Milorde.

Sentiu vontade de saltar do balcão para os braços do marido.

Tinha brigado com seu amigo com um só braço por ela. Tinha lutado com inteligência, magnificamente. Era extraordinário. Sentiu vontade de chorar. Esboçou um trêmulo sorriso; deu a volta e entrou precipitadamente pela porta que segurava Agnes.

*.*

Sem saber a princípio o que pensar do afligido sorriso de sua esposa, Snape fez o balanço da situação e de seu aspecto, e não ficou precisamente satisfeito. Chegou à conclusão de que o sorriso e a compostura foram destinados ao público. Era um sorriso para dissimular, como tantas outras, e facilmente podia imaginar o que dissimulava Hermione.

Seu flamejante marido era um animal. Brigou em um pátio como um vulgar rufião. Estava sujo, salpicado com o sangue de Dolohov; suava e ofegava. Além disso, estava meio nu, e as luzes das tochas tinham dado a Hermione uma espantosa visão do que ele queria esconder com a escuridão: seu enorme corpo macilento.

Possivelmente estivesse com um urinol na mão, vomitando, ou fechando a porta e ajudando a Agnes a protegê-la com os móveis.

Snape decidiu não lavar-se na habitação. Dirigiu-se com decisão à bomba de água, surdo às palavras de seu criado que reclama do frio noturno. Para não ficar atrás, Dolohov fez o mesmo. Encharcaram-se em silêncio enquanto seus amigos se congregavam ao redor discutindo sobre a briga.

Uma vez terminadas as confabulações, ficaram olhando-se mutuamente e encolheram os ombros para dissimular os calafrios. Dolohov foi o primeiro a falar.

—Casado — disse, movendo a cabeça — Quem ia pensar?

—Atirou em mim — disse o moreno — Tinha que castigá-la. _"Perdoa uma ofensa e favorecerá que se cometam muitas"_, como diz Publilio. Não posso consentir que cada mulher que se zangue comigo corra atrás de mim me apontando uma pistola. Tinha que lhe dar um castigo exemplar, não? — olhou ao seu redor — Se uma mulher consegue acertar um tiro impunemente ao Belzebú, outras podem pensar que podem fazer o mesmo a qualquer homem com o mínimo pretexto.

Os espectadores guardaram silêncio. Ao refletir sobre uma perspectiva tão aterradora adotaram uma expressão muito séria.

—Casei-me com ela apenas para servir à comunidade — disse — Às vezes, um homem tem que fazer algo acima de suas insignificantes preocupações e atuar em benefício de seus amigos.

—Certamente que sim — replicou Dolohov. Esboçou um sorriso — Mas não me parece um sacrifício tão grande. É de primeira... quero dizer, sua esposa é extraordinariamente bonita.

Snape simulou indiferença.

—Eu diria formosa — interveio um.

—Com caráter — disse outro.

—De porte elegante — apontou outro.

—Graciosa como um cisne.

Embora inflando o peito e endireitando os ombros, Snape parecia aborrecido com aqueles elogios.

—Têm permissão para fritar os miolos compondo odes poesias líricas a sua perfeição — disse — Eu, entretanto, o que quero é uma bebida.


	13. Capítulo XI

Oi, oi povo! Eis mais um capítulo preparadas para sentir um pouquinho de raiva do Morcegão?

**Viola: **Foi mal a demora, estou com uns problemas terríveis de internet em casa... Tanto que estou postando no serviço...

E sim, a batalha foi iniciada...

Então... se divirta na noite de núpcias... Só não me bata, a culpa não é minha é inteira dele... *aponta*

**Daniela:** Eis mais um capítulo flor, foi mal a demora.

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

O jantar de Hermione apareceu ao cabo de uns vinte minutos. Mas não seu marido. Estava no bar com uns amigos, segundo dono da hospedagem, e dissera que não o esperasse.

Ela não se surpreendeu. Segundo sua experiência, depois de tentar quebrar mutualmente os pescoços, os homens se tornavam amigos íntimos e celebravam essa amizade embebedando-se como porcos.

Jantou, lavou-se e se vestiu para deitar-se. Não se incomodou em colocar a camisola vermelha e negra. Duvidava de que sua senhoria chegasse em condições de valorizá-la. Vestiu uma mais modesta, de cor nata, com uma bata de brocado em tons dourados, e se sentou em uma cômoda poltrona junto à chaminé com Dom Juan, de Byron.

Já era bem perto da meia-noite quando ouviu leves pisadas no vestíbulo e um trio de vozes bêbadas cantando uma canção obscena. Levantou-se e abriu a porta.

Snape, que vinha apoiado em seus camaradas, largou-se e foi para o apoio de Hermione.

—Heis aqui o noivo — anunciou com voz pastosa. Lançou um braço sobre o ombro de sua esposa — Fora —disse a seus amigos.

Partiram dando tropeções. Ele fechou a porta com um chute.

—Disse que não me esperasse — disse.

—Pensei que poderia precisar de ajuda — disse Hermione — Disse a Moss que se deitasse. estava dormindo em pé. E, de todos os modos, eu estava acordada lendo.

A jaqueta do moreno e a camisa, antes de um branco antigo, estavam enrugadas, e tinha perdido o lenço do pescoço. As calças, salpicadas de sangue, estavam úmidas, e as botas cobertas de barro seco.

Snape a soltou e, cambaleando-se, ficou olhando as botas um longo momento. Depois soltou um palavrão para seus adentros.

— Por que não se senta na cama? — sugeriu Hermione — Assim o ajudo a te tirar as botas.

Ele se dirigiu vacilante para a cama. sentou-se com cuidado, agarrando-se a cabeçeira da cama.

—Mione.

A castanha se aproximou e se ajoelhou a seus pés.

—Sim, milorde.

—Sim, milorde — repetiu ele rindo — Mione, milady, acredito que sou um náufrago. Veja a sorte que tem.

Hermione começou a tirar da bota esquerda.

—Já veremos a sorte que tenho. Só há uma cama, e se a bebida o faz roncar como o tio Mundungus vou passar uma noite espantosa, ou o que resta da noite.

—Os roncos — disse ele — A preocupam os roncos. Cabeça de vento.

A jovem tirou a bota e começou com a outra.

— Mione — disse Snape.

—Ao menos me reconhece.

A bota direita ficou mais rebelde, mas Hermione não se atreveu a atirar com mais força por medo de que seu marido caísse em cima dela.

—Deite-se — disse.

Ele sorriu estupidamente.

— Eu disse para se deitar — insistiu ela com firmeza.

—Deitar — repetiu o moreno, dirigindo ao quarto o mesmo sorriso ausente — Onde está isso?

Hermione levantou, pôs as mãos no peito do marido e lhe deu um bom empurrão.

Caiu para trás e o colchão balançou. Ele soltou uma risada.

A castanha se agachou e reatou a briga com a bota.

—Delicada — disse ele, olhando o teto — A delicada lady Snape, que tem sabor de chuva, e é irritante. _Ma como é bela_. _Muito bela. Muito formosa... e irritante._

A castanha lhe arrancou a bota.

—Não rima — disse — Não é Byron precisamente.

Obteve um leve ronco por resposta.

—Heis aqui o noivo — murmurou Hermione — Graças a Deus que a cama é grande porque minha lealdade conjugal não chega ao extremo de ter que dormir no chão.

Aproximou-se do lavabo. Depois de lavar o barro das mãos, tirou a bata e a pendurou em uma cadeira. Depois foi para o outro lado da cama e retirou os lençóis o máximo que conseguiu, mas não muito; a parte superior do corpo do moreno estava esparramado em diagonal sobre o colchão. Empurrou-lhe pelo ombro.

—Mova-se, pedaço de bruto. — balbuciando, ele deu a volta e ficou outra vez na mesma postura. Hermione o empurrou com mais força — Mova-se, maldito seja.

Snape resmungou algo e se moveu um pouco mais. Ela continuou empurrando-o até que por fim, e sem dar-se conta de nada, pôs a cabeça sobre o travesseiro e tirou os pés do chão. Depois se enrodilhou em posição fetal, de cara ao lado da cama dela.

Ela se meteu no leito e agarrou os lençóis com fúria.

—De maneira que sou irritante, né? — disse quase para adentros — Mais teria me valido atirá-lo ao chão.

Deu a volta para olhá-lo. Alguns fios emaranhados lhe caíam sobre a testa, que, enquanto dormia, estava tão tenra quanto a de um bebê. Com a mão direita agarrava-se ao travesseiro. Roncava, mas muito brandamente, como um murmúrio baixo, contínuo. Hermione fechou os olhos.

Embora o corpo de seu obtuso marido não tocasse o seu, notava sua presença, seu peso sobre o colchão... e a mescla, de aromas masculinos, tabaco, álcool e ele mesmo... o calor que gerava seu enorme corpo. Também notava uma frustração extremamente irracional..., e para ser sincera, certa dor.

Supunha que Snape tomaria algumas taças com seus amigos. Supunha que chegaria bastante bêbado, e não teria se importado. Não era e nem seria o último homem que chegaria bêbado ao leito nupcial, e além disso pensava que com a percepção um tanto nublada teria sido tolerante com sua inexperiência. E a verdade era que teria preferido que ele estivesse o menos consciente possível. Desflorar uma virgem não era a mais estética das experiências, e Geneviéve havia dito que às vezes eram os mais brutos e insensíveis quem ficavam histéricos ao ver algumas gotas de sangue virginal. Também tinha explicado como enfrentar aquela histeria... e todo o resto.

Consciente de que seu futuro podia depender da experiência daquela noite, Hermione tinha se preparado para esta como o tivesse feito qualquer general sensato para uma batalha crucial. Estava bem informada e totalmente disposta a fazer o melhor possível. Estava disposta a estar alegre, voluntariosa, a responder e atender às necessidades do homem, mas para aquilo não estava preparada. Snape não era precisamente um colegial. Sabia até que ponto podia beber; sabia quando a bebida o deixava fora de combate. E entretanto, não tinha controlado. Em sua noite de nupcias.

A razão lhe dizia que devia existir uma maluquice tipicamente masculina que explicasse a conduta do marido, que cedo ou tarde a descobriria e não teria nada que ver com que tentasse ferir seus sentimentos nem lhe fazer sentir que não era desejável nem nenhuma das pessimistas sensações que experimentava naqueles momentos. Mas tinha sido um dia muito duro e se deu conta de que tinha passado a maior parte do tempo tensa, uma mescla de expectativas e angústias por algo que, como via então, não ia ocorrer.

Estava esgotada, não podia dormir, e no dia seguinte tinha que percorrer outra vez milhares de quilômetros ao mesmo ritmo endiabrado, no mesmo estado de agitação emocional. Sentia desejos de chorar, e ainda mais desejos de gritar, de pegar o moreno, lhe agarrar os cabelos e fazer que se sentisse tão ferido e tão zangado como estava ela.

Abriu os olhos, levantou-se e procurou com o olhar algo com o que lhe dar um bom golpe sem lhe causar um dano terrível. Podia jogar a água do jarro em cima, pensou, notando-se no lavabo. Então se deu conta de que o lavabo não se deveria poder ver, mas ela deixara acesa o abajur de sua mesinha. apoiou-se no bordo da cama e a apagou.

E ali ficou sentada, olhando a escuridão. Lá fora, os pássaros piavam; era o raiar da alvorada.

Snape resmungou algo e se revolveu, inquieto.

—Mione — disse, com voz carregada de sono.

—Ao menos sabe que estou aqui — murmurou ela — Já é algo, suponho.

Voltou a deitar-se, suspirando. Estava puxando as mantas para cobrir-se quando notou que o colchão se afundava. Mais grunhidos incoerentes. Depois, ele lhe passou um braço pela cintura e pôs uma perna em cima das suas. Pôs-se em cima da colcha e dos lençóis e Hermione estava abaixo. As pernas dele eram muito pesadas, mas também cálidas.

A jovem se sentiu um pouco melhor. Ao cabo de uns momentos adormeceu.

*.*.*.*

A primeira sensação consciente que teve Snape foi um traseiro pequeno e fofo acomodado contra suas virilhas e um peito deliciosamente redondo sob sua mão. Demorou alguns instantes para relacionar aquelas agradáveis partes com a mulher a quem pertenciam, como uma onda, as lembranças, e a maré levou a agradável sensação de carinho, ainda meio dormindo, e explodiu em mil pedaços. Odiava-se.

Brigou no pátio de uma estalagem como um caipira, e sua esposa formava parte do público. Tinha consumido vinho em quantidade suficiente para todo um exército e, em lugar de dormir, com a devida delicadeza, no bar, tinha convencido as bestas de seus amigos que lhe arrastassem até a câmara nupcial. Como se sua flamejante esposa não tivesse tido que suportar o suficiente lhe vendo sujo e cheirando a suor, ele teve que lhe oferecer o espetáculo de sua grosseria. E nem sequer tinha tido a cortesia de desabar-se no chão, longe dela. Tinha dormido como uma besta, cheirando a vinho e a tabaco, na metade da cama e deixara que sua delicada esposa lhe tirasse as botas.

Sua cara ardia de vergonha. Deu a volta e ficou olhando o teto. Ao menos não a tinha violado. Tinha bebido inclusive muito mais do que tinha por costume, para saber que não o faria. Era um milagre que tivesse conseguido subir as escadas.

E era um milagre triste que recordasse tudo com detalhes.

Céus que tudo nele estivesse tão paralisado quanto seu braço esquerdo, pensou. O ferreiro de Satanás voltava a servir de sua cabeça como bigorna e o cozinheiro de Lúcifer estava preparando uma beberagem repugnante na boca. Além disso, durante as escassas e dolorosas horas que tinha dormido, o príncipe das Trevas tinha ordenado a uma manada de rinocerontes que passassem por cima dele, ou ao menos ele tinha essa sensação.

A origem de suas tribulações se moveu um pouco na cama, a seu lado.

Ele se incorporou cautelosamente, com caretas de dor, como se lhe estivessem cravando milhares de agulhas no braço esquerdo e sua mão estivesse queimando. Desceu da cama; cada um de seus ossos e músculos protestou e foi aos tropeços até o lavabo. Ouviu um murmúrio de lençóis e depois uma voz feminina sonolenta.

— Quer ajuda, Snape?

A pouca consciência que tinha lorde Dain se deteriorou por completo em seu décimo aniversário. Ante o som da voz de sua esposa lhe oferecendo ajuda, levantou-se, como Lázaro, de entre os mortos. Cravou os nodosos dedos em seu coração e soltou um alarido que poderia ter feito pedaços a janela, o jarro e o espelho do lavabo no que se olhava.

Sim, respondeu em silêncio. Queria ajuda. Queria que a ajuda voltasse a nascer e chegasse a tempo nesta ocasião.

—Imagino que sua cabeça bate como um tambor — disse Hermione, depois de um longo momento de silêncio — Agnes já deve estar de pé. A mandarei lá embaixo para que prepare um remédio e lhe pediremos um café da manhã leve. De acordo?

Ouviram-se mais murmúrios de roupas enquanto falava. Sem olhar, o moreno se deu conta de que sua esposa estava levantando da cama. Quando se aproximou da cadeira para recolher sua bata, ele dirigiu o olhar para janela. O sol brumoso salpicava o batente e o chão. Supôs que seriam mais de seis. Segunda-feira. Doze de maio. Um dia depois de seu casamento.

—Não há remédio — murmurou.

Hermione ia para a porta. Deteve-se e se deu a volta.

— Quer algo?

—Só está procurando uma desculpa para me envenenar.

Levantou o jarro e verteu torpemente a água no lavabo.

—Se não te der medo prová-lo, prometo que estará recuperado quando sairmos — disse ela — Se não se sentir imensamente melhor então poderá pedir o que quiser. Se estiver melhor, agradecerá parando em Stonehenge e me deixará explorar um pouco... sem comentários sarcásticos nem queixa pelo atraso.

Snape desviou seu olhar para ela e o afastou rapidamente, mas não com suficiente rapidez. O cabelo emaranhado caía sobre seus ombros e a tênue vermelhidão de sono ainda tingia suas bochechas, umas pinceladas de rosa nacarado sobre porcelana cremosa. Nunca parecera tão frágil. Embora despenteada, com o rosto sem lavar, o magro corpo rendido de fadiga, nunca a tinha visto tão bela. Eram de verdade a Bela e a Besta, pensou ele ao ver seu reflexo no espelho.

—Se não estiver melhor, seu regaço será meu travesseiro durante todo o caminho até Devon.

Hermione pôs-se a rir e saiu do quarto.

*.*.*.*

Às sete e meia da manhã, a três quilômetros de Amesbury, Snape estava apoiado em um monólito, em uma colina sobre a planície de Salisbury. Abaixo se estendia um ondulante manto verde com retalhos amarelos. Um punhado de casas salpicava a paisagem, junto a um rebanho solitário de ovelhas ou vacas aqui e lá, que pareciam como se uma mão gigantesca as tivesse esparso ao azar, a mesma mão que com igual descuido tinha pego uns quantos arvoredos no horizonte ou os tinha atirado nas fendas, entre as colinas de suaves pendentes.

O moreno fez uma careta ante as metáforas que lhe tinham ocorrido: mantas, fendas e mãos grandes e torpes. Talvez não devesse ter tomado a taça com o líquido fragrante que Hermione tinha dado, pensou. Assim que começou a sentir-se melhor, voltou o comichão de costume.

Não estava com uma mulher desde ...fazia semanas... meses. Se não se aliviasse logo teria que fazer mal a alguém. A muitos. Pegar Dolohov não tinha melhorado absolutamente a situação. Beber até cair rendido sozinho tinha contribuído a reduzir temporalmente esse comichão. Supunha que poderia encontrar uma puta de bom tamanho dali a Devon, mas tinha a desagradável suspeita de que não lhe serviria de muito mais que brigar ou beber.

Era a sua esposa, magra e penosamente frágil, a quem desejava, a quem não tinha deixado de desejar no mesmo instante em que a conheceu.

Era uma região tranqüila. Ele ouvia o ranger do vestido de viagem de Hermione quando se movia. O _frufrú_ zombador se aproximava. Manteve o olhar fixo na paisagem até que ela se deteve uns passos.

— Conforme acredito, uma das pedras desabou não faz muito — disse.

—Em mil setecentos e noventa e sete — disse o moreno — Me contou isso um amigo em Hogwarts. Assegurava que a pedra caiu de medo no dia que nasci, e eu provei que estava enganado. Eu já tinha dois anos.

—E suponho que tenha contado isso ao seu amigo a golpes — inclinou a cabeça para olha-lo — Não seria Dolohov, não é?

Apesar do passeio sob o fresco ar matutino, Hermione parecia cansada. Muito pálida, com olheiras. Por culpa dele.

—Não, outro — respondeu Snape bruscamente — E não vá pensar que brigo com o primeiro imbecil que tenta fazer gracinha comigo.

—Isso não é brigar — replicou ela — É um lutador cientista. Intelectual, diria eu. Sabia o que ia fazer a Dolohov antes de que ele soubesse — afastou-se dali, para uma pedra caída — Não sei como conseguiu com um só braço — Deixou o guarda-chuva na pedra e levantou os punhos fechados, um mais perto do corpo que o outro — Me perguntava: como poderá proteger-se e golpear ao mesmo tempo? Mas não o fez assim. — agachou a cabeça, inclinando-a, para esquivar de um golpe, e se voltou para trás — Era esquivar e retroceder, lhe enganando, deixando que ele esbanjasse suas forças.

—Não foi difícil — disse o moreno, escondendo a surpresa — Não estava tão atento como poderia ter estado, nem tão rápido como quando está sóbrio.

—Eu estou sóbria — disse a castanha. Saltou à pedra — Venha, vamos ver se sou suficientemente rápida.

Usava um enorme chapéu de palha com flores e fitas de cetim que brotavam da parte de acima. Amarrava-o sob a orelha esquerda com um laço imenso. O vestido de viagem era o delírio da moda, cheio de rendas e presilhas e com empoladas mangas. Um par de fitas de cetim segurava cada manga por cima do cotovelo, de modo que a parte superior dos braços parecia um globo. Os cordões de cetim da parte inferior acabavam em bordas alargadas que penduravam da metade dos antebraços.

Snape não recordava quando tinha visto algo tão ridículo como aquele trocinho de feminilidade em uma postura muito séria de boxer sobre uma pedra. aproximou-se dela, com a boca trêmula.

—Desça daí, Hermione. Parece uma perfeita idiota.

A jovem descarregou um punho. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás instintivamente falhando o golpe.

O moreno se pôs-se a rir... e algo o golpeou na orelha. ficou olhando-a fixamente. Ela sorria, e dois brilhos travessos iluminaram seus olhos castanhos.

— O machuquei, Snape? — preguntou com uma preocupação evidentemente fingida.

— Você me machucar? — repetiu — Acha mesmo que pode me machucar com isso?

Segurou a mão ofensora.

Hermione perdeu o equilíbrio, deu alguns tropeções e se agarrou aos ombros do marido. Sua boca ficou a poucos milímetros da dele. Ele cortou a distância e a beijou com violência, enquanto lhe soltava a mão para lhe rodear a cintura com o braço são.

O sol matutino estava pleno, mas a jovem tinha sabor de chuva, a tormenta de verão, e o trovão que ouviu era sua própria cabeça, seu sangue retumbando nas orelhas, o coração que ressonava com o mesmo ritmo desigual.

Aprofundou aquele beijo, roubando sedento o doce calor da delicada boca, e se sentiu imediatamente embriagado quando lhe respondeu, entrelaçando sua língua com a dele em uma dança zombadora que produziu vertigens nele. Hermione lhe rodeou o pescoço com seus braços. Seus seios redondos e firmes se apertaram contra o peito dele, que sentiu uma onda de calor que chegaram até a região entre suas pernas, fazendo-a palpitar. Deslizou uma mão até as nádegas deliciosamente arredondada da jovem.

Minha, pensou. Ela era leve, magra e com curvas doces, perfeitas... e era dele. Sua esposa, que lhe devastava com sua boca e sua língua inocentemente sensuais, e se agarrava a ele com possessividade embriagadora, como se o desejasse com a mesma necessidade absurda, selvagem.

Ainda com as bocas entrelaçadas, Snape a desceu do pedestal e a teria levado até o duro chão... mas um rouco chiado de cima o devolveu à realidade. separou-se bruscamente dela e olhou para o céu.

Uma gralha aterrissou audazmente em uma pedra e ficou de perfil, um perfil narigudo com um olho cintilante parecia olhar Snape com troça.

Narigudo. Era assim que Dolohov o tinha chamado na noite anterior. Um dos apelidos de Hogwarts, junto com "Inseto", "Abutre" e muitos outros nomes, igualmente carinhosos.

Com o rosto quente, deu as costas para sua esposa.

—Vamos — disse, com uma voz transpassada pela amargura — Não podemos ficar aqui todo o dia fazendo nada.

Hermione percebeu a amargura na voz dele e o ligero rubor em sua pele macilenta. Durante uns momentos se preocupou terrivelmente, pensando se teria feito algo que tivesse podido lhe ofender ou lhe desgostar, mas a meio caminho da condução ele começou a andar mais devagar para que lhe alcançasse. E quando a castanha segurou sua mão, a que estava machucada, e a apertou, Snape a olhou e disse:

—Detesto os corvos. São repugnantes.

Hermione tomou como uma explicação ou uma desculpa, sabendo que ele não podia dar mais de si. Olhou o templo ancestral.

— Suponho que deve ser por sua sensibilidade e pureza de sangue. Para mim simplesmente formava parte do ambiente. Pareceu-me muito romântico.

O moreno soltou uma gargalhada.

—Quer dizer "gótico".

—Pois não — replicou ela — Eu estava em braços de um herói escuro, perigoso, entre as ruínas de Stonehenge, um lugar ancestral e misterioso. Nem mesmo Byron teria representado uma cena mais romântica. Suponho que está convencido de que não tem um só osso romântico — acrescentou com um olhar de soslaio — Se o encontrasse, quebraria-o; mas não se preocupe. Não me atreveria a dizer o contrário a ninguém.

—Não sou romântico — replicou com tensão —E certamente, não sou sensível. Com respeito à pureza de sangue... sabe muito bem que sou meio italiano.

—A metade italiana também é sangue azul — disse Hermione — O duque Longbottom me disse que a família de sua mãe pertence à nobreza florentina mais antiga. Ao que parecer, por isso se conformou com nosso casamento.

Snape pronunciou uma série de palavras que Hermione não compreendeu mas adivinhou que eram palavrões na língua de sua mãe.

—Tem intenção de casar-se com Geneviéve — acrescentou ela em tom conciliador — Por isso me protegeu. Mas tem suas vantagens. Cuidou de Al, o que significa que não terá que se preocupar com as dificuldades econômicas de meu irmão no futuro.

O moreno refletiu em silêncio até que voltaram a subir à carruagem. Então, emitindo um suspiro, se acomodou no assento e fechou os olhos.

—Romântico. Excitável. E acha que é tranqüilizador que o amante de sua avó cuide do cretino de seu irmão. Hermione, realmente acho que é tão demente como todos os membros, e possíveis membros, de sua família.

— Vai dormir? — perguntou ela.

—Tentar, se conseguir manter a boca fechada por alguns minutos.

—Eu também estou cansada — disse — Posso apoiar em seu braço? Não consigo dormir erguida.

—Mas tire esse absurdo chapéu — resmungo ele de volta.

O tirou e apoiou a cabeça no musculoso braço do marido. Ao cabo de alguns momentos, ele se moveu um pouco e Hermione colocou a cabeça sobre seu peito. Assim estava mais cômoda. E no momento era o que precisava. Mais adiante tentaria averiguar por que ele se desgostou enquanto se abraçavam, e porque se ficou tão tenso quando ela falou da família de sua mãe. De momento, conformava-se desfrutando da deliciosa sensação de afeto marital.

Passaram a maior parte da viagem dormindo, até chegar à fronteira de Devon. Apesar do atraso da partida, chegaram a Exeter a última hora da tarde. Cruzaram o rio Teign pouco depois; adentravam o caminho de Bovey Tracey e cruzaram o rio Bovey. Depois de vários serpenteantes quilômetros pelo oeste, Hermione viu pela primeira vez as estranhas formações rochosas de Dartmoor.

—As rochas de Haytor — disse o moreno, assinalando pelo guichê um imenso afloramento pétreo no topo de uma colina.

A castanha subiu a seus joelhos para ver melhor a paisagem.

Ele pôs-se a rir.

— Não se preocupe há muitas mais. A centenas, olhe por onde olhe. Penhascos, montões de pedras e pântanos. Casou comigo e vai acabar precisamente no remoto reduto da civilização que queria evitar. Lady Snape, bem-vinda a Dartmoor

—Parece-me maravilhoso — replicou Hermione docemente.

Como você, teria querido acrescentar. Entre os brilhos laranjas do sol poente, a acidentada paisagem era escura e asperamente formosa, como ele.

—Terei que ganhar outra aposta para que me leve a essas rochas.

—Sim, para que tenha uma pneumonia — replicou ele — Faz muito frio, muito vento e é muito úmido, e passa do outono fresco ao inverno mais cru dez vezes em uma só hora.

—Eu não vou adoecer — disse Hermione — Não sou um puro sangue sensível, a diferença de certos indivíduos cujo nome prefiro não pronunciar.

—Saia de meus joelhos — disse ele — Chegaremos dentro de muito pouco a Athcourt e os criados estarão vestidos com toda a ponpa. Já estou um asco, todo enrugado. Move-se e se retorce mais dormindo que acordada. Mal pude fechar os olhos até Exeter.

—Pois estava roncando com os olhos abertos — replicou Hermione, voltando para seu lugar.

—Não ronquei.

—Em cima de minha cabeça — disse ela — E várias vezes em meu ouvido.

Aquele retumbar masculino era encantado até o inexpressável.

O moreno a olhou com o cenho franzido; a jovem não lhe fez o menor caso e voltou a fixar-se na paisagem.

— Por que se chama sua casa Athcourt? — perguntou — Por uma grande batalha, como a do Blenheim?

—Em princípio, os Snape viviam mais ao norte — respondeu ele — Um deles se enrabichou pelo solar dos Dartmoor e pela única filha de sir James do Ath, um sujeito com muito poder nesta região. Por certo, em sua origem, o nome era Death,*(morte em inglês) e o trocaram por uma razão evidente. Meu antepassado levou a filha e o imóvel com a condição de que se mantivera esse curioso nome. Por isso todos os homens da família chamam-se do Ath antes do Snape.

Hermione tinha lido aquele nome em numerosos documentos do casamento.

—Severus Prince do Ath Snape— disse sorrindo — E eu que achei que havia tantos nomes, porque é tão grande.

Notou como o corpo do marido ficava rígido. Ergueu o olhar. Snape tinha as mandíbulas apertadas e a boca formava uma dura linha, perguntou-se que fibra sensível haveria tocado sem se dar conta. Não lhe deu tempo de resolver o mistério, porque ele agarrou o chapéu, que tinha esquecido, e o plantou na delicada cabeça ao contrário, e ela teve que endireitá-lo e atar as fitas. Depois teve que pôr medianamente apresentável o vestido com o que viajava desde primeiras horas da manhã, porque a carruagem entrava pelos portões, e a agitação mau dissimulada do moreno lhe dizia que o atalho que dali partia desembocava em sua casa.


	14. CApítulo XII

Oi, oi povo! Eis mais um capítulo preparadas para sentir um pouquinho de raiva do Morcegão?

**Daniela:** Eis mais um capítulo flor, aproveite.

**Viola: **Pois é... será que agora eles consomem o casamento?

**KKatiasantana:** Seja muito bem vinda e fico muito contente de vc estar gostando! ^^

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

Apesar da imprevista parada em Stonehenge, a carruagem de Snape se deteve ante a entrada principal de Athcourt exatamente às oito, como estava planejado. antes das oito e vinte, sua esposa e ele já tinham passado pelo exército de criados, todos em impecável formação, e eles tinham sido discretamente inspecionados. Mas estavam o suficientemente bem adestrados para não exteriorizar nenhuma emoção, nem sequer curiosidade.

Tudo estava preparado, exatamente como tinha ordenado o moreno, e todas as necessidades cobertas até o mínimo detalhe, segundo o programa que tinha enviado a ele antecipadamente. Dispuseram os banhos de ambos enquanto passavam revista nos criados. A roupa para o jantar estava engomada e pulcramente estendida.

O primeiro prato se serviu no mesmo instante que lorde e lady Snape sentaram em extremos opostos da longa mesa do salão. Os pratos frios chegaram frios, os quentes, quentes. Moss, o criado particular de Snape, montou guarda durante todo o jantar junto a sua senhoria e o ajudou em todas as tarefas que requeriam duas mãos.

Hermione não parecia nem um pouco intimidada pelas dimensões do salão, semelhantes às da abadia de Westminster, nem pelos doze lacaios que se mantinham firmes junto ao aparador enquanto consumiam cada prato.

Às quatro horas se levantou da mesa e deixou o marido em companhia de seu vinho do porto. Com a mesma tranqüilidade como se a séculos fosse a proprietária da casa, informou a Hawkins, o mordomo, de que ia tomar chá na biblioteca.

Tinham recolhido a mesa antes que ela saísse a porta, e quase no mesmo instante apresentaram a licoreira ao moreno. Serviram-lhe a taça com a mesma discrição e o mesmo silêncio, e o exército de serventes desapareceu, rapidamente, assim que ele disse: "Nada mais".

Era a primeira vez que Snape desfrutava de alguns momentos de solidão desde dois dias atrás, e a primeira oportunidade que tinha de pensar como devido no problema de deflorar sua esposa desde que percebera que era um problema. Fora um dia muito longo, sentia pontadas de dor no braço paralisado, que o salão estava silencioso, que não gostava da cor das cortinas e que o quadro de uma paisagem pendurada sobre a chaminé era muito pequeno para aquele aposento.

Uma hora depois deixou a taça, que não havia tocado, levantou-se e se dirigiu à biblioteca.

A castanha estava ante um suporte de livro, onde descansava a enorme Bíblia da família, aberta em uma página com as entradas de casamentos, nascimentos e falecimentos. Quando seu marido entrou, dirigiu-lhe um olhar de recriminação.

—Hoje é seu aniversário — disse — Por que não me disse?

Ele se aproximou dela, e sua expressão gélida se transformou na habitual máscara zombadora ao olhar o que Hermione assinalava.

—Que curioso. Meu digno pai não rabiscou meu nome.

— Quer dizer que nunca olhou este livro? — perguntou — Que não lhe interessavam seus antepassados... e sabe tudo sobre James do Ath?

—Foi meu preceptor quem me falou de meus antepassados — disse — Contava a história quando percorríamos a galeria de retratos. "_O primeiro conde do Blackmoor_", anunciava solenemente ante o retrato de um cavalheiro de compridos cachos dourados. _"Criado durante o reinado do Carlos II"_, dizia-me. Depois se estendia sobre os acontecimentos daquele reinado e me explicava como encaixava neles meu nobre antepassado e o que tinha feito para merecer o título de conde.

O seu preceptor, não seu pai.

—Pois eu gostaria que me ensinassem da mesma maneira — disse Hermione — Poderia me levar pela manhã a dar uma volta pela galeria de retratos. Suponho que terá como quinze quilômetros de comprimento.

—Sessenta metros — disse ele, voltando para a mesma página — Me parece que tem uma idéia exagerada das dimensões do Athcourt.

—Já me acostumarei — disse Hermione — Consegui não ficar com a boca aberta como uma tola quando me levaram a essa espécie de catedral conhecida como o quarto da senhora.

Snape continuava olhando fixamente para a página em que estava consignada a data de seu nascimento. Não tinha trocado sua sardônica expressão, mas notava-se a agitação em seus olhos escuros. Hermione pensou se seria aquele nome da entrada o que realmente o preocupara. Parecia triste e sentia pena por ele.

—Eu perdi meus pais alguns anos antes de que você perdesse sua mãe — disse — Morreram em um acidente, em uma carruagem.

—Febre — replicou ele — Ela morreu de febre. Ele escreveu essa conquista também.

O moreno parecia surpreso.

— Quem anotou a morte de seu pai? — perguntou Hermione — Não é sua letra.

Snape encolheu os ombros .

—Seu secretário, suponho. Ou o pároco, ou algum administrador — Retirou a mão da esposa e fechou o livro de repente — Se quer conhecer a história da família, temos vários tomos no outro lado da biblioteca. Está detalhado tediosamente, da conquista romana, diria eu.

Hermione voltou a abrir o livro.

—É o cabeça da família e deve me inscrever agora mesmo — disse com doçura — Adquiriu uma esposa e deve deixar este acontecimento por escrito.

— Tenho que fazê-lo agora mesmo? — ergueu uma sobrancelha — E se ao final digo que não quero ficar com você? Então teria que apagar seu nome.

A castanha se separou do suporte de livro, dirigiu-se para uma mesa, agarrou uma pluma e um tinteiro e voltou para junto dele.

— Quero ver como se livra de mim — disse.

—Poderia solicitar a anulação — disse — Apóiando-me em demência transitória no momento do contrato. O casamento de lorde Montague foi anulado sobre essa base, precisamente anteontem.

De todos os modos, agarrou a pluma e com grande cerimônia deixou escrito o casamento com sua letra vigorosa, com uns floreios para maior efeito.

—Ah, que bonito ficou — disse Hermione, inclinando-se sobre o braço do esposo para vê-lo — Obrigada. Agora passarei a formar parte da história dos Snape.

Deu-se conta de que seus seios estavam apoiados sobre o braço dele. O moreno também se deu conta. Afastou-se de repente, como se fossem dois carvões ao rubro.

—Sim, ficou imortalizada na Bíblia — disse — Suponho que irá querer um retrato em algum tempo, e terei que me livrar de um famoso antepassado meu para colocá-la no lugar dele.

Hermione confiava que um banho, o jantar e algumas doses de vinho do Porto o teriam tranqüilizado, mas ele parecia tão assustado quanto quando entrara pelas portas do Athcourt.

— Athcourt é assombrado? — perguntou ela, dirigindo-se com deliberada calma para uma das altas estantes — Tenho que me preparar para ouvir correntes ou gemidos terríveis a meia-noite ou senhoras e cavalheiros com roupas estranhas perambulando pelos corredores?

—Não, que loucura! Quem colocou semelhante ideia em sua cabeça?

—Você — ficou nas pontas dos pés para examinar uma estante de livros de poesia — Não sei se está preparando-me para dizer algo espantoso ou está esperando algo espantoso. Pensei que se tratava disso, dos fantasmas dos Snape que saem das paredes.

—Não estou me preparando para nada — disse. Dirigiu-se para a chaminé — Não tenho que preparar-me para nada. Sinto-me muito bem. Como deveria ser, em minha própria casa.

Na qual tinha aprendido a história de sua família graças a um preceptor, não a seu pai, pensou a castanha. Onde tinha morrido sua mãe quando ele tinha dez anos... uma perda que ainda parecia doer profundamente. Onde havia um enorme livro familiar, muito antigo, que nunca tinha lido. perguntou-se se saberia como se chamavam seus meio-irmãos mortos, ou se, como ela, inteirou-se naquele mesmo dia.

Tirou um exemplar de Dom Juan com uma bonita encadernação.

—Você deve ter comprado este — disse — Os últimos contos de Dom Juan se publicaram há apenas quatro anos. Não sabia que você gostasse da obra de Byron.

Snape se tinha aproximado da chaminé.

—Eu não gosto. Conheci-o no transcurso de uma viagem pela Itália. Comprei-o porque o autor é uma harpia e tem fama de indecente.

—Ou seja, não o leu — abriu o livro e escolheu uma estrofe do primeiro canto — _"Casada há anos, com um cinquentão; / tais homens abundam o mundo/ mas, acredito que em vez desse um / mais lhe valeriam dois de vinte e cinco."_

A dura boca do moreno se torceu em uma careta. Hermione passou umas páginas.

—"_Lutou, e se arrependeu / E sussurrando 'não aceitarei...' aceitou."_

Uma risada contida, mas ela sabia que lhe pilhou. Acomodou-se no sofá e saltou até o segundo canto, onde parara na noite anterior.

Dom Juan, a seus dezesseis anos, explicou, estava sendo enviado para longe por sua história de amor com a formosa dona Julia, esposa do cavalheiro de cinqüenta anos. Depois ficou a ler em voz alta. Ao chegar à terceira estrofe, Snape se separou da chaminé. Na oitava, sentou-se junto à esposa. Na décima quarta, tombou-se indolentemente com uma almofada sob a cabeça e uma fofa banqueta sob os pés. Enquanto isso, a mão esquerda, paralisada, conseguira misteriosamente aterrissar no joelho direito de Hermione. Ela fez que não se deu conta e prosseguiu lendo... sobre o sofrimento de Dom Juan enquanto o navio se afastava de sua terra natal, de sua decisão de reformar-se e de seu amor eterno pela Julia, a que jamais esqueceria e em que unicamente pensaria.

—"_Uma mente doente que médico curará... / O navio deu uma inclinação brusca e se enjoou."_

Snape riu disimuladamente.

— "_Antes beijará o céu a terra..." / "OH, Julia! Que outra angústia existe...? , Deus, Pedro, Battista, uma taça de licor! Me levem abaixo, por favor!"_.

Se tivesse estado a sós, Hermione teria rido, como na noite anterior, mas quando o marido declamou a declaração de amor eterno de Dom Juan com uma angústia melodramática que foi diminuindo à medida que o mal de mar se apoderava do herói. Fingiu não ver aquele corpanzil agitando-se com uma risada silenciosa, quase como a dela ou uma risada sufocada que chegava como uma brisa fazendo cócegas à cabeça.

—"_Amada Julia, escuta meu lamento!" / (Um suspiro sem fôlego)_.

A brisa acariciou sua orelha, e não teve que erguer o olhar para saber que seu esposo se aproximou mais para olhar a página por cima de seu ombro. Hermione seguiu lendo até a seguinte estrofe, consciente do quente fôlego e da risada que lhe tinha provocado.

—"_Dúvida não cabe de que tivesse sido mais patético..."_

—"_... de não atuar o mar como potente emético"_ — terminou Snape a estrofe com acento grave.

Então Hermione levantou os olhos, mas ele evitou o olhar e seu rosto, duro e formoso, adotou uma atitude inescrutável.

—Não posso acreditar que o comprou e não o leu — ela — Não sabia o que perdia, verdade?

—Estava seguro de que seria mais divertido ouvi-lo por meio de uma dama — respondeu — Certamente, é menos trabalho.

—Pois o lerei com freqüência . Acabarei fazendo de você um romântico.

O moreno se inclinou para trás e a mão inerte caiu sobre o sofá.

— Você chama isso de romântico? Byron é um perfeito cínico.

—Em meu dicionário, romantismo não significa sentimentalismo chorão e meloso — replicou — É um curry, temperado com entusiasmo, humor e uma dose de cinismo — baixou as pestanas — Acredito que chegará a ser um bom curry, Snape... com algumas mudanças culinárias.

— Mudanças? — repetiu, ficando rígido — Quer me mudar?

—Claro que sim — deu uma palmada na mão que tinha a seu lado — Todo casamento requer mudanças, de ambas as partes.

—Este casamento não, madame. paguei um olho da cara pela obediência cega e isso é precisamente...

—Naturalmente, é dono e senhor de sua casa — o interrompeu Hermione — Não conheço um homem mais dado a dirigir tudo e a todos, mas nem sequer você pode pensar em tudo nem conhecer o que nunca experimentou. Suponho que ter esposa reporta algumas vantagens que não podia nem imaginar.

—Só uma — disse, entrecerrando os olhos — E a asseguro, milady, que pensei nela. Com freqüência. Porque é a única droga de...

—Esta manhã preparei um remédio para sua indisposição — disse a castanha, sufocando certa irritação... e angústia — Achava que não havia cura. Acaba de descobrir Byron, graças a mim. E está de melhor humor.

Ele deu um chute na banqueta.

—Deus. Então é isso... quer me prender em uma corrente. Abrandar-me... ou tentá-lo.

Hermione fechou o livro e o deixou. Tinha decidido ser paciente, cumprir com sua obrigação, cuidar porque ele precisava desesperadamente embora não se desse conta. Mas se perguntou para que servia de tudo isso. Depois da noite anterior — e daquela manhã —, depois de exilá-la ao extremo de uma mesa de um quilômetro de comprimento, o idiota tinha a desfarçatez de reduzir seus esforços sobre-humanos a pura manipulação. Sua paciência acabou.

—Que... tento... manipulá-lo. — pronunciou as palavras as arrastando, e a golpearam em seu interior, acelerando o coração de indignação — É um ingrato presunçoso, caipira.

—Não sou cego — replicou ele — Sei o que propõe, acha que...

—Se você acha que não posso fazê-lo, que não posso conseguir que coma na minha mão, se isso fosse o que quero, aconselho-o que pense novamente, Belzebú.

Seguiu um silêncio ensurdecedor.

—Comer na sua mão — repetiu Snape muito tranqüilamente.

Hermione reconheceu aquele tom e o que pressagiava, uma parte de seu cérebro gritou: "Corre!". Mas o resto era uma massa vermelha de ira. Lenta, pausadamente, pôs a mão esquerda, com a palma para cima, sobre o joelho, e riscou um pequeno círculo no centro com o indicador da mão direita.

—Aqui — disse, em um tom tão tranqüilo como o do marido, com a boca igualmente curvada em um sorriso zombador —. Assim, Snape. Na palma de minha mão. E depois farei que se arraste, e que suplique — acrescentou, ainda acariciando a palma da mão.

Outro silêncio reinou na biblioteca e ela quis que os livros não caíssem das prateleiras. E então ouviu, suave como o veludo, a resposta que não se esperava, a que devia haver predito.

—Quero ver você tentar — disse o marido.

O cérebro tentava dizer algo ao moreno, mas ele não ouvia e sim as palavras: arrastar... suplicar. Não pensava em nada a não ser na troça da suave voz de Hermione e na fúria que se retorcia em suas vísceras.

E se agarrou em sua gélida raiva, sabendo que ali estaria a salvo, imune à dor. Não se arrastou nem suplicou quando seu mundo de menino de oito anos se fez pedaços, quando a única coisa parecida com amor que tinha conhecido o abandonou e seu pai o jogou de lado. O mundo o metera em privadas, perseguira-o, fez troça dele e o tinha espancado. O mundo que fugira e fizera pagar por cada engano com aparência de felicidade. O mundo que tentara o submeter a golpes, mas ele não se submeteu, e o mundo teve que aprender a viver com ele segundo suas condições. Como teria que fazer sua esposa. E ele suportaria quanto fosse necessário para ensiná-la.

Pensou nas grandes rochas que observaram umas horas antes, que não podiam desgastar nem quebrar mesmo passado séculos inteiros de chuva incessante, ventos robustos e frio glacial. Como elas, transformou-se em uma massa pétrea, e ao notar que Hermione se movia a seu lado, disse-se que jamais encontraria um ponto de apoio; não poderia escalar, nem tampouco derreter e desgastar.

A jovem ficou de joelhos a seu lado e ele esperou durante o longo momento no que permaneceu imóvel. Sabia que ela hesitava, porque não era cega. Ela reconhecia a pedra e possivelmente já tivesse compreendido seu engano... muito em breve se renderia.

Hermione levantou uma mão e tocou seu pescoço... e a retirou quase no mesmo instante, como se também percebesse: a descarga crepitante que percorreu suas terminações nervosas sob a pele. Embora Snape mantivesse o olhar fixo, à frente, viu a reação de desconcerto dela com a extremidade do olho, observou seu cenho franzido enquanto contemplava sua própria mão, distinguiu o olhar pensativo que se dirigia para seu pescoço. Então, com o coração em punho, viu a lenta mudança na boca dela. Sua esposa se aproximou mais e seu joelho direito deslizou atrás dele, contra suas nádegas, enquanto o esquerdo se apertava contra a coxa. Depois lhe rodeou os ombros com o braço direito e se apoiou sobre o peito. Seu seio, docemente arredondado, apertou-se contra o braço dele enquanto posava os lábios sobre a boca, muito delicadamente.

Snape se manteve rígido, concentrando-se com todas suas forças em respirar regularmente, em não gritar.

Ela era cálida e suave, e o leve aroma de camomila girava a seu redor como uma rede... como se aquele corpo esbeltamente curvado não fosse armadilha suficiente. Percorreu com os lábios entreabertos o pescoço, a bochecha, a implacável mandíbula, até a comissura dos lábios.

"Estúpido!", brigou consigo mesmo em silencio por desafiá-la, quando sabia que ela não era capaz de intimidar-se ante uma provocação e que ele jamais tinha saído ileso de nenhuma.

Havia tornado a meter-se em uma armadilha, pela centésima vez, e nesta ocasião era pior. Não podia recorrer a beber da doçura de Hermione, porque isso significaria ceder, e ele não o faria. Devia seguir erguido, como um monólito de granito, enquanto o suave peito dela subia e descia contra seu braço e enquanto seu quente fôlego, sua suave boca, percorria-lhe a pele com beijos como pinceladas.

Continuou como um bloco de pedra, enquanto ela suspirava docemente junto a seu ouvido e o suspiro ressonava por seu sangue. E assim seguiu, inabalável por fora, sofrendo por dentro, enquanto desatava lentamente o nó de seu lenço e o tirava.

O moreno o viu cair de seus dedos e tentou fixar-se no tecido branco, enrugado, que estava a seus pés, mas sua esposa começou a beijá-lo na nuca e a deslizar uma mão sob sua camisa ao mesmo tempo. Sua mente estava em branco, não conseguia concentrar-se em nada porque ela estava por todas as partes, como uma febre que se enrolava ao redor e pulsava em suas vísceras.

—Como é suave — disse a jovem em um sussurro, com o quente fôlego no cangote enquanto acariciava seu ombro — Suave como o mármore, mas tão quente... —Snape era puro fogo e as palavras dela, naquele tom velado, como azeite orvalhado sobre as chamas — E forte — acrescentou, enquanto suas mãos serpenteantes se deslizavam pelos tensos músculos que esticavam e vibravam ao tocá-los.

Era um bruto fraco e estúpido, afundando-se no pântano da sedução de uma virgem.

—Pode me levantar do chão com uma só mão — continuou com voz rouca — eu adoro suas mãos, tão grandes. Quero-as por toda parte, Snape, por todo o corpo — Colocou um pouco a língua em uma orelha e ele estremeceu — Sobre minha pele. Assim. — os dedos dela se moveram sob a camisa de fina cambraia, sobre o palpitante coração de seu marido. Roçou com o polegar o arrepiado mamilo e o fôlego do moreno escapuliu entre seus apertados dentes — Quero que me faça o mesmo.

Mãe de Deus, se ele queria o mesmo, e como. Tinha os nós dos dedos brancos, suas mandíbulas doiam de tanto apertar, e aquelas sensações eram uma delícia em comparação com as insuportáveis pontadas entre suas pernas.

— Que faça o que? — perguntou, obrigando-se a pronunciar as sílabas com a língua pastosa — Se supõe... que tenho que sentir algo?

—Cretino — retirou a mão e ele experimentou certo alívio, mas antes de que pudesse aspirar outra baforada de ar, Hermione subiu em cima dele, levantando as saias enquanto ficava escarranchado — Deseja-me, Snape — disse — Eu percebo.

Como não ia perceber. Nada estava entre o homem excitado, ardente, e a mulher cálida, a não ser uma capa de lã e uma coisinha de seda. As calças. Os calções dela...as suaves coxas apertadas contra ele. Que Deus o ajudasse.

O moreno sabia o que ali havia, sob os calções: uns centímetros de meia por cima do joelho, a presilha de uma liga, a sedosa pele. Até os dedos da mão paralisada estavam trêmulos.

Como se lesse seu pensamento levantou aquela mão inútil e a arrastou pela enrugada seda de sua saia.

Embaixo, desejava gritar Snape. A meia, a liga, a pele delicada, sedosa... Por favor. Apertou os lábios. Não se arrastar, não ia implorar.

Hermione o empurrou contra as almofadas do sofá e ele caiu sem forças. As poucas forças que restavam estavam centradas em evitar que escapasse um grito desesperado. Viu a mão dela sobre o corpete.

—O matrimônio requer mudanças — disse ela — Se o que quer é uma puta, terei que atuar como tal.

Ele tentou fechar os olhos, mas não tinha forças nem sequer para isso. Estavam cravados nos dedos da esposa, magros e elegantes, entregues a sua perversa tarefa...

—Já sei que meus... encantos... não são tão grandiosos como aos que está acostumado — disse ela, baixando o corpete até a cintura.

Snape viu duas luas gêmeas, lisas como o alabastro e brancas. Tinha a boca seca, a língua esponjosa, a cabeça como algodão.

—Mas não sou tão diferente.

Um casulo de rosa escuro... a escassos centímetros de sua boca... o aroma de mulher, intenso, penetrando em suas fossas nasais, formando redemoinhos em sua cabeça.

—Mione.

Tinha a voz áspera. Sua mente era um deserto, sem nenhum pensamento, sem orgulho. Era pura areia, um puro redemoinho. Com um grito sufocado, puxou Hermione e capturou sua boca... Que doce oásis... sim, sim, por favor... e ela participava daquela súplica frenética. Snape caiu sobre a doçura de Hermione, sedento. Estava seco, ardendo, e o refrescou e inflamou ao tempo. Era chuva e também conhaque quente.

Percorreu-lhe com a mão as costas suaves, flexível, e ela estremeceu e suspirou junto a sua boca.

—Adoro suas mãos — sussurrou a castanha, com uma voz em uma carícia.

— Eu já sei bela — replicou rocamente ele, esticando dedos sobre a cintura dela, tão firme e fina, mas tão pequena sob sua enorme mão...

Era tão pequena... mas ele a desejava inteira, desejava-a desesperadamente. Passou sua faminta boca pela pele dela, por seus ombros e seu pescoço. Esfregou com as faces as aveludadas colinas de seus seios e se acomodou no fragrante vale que os dividia. Riscou com a língua um atalho serpenteando até o mamilo rosado que lhe provocara momentos antes, capturou-o, acariciou-o com os lábios, com a língua e segurou com força o vibrante corpo da jovem enquanto o chupava.

Por cima de sua cabeça ouviu um leve gemido, mas os dedos dela estavam em seu cabelo, movendo-se inquietos, e compreendeu que o gemido não era de dor, mas sim de excitação. Ah, aquela diabinha gostava.

Então, aceso e enlouquecido como estava, também compreendeu que não estava impotente, que também ele podia obrigá-la a implorar.

O coração pulsava transloucado e sua mente estava embriagada, mas conseguiu recuperar um pouco do controle e, em lugar de apressar-se, foi ao outro seio, lenta e delicadamente...

Ela se desfez.

— Snape, Snape, por favor — seus dedos se moveram espasmodicamente, pelo pescoço, pelos ombros dele.

Sim, implora. Ele mordeu delicadamente o mamilo trêmulo.

—Por favor... Não... OH, Deus, sim.

Hermione se revolvia, impotente, arqueando-se para ele e tentando afastar-se no momento seguinte. O moreno deslizou uma mão embaixo do amontoado de saias e a acariciou sobre os calções de seda. Ela gemeu. Soltou o mamilo; ela esfregou seus lábios entreabertos contra os dele até que a deixou entrar em sua boca, e seus corpos se convulsionaram de prazer.

E enquanto bebia o licor ardente de seus beijos, Snape afastava a fina seda dos calções, acariciando a meia, até o nó da liga. Desfez-o rapidamente; baixou a meia e colocou os dedos entre as coxas, sobre os calções de seda, para agarra aquele traseiro deliciosamente arredondado.

Hermione se separou de sua boca, com a respiração entrecortada. Ainda lhe apertando o traseiro, o moreno mudou de posição, arrastando-a com ele, de modo que a castanha ficou entre aquele enorme corpo e o respaldo do sofá. Voltou a beijá-la, profundamente, enquanto movia a mão para o laço dos calções; desabotoou-os e os baixou. Notou o corpo dela tenso, mas manteve sua boca cativa, distraindo-a com um beijo lento, tenro, enquanto movia os dedos por sua coxa, apertando acariciando, aproximando-se da flor de seu segredo.

Ela se retorceu, tentando escapar da boca dele, mas ele não a deixou, como não deixou de acariciá-la... aquela pele delicada e macia ao final da coxa... o voluptuoso matagal de cachos sedosos... e a doce feminilidade, cálida, suave...e escorregadia como a manteiga, a deliciosa prova do desejo.

Tinha-a excitado. Desejava-o.

Começou a acariciar as tenras dobras femininas, e ela ficou muito quieta. De repente exclamou:

— OH! — parecia surpreendida — OH... isso...isso não é... Eu não queria... — suas demais palavras se perderam em meio de um grito abafado e o doce calor que se apertava contra o dedo dele, e seu esbelto corpo se retorceu inquieto, ora tentando afastar-se, ora aproximar-se — Por favor, por favor.

Snape mal ouvia aquele rogo. Já nem sequer podia ouvir. O sangue corria rápido por suas veias, rugia nos ouvidos. Encontrou a tenra gema e a estreita abertura abaixo, mas tão pequena, tão fechada ante seu enorme dedo que pugnava por entrar...

Acariciou o sensível monte, que cresceu. Hermione agarrava sua camisa, emitindo ruídos entrecortados, suaves, tentando aninhar em seu duro corpo, como uma gata assustada. Mas não estava assustada. Confiava nele. Sua gata confiante, tão inocente, tão frágil.

— Mione, como é pequena — murmurou desesperado.

Seu membro inchado pelo desejo se amontoava furiosamente contra as calças, um monstruoso invasor que a faria em pedaços. Sentiu vontades de chorar, de uivar.

—É tão estreita — disse, com voz cheia de sofrimento, porque não podia deixar de tocar, de acaricia o que não podia nem se atrevia a tomar.

Não o ouviu. Estava perdida no delírio que ele alimentava e não parava de acariciar, de beijar... Suas mãos tão inquietas, sua boca tão inocentemente libertina... Ardia na fogueira que o marido tinha preparado para conquistá-la, e ele não podia deixar de acrescentar combustível às chamas.

—Não... sim... por favor.

Snape a ouviu ofegar, depois um soluço... e seu corpo estremeceu, a carne macia se fechou sobre seus dedos... soltou-os... e voltou a fechar-se quando outro orgasmo sacudiu o esbelto corpo.

Retirou a mão e viu que tremia. Todos os músculos de seu corpo estavam tensos, doloridos pelo esforço que havia feito para não rasgá-la. Sua virilidade parecia estar recebendo as torturas do inferno pelo próprio Satanás.

Aspirou entrecortadamente uma baforada de ar. Depois outra, e outra, esperando que ela voltasse para mundo e confiando em que até lá já se tranquilizara, porque tinha que se mover. Esperou e esperou, mas nada aconteceu. Sabia que não estava morta, porque ouvia e notava sua respiração... lenta, pausada, tranqüila... muito tranqüila. Olhou-a com incredulidade.

— Mione?

Ela murmurou algo e se acomodou, apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele. Continuou olhando-a, boquiaberto, sua linda expressão, serena... dormia.

Como um homem, pensou Snape exasperado. Conseguiu o que queria, virou-se para o lado e dormiu.

Isso é o que supostamente teria que ter feito ele, que maldita impudência. E ainda por cima — maldita egoísta e ingrata — e teria que ver como a levantaria com um só braço para levá-la até a cama sem despertá-la.


	15. Capítulo XIII

Oi, oi povo! Eis mais um capítulo preparadas para fortes emoções?

**Viola: **Então... Acho que acabei de jogar fogo na situação... Aguardarei sua review E depois comento...rsrs

**Daniela:** Aproveite o capítulo flor! ^^

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

Hermione não estava segura de quando se deu conta de que a levavam escada acima. Tudo parecia parte de um sonho ou de uma época longínqua, quando ficava adormecida e era tão pequenina que até o tio Nicolas, o menor de seus tios, podia agarrá-la com um só braço e levá-la para seu quarto. E, certamente, o braço de seu tio era um assento duro e estalava durante o passeio, mas se sentia segura, comodamente escorada contra um corpo masculino, com a cabeça apoiada em um largo ombro.

A névoa do sonho foi dissipando-se pouco a pouco, e inclusive antes de abrir os olhos soube quem a levava. Também recordou o que tinha acontecido. Ou a maior parte. Outra parte se perdeu na nevoa de delírio em que a tinha levado Snape.

—Estou acordada — disse com voz carregada de sono. Ainda estava cansada, com a mente densa como um pudim — Posso seguir andando.

—Cairá pela escada — replicou ele com aspereza — Além disso, já estamos chegando ali.

A castanha descobriu que ali eram as habitações de sua senhoria. As grandes catacumbas, rebatizou-as em silêncio enquanto o marido a levava até a caverna fracamente iluminada de seu quarto. Depositou-a cuidadosamente sobre a cama. Depois chamou à criada... e partiu. Sem pronunciar uma palavra, e a toda pressa.

Hermione ficou olhando a porta aberta, escutando as pisadas do moreno sufocadas pelo tapete enquanto percorria o longo corredor, até que ouviu o leve golpe de uma porta ao fechar-se. Suspirando, agachou-se para tirar a meia que ele tinha afrouxado, que tinha puxado até o tornozelo.

Do momento que aceitou se casar soube que não seria fácil, recordou-se a si mesma. Também sabia que aquela noite Snape estava com um humor dos cães; na realidade todo o dia. Não podia esperar que atuasse racionalmente... que a levasse para a cama como era devido... e que dormisse com ela.

Então apareceu Agnes, e parecendo nem se dar conta da desordem que apresentavam as roupas nem no nervosismo de sua senhora, preparou tranqüila e eficazmente a sua senhoria para deitar-se.

Uma vez agasalhada, e assim que partiu a criada, Hermione chegou à conclusão de que não tinha sentido preocupar-se com o fato do marido não tivesse conseguido deflorá-la. O que tinha feito era muito excitante e surpreendente, especialmente ao final, quando a fez experimentar um pequeno terremoto. Sabia o que era, porque Geneviéve contara. E graças a sua avó, ela também sabia que essas sensações extraordinárias não se alcançavam sempre, sobretudo no início do matrimônio. E nem todos os homens se preocupavam com este aspecto.

Não podia acreditar que Snape se preocupou em dar-lhe prazer simplesmente para demonstrar o poder que exercia sobre ela. Segundo Geneviéve, para um homem excitado era extraordinariamente doloroso negar-se a obter alívio. A menos que ele tivesse uma forma esotérica de aliviar sua excitação que a avó não tinha mencionado, teria padecido um grande mal-estar. Devia ter uma razão de peso para fazê-lo.

A jovem não podia imaginar-se no que consistia. Desejava-a; disso não cabia dúvida. Tinha tentado resistir, mas não pôde, não depois que ela deixasse descoberto desavergonhadamente seus seios e os plantasse debaixo aquele arrogante nariz florentino... não depois de levantar saias e sentar-se sobre seus órgãos reprodutores.

Ruborizou-se ao recordar, mas o calor que sentia não era de vergonha. Em seu momento, havia-se sentido maravilhosamente livre e perversa... e seu descaramento tinha recebido uma recompensa deliciosamente cálida. Ainda tinha a sensação de que lhe tinha dado um presente. Como se fosse seu aniversário, não o dele. E depois de dar de presente a sua esposa um pequeno terremoto e suportar aquele mal-estar físico, esforçou-se, com não pouca dificuldade, estava segura, para levá-la escada acima sem despertá-la.

Pensou que céus não o tivesse feito. Teria sido mais fácil se a tivesse despertado sem olhares, rido e a tivesse deixado para subir sozinha, aturdida, cambaleando... obcecada. Teria sido mais fácil se simplesmente tivesse investido, virado-se para o lado e dormido. Pelo contrário, se preocupou com ela. Tinha lhe dado prazer e depois cuidou dela, com doçura e cavalheirismo.

Seu marido estava transformando a simples atração animal em algo muito mais complicado. E se não andasse com cuidado, muito em breve poderia cometer o fatal engano de apaixonar-se por ele.

*.*.*.*.*

No dia seguinte a tarde, lady Snape descobriu que em Athcourt havia fantasmas.

Estava ajoelhada sobre um tapete puído da habitação mais alta da torre norte, uma das estadias do palacete dedicadas a albergar os equipamento dos mortos. Havia baús cheios de roupagens de épocas passadas, cortinas, roupa de cama, e além móveis desemparelhados, gavetas com pratos soltos e diversos utensílios domésticos de enigmática função. A seu lado, também ajoelhada, estava a senhora Winky, a ama das chaves.

Contemplavam o retrato de uma jovem de cabelo negro e liso, olhos negros como o carvão e altivo nariz florentino. Hermione o tinha encontrado em um escuro rincão da habitação, escondido depois de um montão de baús e envolto entre grossas colgaduras de veludo.

—Só pode ser a mãe dele — disse ela, sem saber por que o coração pulsava acelerado como se estivesse assustada, quando não o estava — O vestido, o penteado..., a última década do século dezoito, sem dúvida.

Não precisava comentar a semelhança física. Aquela dama era simplesmente a versão feminina do atual marquês. E também era o primeiro retrato que guardava alguma coisa parecida com ele que tivesse visto.

Depois do café da manhã solitário — Snape tinha tomado o café da manhã e desaparecido antes de que ela descesse —, a senhora Winky acompanhou Hermione para fazer um percurso parcial pela imensa casa, com um tranqüilo passeio pela grande galeria do segundo andar frente às habitações de ambos, que albergava os retratos de família. Salvo o primeiro conde de Blackmoor, cujo olhar entrecerrado recordavam os olhos do marido, Há castanha não tinha encontrado semelhança com ninguém. Entre todos aqueles ilustres personagens não tinha descoberto a nenhuma mulher que tivesse podido ser a mãe dele. Quando lhe perguntou, a senhora Winky lhe respondeu que não existia tal retrato, que ela soubesse. Estava no Athcourt desde que o atual marquês herdou o título, com ocasião do qual substituiu à maioria dos antigos criados.

Por conseguinte, aquele retrato tinha estado oculto em vida do pai de Snape. Por pena?, perguntou-se Hermione. Tinha sido muito doloroso para o anterior marquês ver a imagem de sua esposa? Em tal caso, deveria ser um homem muito distinto de que tinha visto em seu retrato: um cavalheiro de cabelo loiro, de meia idade, embelezado com a sombria simplicidade própria. Mas as humildes roupas contrastavam extraordinariamente com sua expressão. Aqueles olhos glaciais, aquele gesto sério não ocultavam a um amigo da irmandade qualquer.

—Não sei nada dela — disse a castanha — salvo a data de seu casamento e a data de sua morte. Não esperava que fosse tão jovem. Achei é obvio que a segunda esposa teria sido uma mulher mais amadurecida. É pouco mais que uma menina...

E quem tinha encadeado aquela criatura encantadora a aquele bloco de gelo horrendo e beato? Perguntou-se indignada.

Afastou-se, surpreendida da veemência de sua reação, e se levantou rapidamente.

—Quero que o levem para minha sala — disse à ama de chaves — Podem tirar um pouco do pó, mas nada de limpá-lo a fundo até que possa vê-lo com melhor luz.

Haviam trazido a senhora Winky de Derbyshire. Não sabia nada sobre os antigos escândalos da família até que chegou a Athcourt e, como não tolerava fofocas entre os criados, tampouco sabia nada após. Tinha-a contratado o administrador de lorde Snape, não só por sua excelente reputação como ama de chaves, mas sim por seus estritos princípios. Em sua opinião cuidar de uma família era uma responsabilidade sagrada que não se manchava murmurando a costas dos amos. Ou as condições eram boas ou não o eram. Se não o eram, teria que despedir-se cortesmente e partir.

Não obstante, suas estritas opiniões não impediam que outros membros da servidão cochichassem a suas costas. Por conseguinte, a maioria sabiam algo da anterior lady Snape. Um deles era um dos lacaios a quem se pediu que transladassem o retrato à sala da atual lady, que lhe contou senhor Hawkins quem era a retratada. O senhor Hawkins era muito discreto para precipitar-se para a chaminé, como teria gostado. Limitou-se a piscar uma vez e a ordenar a seus ajudantes que lhe avisassem assim que retornasse sua senhoria.

*.*.*.*.*

Lorde Snape tinha passado a maior parte do dia em Chudleigh. Na Star and Garter se encontrou com lorde Mulciber, que se dirigia pelas serpenteantes estradas para o sul, para assistir a um combate de luta livre.

Mulciber, que tinha casado a menos de um ano, tinha deixado sua jovem esposa em Londres. Era a última pessoa no mundo a quem poderia haver parecido estranho que um homem recém casado trocasse sua mulher pelo bar de uma estalagem a vários quilômetros de sua casa. Convidou o moreno a viajar com ele até Devonport. Estava esperando outros amigos que chegariam aquela noite. Sugeriu ao Snape que fizesse as malas, recolhesse sua criada e fosse para jantar com eles. No dia seguinte partiriam, a primeira hora da manhã.

O moreno aceitou o convite sem vacilar, fazendo ouvidos surdos ao grito de sua consciência. Vacilar sempre era signo de debilidade e, nesse caso, Mulciber poderia pensar que Belzebú necessitava de permissão de sua esposa ou que não suportava a idéia de se separar dela alguns dias.

Suportaria facilmente, pensou, enquanto subia rapidamente para seu quarto pela escada setentrional. Além disso, Hermione tinha que aprender que não podia manipulá-lo e essa lição seria muito menos penosa do que a que ela o tinha ensinado na noite interior. Preferia que as gralhas fizessem ninhos em suas partes pudendas a passar de novo por aquela terrível experiência.

Partiria, tranqüilizaria-se, veria as coisas em outra perspectiva, e quando voltasse...

Bom, não sabia exatamente o que faria, mas era porque não estava tranqüilo. Quando o estivesse, pensaria novamente. Estava certo que haveria uma solução simples, mas não podia refletir com calma e objetividade enquanto ela estivesse perto, aborrecendo-o.

—Milorde. — Snape se deteve no final das escadas e olhou para baixo. Hawkins subia correndo atrás dele — Milorde — repetiu ofegante— Só umas palavras, por favor.

O que contou o administrador levou algo mais que umas palavras mas não mais das necessárias. A senhora tinha inspecionado as bugingangas esquecidas na torre norte e tinha encontrado um retrato. Da anterior marquesa. Hawkins achou que o senhor gostaria de sabê-lo.

Hawkins era um modelo de virtudes, a discrição e o tato personificados. Nada em seu tom nem em sua atitude dava a menor indicação de ter compreendido a bomba que acabava de lançar aos pés de seu amo. E de igual maneira, seu amo tampouco demonstrou reconhecer nenhuma explosão.

—Sim — disse o moreno — Interessante. Não sabia que tivéssemos semelhante coisa. Onde está?

—Na sala da senhora, milorde.

—Bom, pois irei dar uma olhada.

Ele deu meia volta e partiu para o aposento. O coração pulsava com força. No mais, não sentia nada especial. Tampouco viu algo durante o interminável percurso entre os retratos da nobre linhagem de homens e mulheres ao que nunca tinha considerado que pertencia. Seguiu andando sem querer ver, abriu a última porta da esquerda e voltou a torcer à esquerda para internar-se em um estreito corredor. Transpassou outra porta, outra mais e seguiu pelo segundo corredor até a porta do extremo, que estava aberta.

O retrato que supostamente não devia existir, estava ante a janela da sala que dava ao este, colocado sobre um cavalete maltratado que certamente teriam resgatado da sala-de-aula dos meninos, aproximou-se do retrato e o contemplou durante um longo momento, embora o fizesse mau, um mau terrível, mais do que poderia haver-se imaginado, olhar aquele rosto belo e cruel. Sua garganta ardia e os olhos também. Se tivesse podido, teria chorado. Mas não podia, porque não estava sozinho. Não teve que afastar os olhos do retrato para saber que sua esposa estava no aposento.

—Outro de seus achados — disse, sufocando uma risada na ressecada garganta — E além disso, em sua primeira busca de tesouros nesta casa.

—Por sorte, a torre norte é um lugar fresco e seco — disse Hermione, com voz igualmente fresca e seca — E o quadro estava bem protegido. Requer uma limpeza mínima, mas eu preferiria outra moldura. Este é muito escuro e carregado. Além disso, preferiria não pô-lo na galeria de retratos, se não se importar. Eu gostaria que tivesse um local próprio. Sobre a chaminé do salão, acredito, em lugar da paisagem — aproximou-se de Snape e se deteve poucos passos, à direita — À paisagem ficaria melhor em um quarto menor, e mesmo que não fosse assim, prefiro olhá-la.

O moreno também, embora se sentisse destroçando. Teria se conformado somente vendo sua mãe, tão linda, inalcançável. Não teria pedido nada, ou muito pouco: uma mão suave na face somente por alguns instantes.

Um abraço rápido. Ele teria se sentido melhor, teria tentado...

Estupidas suscetibilidades, reprovou a si mesmo com fúria. Não era a não ser um tecido borrado. Era o retrato de uma puta, como sabiam todos na casa, toda Devon e a maior parte do mundo. Todos menos sua esposa, com aquele diabólico dom que possuía para pôr o mundo de pernas para o ar.

—Era uma vadia — disse com aspereza. E acrescentou, rápida e brutalmente, para dizer tudo de uma vez por todas — Fugiu com o filho de um comerciante de Dartmouth. Viveu abertamente com ele durante dois anos e morreu com ele, em uma ilha das Antilhas infestada de febre.

Voltou-se e olhou para sua esposa, que tinha o rosto pálido, os olhos totalmente abertos, atônitos. E de repente, algo incrível: estavam brilhando... devido ao pranto.

— Como se atreve? — disse zangada, piscando para fazer desaparecer as lágrimas — Como, precisamente você, atreve-se a chamar de vadia sua mãe? Você compra uma nova amante a cada noite. Só lhe custa algumas moedas. Segundo você, ela somente teve um amante e isso lhe custou tudo: seus amigos, sua honra. E seu filho.

—Devia ter imaginado que é capaz de romantizar inclusive uma coisa assim — replicou sarcástico — Vai trasnformar esta rameira de sangue quente em uma mártir... do que, Hermione? Do amor?

Afastou-se do retrato porque em seu interior tinha começado a formar um uivo e queria gritar _"por que?"_. Mas conhecia a resposta; sempre soubera. Se sua mãe o amasse, ou se ao menos tivesse sentido pena dele, o teria levado. Não o teria deixado sozinho, no inferno.

—Não sabe como foi sua vida —disse Hermione—. Era um menino. Não podia saber o que sentia. Era estrangeira e seu marido velho o suficiente para ter sido seu pai.

— Como a dona Julia de Byron? — a voz do marido destilava ácida ironia — Possivelmente a mamãe teria ido melhor com dois maridos de vinte e cinco.

—Não sabe se seu pai a tratava bem ou mau — insistiu sua esposa, como uma professora com um aluno teimoso — Não sabe se lhe facilitou as coisas ou se as fez impossíveis. É mais que provável que a fizesse desgraçada, se o retrato de seu pai faz justiça ao seu caráter.

E eu o que?, sentiu vontade de gritar ele. Você não sabe o que foi para mim, o ser monstruoso que deixou detrás, rechaçado, maltratado, objeto de brincadeiras... E o deixou para que tivesse que suportar tudo e pagar, muito caro o que para outros era algo normal: tolerância, aceitação, a mão suave de uma mulher.

Espantava-se sua própria raiva e sua pena, a histeria de um menino... que tinha morrido a vinte e cinco anos. obrigou-se a rir e a olhar nos olhos dela, que mantinha seu olhar dourado, com a máscara zombadora que tão bem ficava nele.

—Se tem aversão a meu honorável pai, sinta-se liberdade de exilá-lo à torre norte. Pode pendurá-la em seu lugar. Ou na capela, porque não faz diferença para mim — dirigiu-se à porta — Não tem que me consultar sobre a decoração. Sei que nenhuma mulher pode viver dois dias em uma casa e deixar as coisas como estavam. Surpreenderá-me enormemente se souber onde estou quando voltar.

— Voltar?

Hermione o perguntou em tom tranqüilo. Quando o moreno já estava na soleira e deu a volta, ela estava olhando pela janela; tinha recuperado a cor e a serenidade.

—A Devonport — respondeu, perguntando-se por que a serenidade dela o afetava de tal maneira — É um combate de luta livre. vou ver Mulciber e outros às nove. Tenho que fazer a bagagem.

—Então trocarei o que tinha decidido para o jantar — disse — Acho que jantarei no salão menor, mas antes terei que tirar um cochilo ou dormirei em cima do prato. Só percorri uma parte da casa, mas me sinto como se tivesse ido andando de Dover até Finisterre.

Ele queria perguntar o que achara da casa, o que gostava, além disso sobre o retrato de sua mãe, e que não gostava, além da desagradável paisagem do salão, que tampouco gostava, por certo. Se não fosse partir, podia havê-lo averiguado enquanto jantavam na intimidade do salão menor. Mas disse a si mesmo que a última coisa que precisava naquele momento era intimidade. O que precisava era sair dali, ir para onde ela não pudesse revirar seu mundo com seus "descobrimentos" impressionantes, nem atormentá-lo com seu cheiro, sua pele sedosa, as suaves curvas de seu esbelto corpo. Teve que armar de todo seu autocontrole para não sair correndo do aposento.

Hermione passou dez minutos tentando acalmar-se. Não conseguiu.

Como não tinha vontade de suportar nem Agnes nem ninguém, ela mesma se preparou para o banho. Por sorte, Athcourt desfrutava do estranho luxo de água corrente fria e quente, inclusive no segundo piso.

Nem a solidão nem o banho a tranqüilizaram e não pôde dormir. ficou ali deitada, em sua enorme cama solitária, mais rígida que nem um pau, contemplando o dossel.

Apenas três dias casada e o burro de seu marido a abandonava. Por seus amigos. Por um combate de luta livre!

Levantou-se, tirou a recatada camisola de algodão e se dirigiu, nua, para o vestidor. Encontrou a camisola de seda vermelha e negra e a pôs. Calçou as sandálias negras. Depois se cobriu com uma bata de seda negra e dourada, atou o cinturão e deixou solto o decote para que aparecesse a camisola. Depois de passar a escova pelo cabelo, voltou para seu quarto e saiu pela porta que a senhora Winky chamava a câmara de repouso. Naquele momento, albergava parte da coleção de curiosidades artísticas do marido e comunicava com as habitações de sua senhoria. Chegou até a porta de um enorme quarto fracamente iluminado e chamou. As vozes sufocadas que tinha ouvido enquanto se dirigia para ali cessaram bruscamente. Ao cabo de uns momentos Moss abriu a porta. Ao ver como estava vestida emitiu um ruído abafado que imediatamente se transformou em uma tossida cortês.

Dedicou-lhe um sorriso doce, cândida.

—Ah, ainda não partiram. Que alívio. Se sua senhoria tiver uns momentos, eu gostaria de perguntar uma coisa.

Moss olhou para a esquerda.

—Milorde, a senhora deseja...

—Não estou surdo — ouviu o moreno dizer com irritação — Deixe-a entrar.

Moss retrocedeu e Hermione entrou, olhando distraídamente ao seu redor enquanto atravessava o quarto e rodeava a imensa cama do século XVII, inclusive maior que a sua.

Em camisa, calças e meias três-quartos, Snape estava junto à janela, olhando furioso a maleta de viagem que estava aberta sobre uma mesa esculpida, que julgava ser da mesma época que a cama. Seu marido não a olhou.

—É um assunto... delicado — disse ela, tímida e vacilante. Gostaria de ter ruborizado um pouco, mas não era fácil — Se pudéssemos falar... em particular.

O moreno lançou um olhar para ela e outro à mala quase no mesmo momento. Piscou e voltou a cabeça para ela outra vez, agora rigidamente. Examinou-a de cima abaixo, e de abaixo acima, detendo-se no atrevido decote da bata. Um músculo de rosto se contraiu. Depois contraiu a face, dura como o granito.

—Vejo que está preparada para a siesta — lançou um olhar furioso a Moss — O que está esperando? _"Em particular"_, disse a senhora. Está surdo?

O senhor saiu e fechou a porta.

—Obrigada, Snape — disse, sorrindo.

Depois se aproximou, tirou da mala um punhado de lenços de pescoço engomados e pulcramente dobrados e os atirou ao chão.

Ele a olhou, e depois a roupa.

A castanha tirou um montão de lenços de linho antigo e, sem deixar de sorrir, atirou-os.

—Não sei seu jogo, Hermione, mas não é divertido — disse em tom muito tranqüilo.

Ela recolheu várias camisas e as jogou no chão.

—Estamos casados há três dias — disse — Não se abandona uma flamejante esposa pelos amigos. Não vou consentir que me faça de tola na frente de todos. Se não está feliz comigo, diga e nós iremos conversar... ou brigamos se prefere. Mas não vai...

—Você não me dá ordens — a interrompeu ele gélido — Você não me diz onde posso nem onde não posso ir. Nem você me pede explicações. E não entra em meu quarto como um furacão.

—Claro que sim — replicou ela — Se sair desta casa, desço você do maldito cavalo a tiros.

—Tente...

—Não vou consentir que me abandone — continuou — Não vai me ter como Mulciber tem sua esposa, e não fará que todo mundo ria de mim ou sinta pena de mim, como acontece com ela. Se não pode perder esse maravilhoso combate, leve-me com você.

Snape começou a erguer a voz

— Claro que vou levá-la, madame... ao seu quarto. E se não for por bem, irá por mau e a prenderei lá.

—Quero ver tentar...

O moreno arremeteu contra ela, que se esquivou um instante atrasado. No momento seguinte, estava sob um musculoso braço e ele a segurava como um saco de batatas, atravessando a porta pela qual tinha entrado. Estava aberta. Por sorte, dava para o quarto dela e só tinha um braço contra o corpo do marido. Fechou a porta.

— Maldita seja!

Era a única coisa que ele podia fazer, soltar palavrões. Só podia usar uma mão, que tinha ocupada. Não podia mover o trinco da porta sem deixá-la livre. Soltou mais palavrões. deu a volta, foi até a cama a largos passos e a atirou sobre ela. Ao cair sobre o colchão, a bata de Hermione abriu-se . O furioso olhar negro recaiu sobre ela.

—Maldita seja, maldita seja mil vezes — proferiu entrecortadamente — Não pode... não consinto...

Tentou agarrar sua mão, mas ela escapuliu.

—Não vai me trancar — disse, movendo-se para o centro da enorme cama — Não sou uma menina e não me vai me trancar no quarto.

Ele se ajoelhou na borda da cama.

—Não acredite que por que me deixou aleijado não posso lhe dar uma lição. Não me obrigue a persegui-la.

Lançou-se sobre ela, tentando lhe agarrar o pé. Hermione se afastou e o moreno ficou com uma sapatilha negra na mão. Jogou-a no outro lado do quarto. Ela agarrou a outra e atirou nele. Foi dar contra a parede.

Com um leve grunhido, Snape se lançou sobre sua esposa. Ela rodou até o outro lado da cama e ele perdeu o equilíbrio. Caiu de cara sobre a parte inferior do grande colchão, escancarado. A castanha poderia ter saltado e escapado, mas não o fez. Viera até ali decidida a liderar uma batalha campal e brigaria corajosamente até o final.

Ele ficou de joelhos. Abrira a camisa, deixando descoberto o musculoso pescoço e a negra rede de sedutor pêlo sedoso com o que tinham brincado os dedos dela na noite anterior. Seu largo peito subia e descia com fatigante respiração. Hermione só teve que lhe olhar aos olhos para dar-se conta de que zangar-se não era precisamente o que ele queria naquele momento.

—Não vou lutar com você — disse — Nem brigar. Vá para seu quarto. Agora mesmo.

A jovem tinha perdido o cinto da bata e a parte de cima deslizara até os cotovelos. Escapou dele, afundou-se entre os travesseiros e ficou olhando o dossel, com a boca apertada.

A aproximação do marido, o colchão estremeceu sob seu peso.

—Advirto-a, Hermione.

Ela não respondeu nem moveu a cabeça. Não tinha motivos. O terrível tom dele não era nem tão ameaçador nem tão intimidante quanto ele queria. Tampouco tinha que olhar para saber por que parou. Sabia que não queria olhá-la, mas não podia evitar. Snape era um homem, e tinha que olhar, e o que via dificilmente poderia deixá-lo frio. A castanha se deu conta de que uma das finas fitas que seguravam o corpete da camisola tinha caído sobre um ombro. Percebeu que a saia de tecido fino estava enredada entre suas pernas. Ouviu a ruidosa respiração de seu marido.

—Maldita seja, Mione.

Ouviu a indecisão na rouca voz de barítono. ficou esperando, ainda com o olhar cravado nos dragões negros e dourados, deixando que ele liderasse a batalha consigo mesmo. Seguiu vários minutos, em silêncio, salvo pela respiração irregular. Então o colchão se moveu e afundou, e Hermione sentiu os joelhos dele contra seu quadril e ouviu o gemido sufocado de derrota. A mão dele caiu sobre seu joelho e foi subindo, com a seda sussurrando ao contato,

A jovem ficou imóvel enquanto ele lhe acariciava o quadril, o ventre. O calor da carícia transpassou até a pele e ela se sentiu febril. Snape se deteve no corpete e percorreu com os dedos os ilhós sobre o seio, que se esticou; o mamilo enrijeceu e se lançou para cima, apertando contra a fina seda... pedindo mais, como ela.

O moreno baixou o fino tecido e passou o polegar pelo topo duro, ofegante, Depois se inclinou e o prendeu com a boca, e a castanha teve que apertar as mãos para não obrigá-lo a ficar ali, e apertar as mandíbulas para não gritar como a noite anterior: "_Sim... por favor... o que queira... não pare_".

O marido a tinha feito implorar na noite anterior, mas não a tinha feito dele. E nesta ocasião pensou que podia lhe voltar as costas e partir, dedicar-se ao que quisesse. Pensou que podia abandoná-la, deixá-la sentindo-se desgraçada e humilhada, noiva, mas não esposa. Não queria desejá-la, mas a desejava. Queria que lhe implorasse que lhe fizesse amor, para fingir que controlava a situação.

Mas não a controlava. Sua boca ardia contra o seio, contra o ombro e o pescoço dela. Tremia-lhe a mão, que acariciava com mais aspereza, porque ele também se sentia febril.

— Mione, Mione — sua voz era um sussurro angustiado quando desabou junto a ela. Aproximou-a de si e lhe cobriu o rosto de ardentes beijos — Baciami. me beije. Abbracciami. me abrace. me acaricie, por favor... Sinto muito.

E disse com voz premente e desesperada enquanto tentava desatar os nós das cintas.

"_Sinto muito"_. Havia-o dito, mas não sabia o que dizia, pensou ela. Estava perdido pela fome animal, como ocorrera na noite anterior.

Não o sentia; estava simplesmente atordoado por uma luxúria primitiva masculina. Sua mão se movia febril, baixando a camisola, lhe acariciando as costas, a cintura. Agarrou-lhe a mão e a beijou.

—Não se zangue. Acaricia-me. — colocou a mão sob sua camisa — Como ontem à noite.

Sua pele ardia. Quente, suave e dura... o sedoso pêlo masculino... seu enorme corpo estremecendo-se sob o mínimo roçar dos dedos de sua esposa.

Ela queria resistir, continuar zangada, mas queria aquilo ainda mais. Desejava acariciá-lo, beijá-lo e abraçá-lo desde o momento que o conhecera. Desejava que morresse de desejo por ela, como ela tinha desejado que a enchesse de fogo.

Snape estava descendo sua camisola, à altura dos quadris. Hermione agarrou as bordas da camisa e com um furioso puxão a rasgou.

A mão dele escapou do quadril da jovem. Ela arrancou o punho da manga e rasgou a costura até o ombro.

—Sei que você gosta de ser despido — disse.

—Sim — replicou ofegante, e se moveu para que ela pudesse chegar ao braço inútil.

Sua esposa não foi mais delicada com essa manga. Arrancou-a.

O moreno a estreitou contra si, apertando os seios nus contra o poderoso peito que ela tinha deixado descoberto. Seus corações pulsavam um junto ao outro, ao mesmo ritmo frenético. Ele a agarrou pela nuca e esmagou sua boca contra a dele, expulsando ira, orgulho e pensamentos naquele beijo prolongado, devorador.

Hermione ficou com os farrapos da camisa dele entre as mãos. Ele arrancou a camisola no mesmo momento de frenesi. As mãos de ambos se enredaram ao tentar lhe desabotoar as calças. A lã se rompeu e os botões saltaram.

Ele lhe abriu as pernas com um joelho. A castanha notou o membro ardente, palpitando sobre sua coxa, seu próprio ardor pulsava contra a mão indagadora. Ele encontrou o lugar que a tinha martirizado a noite anterior e voltou a lhe infligir o mesmo doce martírio, até que ela gritou e derramou as lágrimas femininas do desejo. Agarrou-se ao marido, convulsa, implorando: "Por favor..., por favor". Ouviu a voz dele, desconexa por desejo... palavras que não compreendeu, e de repente a atravessou um onda de dor.

Sua mente se nublou e a única coisa que podia pensar foi "meu Deus, não deixe que eu desmaie". Cravou as unhas nas costas, agarrando-se a ele para não perder a consciência.

A úmida face do moreno se apertou contra a sua e percebeu seu quente fôlego na orelha.

—Deus do céu... não posso. Mione.

Agarrou-a com um braço e deitou-se de lado, arrastando-a com ele. Enganchou um braço sob seu joelho, levantou-lhe uma perna e a subiu até a cintura dele. aliviou-se a abrasadora tensão, e com ela o pânico que sentia a jovem. Moveu-se para cima e escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço dele. Abraçou-lhe com força, saboreando o calor e o suor escorregadio de sua pele, o aroma de almíscar da paixão.

Notou que ele voltava a mover-se, dentro dela, mas seu corpo ignorante começava a ceder, e a dor era uma lembrança longínqua. Snape já tinha lhe dado prazer e não esperava menos, mas chegou pouco a pouco, atravessando-a com cada movimento lento, possessivo.

O prazer borbulhava dentro dela, quente e lhe fazia cócegas; seu corpo se arqueou para recebê-lo, e uma corrente de calor se espalhou por todo seu corpo.

Não era a mesma que tinha lhe ensinado na noite anterior, mas seu instinto a reconheceu e ansiou ainda mais. balançou-se contra ele, ajustando-se a seu ritmo, e assim seguiu, mais forte e mais rápido, ainda mais rápido... até chegar ao culme... um arrebatamento, uma rajada como um relâmpago... e a doce chuva da descarga.


	16. Capítulo XIV

Oi, oi gente! Antes de mais nada vou avisar que cheguei naquele período louco no meu serviço, tenho trabalho até dizer chega, pode acontecer de não conseguir atualizar na data que estou acostumada, mas farei o possível para postar, mesmo que capítulos mais curtos...

Bora ler o capítulo de hoje!

**Daniela:** Aproveite o capítulo flor! ^^

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

—Raios e centelhas — murmurou Snape enquanto se retirava com cuidado do corpo de sua esposa — Agora que não chego a tempo em Chudleigh para jantar.

Ficou de costas e se concentrou nos dragões dourados do dossel, para evitar lançar-se sobre sua mulher e submetê-la a um consciencioso reconhecimento físico. Por sorte, uma vez aplacada sua lascívia, ao menos de momento, seu intelecto voltava a funcionar com normalidade. E com a razão recuperada, era capaz de ordenar os acontecimentos.

Não a forçara. Ela o tinha seduzido. Tinha se metido contra ela como um aríete e não pudera exercer muito controle depois, mas ela não gritara nem chorara. Pelo contrário, lhe dera a impressão de que aceitava de bom grado.

Olhou-a. Os cabelos estavam sobre seus olhos. Voltando-se para ela, o retirou.

—Suponho que sobreviveu — disse com brutalidade.

Ela fez um ruído estranho, como se tossisse ou tivesse soluço; ele não sabia. Depois se equilibrou sobre ele.

—Ai, Snape — disse com voz entrecortada.

E a seguir, apertou a face contra o peito dele e ficou a soluçar.

—_Per caritá_ — rodeou-a com seus braços e lhe acariciou as costas — Pelo que mais queira, Mione, não... Isto é muito... complicado — escondeu o rosto entre seus cabelos — Certo, chore quanto queira.

Não ia chorar eternamente, pensou. E embora fosse angustiante ouvi-la e sentir as lágrimas que escorriam pela pele, sabia que as coisas podiam ter sido pior. Ao menos se voltou para ele, em lugar de lhe dar as costas. Além disso, tinha direito de chorar, supunha. Ele atuara de uma forma muito pouco razoável durante os últimos dias. Bom, algo pior. Tinha sido um completo animal.

Ali estava Hermione, uma recém casada, em sua gigantesca casa com um enorme exército de criados, e ele não a tinha ajudado. Não tinha tentado facilitar as coisas... do mesmo modo que ela dizia que fizera seu pai. Agira como seu pai, com frieza e hostilidade, rechaçando todo esforço por agradar. Porque sua esposa tentara agradar, não? Lera para ele, tinha tentado falar com ele e possivelmente pensou que o retrato de sua mãe seria uma preciosa surpresa. Queria que ficasse, quando qualquer outra mulher teria ficado louca de alegria de vê-lo pelas costas o quanto antes. Fora até ele, quando qualquer outra mulher teria desmaiado de puro alívio ao poder se ver livre de suas obrigações. E se entregara voluntáriamente e apaixonadamente.

Era ele quem devia estar chorando, de gratidão.

O choro acabou tão bruscamente quanto tinha começado. Hermione se afastou, limpou o rosto e tentou se recuperar.

—Para saber quanto sensível pode ser uma mulher — disse com voz trêmula — Meu nariz está vermelho?

—Sim — respondeu ele, apesar da pouca claridade.

—Vou lavar meu rosto — disse a castanha.

Desceu da cama, recolheu a bata e a pôs.

—Pode usar meu banheiro. Direi onde está.

Começou a levantar-se, mas ela lhe indicou com a mão que ficasse na cama.

—Sei onde está — disse — A senhora Winky me explicou a distribuição da casa.

Cruzou sem vacilar o quarto, abriu a porta e saiu apressadamente.

Enquanto esteve fora, Snape examinou rapidamente os lençóis e se limpou com uma parte da camisa, que jogou no fogo.

Fosse qual fosse a causa do pranto dela, a reação não relacionava com um grave dano físico; assim quis revestindo-se. Encontrou uma mancha de sangue em um dos dragões dourados do cobertor e também um pouco em seu próprio corpo, mas nada parecido ao açougue que tinha assaltado sua superexcitada imaginação durante os últimos três dias.

Não entendia como podia haver-se transtornado sua mente até tal ponto. Em primeiro lugar, qualquer cretino teria compreendido que se o corpo feminino podia se adaptar a parir, sem dúvida tem que adaptar-se ao instrumento da reprodução a menos que o homem seja um elefante, e ele certamente não o era. Em segundo lugar, qualquer idiota teria recordado que, desde do momento sob o poste em Paris, aquela mulher jamais tinha rechaçado seus avanços. Inclusive tinha falado com toda clareza, e em mais de uma ocasião, sem pestanejar sobre seus direitos matrimoniais.

De onde demônios tinha tirado a idéia de que Hermione era frágil ou melindrosa? Se era a mulher que tinha lhe acertado um tiro.

Chegou à conclusão de que era pela tensão. O trauma de ver-se casado, junto com o enlouquecido desejo por sua esposa, era mais do que podia suportar sua cabeça. E o retrato de sua mãe tinha paralisado seu cérebro.

Quando a castanha voltou, Snape tinha se arrumado e tudo estava em ordem. Moss levara a roupa preparada para a viagem e a mala, os abajures estavam acesos, um lacaio ia caminho do Chudleigh e o jantar estaria preparado dentro de pouco.

—Pelo jeito esteve ocupado — disse a jovem, olhando ao seu redor enquanto se aproximava do marido — O quarto está arrumado.

—Demorou um bom tempo — disse ele.

—Tomei um banho — disse — Como viu, estava nervosa — observou o nó da gravata dele e enrugou a testa — Acho que fiquei histérica. Quem me dera não tivesse chorado, mas não pude evitar. Foi uma... experiência muito comovedora. Imagino que você está acostumado, mas eu não, e me afetou muito. Não esperava... Bom, francamente, esperava algo pior. Quando chegasse o momento, quero dizer. Mas tenho a impressão de que você não teve nenhuma dificuldade, nem parecia inibido nem vexado por minha inexperiência e, salvo alguns instantes, eu não tive a sensação de que fosse a primeira vez. Ou ao menos, não como imaginava que seria a minha primeira vez. E entre me liberar da angústia e as extraordinárias sensações... Resumindo, que não pude conter meus sentimentos.

Então, Snape tinha interpretado os sinais mais ou menos corretamente, pelo menos daquela vez. O mundo estava em ordem. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era andar com cuidado para que continuasse assim.

—Tampouco fui um exemplo de tranquilidade — disse — Não estou acostumado a ter uma mulher ao meu lado. Me... distrai.

—Sei, percebi — replicou Hermione — Mas não esperará que volte a passar por isso outra vez, Snape.

Ficou olhando a cabeça da castanha e viu que seu mundo, tão pulcramente ordenado, desfazia-se no caos. Seu coração, uns momentos antes tão alegre, converteu-se em um ataúde de chumbo que continha o cadáver de uma esperança logo que nascida, frágil. Teria que ter compreendido que não devia esperar nada. Teria que haver se dado conta de que o tinha jogado tudo a perder. Mas não compreendia, como não o tinha compreendido nunca, como o tinha jogado tudo a perder até tal ponto. Não entendia por que tinha Hermione chegar a sua vida para lhe dar esperanças e as matar assim que ele se atrevia a acreditar nelas.

O rosto crispou-se e seu corpo endureceu, mas não conseguiu armar-se com a gargalhada insensível ou o comentário engenhoso necessário para completar aquela cena tão habitual. Tinha provado o sabor da felicidade nos braços dela, e o da esperança, e não podia deixar que desaparecesse sem saber por que.

—Hermione, sei que fui... difícil — disse — Entretanto...

— Difícil? — olhou-o com seus dourados olhos muito abertos — Você foi insuportável. Começo a pensar que não está bem da cabeça. Sabia que me desejava. Eu nunca duvidei. Mas levá-lo para a cama... você, o maior mulherengo do mundo ocidental..., foi pior que quando tive que levar Al arrastado ao dentista. E se acha que vou ficar me esforçando para seduzi-lo o resto de nossas vidas, esqueça. Da próxima vez, será você quem me seduzirá, milorde... ou não haverá sedução. Juro. — retrocedeu uns passos e cruzou os braços sobre o peito — Falo sério, Snape. Estou até o pescoço de ter que me equilibrar sobre você. Sei que você gosta. E se a primeira vez não demonstrou que nos encaixamos, ao menos nesse sentido, é um caso perdido, e eu lavo minhas mãos. Não vou admintir que me deixe abandonada e destroçada como...

O moreno abriu a boca, mas não pôde dizer nada. Fechou-a e foi até a janela. desabou-se na poltrona e olhou para fora.

—Mas que... Al... com o dentista — soltou uma risada — Dentista. Ah, Mione!

Ouviu-a aproximar-se com os pés embainhados nas sapatilhas.

— Você está bem, Snape?

Colocou a palma sobre sua testa.

—Sim. Não. Que imbecil — voltou-se e encontrou o áspero olhar da esposa — Então eu sou sensível, certo? — disse — Esse é o problema, não? Minha sensibilidade.

—Está alterado — disse ela — Devia ter percebido. Ambos estivemos submetidos a uma grande tensão. E para você é pior porque é muito sensível e afetivo.

Sensível. Afetivo. Tinha a pele de um boi, e ao que parecia a mesma inteligência. Mas não a contradisse.

—Sim, a tensão — disse.

— Por que não toma um banho também? — sugeriu Hermione. Retirou o cabelo da testa — E enquanto isso, eu pedirei o jantar.

—Já pedi — disse — O trarão logo. Pensei que podíamos jantar aqui, e assim não temos que nos vestir.

A jovem observou o rosto do marido e sua boca se distendeu lentamente em um sorriso.

—Possivelmente não seja um caso tão perdido como acreditava ...E Mulciber?

—Enviei um lacaio com uma nota a Chudleigh — respondeu — Comunico ao Mulciber que irei no combate no sábado.

Hermione retrocedeu e seu sorriso se desvaneceu.

—Compreendo.

—Não, não compreende — o moreno levantou-se — Você vem comigo.

Viu como se derretia a gélida compostura de Hermione ao ouvir a última frase. Sua suave boca voltou a curvar-se em um sorriso e seus olhos se iluminaram com uma bruma de prata.

—Obrigada, Snape — disse — Eu adorarei. Nunca estive em um combate de luta.

—Suponho que será uma experiência nova para todos — replicou ele olhando-a com expressão séria — Morro de vontade de ver a cara de Mulciber quando chegar com minha esposa a tira colo.

— Viu? — disse ela sem ofender-se — Já disse mais de uma vez que ter uma esposa tem suas vantagens. Irei sempre que quiser escandalizar seus amigos.

—Sim, certamente, mas o que mais me importa é minha própria comodidade — replicou — Quero que satisfaça meus caprichos e acalme meus sensíveis nervos E... —sorriu — E que me esquente a cama, claro.

—Que romântico — a castanha levou a mão ao coração — Acredito que vou desmaiar.

—Será melhor que não — o moreno se dirigiu à porta pela que tinha entrado a esposa na habitação — Não poderia segurá-la a tempo. Minha bexiga está a ponto de arrebentar.

Com o mundo bem ordenado, Snape pôde dedicar o tempo ao banho a corrigir seu dicionário mental. Tirou sua esposa da entrada "Mulheres" e lhe dedicou uma seção própria. Fez a observação de que não o achava repugnante e propôs várias explicações: (a) cegueira e audição falha; (b) um defeito em uma parte de seu intelecto, mas não no resto; (c) a raridade hereditária dos Granger, ou (d) um ato divino. Como o Todo-poderoso não tinha demonstrado o menor carinho ao menos durante os últimos vinte e cinco anos, Snape achou que já era hora, mas de todos os modos deu graças ao Pai Celestial e prometeu ser tão bom quanto era capaz de ser.

Suas expectativas neste terreno, como a maioria de suas expectativas, eram escassas. Jamais seria um marido ideal. Virtualmente não tinha nem idéia de como ser um marido, além do básico, como proporcionar alimento, vestido, teto e amparo contra as moléstias da vida. E ter pirralhos.

Assim que veio em cabeça a idéia de filhos, Snape fechou de repente o dicionário. Estava de bom humor e não queria estragar tudo preocupando-se nem provocando-se outro ataque de loucura pelo inevitável. Além disso, cabia a possibilidade de que os pirralhos saíssem como Hermione e não como ele. De todos os modos, não havia forma de evitar que chegassem porque não podia tirar as mãos de cima da esposa.

Era capaz de reconhecer as coisas boas. Sabia que estar com sua esposa era o mais próximo ao paraíso que experimentaria jamais. Era muito egoísta e depravado por natureza para renunciar a isso. Enquanto ela estivesse disposta, não pensava preocupar-se com as conseqüências. Mas ocorreria algo terrível cedo ou tarde, é obvio. Assim funcionava sua vida. Como não podia evitar, fosse o que fosse, mais lhe valia adotar a máxima do Horacio: _"carpe diem, que minimum credula postero"_. Aproveita o dia de hoje; não confie no manhã.

E assim, com os assuntos em seus lugares certos, solucionado de momento, O moreno foi jantar com sua esposa. Voltou a revisar seu dicionário durante a refeição. Já tinha acrescentado à estranha lista de destrezas de Hermione a compreensão da arte do boxe. Na hora do jantar descobriu que também possuía certos conhecimentos de luta livre, que tinha aprendido de revistas esportivas e conversas masculinas. Explicou que não só tinha criado a seu irmão, mas também dez primos porque era a única "capaz de meter medo naquele bando de selvagens". E entretanto, nenhum daqueles ingratos a tinha levado a um combate profissional.

—Nem sequer a Pollinhorne contra o Carr — disse indignada. Aquele famoso encontro também tinha tido lugar em Devonport, há dois anos — havia dezessete mil espectadores — acrescentou — Pode me explicar como poderia chamar a atenção uma mulher entre semelhante multidão?

—É que você chamaria a atenção mesmo entre setenta mil pessoas — disse Snape — Lembro perfeitamente de ter dito em Paris que é a garota mais bonita que vi em minha vida.

Hermione afastou-se para trás no assento, surpreendida; suas delicadas bochechas se tingiram de rosa.

— Por Deus, Snape! Isso foge a toda regra... e nem sequer estamos fazendo amor.

—Sou um sujeito surpreendente — disse — Nunca se sabe meu proximo passo. Nem quando — tomou um gole de vinho — Mas o que é certo é que se fixarão em você. Em circunstâncias normais, seria rodeada por um bando de caipiras bêbados incomodando-a e tentando despistar seu acompanhante. Mas como seu acompanhante vou ser eu, nem a incomodarão nem me despistarão. Todos esses caipiras por mais bêbados que estejam, manterão os olhos fixos nos lutadores e as mãos quietas.

Deixou a taça na mesa e voltou a agarrar o garfo.

—Pois espero que as rameiras que se encontram por lá façam o mesmo — comentou Hermione, enquanto voltava a centrar-se na comida — Eu não sou tão grande nem tão intimidante quanto você, mas tenho meus próprios métodos. Tampouco penso em suportar semelhantes intromissões.

O moreno cravou o olhar no prato e se concentrou em engolir o bocado que tinha estado a ponto de engasgar.

Ela era possesiva... com ele.

Aquele ser maravilhoso, enlouquecido... ou cego e surdo, ou o que demônios fosse... tinha proclamado tranqüilamente, como se houvesse dito: "me passe o sal", sem dar-se conta de que a Terra saíra de seu eixo por alguns momentos.

—Estes grandes acontecimentos esportivos costumam atrair grupos de meretrizes — disse ele — Temo que vai ter muito trabalho... — sua boca tremeu — As afastando aos murros.

—Suponho que seria muito pedir que você não as anime — disse a jovem.

—Nem me ocorreria as animar, minha querida — replico — Mesmo eu sei que é de muito mau gosto tentar atrair outras mulheres quando tem a sua esposa ao lado. E além disso, é provável que me acertasse um tiro — moveu a cabeça tristemente — Quem dera só bastasse meu autocontrole, o mais aborrecido é que não necessitam que eu as anime. Vá aonde vá, eu...

—Não se incomoda absolutamente — interrompeu Hermione com um olhar de recriminação — É muito consciente de como impressiona às mulheres, e estou certa de que você adora ver como suspiram e suas bocas enchem d'água ante seu esplêndido corpo. Não quero estragar a festa, Snape, mas peço que leve em conta meu orgulho e que se abstenha de me pôr em evidencia em público.

Que as mulheres... suspiravam e suas bocas enchiam d'água... ante seu esplêndido corpo. Possivelmente a brutal experiência na cama destruíra uma parte do cérebro.

—Não sei o que está pensando — disse — Não paguei uma fortuna por você? Por que demônios iria desperdiçar dinheiro e energias atraindo outras mulheres quando comprei uma para uso permanente?

—Há algumas horas estava disposto a me abandonar — o lembrou a jovem — Depois de apenas três dias de casamento... e antes de havê-lo consumado. Não parecia levar em consideração o dinheiro e as energias, não mais que meu orgulho.

—Não pensava com clareza — replicou — Além disso, não estou acostumado a levar em consideração os sentimentos dos outros, mas agora minha mente voltou ao normal, compreendo seu ponto de vista e me parece muito sensato. Afinal, é a marquesa de Dain e não ficaria bem as pessoas rindo e compadecendo de você Uma coisa é que eu me comporte como um burro e outra que minha conduta prejudique você — deixou o garfo e se inclinou para ela — Entendeu bem, esposa?

A doce boca de Hermione se curvou.

—Perfeitamente — concordou — Que mente aguda tem, Snape, quando pensa com claridade. Vai diretamente à medula da questão.

O sorriso de aprovação alcançou totalmente o coração do moreno e aninhou calidamente nele.

— Céu santo, isso parece uma completa transgressão a regra! Um elogio! — levou a mão ao enternecido coração — E nada menos que a meu intelecto, a meu primitivo intelecto masculino. Deus, acho que vou desmaiar — desviou o olhar para o decote da castanha — Será melhor deitar. Possivelmente... — olhou-a nos olhos — Acabou, Mione?

Ela emitiu um leve suspiro.

—Suponho que tudo acabou para mim o dia que o conheci.

O moreno se levantou e aproximou-se da cadeira da esposa.

—Qualquer um teria lhe avisado. Não sei no que estava pensando para continuar me acossando assim.

Passou os nós dos dedos levemente pela sedosa face.

—Não pensava com clareza — disse ela.

Snape segurou sua mão e a ajudou a levantar-se da cadeira.

—Começo a duvidar se você é capaz de pensar.

Tampouco ele era, naquele momento. A tinha muito proxima a sua pele, como porcelana branca, perfeita, e a mão pequena e graciosa na sua. Era muito consciente de seu próprio corpo, grande e torpe, e de sua escuridão, por dentro e por fora. Ainda não podia acreditar-se que, horas antes, tinha-a amassado, tinha descarregado sua lascívia bestial em seu corpo inocente. E mal podia acreditar que sua lascívia despertara de novo, tão ferozmente, tão rápido. Mas era um animal. Só de vê-la sorrir, inchava-se em seu interior aquela necessidade brutal, monstruosa, que destroçava sua mente e destruia a superficial capa de civilidade.

Disse a si mesmo que devia se acalmar, falar, cortejá-la. Ela queria que a seduzisse e era ao menos o que podia fazer. Tinha que conseguir. Devia ter autocontrole. Mas a única coisa que pode fazer foi levá-la até a cama, em lugar de agarrá-la, atirá-la sobre a mesa e subir sobre seu corpo.

Retirou os lençóis e a sentou na cama. Depois a olhou impotente enquanto procurava no transbordado pântano de sua mente as palavras adequadas.

—Não posso evitá-lo — disse ela, procurando com seus olhos dourados os do marido — Sabia que devia evita-lo, mas não podia. Achei que o compreendia, mas não... Interpretou errado até isso? Em que estava pensando, Snape?

Ele tinha perdido o fio da conversa. Perguntou-se o que veria Hermione em sua expressão.

— O que interpretei mau? — perguntou, ensaiando um sorriso indulgente.

—Tudo, conforme parece — baixou as negras pestanas — Não é novidade que tenha lhe julgado mau.

— Por isso não me evitou? Porque me julgou mau?

A castanha negou com a cabeça.

—Não, nem tampouco porque estou louca. Não pense que estou louca, Snape, porque não estou. Sei que o parece, mas existe uma explicação totalmente razoável. Como deveria saber, especialmente você, o intelecto não pode competir com a intensidade do impulso animal. Senti desejo por você desde o primeiro momento em que o conheci.

Os joelhos dele tremeram. Se ajoelhou ante ela e se agarrou com força na cabeceira da cama. Limpou a garganta.

—Desejo.

Conseguiu pronunciar aquelas sílabas em voz baixa e firme. Decidiu não tentar pronunciar nenhuma mais.

Hermione voltou a procurar seus olhos.

—Não sabia, não é?

Snape não tinha capacidade para fingir. Negou com a cabeça.

Ela segurou seu rosto entre as mãos.

—Deve estar cego. E surdo. Ou terrivelmente confuso. Em Paris todos sabiam. Probrezinho. Não quero nem imaginar o que terá passado por sua cabeça.

O moreno conseguiu rir.

—Pensei que era de mim que sabiam. Que estava... obcecado. E estava. Já disse isso.

—Mas querido, se você deseja toda mulher diante de você — replicou Hermione com paciência — Por que toda Paris iria ficar frenética por algo assim? Não entende que foi por minha conduta? Viam que estava muito enrabichada para me afastar, como deveria fazer uma dama sensata e de moral. Por isso era tão interessante o assunto.

"Carinho". O quarto girava alegremente ao redor do moreno.

—Quis ser sensata — prosseguiu — Não queria aborrece-lo. Sabia que traria problemas, mas não podia evitar. É tão... viril. É um verdadeiro homem, grande e forte, e poderia me levantar com uma mão. Não posso descrever essa extraordinária sensação.

Viril ele entendia. Era-o. Também entendia que sobre gostos não há nada escrito. Até que ela apareceu, sempre se sentira atraído por mulheres grandes. Pois muito bem; os gostos dela se inclinavam por homens grandes e fortes. E certamente, ele era essas duas coisas.

—Tinha ouvido falar de você — acrescentou a castanha — Pensava que estava preparada para isso, mas ninguém me descreveu de maneira certa. Esperava um gorila. — passou um dedo indicador pelo nariz — Não sabia que tinha o rosto de um príncipe dos Médicis. Tampouco sabia que tivesse o corpo de um deus romano. Não estava preparada para isso. Não tinha defesas — com um leve suspiro, pousou as mãos sobre os ombros do marido — E sigo sem tê-las. Fisicamente, não posso resistir.

O moreno tentou encontrar em seu dicionário na entrada Snape onde tivessem constando os príncipes Médicis ou os deuses romanos, mas as frases não encaixavam, só lembrar sentia vontade de rir ou de chorar. Não sabia por qual atitude decidir. Chegou à conclusão de que estava histérico. Hermione tinha essa habilidade. levantou-se.

—Não se preocupe, Mione. O desejo não é problema. Com o desejo me viro muito bem, obrigado.

—Eu sei — olhou-o de cima abaixo — Cuida disso com perfeição.

—E mais, estou disposto a demonstrar agora mesmo.

Amontoou travesseiros contra a cabeceira.

—É... muito detalhista — disse Hermione, passando o olhar dos travesseiros para ele.

Ele deu tapinhas no montão de travesseiros.

— Quero que se deite aqui.

— Nua?

Snape assentiu.

Sem a menor hesitação, a jovem levantou e desatou o cinturão da bata. O moreno viu como se abria. Hermione encolheu os ombros vagarosamente.

_Femme fatale_, pensou Snape, enquanto contemplava extasiado a pesada seda escorregando pelos delicados ombros, pela pele cremosa e as incitantes curvas femininas até cair a seus pés com um sensual sussurro. Observou o gracioso movimento de seu corpo ao subir na cama e acomodar-se entre os travesseiros, sem hesitação, sem inibição, sem medo.

—Gostaria de estar nua o tempo todo — disse a castanha pausadamente — Eu adoro como me olha.

— Refere-se a ofegar e que minha boca encha d'água?

Ele desatou o cinturão.

—Refiro a esse olhar sonolento e zangado — respondeu ela — Minhas visceras ardem e se retorcem.

O moreno atirou seu roupão ao chão. Sua esposa aspirou uma profunda baforada de ar.

O membro se ergueu como se ela tivesse lhe dado uma ordem. Snape olhou para baixo e pôs-se a rir.

—Você gosta de viris. Pois aqui tem alguém viril.

—E grande e forte — tinha a voz rouca. Seu dourado olhar, suave, percorreu o corpo do marido — E bonito. Como demônios eu iria resistir? Como acha que poderia tê-lo feito?

—Não me dei conta que era tão superficial.

Subiu na cama e separou suas pernas.

—Mais não se importa, suponho — disse ela — Se não... — deslizou sua mão por uma coxa dele — Ah, Snape, se soubesse o que me passou pela cabeça quando o conheci...

Ele retirou a mão, brandamente mas com firmeza, e a pôs sobre a cama.

—Conte-me — disse.

—Pois imaginei que o despia. Não pude evitar. Passei momentos terríveis. Pensei que perderia a cabeça e o faria de verdade, ali mesmo, na loja. diante do dono e de Al.

—Imaginou me despindo — repetiu.

—Sim. Ou melhor, que lhe arrancava a roupa.

O moreno se inclinou sobre ela.

— Quer saber o que passou por minha cabeça, cara?

—Algo igualmente depravado, espero.

Lhe acariciou o peito e ele voltou a retirar sua mão.

—Queria... lambe-la — disse lentamente — Da cabeça... até a ponta dos dedos dos pés.

Hermione fechou os olhos.

—Sim, muito depravado.

—Queria lambe-la, beija-la e toca-la... por toda parte — beijou-a na testa — Em todas as partes brancas. Em todas as partes rosas. E em todas as demais partes — passou a língua por uma lustrosa sobrancelha — E é o que vou fazer agora. E você tem que ficar quieta, e aceitar.

—Sim.

Um ruído sibilante de consentimento e um estremecimento... ao parecer de prazer, porque sua boca suave e carnuda se curvou para cima.

Snape roçou com seus lábios aquele sorriso luxurioso e não acrescentou nada mais; dedicou-se a fazer realidade sua fantasia. Descobriu que a realidade era mais doce que a fantasia, e o sabor e o aroma de Hermione muito mais embriagadores que no sonho.

Beijou-a no nariz e saboreou o cetim de suas faces. Cherou-a, saboreou-a e a descobriu inteira, outra vez: o formato perfeito do rosto, o rubor das bochechas, a pele tão fina e perfeita que o fizera sentir vontade de chorar a primeira vez que a viu.

É a perfeição, pensou então, e quase partiu seu coração, porque não podia ser dele. Mas podia, ao menos nesse momento. Podia acariciar com os lábios aquela perfeição... o rosto enternecedor... a orelha tentadoramente delicada..., a lisa coluna de seu pescoço.

Recordou quando se refugiou entre as sombras, ansiando a branca pele que a luz do poste deixava descoberto. Percorreu com a boca aqueles lábios entreabertos, baixou até o ombro níveo que tinha observado de seu esconderijo, seguiu pelo braço direito até seus dedos e voltou a subir. Traçou o mesmo atalho pelo braço esquerdo, parcimoniosa, possesivamente. Os dedos de Hermione se dobraram e começou a emitir suaves suspiros que murmuravam nas veias de Snape e ecoavam em seu coração como um violoncelo.

Distribuiu beijos sobre seus seios firmes, redondos, que subiam e desciam com a respiração acelerada. Passou a língua pelos tensos mamilos rosados e saboreou seus tênues gemidos por alguns momentos; depois se obrigou a deixá-los, porque havia mais e não queria dar nada por certo. Queria experimentar tudo, porque o mundo podia acabar no dia seguinte, o inferno abrir e tragá-lo — É maravillosa, Mione — disse com voz pastosa — Inteira maravilhosa.

Continuou para baixo, cobrindo de beijos o liso ventre e a deliciosa curva de seus quadris... a delicada e bem torneada perna, o tornozelo e por último as pontas dos dedos dos pés, como tinha prometido. Depois voltou pelo mesmo caminho , pela acetinada pele interna da coxa.

Hermione tremia e Snape ardia entre suas pernas, mais que disposto. Mas ainda não tinha terminado, e só confiava no presente. Aquele momento podia ser o único. Voltou a beijá-la e a saboreá-la, até as pontas dos pés, e de novo subiu, passando a língua pela aveludada pele bem em cima do escuro ninho de cachos entre as pernas.

—É maravilhosa, Mione — repetiu com voz pastosa — Toda você.

Deslizou os dedos entre os úmidos cachos. Ela gemeu. Posou a boca no centro quente, molhado. Ela sufocou um grito e seus dedos se agarraram ao cabelo do moreno.

O grito feminino de prazer foi como um canto nas veias de Snape. O aroma e o sabor profundos a mulher alagaram seus sentidos. Ela era a única coisa que desejava no mundo. Era dele e a desejava; estava quente e jorrando por ele. Adorou-a com sua boca por lhe desejar. Deu-lhe prazer pelo delirante ato de fazê-lo, até que as mãos dela se fecharam sobre seu cabelo, gritando seu nome, e notou os tremores que lhe agitavam o corpo.

Por último se introduziu naquela quente suavidade que se abriu para ele e se uniu a ela. Então o mundo dele também sofreu uma comoção, e se este tivesse se acabado naquele instante, teria aceito a condenação de bom grado, porque Hermione se abraçava a ele e o beijava como se o amanhã não existisse e como se desejasse ficar em seus braços sempre.

E quando o mundo explodiu e ele se derramou sobre ela, foi como se sua alma também desintregasse e renunciaria a essa alma de boa vontade se aquele tivesse sido o preço: o momento de pura felicidade que Hermione lhe dava.


	17. Capítulo XV

Oi, oi gente! Bora ler o capítulo de hoje?

**Daniela:** Aproveite o capítulo flor! ^^

**Kkatiasantana:** Seja muito bem vinda, flor! ^^

Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando.

**Karinepira:** Seja muito bem vinda, flor!

Fico muito feliz que tenha dado uma chance para essa história e que ela esteja te cativando. Aproveite o capítulo. ^^

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

No dia seguinte Hermione lhe deu o ícone.

Snape o encontrou em seu lugar da mesa quando entrou para tomar o café da manhã. Estava entre a taça de café e o prato. Mesmo na fraca luz de uma manhã nublada as pérolas, os topázios e os rubis cintilavam e os diamantes despediam um arco íris de brilhos. Sob o trêmulo halo dourado, a Virgem de olhos cinzas sorria melancólica com o menino de cenho franzido nos braços. Debaixo do marco adornado de pedras preciosas havia uma nota dobrada. O moreno a desdobrou, com o coração acelerado. Feliz aniversário, dizia. Nada mais.

Levantou o olhar da nota e o dirigiu a sua esposa, que estava a sua frente, com o lustroso cabelo emoldurado pela brumosa luz que entrava pela janela. Estava passando a manteiga em um pedaço de pão-doce, alheia, como sempre, ao cataclisma que acabava de desencadear.

— Mione.

Conseguiu que aquela única sílaba saísse de sua garganta.

—Diga-me.

Ela deixou a faca e pôs uma boa colherada de geléia no pão-doce.

Snape procurou freneticamente em seu dicionário mental, mas não conseguiu encontrar as palavras que queria porque não sabia o que estava procurando.

O pedaço de pão-doce ficou a meio caminho dos lábios da jovem. Olhou-o. Ele apontou o ícone. Hermione o olhou.

—Ah, bom, é que pensei que antes tarde que nunca. Claro, eu sei que na realidade não é um presente, porque já é seu. Tudo que é meu, ou quase tudo, é seu legalmente desde que nos casamos, mas teremos que fingir, por que não tive tempo de pensar em um presente de aniversário adequado e muito menos buscá-lo.

Abocanhou o pedaço de pão com manteiga e geléia..., como se tudo tivesse ficado explicado perfeitamente sem que o céu viesse abaixo.

O moreno começou a imaginar-se como devia se sentir. Alonso Granger, possuía a quantidade necessária de matéria cinza mas não tinha a menor ideia de como fazê-la funcionar. Provavelmente Granger não nascera assim. Talvez ficara incapacitado por toda uma vida de convicência com a irmã. Talvez teria que entender literalmente a expressão _femme fatale_. Provavelmente Hermione fosse fatal para o cérebro.

Não para meu cérebro, decidiu. Não vai fazer de mim um exímio idiota.

Podia lidar com aquilo. Simplesmente o pegara de surpresa. O último presente de aniversário que tinham lhe dado era de sua mãe, quando tinha oito anos. A fulana que Malfoy e Dolohov conseguira em seu décimo terceiro aniversário não contava, porque ele acabou pagando.

Estava surpreso; nem mais nem menos. Muito surpreso, porque estava convencido de que Hermione teria preferido atirar o ícone em um caldeirão de ácido fervendo a consentir que fosse dele. Nem sequer tinha perguntado nada a respeito durante as negociações prévias de casamento, porque pensava que o vendera a muito tempo, e se negara a imaginar ou esperar que não o tivesse feito.

—Que agradável surpresa — disse, como haveria dito qualquer adulto nas mesmas circunstâncias — Obrigado.

A castanha sorriu.

—Sabia que compreenderia.

—É impossível que compreenda todas as conseqüências e o significado simbólico — replicou ele com tranquilidade — Mas, claro, sou homem, e meu cérebro é muito primitivo para cálculos tão complicados. Mas compreendo, que quando retirada toda aquela porcaria, é uma belíssima obra de arte, e duvido que me canse de contemplá-la.

Isso era cortês, pensou. Adulto, inteligente e razoável. Só restava agora fazer que a mão sobre a mesa parasse de tremer.

—Esperava que pensasse isso — disse sua esposa — Estava certa que reconheceria sua raridade e sua excelência. É que é mais evocadora do que as usuais peças da Escola de Stroganov, embora seja muito boa. Não acha?

—Evocadora —repetiu.

Olhou as figuras suntuosamente pintadas. Apesar de já ser dele, Snape se sentia incômodo; não estava disposto a perder-se no quadro nem a examinar os sentimentos que evocava.

Hermione levantou-se, aproximou-se dele e pôs uma mão em seu ombro.

—Quando o vi, depois de limpo e restaurado, fiquei muito afetada — disse — Tive sensações estranhas. Com este nível de maestria perdi o rumo. Você é o entendido em arte. Eu somente sou uma curiosa e não sei sempre porque algo me chama atenção em certos objetos, até sabendo que têm valor.

O moreno ergueu os olhos, perplexo.

— Quer que eu explique por que é tão fora do comum?

—Além da insólita cor dos olhos — disse ela — E o esbanjamento de ouro e as excelentes gemas. Nada disso pode explicar por que evoca emoções tão fortes.

—Evoca emoções fortes em você porque é uma sentimental — disse, e voltou a olhar o ícone com inapetência. Clareou a garganta e acrescentou com o tom paciente de um professor — Estamos acostumados a ver a típica figura da escola russa, mas isto é completamente diferente. O menino Jesus parece zangado anti-social, como se estivesse cansado de posar, ou tivesse fome, ou simplesmente queria chamar atenção. E sua mãe não tem a expressão trágica convencional. Está quase com o cenho franzido, possivelmente um pouco irritada, porque o menino é pesado. Entretanto, percebe-se um traço de sorriso, para tranqüilizar ou perdoar o menino, porque compreende que ele não sabe o que está acontecendo. A criança acha que tem que lhe dar tudo: o sorriso e o amparo da mãe, a paciência... o perdão. Não sabe o que tem e muito menos como agradecê-lo. E por isso está inquieto e põe no rosto esta expressão... em sua bendita ignorância infantil. — Snape se calou por alguns momentos, porque teve a impressão de que o silêncio na sala era excessivo e que a mulher ao seu lado estava muito quieta — Bem, é uma postura natural e humana — acrescentou tentando manter um tom de voz neutro e desenvolto — Nos esquecemos de que representam duas figuras sagradas e nos centramos no singelo drama humano dentro das convenções artísticas e os simbolismos. Se esta Virgem com o menino fosse simplesmente um quadro piedoso, não seria estranho ou interessante.

—Compreendo o que quer dizer — replicou sua esposa em voz baixa — O pintor captou a personalidade dos modelos, o amor da mãe pelo menino e a atmosfera do momento.

—Isso é o que evoca seus sentimentos — disse — Fascina-me e não posso resistir a teorizar o que expressam seus semblantes... embora morreram a muito tempo e a verdade não importa. Nisso consiste o talento do artista, em fazer pensar. É como se estivesse brincando com o espectador, não?

Afastando a vista do ícone, olhou para Hermione e riu forçadamente, como se aquela retratação bela do amor materno fosse simplesmente um divertido jogo de adivinhação artística.

Ela apertou seu ombro.

—Sabia que havia algo mais do que viam meus olhos inexperientes — disse com muita doçura — É tão inteligente, Snape...

Depois se afastou rapidamente e voltou para seu assento.

Mas não com rapidez. O moreno percebera, no instante de vacilação antes de que ela o dissimulasse. Tinha visto em seus olhos, escutara em sua voz uns momentos antes: a pena... a lástima. E seu coração se retorceu de raiva, consigo mesmo, por haver dito muito, e com ela, por ter sido muito rápida, mais que ele, em perceber o que ele havia dito e, algo pior, o que havia sentido.

Mas não era um menino, disse a si mesmo. Não estava indefeso. Apesar do que revelara sem se dar conta a sua esposa, seu caráter não tinha mudado. Hermione tinha encontrado algo bom, isso era tudo, e tinha intenção de tirar o maior proveito possível da situação. Naturalmente, deixaria que lhe fizesse feliz, mas preferia que o esfolassem vivo e lhe metessem em azeite fervendo que permitir que sua mulher sentisse pena dele.


	18. Capítulo XVI

Oi, oi gente! Bora ler o capítulo de hoje?

**Viola:** Olha só, vc voltou! Saudades! ^^

Aguarde os acontecimentos desse capítulo... Sobre a insegurança do morcegão, ele sofreu muito quando criança, isso deixou marcas... Requer tempo e paciência para cura-las...

**Daniela:** Aproveite o capítulo flor!

Teremos muitas confusões... ^^

**Kkatiasantana:** Aproveite o capítulo! ^^

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

Então Moss entrou com o primeiro lacaio, Phelps. Serviram a sua senhoria. Moss cortou a carne enquanto Hermione, que teria gostado de fazer aquele pequeno serviço, limitou-se a seguir em seu assento, fingindo tomar um café da manhã que tinha sabor de serra e que custava a engolir como se fosse a propria.

Ela, a perita em interpretar os homens, não compreendia seu marido. Nem sequer na noite anterior, ao descobrir que não era vaidoso, como tinha acreditado, e que o amor das mulheres não chegava facilmente, como tinha suposto, não adivinhou o alcance do problema. Simplesmente recordou que muitos homens não se viam com claridade. Quando Alonso, por exemplo, olhava-se ao espelho, pensava que lhe devolvia o reflexo de um homem com cérebro. Quando se olhava Snape, não chegava a perceber por completo sua beleza física. Algo estranho para um entendido em arte mas, afinal, os homens não são seres coerentes.

Quanto ao amor das mulheres, a castanha nunca tinha fascinado precisamente a perspectiva de apaixonar-se por ele. portanto, era compreensível que outras mulheres, inclusive as profissionais endurecidas, decidissem não ter que enfrentar a provação. Mas deveria ter se dado conta de que as dificuldades eram mais profundas. Deveria ter percebido: sua aguda sensibilidade, a desconfiança nas mulheres, o nervosismo na casa de sua família, o ressentimento com sua mãe, o retrato de seu sério pai e a conduta contraditória para com ela.

Sabia que precisava dela desesperadamente — acaso não o havia dito seu instinto? —, que necessitava de algo dela. Necessitava o que todo ser humano necessitava: amor. Mas ele necessitava muito mais que outros porque, ao que parecia, não tinha recebido nem um pingo desde quando era um bebê.

"_... acredita que têm que lhe dar tudo: o sorriso e o amparo da mãe, a paciência, o perdão._"

Hermione sabia que deveria haver rido, como ele, ter mantido a conversa em um tom leve, por mais que seus sentimentos lhe dissessem ao contrário. Não deveria ter falado das mães e dos filhos que se amavam. Então seu marido não teria ficado cuidadoso naquele momento, e ela não teria visto o menino que havia nele. Não teria sentido pena por aquele menino e Snape não teria visto a pena em seus olhos.

Agora pensaria que se compadecia, ou algo pior, que tinha armado uma armadilha para que se traísse. Provavelmente estaria furioso com ela.

Não, rogou em silêncio. Zangue-se se quiser, mas não me dê as costas, não vá.

Snape não se foi. Entretanto, se a castanha tivesse estado um pouco menos acostumada à irracionalidade masculina, sua conduta durante os seguintes dias teria destruído toda esperança que albergasse de construir algo remotamente parecido a um casamento como é devido. Teria chegado à conclusão de que era na verdade Belzebú, que nunca tinha sido menino — e muito menos um menino solitário e desconsolado —, mas sim tinha brotado já crescido do crânio do príncipe das Trevas, como Atena da cabeça do Zeus. Mas rapidamente compreendeu que isso era precisamente o que Snape queria que acreditasse, que era um depravado sem coração cujo interesse fundamental por ela era a lascívia, e que a considerava um brinquedo divertido, nada mais.

Antes da sexta-feira, tinha-a seduzido no parapeito da janela de seu quarto, em uma coluna junto à galeria de retratos, sob o piano da sala de música e contra a porta da sala de Hermione, nada menos que na frente do retrato de sua mãe. E isso contando somente a depravação diurna.

Ao menos, enquanto faziam amor, Snape era sempre apaixonado. Embora pudesse fingir que era frio e racional, não podia fingir que não a desejava, e mais, nem que deixá-la louca de desejo não fosse um elemento essencial do assunto.

Entretanto, o resto do tempo era o Snape que todos acreditavam que era. Podia ser amável, inclusive encantador, durante horas inteiras e de repente, sem razão alguma, voltar-se contra ela, atirando seu sarcasmo como ácido, ou tratando-a como se fosse tola, ou soltar, tal como era de costume palavras perfeitamente calculadas para deixá-la furiosa. Em outras palavras, o que queria dar a entender era que permitia Hermione que lhe desejasse, mas sob nenhuma circunstância deixaria que ela o insultasse com emoções mais delicadas, como o carinho ou a compaixão. Definitivamente, não devia tentar ganhar — Deus que lhe perdoasse! — abrir caminho como um rato para seu coração negro e podre.

Não era nada justo, tendo em conta que aquela besta já se metera sob sua pele e se cevava como um pernicioso parasita em seu coração. Nem sequer tinha que esforçar-se. A castanha estava apaixonanda por ele, apesar de tudo e contra seus desejos, mais lentamente mas com a mesma inexorabilidade com a que tinha começado a deseja-lo. Entretanto, isso não significava que não sentisse a forte tentação de lhe machucar gravemente. Quando ficava exasperado, Snape era um autêntico demônio.

*.*.*.*.*

Na sexta-feira, Hermione pensava seriamente nas vantagens que teria se pudesse colocar outra bala no corpo musculoso e tentava decidir de que parte da anatomia de seu marido poderia se prescindir facilmente. No sábado chegou à conclusão de que provavelmente o cérebro era a mais dispensável.

O moreno tinha acordado com a claridade da aurora, excitado, e a despertou para que curasse sua crise, que requereu dois tratamentos. Em conseqüência, dormiram até tarde.

Como também começaram tarde a viagem a Devonport, chegaram ao combate de luta livre minutos depois do começo e não puderam encontrar um bom lugar entre a multidão. E tudo por culpa de Hermione, porque, se não tivessem dormido com seu traseiro pregado às partes íntimas dele, ele não ficaria todo animado, queixou-se.

—Estamos muito perto — voltou a se queixar, rodeando protetoramente os ombros da esposa com um braço — dentro de dois ou três assaltos lhe salpicarão de suor, e possivelmente de sangue, se Sawyer não deixar dar chutes nos joelhos de Keast.

Hermione não quis lembrá-lo que ele se empenhou em abrir caminho a cotoveladas até as primeiras filas.

—Foi assim que Dann enfrentou Polkinhorne — disse — Eu entendo que dar chutes era permitido na zona oeste.

—Pois quem me dera alguém entre esta multidão acreditasse que está permitido usar água e sabão — murmurou Snape, olhando a seu redor — Aposto cinqüenta libras que não há um só ser humano em um quilômetro quadrado que se banhou nos últimos doze meses.

A única coisa que a jovem notava eram os aromas masculinos de costume, álcool, tabaco e almíscar, e devia concentrar-se para notá-los, porque estava apertada contra o flanco de seu marido e seu aroma inconfundível a avivou. Teve que esforçar para concentrar-se no combate, com aquele quente corpo a seu lado que evocava os tórridos momentos de paixão ao amanhecer. Aquela mão grande pendurava a poucos centímetros de seu peito. Pensou se alguém do público que os apertava se daria conta se movesse para encurtar a distância. Detestou-se por desejar encurtá-la.

—Este combate é penoso — resmungou o moreno — Eu poderia derrubar Sawyer com as duas mãos atadas e uma perna quebrada. Até você poderia fazê-lo, Mione. Não posso acreditar que Mulciber percorreu mais de trezentos quilômetros para presenciar este desastroso espetáculo, quando poderia haver ficado tranqüilamente em casa inflando sua mulher. Poderia compreender se a garota tivesse cara de pão ou estivesse cheia de espinhas, mas é bonita se você gostar desse tipo de mulheres que parece bonecas de porcelanas. E se não gosta, porque se casou com ela?

Aquela enchurrada de reclamações correpondia ao estado de ânimo de Snape aquele dia: o mundo inteiro se confabulou contra ele. Inclusive Mulciber, porque não ficara tranqüilamente em casa com sua esposa.

Como assim tranqüilamente? Hermione piscou, sem dar crédito ao que ouvia. Por Deus, ela tinha feito algum progresso com o burro de seu marido?

Contendo um sorriso, olhou para ele, que tinha uma expressão de aborrecimento.

—Tenho a impressão que não está contente, milorde.

—Esta gente é insuportável — disse ele, lançando um olhar de ódio a quem rodeava Hermione — E esse porco do Yaxley está olhando para você com vontades. Asseguro-a que está pedindo a gritos que lhe dê uma boa surra.

— Yaxley?

A castanha esticou o pescoço mas não reconheceu ninguém entre a multidão.

—Não tem por que olhá-lo — disse — É tão imbecil que pensará que está flertando com ele. Ah, estupendo. Greyback e Pettigrew também estão na mesma.

—Estou certa que olham para você — disse a jovem em tom conciliador, embora com um ânimo renovado. Aquele bruto estava com ciúmes — Certamente fizeram apostas se viria ou não, e Yaxley não está olhando, e sim lambendo-se, porque ganhou.

—Pois quem dera se estivéssemos ficado em casa. Na cama — olhou para sua esposa com o cenho franzido — Mas não, claro. A existência de minha esposa careceria de sentido se não pudesse vir a um combate de luta livre, e por isso...

— E por isso sacrificou sua tranqüilidade, para satisfazer meus desejos. E ainda por cima, não é um combate como deveria ser. Está zangado porque queria que isto fosse algo especial para mim e acha que saiu mau.

Snape franziu ainda mais o cenho.

—Hermione, não tente colocar palavras em minha boca. Não sou um menino e me incomoda profundamente que façam isso.

—Pois se não quer, deveria parar de montar um escândalo por tudo e dizer francamente o que acontece — voltou o olhar para os opositores — Eu não sou adivinha.

— Eu monto escândalos? — replicou, afastando a mão.

—Como uma criatura de dois anos que não dormiu a siesta — disse ela.

— Uma criatura de dois anos?

A castanha assentiu, com o olhar fixo no combate e a consciência no homem indignado que estava a seu lado.

Snape tomou várias baforadas de ar, furiosamente.

—Vamos — disse — Para a carrruagem. Agora mesmo.

Ele não se dirigiu a carruagem. Assim que chegou até a última fila do público, viram que a carruagem estava a certa distância, obrigando a que tinha chegado tarde e aos numerosos veículos que tinham precedido ao deles. As carruagens com escudos heráldicos estavam apertados entre modestas carretas, e os que tinham ficado para cuidar dos animais mostravam seu descontento brigando aos gritos.

Como o moreno tinha seu próprio descontentamento que descarregar e estava convencido de que explodiria antes de chegar a seu veículo, levou rapidamente sua esposa até o primeiro local livre que encontrou. Era um cemitério, junto a uma igreja pequena, quase em ruínas, que Snape duvidava que celebrassem serviços religiosos desde da época da Armada. As lápides, com as inscrições eruditas pelo ar salobre, estavam escoradas em todas direções, e poucas eram as que pudesse dizer-se que estivessem medianamente direitas. Quase a metade tinham cedido ao passar do tempo e se esparramaram pelo mesmo sítio no que se desabaram, com hierbajos apinhados a seu redor como um marinheiro até as sobrancelhas de genebra rodeado de ladrões de carteira.

—Este lugar parece como se não existisse — disse a castanha, olhando ao seu redor e como alheia a enorme mão que agarrava seu braço, segurando furiosamente e implacavelmente — Como se ninguém se desse conta de que está aqui nem se importasse. Que estranho.

—Dentro de um momento não parecerá tão estranho — disse o moreno — E desejará que não existisse.

— Aonde vamos, Snape? — perguntou Hermione — Estou certa que por aqui não vamos pegar um atalho para chegar a carruagem.

—Sorte terá se não for um atalho para seu funeral.

— Olhe! Que flores bonitas! — exclamou ela.

Seu marido nem se dignou a olhar para onde assinalava. Já tinha visto os gigantescos arbustos, com montões de flores brancas, rosas e violetas. Também tinha fixado o olhar na coluna que havia no meio Imaginou que antes tinha existido um muro que rodeava a entrada de colunas, provavelmente em torno de igreja ou o imóvel que havia atrás. Possivelmente o muro continuava ali ou partes dele, oculto pelas estupidas flores. A única coisa que lhe interessava era a parte "oculta". Os arbustos formavam uma cortina impenetrável para qualquer que passasse por ali.

O moreno arrastou sua esposa até a coluna e a empurrou contra a que estava oculta.

— Sou uma criatura de dois anos, não? Isso sou eu? — tirou a luva da mão direita com os dentes — Vou lhe demonstrar quantos anos tenho.

Tirou-se a outra luva e começou a desabotoar as calças. O olhar de Hermione se cravou na mão do marido. Ele desabotoou rapidamente três botões e a abriu. Ouviu-a tomar ar.

O membro, já muito avultado, arremetia contra o tecido. Demorou nove segundos para se desprender dos nove botões. O orgão se levantou, pulsando, em posição firme.

A jovem se apoiou contra a coluna, com os olhos fechados. Ele levantou-lhe as saias.

—Venho desejando-a o dia inteiro, maldita — grunhiu.

Esperara tempo demais para incomodar-se com os cordões dos calções ou agir com delicadezas. Encontrou a abertura dos calções, colocou os dedos e os enredou entre os sedosos cachos. Somente tocando-a — umas carícias impaciente — e já a encontrava preparada, apertando-se contra os dedos masculinos, com a respiração acelerada.

Penetrou-a, o calor ardente percorreu suas veias ante o recebimento úmido e quente que encontrou e o fraco gemido de prazer que ouviu. Agarrou-a pelo traseiro e a levantou. Lhe rodeou com as pernas, agarrando-se com os braços aos ombros, jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma risada rouca.

—Eu também o desejava, Snape. Pensava que ia ficar louca.

—Tola.

Estava louca isso sim, para desejar a semelhante animal.

—Sua tola — replicou ela.

—Cale-se, Mione.

Não era a tola de ninguém, e muito menos dele.

—Amo-o.

Aquelas palavras o atravessaram e bateram na porta de seu coração, mas ele não as deixou entrar.

Saiu quase por completo, mas voltou a arremeter, com mais força nesta ocasião.

—Não pode me fazer calar — disse Hermione ofegant e— Te amo.

Ele voltou a arremeter contra sua esposa, intensamente, cada vez com mais força. Mas não podia fazê-la calar.

—Amo-o — disse, repetindo-o com cada investida, como se assim pudesse perfurá-lo com as palavras como ele a perfurava com seu corpo — Te amo — repetiu, enquanto a terra tremia, desabavam-se os céus e o êxtase estalava em seu marido como um relâmpago.

Tampou a boca para impedir as duas palavras fatais, mas se derramaram sobre seu coração ressecado enquanto sua semente se derramava dentro dela. Não podia evitar que seu coração se embriagasse com essas palavras, não podia evitar acreditar. Tinha tentado mantê-la a distância, como tentara não precisar dela mais que o necessário, para estar a salvo. Tudo em vão.

Jamais tinha estado a salvo com ela e jamais estaria. _Femme fatale_.

De todos os modos, havia piores dias para morrer. E Carpe diem, disse-se, enquanto se derrubava sobre ela.

Como era de esperar, ele saiu do paraíso e entrou em um pesadelo. Quando abandonaram o cemitério e começaram a procurar sua carruagem, já tinha terminado o ridículo combate, de uma forma igualmente ridícula, com um empate técnico. Os espectadores se dispersavam em todas direções; uma parte da multidão se dirigia para a cidade e outra para os carros. Ao chegar a pouca distancia do dele, Pettigrew chamou Snape.

—Espero-o no carro — disse Hermione, retirando a mão do braço dele — Não acho que posso manter uma conversação coerente neste momento.

Embora o moreno duvidava de que ele pudesse fazê-lo, soltou uma risada cúmplice. Enquanto ela ia para o carro, ele se reuniu com Pettigrew. Pouco depois começaram a chegar outros, e Snape se viu envolto na indignação de todos pela decepcionante atuação dos lutadores. Pettigrew estava em plena descrição do golpe da discórdia quando Snape observou que Yaxley não escutava, que estava olhando algo atrás dele. Certo que seguia Hermione embevecido, ele lhe dirigiu um carrancudo olhar. Yaxley não se deu conta. Voltou-se para Snape, sorrindo, e disse:

—Parece que seu lacaio tem muito trabalho.

O moreno seguiu o olhar divertido de sua excelência. Hermione estava na carruagem, longe do lascivo duque. Entretanto, Phelps, que em qualidade de primeiro lacaio tinha que atender lady Snape, estava brigando com um rapazinho sujo e esfarrapado. Tinha a pinta de ser um trombadinha. Os acontecimentos esportivos os atraíam a manadas, como às putas. Phelps conseguiu agarrar o rapazinho pela gola da jaqueta, mas o menino se retorceu e lhe deu um chute. Phelps soltou um grito. O pequeno respondeu com uma enxurrada de palavrões digno de um carreteiro.

Naquele momento se abriu a porta da carruagem e Hermione desceu.

— O que está fazendo, Phelps?

Embora consciente de que Hermione podia solucionar o contratempo, fosse o que fosse, Snape também era consciente de que supostamente ele representava a figura de autoridade... e seus amigos presenciavam a cena. Precipitou-se para lhe impedir o passo, e de repente ouviu um grito horripilante atrás dele. O lacaio se sobressaltou e soltou o garoto, que saiu correndo como uma flecha. Mas o moreno reagiu ao mesmo tempo e, agarrando-lhe pela ombreira da imunda jaqueta, deteve em seco o piralho.

— Deus, o que...!

Calou-se, porque o menino o olhou e ele o olhou... e viu os negros olhos, ásperos, naquele rosto mal-encarado de nariz monstruoso.

Snape o soltou de repente. O menino não se moveu. Abriu os olhos de par em par e ficou com a boca aberta.

—Sim, céus — era uma estridente voz feminina, como o despertar de um pesadelo — É seu papai, como já havia dito. Igualzinho a você. Não é assim, milorde? Não é igualzinho a você?

Repugnantemente igual, como se o espaço que os separava não fosse o ar, e sim vinte e cinco anos, e o rosto que o olhava de abaixo lhe devolvesse o reflexo de um espelho infernal.

Snape também compreendeu que era a voz da puta de Satanás que acabava de ouvir, mesmo antes que o malévolo olhar de Holly Golightly cruzasse com o seu, compreendeu que tinha feito propositalmente, por maldade, como trouxera para o mundo aquela criatura monstruosa. Abriu a boca para rir, porque tinha que fazê-lo, porque era a única saída. Então se deu conta de que não estavam sozinhos em uma ilha do inferno, e sim em um cenário público, pondo em cena uma espantosa farsa. E um dos espectadores era sua esposa.

Embora desejava que tivesse passado toda uma vida, passou-se apenas um momento, e Snape se precipitou instintivamente para sua esposa para que não visse o menino, mas este despareceu como uma flecha, perdendo-se entre a multidão.

— Tobias! — gritou a execrável mãe — Vêem aqui, Deus!

Snape olhou para sua esposa, que estava a seis metros dele: Hermione pousou primeiro o olhar naquela mulher, depois nele... e depois na multidão onde o menino tinha desaparecido. O moreno se dirigiu para ela, olhando de esguelha para Yaxley.

Estaria bêbado, como de costume, mas o duque compreendeu.

— Não posso acreditar nisso! Holly, é você, meu anjo? — gritou.

A mulher corria para a carruagem, para Hermione, mas Yaxley a segurou. Agarrou-a firmemente por um braço.

— Deus, se não é você! — gritou Yaxley — E eu que acreditava que continuava encerrada no manicômio!

— Deixe-me! — gritou ela — Tenho que dizer algo à senhora.

Mas Snape já tinha chegado junto a sua esposa.

—Vamos. Para a carruagem.

Hermione tinha os olhos totalmente abertos, com uma expressão muito séria. Olhou para Holly, a quem Yaxley empurrava para afastá-la dali com ajuda de vários camaradas que tinham compreendido a situação.

—Não está bem da cabeça — disse o moreno — Não é importante. Para a carruagem, querida.

A castanha se sentou rigidamente na carruagem, com as mãos entrelaçadas no colo. Assim continuou, com a boca tensa, quando o veículo pôs-se a andar, e a partir desse momento não mudou de postura nem pronunciou uma palavra.

Depois de vinte minutos de viajem com uma estátua de mármore, ele não pôde suportar mais.

—Lamento — disse com frieza — Prometi que não a envergonharia em público mas não o fiz de propósito. Eu diria que salta à vista.

—Sei muito bem que não a engravidou do menino de propósito — replicou Hermione em tom glacial — Raramente um homem pensa nisso quando está deitando-se com uma rameira.

Snape que esperava que não tivesse visto o rosto do menino... Deveria ter sabido. Nada escapava ao agudo olhar de sua esposa. Se era capaz de distinguir um valioso ícone sob vários centímetros de mofo e sujeira, como não ia distinguir seu bastardo a vinte passos?

O vira, sem lugar a dúvidas. Hermione não teria julgado o assunto só pelas palavras de uma prostituta. Se não tivesse visto, teria dado a ele a oportunidade de defender-se, e ele teria negado a acusação de Holly. Mas não podia negar aquela pele tão macilenta nem o monstruoso nariz, visível, facilmente identificável a quilômetros de distância. Não podia negá-lo, quando ela também tinha observado que a mãe era de pele branca, olhos verdes e cabelo castanho avermelhado.

—E de nada vale que finja não saber que o menino é seu — acrescentou Hermione — Seu amigo Yaxley sabia, e correu para tirar a mulher dali, como se eu fosse tola e não pudesse entender o que estava diante de mim. De maneira que "manicômio" é onde todos vocês devem ficar encerrados. Brincando de correr por aí como galinhas histéricas... e ainda por cima, o menino escapa. Você o segurou — voltou-se para ele, com brilhos de ira e recriminação e os olhos — Mas o deixou escapar. Como pode fazê-lo, Snape? Não dava crédito a meus olhos. Em que demônios estava pensando? — ele ficou olhando. A jovem voltou a cabeça para o guichê — O perdemos, e Deus sabe quanto demoraremos para encontrá-lo. Sinto vontade de gritar. Se não tivesse ido com você ao cemitério, possivelmente poderia tê-lo pilhado, mas quase não podia andar , muito menos correr, e como não devia contradize-lo em público, tampouco podia gritar: "Vá atrás dele, imbecil!" diante de seus amigos... inclusive se não tivesse chegado muito tarde. Não lembro de ter visto um menino escapar tão rápido. Estava ali e no momento seguinte tinha desaparecido.

Snape tinha o coração apertado e golpeava furiosamente suas costelas.

"lhe buscar. lhe encontrar."

Hermione queria que fosse atrás daquela odiosa criatura que tinha feito com aquela prostituta vingativa e ambiciosa. Queria que olhasse a aquela criatura e a tocasse ...

— Não!

Foi como uma explosão, um rugido de rejeição, e com essa palavra a mente dele se tornou negra e fria. Aquela gruta escura transformava suas vísceras em um abismo fervente de emoções cujo controle requeria toda sua força de vontade. As palavras de sua esposa tinham derramado a lava pelas gretas do vulcão. Mas tinha chegado a fria escuridão, como sempre, para lhe proteger e sufocar os sentimentos, como sempre.

—Não — repetiu em voz baixa, com frieza e controle — Ninguém vai procurar ninguém. Em primeiro lugar, não deveria tê-lo tido. Holly Golightly sabia muito bem como desfazer-se de semelhante "desconforto". Já fizera incontáveis vezes antes de que eu aparecesse, e não me cabe dúvida de que também incontáveis vezes depois. — sua esposa lhe olhava fixamente, pálida, comocionada, como quando ele contou sobre sua mãe — Mas Holly não topa com aristocratas ricos muito frequentemente — acrescentou ele, contando aquela historia com a mesma fria brutalidade com a que lhe tinha contado a de sua mãe — E quando descobriu que estava grávida, sabia que a criatura era minha ou de Yaxley. Em qualquer caso pensou que podia consegui uma fatia. Quando descobriu que o pirralho era meu, não perdeu nem um segundo em averiguar como se chamava meu advogado. Escreveu sem mais demora, propondo uma pensão de quinhentas libras ao ano.

— Quinhentas libras? — Hermione recuperou a cor — Uma profissional? E não era nem sequer sua amante, e sim uma qualquer que compartilhava com seu amigo? — acrescentou indignada — E que teve o menino de propósito... não uma garota respeitável que comete um engano...

— Respeitável? Hermione, pode pensar sequer um instante que eu... que eu seduzi, que eu atraí uma mulher inocente e que a deixei grávida? — tinha começado a levantar a voz. Apertando o punho, acrescentou sem alterar-se — Sabe muito bem que evitei me enredar com mulheres respeitáveis até que você irrompeu em minha vida

—Certamente, não me ocorreria pensar que fosse se incomodar em seduzir uma inocente — replicou ela resolutamente — Mas tampouco me ocorreu que a fulana pudesse ter um filho por pura cobiça. Para mim é difícil aceitar que uma mulher possa ser tão obstinada. Quinhentas libras — moveu a cabeça — Duvido que os membros da família real tenham seus bastardos com tal luxo. Não me admira que esteja tão indignado. E tampouco que exista tanto rancor entre a mãe do menino e você. Tenho a suspeita de que tentou te pôr em evidência de propósito. Deve ter escutado, ou visto, que sua esposa estava contigo.

—Se voltar a tentar — disse ele com gravidade — farei que a deportem, ela e ao feto que trouxe para o mundo. Se aproximar de trinta quilômetros de você...

—Snape, uma coisa é essa mulher e outra o menino. Ele não pediu para tê-la como mãe, tampouco pediu nascer. É uma crueldade utiliza-lo como ela fez hoje. Não se deveria submeter nenhum menino a semelhante espetáculo. De qualquer jeito, duvido muito que levem em consideração os sentimentos de ninguém; só os seus. observei que se vestia melhor que seu filho. Uma coisa é a sujeira, porque os meninos não ficam limpos mais de dois minutos, mas não há desculpa para que ele use farrapos quando sua mãe usava um traje da alta sociedade londrina — olhou para seu esposo — Certo, quanto dá a ela?

—Cinquenta — respondeu o moreno incomodado — Mais que suficiente para alimentar e vestir o garoto e para que ela gaste quanto queira. Mas imagino que os farrapos formam parte do jogo, para que pareça que eu sou ruim. É uma lástima que esteja acostumado a esse papel e que não me importe nem um pouco com o que pensam os outros imbecis.

—Cinquenta ao ano é mais que generoso. Quantos anos tem o menino? Seis, sete?

—Oito, mas não tem nada que...

—Grande o bastante para dar-se conta de seu aspecto — o interrompeu — Não perdoo sua mãe por lhe vestir tão mau. Tem dinheiro e deveria saber como se sente um menino dessa idade. Envergonhado. Não tenho dúvida... Por isso se meteu com Phelps. Mas como já disse, ela não liga para o menino, e o que me contou me convence de que não está capacitada para ser mãe. Snape, tenho que pedir que deixe de lado seus sentimentos por ela e leve em consideração os de seu filho. Legalmente é teu.

—Não.

Ele tinha sufocado os sentimentos, mas a cabeça começava latejar e sentia pontadas de dor no braço inútil. Não podia paralisar nem sufocar a dor física. Então tentava pensar em outra coisa. Mesmo que estivesse raciocinando friamente, não existia explicação alguma de sua conduta que tivesse convencido a Hermione.

Não deveria ter tentado explicar nada, pensou o moreno. Ela jamais o compreenderia. Afinal, não queria que Hermione entendesse, no fundo tão pouco ele queria se entender, o que tinha sentido ao ver aquele rosto, o reflexo dele mesmo, do diabo.

—Não — repetiu — E pare de falar sobre esse assunto, Hermione. Isto não teria ocorrido se não se empenhasse em vir a esta porcaria de combate. É que... dá-me a impressão de que não posso dar nem um passo quando você está perto — fez um vago gesto — sem que alguma coisa aconteça. Não é surpresa que eu tenha esta dor de cabeça. Quando não é uma coisa, é a outra. Mulheres. Por toda parte. Esposas e virgens mães e putas... Estão me destroçando, todas vocês.

Peter Pettigrew já tinha liberado Yaxley e outros da responsabilidade de Holly Golightly e a obrigava a ir à estalagem em que, segundo ela, alojava-se.

Não tinha por que estar em uma estalagem de Devonport, e sim onde ele a tinha deixado dois dias antes, em Ashburton, onde não tinha lhe contado nada sobre Snape nem sobre seu filho bastardo. A única coisa que fizera fora ir ao bar e sentar-se em uma mesa perto de um homem que ao parecer a conhecia. Aquele homem partiu depois de alguns momentos, e quando os companheiros de Pettigrew se foram cada qual por seu lado, encontrou-se na mesma mesa que ela e a convidou para uma jarra de cerveja. Depois passaram umas quantas horas de diversão, algo que, segundo Lestrangr, Peter necessitava tanto quanto respirar.

Como em tantas outras coisas, Lestrange tinha razão. Mas Rodolphus não tinha que estar ali naquele momento para saber que o que Holly Golightly necessitava como respirar era que lhe dessem uma boa surra.

Felizmente, a estalagem não era respeitável e ninguém murmurou quando Pettigrew subiu com grandes passadas ao quarto de Holly, atrás dela. Assim que teve fechado a porta, agarrou-a pelos ombros e a sacudiu.

— Vadia mentirosa, traidora! — explodiu.

Depois se separou dela, por temor a matá-la, seguro de que não tinha nenhuma necessidade de que lhe pendurassem por assassinar uma rameira.

— Ora, meu amor! — disse ela — Não parece muito contente, Pet.

— Não me chame assim! E não sou seu amor, imbecil. Vai conseguir que me matem. Se Snape se inteira de que eu estava com você em Ashburton, estou certo que pensará que eu preparei a ceninha — desabou-se sobre uma cadeira — Então me fará em pedaços, e depois fará as perguntas — passou-se os dedos pelo cabelo — E de nada vale esperar que não se inteire, porque com ele nada funciona. Deve ser uma maldição, juro. Virtualmente tive vinte mil libras nas mãos, sem me dar conta... e agora isto. Porque tampouco sabia que você estivesse ali... aqui. E esse pirralho... seu filho bastardo. Quem sabia? E agora, graças a você, todo mundo sabe, incluindo ela. E se ele não me mata, a cadela me acertará com um tiro.

Holly se aproximou dele.

— Disse vinte mil?

Sentou-se em seus joelhos, obrigou-lhe a rodeá-la com um braço e espremer o generoso peito com a mão.

—Deixe-me em paz — resmungou ele — Não estou de humor.

Peter Pettigrew estava enterrado no mais negro desespero até o pescoço de dívidas e sem forma de sair daquele poço, porque dependia da deusa Fortuna, que é caprichosa como bem lhe tinha advertido Lestrange. Dera um ícone valioso a um homem que já tinha riquezas suficiente até para três vidas. Ela o tinha tirado de um homem que não tinha virtualmente nada e o tinha deixado com menos que nada. Não podia dar nem sequer em uma vadia sem fazer que aquela mulher fosse a responsável por seu falecimento.

O senhor Pettigrew estava realmente convencido de encontrar-se a borda do abismo. O escasso sentido comum e a ainda mais escassa confiança em si mesmo que em seu dia havia possuído tinham ficado destroçados em questão de dias graças a um homem cujo maior prazer na vida consistia em destroçar a vida de outros. Pettigrew não era capaz de compreender que sua situação não era tão catastrófica como parecia, como tampouco era capaz de compreender que o insidioso responsável por sua ruína moral era Rodolphus Lestrange. Com aqueles venenosos pensamentos, convenceu-se de que Snape era o causador de seus problemas.

"Não se deve compartilhar mesa e toalha com o diabo", havia dito em uma ocasião Lestrange, citando alguém, e Peter Pettigrew compreendeu bem logo que não podia compartilhar nem mesa nem toalha com pessoas como Snape, e que sua situação se parecia com a de Alonso Granger. A relação com o Belzebú tinha sido a ruína de ambos.

E ainda por cima Pettigrew não somente estava arruinado, mas sim, graças a Holly, corria perigo de morte, de morte violenta. Tinha que pensar, ou mas bem sair correndo. Sabia que não podia fazer nenhuma das duas coisas devidamente enquanto tivesse em seus joelhos a uma criatura tão perniciosa. Mas apesar de estar zangado com ela, não tinha nenhuma vontade de jogá-la. Seu generoso busto era quente e acolhedor, e lhe estava acariciando o cabelo como se ele não tivesse estado a ponto de matá-la minutos antes. A carícia de uma mulher, embora fosse de uma puta descarada, resultava muito reconfortante.

E com aquela carícia reconfortante, Pettigrew se abrandou. Afinal, também Snape havia passado a perna em Holly, e ela ao menos tinha tido a coragem de enfrentar a ele. Além disso, era bonita, muito bonita, e uma maravilha na cama. Apertou-lhe os peitos e a beijou.

—Para que veja que não fui má — disse ela — Nem que eu não cuidaria de você, tolinho — Alvoroçou seu cabelo — Não vai acreditar em nada disso. É só falar com ele que o Sr. Pettigrew me deu... — ficou pensando uns momentos —... me deu vinte libras para que eu saísse de lá, para não aporrinhar seu queridísimo amigo, lorde Snape. Contarei que você me disse que não podia estragar sua lua de mel.

Que esperta era ela. Peter enterrou a cara naquele formoso peito.

—Mas vim, ou seja, vim, porque sou uma memina má — acrescentou — e você estava tão zangado comigo que me deu uma surra — deu-lhe um beijo na cabeça — é o que vou contar.

—Céus tivesse vinte libras — murmurou ele, dirigindo-se ao corpete da mulher — As daria a você, de verdade. Ah Holly, o que vou fazer?

Ela, que possuía uma destreza natural por sua profissão, mostrou-lhe o que tinha que fazer, e ele, com tendência a interpretar mal o evidente, tomou a destreza profissional da mulher como sentimentos para ele. Ao cabo de poucas horas tinha lhe confessado todos seus problemas e durante as seguintes horas, enquanto ele dormia em seus braços, Holly Golightly planejava como fazer seus sonhos realidade.


	19. Capítulo XVII

Oi, oi gente! Bora ler o capítulo de hoje?

**Viola:** Né, bem típico deles. Afinal de contas ele precisava provar algo à ela...

Fique de olho naquele rato do Peter... Não confio nele.

**Karinepira:** Gostei de ver o como você entende a cabeça da Hermione, vamos ver o que acha desse capítulo.

**Daniela:** Aproveite o capítulo flor!

**Kkatiasantana:** Eu também gostaria do Morcegão me provando quantos anos ele tem... Não acharia ruim... De maneira alguma...rs

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

Meia hora depois de ter entrado feito uma fúria em seu quarto e ter batido a porta, Snape estava na soleira do quarto de vestir de Hermione. Lançou um frio olhar para Agnes, que estava lhe tirando as presilhas do cabelo. "Fora", disse o moreno com calma.

A garota saiu correndo.

Sua esposa ficou onde estava, diante a penteadeira. Altiva, levantou as mãos e seguiu tirando as presilhas.

—Não vou continuar discutindo com você sobre este assunto. É perder tempo. Nega-se a me escutar.

—Não tenho nada para escutar — soltou ele — Não é assunto seu, entendido?

Assim era como tinha respondido aos esforços dela para faze-lo compreender o problema enquanto voltavam para casa... porque uma breve cena com uma mulher do passado do moreno tinha destruído todos os progressos que tinha conseguido Hermione com ele. Estavam no mesmo ponto quando lhe deu um tiro.

—Você é meu assunto — replicou a castanha — Vou lhe explicar isso de uma forma muito simples, Snape — moveu a cabeça e lhe olhou diretamente nos olhos — Você montou a confusão. Você a soluciona.

Ele piscou. Depois sua boca se torceu formando o espantoso sorriso de sempre.

— Está-me dizendo que é minha obrigação? Posso lembrá-la, minha senhora, que nem você nem ninguém...?

—Esse menino está passando por problemas — o interrompeu — Sua mãe acabará com ele. Tentei explicar de todas as maneiras possíveis, mas não percebe. Nega-se a confiar em meu instinto, quando criei, praticamente sozinha, dez meninos, e dúzias de amigos selvagens. Se há algo que entendo, milorde, é de meninos: bons, terríveis e de todas as espécies intermediarias.

— O que parece que não entende é que eu não sou um menino a quem possa dar ordens nem dizer qual é minha maldita obrigação!

Hermione estava perdendo o tempo. voltou-se para o espelho e tirou as últimas forquilhas.

—Estou cansada disto — disse — Estou cansada de sua desconfiança, que me acuse de manipula-lo, de trata-lo como um menino..., aborrece-lo. Estou cansada de tentar tratá-lo como um homem razoável quando não tem nem um pingo de razão nessa cabeça dura. Estou cansada que todo esforço que faço para chegar até você seja devolvido com insultos — agarrou a escova e começou a passar pelo cabelo com movimentos lentos — Não quer nada do que eu ofereço, só o prazer físico. Todo o resto o irrita. Muito bem; não vou irrita-lo mais. Não voltarei a tentar algo tão ridículo quanto uma conversa racional entre adultos.

Snape soltou uma gargalhada cheia de amargura.

—Claro que não. Só haverá um silêncio glacial. Ou um silêncio cheio de recriminações. Ou mau humor. Definitivamente, os prazeres que me ofereceu durante os últimos quinze quilômetros até o Athcourt.

—Se fui desagradável, peço perdão — replicou com serenidade — Não voltarei a agir assim.

O moreno se aproximou da penteadeira e apoiou a mão direita sobre ela.

—Olhe-me e diga o que significa isso.

Hermione olhou aquele rosto crispado. A emoção se agitava na profundidade dos olhos de seu marido e partiu o coração mais que nunca. Ele queria seu amor; ela o tinha dado. Aquele mesmo dia o tinha declarado, sem rodeios, e ele acreditara. Ela também vira isso em seus olhos. Snape tinha deixado que aquele amor aninhasse em seu interior, mesmo sem saber o que fazer com ele, como provavelmente não saberia o que fazer durante meses, possivelmente anos, mas não tinha tentado expulsá-lo de seu coração. Até Holly Golightly fazer sua odiosa aparição.

A castanha não estava disposta a passar mais tempo tentando convence-lo para que lhe devolvesse aqueles esforços como uma bofetada à primeira ocasião que algo ou alguém o incomodasse. Snape teria que deixar de ver o presente — e sobre tudo a ela — como um espelho distorcido do passado. Teria que aprender quem era sua esposa e tratá-la como uma mulher concreta, não como o gênero feminino em toda sua extensão. Teria que aprender por bem ou por mau, porque ela tinha problemas mais urgentes para dedicar sua energia.

Seu marido era um homem feito, claramente capaz de cuidar de si mesmo e muito provavelmente também capaz de solucionar as coisas de uma forma racional... cedo ou tarde.

Entretanto, seu filho se encontrava em uma situação muito mais perigosa, porque os meninos estão a mercê de outros. Alguém tinha que fazer algo pelo Tobias, e como sempre, quem a não ser ela.

—Isto significa que ganhou — disse — Vai ser como você queira a partir de agora, milorde. Quer obediência cega. Terá.

Snape a dedicou outra gargalhada zombadora.

—Se não o vir, não acredito — disse, e a seguir saiu majestosamente do quarto.

*.*.*.*.*

O moreno demorou uma semana para acreditar apesar de ver e ouvir diariamente, noite e dia. Sua esposa aceitava tudo o que ele dizia, por mais estúpido que fosse. Não discutia nada, por muito que ele a tentasse. A atitude de Hermione era encantadora, por mais desagradável que ele se mostrasse.

Só se Snape fosse supersticioso, teria acreditado que a alma de outra mulher tomou o lugar do formoso corpo de sua esposa.

Depois de uma semana com aquela desconhecida amável e cegamente obediente, sentiu-se incomodado. Depois de duas semanas, sentia-se fatal. Não podia dizer que fosse fria e insensível na cama, porque atuava com tão boa vontade e com tanto desejo quanto a princípio. Tampouco podia queixar-se de que fosse grosseira, porque qualquer um que visse diria que se comportava como um verdadeiro anjo. Mas ele, e ela também, sabia que estava recebendo um castigo e por que: aquilo, inqualificável, que fazia com Holly Golightly.

Hermione não se importava que aquilo fosse tão repugnante por dentro quanto era por fora, que não tivesse herdado nada de bom do monstro depravado de seu progenitor nem da desumana puta de sua mãe. Ela não teria se importado que aquele ser tivesse duas cabeças ou que lhe saíssem vermes pelas orelhas, algo que, segundo Snape, tampouco lhe faria mais repelente do que já era. Hermione não teria importado que se arrastasse pelo chão cheio de baba esverdeada: era obra dele e, por conseguinte, o moreno devia ocupar-se dele.

Da mesma forma que enfrentou à situação de seu irmão. Não importava que Alonso fosse um perfeito cretino. Snape levara o miserável até a borda do abismo; por conseguinte, ele teria que tirá-lo de lá. É o mesmo em seu próprio caso: Ele procurara a ruína e ele tinha que reparar os danos. E uma vez mais, como em Paris, Hermione tinha planejado o castigo com diabólica precisão. Nesta ocasião não pensava em lhe oferecer nada do que ele se empenhava em não querer. Nem desobediência, nem perseguição... nada disso. Tampouco sentimentos molestos, nem lástima... nem amor, porque Hermione não voltou a repetir "Te amo".

O moreno tentou, e isso o envergonhava, que sua esposa dissesse aquelas palavras novamente, tentou tudo enquanto faziam amor para que brotassem novamente de seus lábios, mas por mais tenro que fosse, ou mais apaixonadamente criativo, por muito delirante lirismo italiano que vertesse nos ouvidos dela, ela não as pronunciava. Suspirava, gemia, gritava o nome dele, e inclusive o do Todo-poderoso, e de vez em quando até o do Anjo Caído... mas jamais as duas doces palavras que ansiava o coração de Snape.

Ele estava desesperado ao cabo de três semanas. teria se conformado com algo carinhoso, como "ogro" ou "bruto", ou que jogasse um vaso de valor inestimável à cabeça, ou rasgado sua camisa... uma briga, Por Deus, ao menos uma briga.

O problema consistia em que não queria provocá-la muito. Se chegava às atrocidades de que era capaz, podia desencadear a briga que tanto desejava, mas também que ela partisse. Para sempre. Não podia arriscar-se a semelhante ato.

Snape sabia que, dada a situação, a paciência de Hermione não duraria eternamente. Ser a esposa mais perfeita do mundo com o marido mais insuportável do mundo era uma tarefa hercúlea. Nem sequer ela poderia agüentar indefinidamente. E quando a paciência se esgotasse, iria. para sempre.

*.*.*.*.*

Passado um mês Snape estava morto de medo, porque começou a perceber os primeiros indícios de tensão naquele rosto perfeito, com paciência própria de uma Santa. Um domingo de junho se sentou a tomar o café da manhã com rosto sombrio e percebeu certa tensão, umas finas rugas que tinham aparecido na testa e nos olhos dela. Também sua atitude era tensa, rígida como o sorriso forçado que punha no transcurso de suas conversa, terrivelmente animadas por nada em concreto e, certamente, por nada que interessasse a nenhum dos dois.

Vou perde-la, pensou Snape, e levantou a mão instintivamente, para agarrar a dela. Mas o que agarrou foi a cafeteira; serviu-se de café na xícara, ficou olhando impotente o escuro líquido e viu nele seu negro futuro, porque não estava em seu poder dar a Hermione o que ela queria.

Não podia aceitar aquele monstro que ela considerava filho dele. Sabia que, aos olhos de Hermione, sua forma de atuar era irracional. Nem sequer podia encontrar uma explicação para si mesmo, apesar de havê-lo tentado durante toda uma semana, em que tinha passado por um autêntico inferno. Mas não podia pensar; somente sentir asco. Inclusive assustado e abatido como estava, não era capaz de raciocinar, de superar a cólera que lhe rugia nas vísceras nada mais com a imagem daquele rosto macilento, áspero, com o repugnante nariz..., o corpo malformado. O máximo que podia fazer era ficar tranqüilamente em seu assento, fingindo ser um adulto civilizado, enquanto em seu interior o monstro rugia e uivava, ansiando a destruição.

—Tenho que me apressar. Se não, chegarei tarde à igreja — disse Hermione ao mesmo tempo que levantava.

Como cortês marido que era, também se levantou, acompanhou-a até o piso inferior e esteve junto a ela enquanto Agnes ajudava à senhora a vestir o xale e o chapéu.

O moreno fez a mesma brincadeira que nos domingos anteriores, que lady Snape representava um bom exemplo para a comunidade enquanto que lorde Snape tinha a deferência de não aproximar-se da igreja para que não se desabasse o teto sobre os beatos do Athton.

E quando partiu a carruagem, ele ficou no mesmo lugar que os quatro domingos anteriores, no fundo da casa, observando até que o veículo se perdeu de vista.

Mas aquele domingo, quando voltou para a casa, não foi para seu escritório, como estava acostumado a fazer. Aquele dia entrou na pequena capela de Athcourt e se sentou no duro banco no qual tinha passado tantos domingos, durante sua infância, tentando com todas suas forças concentrar-se em assuntos celestiais e não na fome que lhe roía as vísceras.

Nesta ocasião se sentiu tão perdido e impotente como quando era menino, tentando compreender por que seu Pai Celestial o criara tão incorreto por dentro e por fora, e perguntando-se qual era a oração que tinha que rezar, que penitência teria que cumprir para endireitar-se. E nesta ocasião, o homem adulto perguntou, com o mesmo desespero que tinha perguntado o menino fazia décadas: por que não quer me ajudar?

*.*.*.*.*

Enquanto lorde Snape lutava com seus demônios interiores, sua esposa se preparava para caçar um de carne e osso. E enquanto que Hermione tinha fé na Providência, preferia procurar ajuda em lugares mais acessíveis. Seu ajudante era Moss, o chofer. Era um dos poucos serventes que estava no Athcourt da época da anterior marquesa. Então era apenas um rapaz. Que lhe tivesse mantido na casa e lhe tivesse ascendido era prova da estima em que Snape tinha seus serviços, e que lhe chamasse "Moss" em lugar de "chofer" punha em evidência a alta estima que sentia para ele.

O afeto era mútuo, embora isso não significasse que Moss considerasse infalível sua senhoria. O que significava, como viu Hermione pouco depois do contratempo de Devonport, era que ele compreendia a diferença entre fazer o que ordenava o amo e fazer o que convinha ao amo.

A aliança entre a castanha e o chofer começou no primeiro domingo que foi à igreja de Athton. Depois de descer do carro, Moss pediu permissão para fazer sua "meditação" pessoal, como ele o chamava, no botequim Whistling Ghost.

—Claro que sim — respondeu Hermione, e acrescentou com sorriso compungido — Eu gostaria de ir com você.

—Imagino — replicou o homem com fechado acento de Devon — essa confusão de ontem com essa idiota já estará por toda Dartmoor. Mas à senhora não se importa com as más línguas, não é? Acertou-o com um tiro, não? — sua curtida cara se enrugou com um sorriso — Assim pode ensinar a outros de que material você é feita.

*.*.*.*.*

Dias mais tarde, quando a levava a vicaría para tomar o chá, Moss esclareceu ainda mais sua posição lhe contando o que tinha ouvido em Whistling Ghost sobre Holly Golightly e o menino, Tobias, além do que ele sabia sobre o assunto. De modo que aquele domingo, o quinto, Hermione já fazia uma idéia da classe de mulher que era Holly Golightly, e tinha confirmado sobradamente que teria que resgatar Tobias.

Segundo Moss, o menino tinha ficado aos cuidados de uma anciã parteira, Papoula Pomfrey, enquanto Holly ia de um lugar a outro, como uma cigana. Papoula tinha morrido um mês antes de Snape retornasse a Inglaterra, e depois disso Holly rondava por Athton. Embora ela raramente fosse vista no povoado, seu filho, que estava sozinho, era visto com muita freqüência, e com muita freqüência se metia em confusões. Fazia um mês e meio, vizinhos bem-intencionados tinham tentado levá-lo para a escola. Tobias se negou a adaptar-se e criou grandes problemas nos três dias que assistiu a aula. brigava com outros meninos e gostava de brincadeiras pesadas com professor e alunos. Não conseguiam lhe ensinar boas maneiras porque reagia com risadas, sarcasmos e obscenidades. Tampouco podiam obrigá-lo a obedecer a base de açoites, porque teriam que primeiro agarra-lo e ele era endiabradamente rápido. Nas últimas semanas sua conduta tinha sido ainda mais escandalosa e tinha provocado mais incidentes. No transcurso de somente uma semana tinha feito o seguinte: na segunda-feira, arrancou a roupa da senhora Pomona Sprout e arrastou pelo barro; na quarta-feira, colocou um camundongo morto na cesta da compra da senhorita Susan Bones; na sexta-feira, atirou excrementos de cavalo nas portas recém pintadas do estábulo do senhor Ernie Macmillan. E recentemente tinha deixado com um olho arroxeado dois jovens, fez sangrar de um nariz a outro, urinado nas escadas da padaria e mostrando o traseiro à criada do pároco.

Até então, os cidadãos do povoado não se queixaram. Mesmo os que conseguiam pegar, não sabiam o que fazer com o diabólico filho do senhor. Ninguém tinha reunido suficiente coragem para enfrentar Snape pelos desmandos de seu filho. Ninguém era capaz de violar os códigos da decência e a delicadeza para queixar-se pelo bastardo de Snape com a sua esposa. E além, ninguém podia encontrar Holly Golightly e obrigá-la que fizesse algo por aquele feto do diabo.

Isso era o que mais preocupava Hermione. Não tinham visto Holly durante aquelas duas últimas semanas, durante as quais tinham aumentado as tentativas de Tobias por chamar a atenção (assim considerava ela suas atrocidades). Estava segura de que queria chamar a atenção de seu pai. Como Snape era inacessível, a única forma era montar um grande rebuliço no povoado. Além disso, suspeitava que a mãe tinha instigado ou fomentado de algum modo tanto alvoroço. Mas aquele método parecia absurdamente arriscado. Havia muitas mais probabilidades de que Snape cumprisse a ameaça de deportar Holly de que lhe desse dinheiro para que partisse, se era isso o que ela queria. A outra explicação, ainda mais inquietante, tinha menos sentido. Holly poderia ter abandonado sem mais o menino, que ao parece dormia em estábulos ou à intempérie, nos brejos. Entretanto, Hermione não acreditava que aquela mulher partira sem mais, com as mãos vazias. Não podia ter caçado um amante rico, porque toda Dartmoor saberia. Segundo Moss, a discrição não era o ponto forte dela.

Em qualquer caso, a castanha tinha decidido na noite anterior que não poderia permitir que o menino continuasse causando estragos. A paciência dos habitantes de Athton estava chegando ao limite. Um dia não muito longínquo, uma multidão de vizinhos enfurecidos esmurraria a porta da mansão. Hermione não estava disposta a ficar de braços cruzados esperando esse acontecimento, como tampouco a permitir que um menino abandonado moresse de fome, frio ou afogado em um dos traiçoeiros lamaçais do Dartmoor. Não estava disposta a esperar mais tempo para que seu esposo recuperasse a razão. Em conseqüência, desceu para tomar o café da manhã com a expressão tensa e olheiras como as da tia Helena quando sofria uma de suas terríveis dores de cabeça. Todos os criados notaram e, a caminho da igreja, Agnes lhe perguntou duas vezes se se encontrava bem. "Não é mais que uma dor de cabeça. Seguro que me passará", respondeu a jovem.

Depois de descer do carro, Hermione perambulou por ali um momento até que Phelps, como estava acostumado a fazer, foi à padaria, onde trabalhava seu irmão mais novo, e outros criados se dirigiram à igreja ou a seus entretenimentos dominicais. Só restou uma guardiã, Agnes.

—Acredito que não vou assistir aos ofícios — disse a castanha, esfregando a têmpora direita — Comprovei que fazer um pouco de exercício sempre alivia a dor de cabeça. O que preciso é um longo passeio, como de uma hora.

Agnes tinha trabalhado de faxineira em Londres. Para ela, um longo passeio consistia na distância entre a porta da casa e o carro. Não custou muito calcular que quando sua ama dizia "uma hora", ao passo que normalmente levava, podia significar entre cinco e oito quilômetros. Assim quando Moss se ofereceu para acompanhar à senhora em lugar de Agnes, a faxineira fingiu um protesto de pura educação e dever, e entrou correndo na igreja antes que Moss mudasse de idéia.

Quando a garota se perdeu de vista, Hermione se voltou para o senhor.

— Do que se inteirou ontem à noite?

—Na sexta-feira pela tarde soltou os coelhos de Zacharias Smith. Zacharias o perseguiu até o muro sul dos jardins de sua senhoria. Ontem pela tarde, o guri revolveu os sacos de lixo de Owen Cauldwell, Owen lhe perseguiu quase até o mesmo lugar — Moss assinalou para o norte com o olhar, para os jardins — O menino vai aonde não se atrevem a agarra-lo, à propriedade particular de sua senhoria — em outras palavras, o menino andava procurando o amparo de seu pai, pensou Hermione — Há um desses caramanchões não longe de onde lhe perdem de vista — acrescentou o chofer — O avô de sua senhoria o construiu para as senhoras, e um guri pode penetrar facilmente, se se empenhar.

—Pois se tiver o caramanchão por guarida, temos que nos apressar — disse ela — Está a uns três quilômetros daqui.

—Isso pela estrada principal e a que circunda o imóvel — replicou Moss — Mas eu conheço um atalho, se a senhora não se importar.

Quinze minutos mais tarde, Hermione estava no local, contemplando o extravagante caramanchão que tinha sido construído o segundo marquês para sua esposa. Era um edifício de pedra, octogonal, pintado de branco, com um inclinado cobertor cónico de cor vermelha tão alta como todo o edifício. Em lados alternados do octógono havia janelas redondas dos marcos profusamente adornados. Nos lados sem janelas havia medalhões de tamanho e forma similares, com talhas que pareciam de cavalheiros e damas medievais. Umas rosas trepadeiras, plantadas em esquinas alternadas do octógono, emolduravam habilmente as janelas e os medalhões.

Do ponto de vista estético, era um verdadeiro exagero, mas tinha certo encanto. Hermione compreendia que um lugar tão extravagante atraíra a um menino.

Ficou esperando enquanto Moss percorria lentamente o edifício, aparecendo com cautela às janelas. Quando terminou, moveu a cabeça.

A castanha abafou um palavrão. Era muito esperar que o menino estivesse ali, apesar de que era uma manhã de domingo e estava acostumado a limitar seus ataques ao povo às tardes dos dias de trabalho. Estava a ponto de abandonar seu esconderijo para consultar Moss quando ouviu o estalo de um ramo e uns passos apressados. Fez um sinal com a mão para o senhor e o homem se agachou rapidamente depois da sebe. No momento seguinte, o menino entrou como uma flecha no local. Sem deter-se nem olhar a seu redor, correu pelo atalho até a porta. Antes de chegar, Moss saiu de seu esconderijo e lhe agarrou por uma manga. O menino deu uma cotovelada em suas partes baixas e, dobrado de dor, Moss soltou um sufocando palavrão. Tobias saiu correndo pelo atalho, atravessou o pátio e se dirigiu ao arvoredo que havia atrás do caramanchão, mas Hermione tinha visto imediatamente para onde ia e saiu correndo naquela direção. Perseguiu-o por um caminho, por uma ponte e pelo estreito atalho que corria junto ao arroio.

Se o menino não tivesse ido correndo costa acima até o caramanchão, a castanha não teria tido a menor possibilidade de lhe alcançar, mas tinha perdido o fôlego e tinha reduzido o passo a um nível quase humano, não o demoníaco de costume. Na bifurcação do atalho vacilou uns momentos — saltava à vista que não era um terreno conhecido — e naqueles poucos segundos Hermione acelerou um pouco. Deu um salto e o abordou. O menino caiu, felizmente na erva, e ela em cima dele. Sem lhe dar tempo de escapar, agarrou-o pelo cabelo e lhe deu um forte puxão. O menino soltou um uivo.

—As garotas não brigam como é devido — disse ela ofegante — Fica quieto ou o deixo calvo.

O menino lhe dedicou uma enxurrada de obscenidades.

—Já ouvi essas palavras antes — replicou Hermione tentando recuperar o fôlego — E sei de piores.

Produziu-se um breve silêncio enquanto o menino digeria aquela inesperada reação.

— Deixe-me! — exclamou —Deixe-me, imbecil!

—Não se diz assim — replicou a castanha — Se deve dizer: me solte, senhora, por favor!

— Vá tomar...! — gritou Tobias.

—Por Deus. Vou ter que tomar medidas drásticas.

Soltando o cabelo, plantou-lhe um sonoro beijo no alto de sua cabeça.

O menino soltou um grito de espanto. Hermione lhe deu outro sonoro beijo no imundo cangote. O menino ficou tenso. Ela lhe deu outro beijo na suja bochecha. Tobias soltou o fôlego que tinha estado contendo junto com uma corrente de obscenidades e relaxou junto a Hermione, mas antes que pudesse escapar, agarrou-o pelo ombro da esfarrapada jaqueta e levantou imediatamente, segurando-o. O menino tentava lhe dar um chute na tíbia, mas se esquivou, segurando-o ainda com força.

—Fique calmo — disse no melhor tom de "obedece ou morre" que pôde adotar, e lhe deu uma boa sacudida — Se tentar me chutar de novo eu devolvo o chute...e não vou falhar!

— Va a merda! — gritou o menino. Fez um violento esforço para escapar, mas Hermione o tinha bem agarrado; além disso, possuía uma grande experiência em matéria de meninos escorregadios — Me deixe, cadela asquerosa! — chiou a criatura — Solte-me!

Mas a jovem o agarrou por um fraco braço e conseguiu atrai-lo para si e lhe rodear com seus braços.

O menino se retorceu, e não deixou de soltar alaridos. Hermione pensou que devia estar verdadeiramente assustado, mas não era porque tivesse medo dela. Os gritos eram cada vez mais desesperados, quando ela recebeu a resposta a suas dúvidas.

Moss apareceu em uma curva do caminho com uma mulher a rastros. O menino ficou imóvel e deixou de gritar.

A mulher era Holly Golightly.

Nessa ocasião era a mãe quem andava atrás do menino e, a diferença dos desgraçados habitantes do Athcourt, sabia muito bem o que fazer com ele. Para começar, ia dar-lhe uma surra para que se inteirasse do que valia nem um níquel, afirmou. Escapou-se a duas semanas, e Holly o tinha buscado em toda a parte. Por último, arriscou-se a ir a Athton, embora sabia que podia lhe custar a vida aproximar-se de mais de quinze quilômetros de sua senhoria. Estava à porta do botequim Whistling Ghost quando Zacharias Smith e Owen Cauldwell saíram correndo, diante de um montão de homens muito zangados que a rodearam.

— Me deixou em uma situação terrível essas semanas!

A castanha já não segurava Tobias pela manga da jaqueta. Assim que sua mãe apareceu, o menino se agarrou à mão de Hermione, com força. Além da tremenda pressão da mão, a criatura estava imóvel, com o corpo rígido e os escuros olhos cravados em sua mãe.

—Em Dartmoor todo mundo sabe o que esteve fazendo — disse Hermione — Acha que vou acreditar que você não sabia de nada? Onde estava? No quinto dos infernos?

—Eu trabalho — replicou Holly, sacudindo o cabelo — Não posso vigiá-lo o tempo todo, e não tenho babá. Mandei-o para escola, não?, E o professor não pode cuidar dele, ou seja... O que vou fazer se o menino é rebelde e não consigo saber por onde ele anda?

A jovem duvidava muito de que aquela mulher se importasse por onde andasse o menino até que se inteirou de que tinha seu refúgio nos jardins de Athcourt. Se sua senhoria se inteirava de que o "filho do belzebu" rondava pelo caramanchão do segundo marquês, tão impecável, tão perfeito, poderia ocorrer uma tragédia e Holly sabia. Não se atrevia a ser abertamente desafiante. Seu verde olhar se desviava de vez em quando para a colina que a rodeava, como se esperasse que Snape aparecesse furioso entre as árvores a qualquer momento.

Intranqüila estava, certamente, mas não dava a impressão de ter pressa em partir. Embora Hermione não pudesse saber realmente o que passava pela cabeça daquela mulher, saltava à vista que estava tentando impregnar à marquesa de Dain e ver como podia abordá-la. Ao dar-se conta de que a ameaça de castigar severamente Tobias não fora bem aceita, passou a lhe jogar a culpa de suas difíceis circunstâncias.

Embora a castanha estava tomando nota de tal situação, Holly tentava dar certos retoques.

—Não, se já souber o que está pensando — disse, suavizando o tom de voz — Ou seja, que não cuido dele como é devido e que um menino não vai e escapa, ou seja, não escapa a não ser que seja um desgraçado. Mas é que não fui eu, ou seja, que não fui eu quem lhe pôs assim, e sim esses mucosos tão rígidos da escola, que contaram a que ofício se dedica sua mãe... como se seus papais e seus irmãos não chamassem a minha porta, e também suas mamães e suas irmãs, para que lhes solucione alguns "enganos". E os porcos me tratam como se eu não fora mais que uma merda e ainda por cima insultam o menino. Não é isso, querido? — disse olhando com lástima Tobias — Acaso sente saudades de se sentir humilhado e aprontar confusões? — acrescentou mas o menino não respondeu — E isso é o que mereço, por criar esta pobre criatura, mas agora não quer sua própria mãe, e ainda por cima não quer ficar aqui. E olhe aonde vem o tolo, senhora. Ou seja, seu pai irá querer me cortar a cabeça, como se eu o tivesse feito, ou seja, tivesse feito de propósito. Vai querer me levar ao asilo dos pobres, e cortará o fornecimento de dinheiro que dá ao menino para sua manutenção e então me diga você, o que vai ser de nós.

Moss estava olhando para Holly sem dissimular o asco que sentia. Abriu a boca para dizer algo mas viu a tempo o olhar de advertência da Hermione. Aliviou seus sentimentos elevando os olhos ao céu.

—Dedicou muito tempo a me contar coisas que eu já tinha averiguado — disse a jovem em tom cortante — O que não me contou, em primeiro lugar, é qual era sua intençao ao vim a Athton, quando compreendeu os sentimentos de sua senhoria; ou por que, em segundo lugar, ficou-se por aqui perto, sabendo dos problemas de Tobias e de como os expressava. Deve haver algo que você deseje mais para correr tais riscos.

A expressão atormentada de Holly se desvaneceu imediatamente. Com o semblante endurecido, olhou insolentemente a Hermione dos pés a cabeça.

—Snape não se casou com nenhuma tola, não é mesmo? — disse com um sorriso falso — Tinha meus planos, milady, e o melhor o guri estragou. Mas pelo menos não aconteceu nada que não podemos solucionar, você e eu.

Minutos mais tarde, depois de convencer Tobias de que soltasse a mão de Hermione, todos voltavam lentamente para a estrada. Moss levava a menino diante, a uma distância discreta das duas mulheres, para que pudessem negociar em particular.

—Eu tampouco sou nenhuma tola — disse Holly lançando um olhar furtivo ao seu redor — Salta à vista que você quer ficar com esse piralho, mas Snape não; se não, já teria vindo a levá-lo não? E você sabe que não pode me roubar o menino sem mais, porque eu aprontaria uma confusão tremenda e já me encarregaria de que Snape se inteirasse. E por aqui não há quem vai esconder Tobias e cuidá-lo se for isso o que anda pensando. Sei porque eu já tentei. Ninguém o quer, porque têm medo. Têm medo de Snape e do menino, porque é como um duende mau e se comporta igual.

— Não sou eu a única que tem problemas — replicou a castanha com frieza — Quando Snape se inteirar de que deixou solto a esse menino por Athton, desejará que o asilo seja sua próxima residência. O que Snape tem em mente é uma passagem de ida a Nova Gales do Sul.

Holly se pôs-se a rir.

—Bom, não penso ficar o tempo suficiente para averiguar o que Snape tem em mente. Teria que ter visto Zacharias, Owen e outros a alguns momentos... Eles não vão esperar os desejos de sua senhoria. Querem me jogar daqui e dizem que vão nos perseguir por toda Dartmoor com os cães. E se não me afogam em um pântano, atarão a uma carruagem e irão açoitando daqui a Exeter, isso dizem. Assim decidi tomar o primeiro carro para Londres, amanhã.

—Uma decisão muito sensata — disse Hermione, reprimindo um estremecimento ante a idéia do pequeno Tobias perambulando pelas guaridas de ladrões de Londres — Entretanto, já que nos encontramos, já teria adivinhado que não vai se partir com as mãos vazias.

— Deus, como você é sábia — Holly dirigiu a jovem um sorriso completamente amistoso. Saltava à vista que era uma mulher de negócios e que estava encantada em ser ver diante de outra mulher tão exigente — Como é você tão esperta, imagino que saberá o que fazer com meu anjinho se o dou de qualquer jeito, sem montar nenhuma confusão. Igual a eu saberia o que fazer com ele em Londres se você decidir que o moço não é mais que um problema.

—Não queria lhe apressar, mas tenho que estar na igreja quando acabarem os ofícios — disse Hermione — Possivelmente teria você a amabilidade de descrever meu "problema" em termos muito singelos: libras, xelins e cents.

—Não, se for muito mais simples que tudo isso — replicou Holly — Você só tem que me dar o ícone.


	20. Capítulo XVIII

Oi, oi gente! Estamos chegando ao final da fic... Vamos começar a preparar os coraçõezinhos...

**Kkatiasantana:** Pois é dona Hermione sabe como tratar as pessoas, principalmente um certo morcegão... Ela vai tirar de letra a Holly ^^

**Karinepira:** Né? Ela nem pediu tanto assim... Confie na Hermione, ela sabe o que faz...

**Daniela:** Aproveite o capítulo flor, espero que goste!

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

Às duas da tarde daquele mesmo dia, Snape e sua esposa estavam em uma colina da zona dos pântanos. Ela tinha pedido que a levasse às rochas de Haytor depois do almoço. O moreno tinha compreendido, por sua palidez e os rastros de fadiga ao redor dos olhos, que Hermione não estava em condições de subir a essa altura, nem para o clima, porque inclusive em meados de junho na zona dos pântanos podia fazer um frio e uma umidade que impregnavam até os ossos. Na costa meridional do Devon cresciam flores e árvores subtropicais, como em uma estufa. Dartmoor era completamente distinto. Produzia seu próprio clima, e o que acontecia as terras altas tinha muito pouco que ver com as condições de um vale apenas a três quilômetros.

Entretanto, ele não expressou sua preocupação. Se a castanha queria subir em uma das cúpulas da cordilheira que rodeava a zona dos pântanos, teria uma boa razão. Se esperava solucionar a situação entre eles, Snape tinha que dar mostras de que confiava em seu bom julgamento. Porque ela havia dito que estava cansada de sua desconfiança... entre muitas outras coisas. De modo que mordeu a língua em lugar de lhe dizer que estariam melhor sob proteção da imensa rocha da cordilheira, contra a que investiam rajadas gélidas.

Levantou-se um vento brutal quando chegaram ao enorme penhasco que coroava a colina. As nuvens formavam redemoinhos levantando uma sinistra massa cinza, que anunciava uma tormenta sobre Dartmoor, enquanto que a uns quilômetros ao oeste, no Athcourt, sem dúvida fazia um sol radiante.

—Pensava que seria como Yorkshire — disse a jovem... Percorreu com o olhar a paisagem com rochas esparramadas por toda parte que se estendia a seus pés — Mas parece completamente distinto, mais rochoso, mais... vulcânico.

—Dartmoor é fundamentalmente um montão de granito — disse ele — Segundo meu preceptor, forma parte de uma cadeia que se estende até as ilhas Sorlingas. Uma grande parte do terreno desafia qualquer tipo de cultivo, como demonstra a flora, conforme me contaram. Além do urze, poucas plantas são robustas o suficiente para fincar raízes. As únicas manchas de verde... — assinalou um ponto de verde luxuriante ao longe — Ali, por exemplo. Não parece um oásis no meio de um deserto de rocha? Pois no melhor dos casos seria um pântano, e no pior, areias movediças. A uns quilômetros ao noroeste está o pântano do Grimspound, que já tragou ovelhas, vacas e até pessoas.

—Diga-me uma coisa Snape — disse, sem afastar o olhar da escarpada paisagem — O que sentiria se se inteirasse de que um menino foi abandonado nestas paragens, sem ajuda, durante dias, inclusive semanas?

A expressão do moreno parecia a cara escura e áspera de um menino. Seu corpo se cobriu de un suor frio e sentiu um enorme peso nas vísceras, como se acabasse de engolir chumbo.

—Mione, por Deus.

Ela deu a volta e o olhou. Sob a larga aba do chapéu, seus olhos estavam tão escuros quanto as ameaçadoras nuvens.

—Sabe a que menino me refiro, não é?

Snape não pôde manter-se erguido com o peso que sentia em seu interior. Pôs a tremer. Fez um esforço por afastar-se, para o outro lado da rocha. Pôs o punho sobre aquele granito, felizmente imovel, e apertou a testa com pontadas de dor contra ele.

Hermione se aproximou.

—Eu estava errada — disse — Achei que sua hostilidade era em relação a mãe do menino e, em conseqüência, também pensei que compreenderia que o menino é mais importante que os velhos rancores. Há outros homens que se arrumam muito bem com seus bastardos e inclusive convivem com eles. Eu achei que era simplesmente um cabeça-dura, mas pelo visto não é assim. Tenho a impressão de que é um problema de dimensões cósmicas.

—Sim — seu marido aspirou uma baforada de ar que lhe queimou a garganta — Sei, mas não posso imaginar... Meu cérebro está... paralisado. — soltou uma risada forçada — Que estupidez.

—Eu não sabia de nada, mas pelo menos agora está contando. É um avanço. Por desgraça, não serve de grande coisa. Encontro-me em um apuro, Snape. Estou disposta a agir, mas não posso fazê-lo sem que lhe ponha à par da situação.

Das nuvens começavam cair gotas geladas de chuva, que as rajadas de vento lançavam como agulhas contra o pescoço do moreno. Ergueu a cabeça e se voltou para Hermione.

—Vamos para a carruagem, não quero que tenha febre.

—Estou abrigada. Sei que aqui sempre há mudanças de tempo.

—Podemos discutir isto em casa, ante um bom fogo — disse ele — Eu gostaria de chegar ali antes de que os céus se abram e nos empapemos.

— Não! — exclamou a jovem, o pé no chão — Não há nada que discutir! Vou dizer algo e você vai escutar! E não me importa que tenha bronquite ou um ataque de tosse! Assim quem sabe seu peito se abra! Se esse menino pode viver entre os pântanos, sozinho, vestindo farrapos, com sapatos cheios de buracos e enchendo a tripa com o pouco que pode roubar, maldito seja se não poder suportar!

A expressão de Snape se tornou novamente sofrida. Um asco denso, amargo como a bílis, revolveu-se em seu interior. Aspirou mais ar, a grandes baforadas, com dificuldade.

Maldita seja, claro que podia suportar. Havia dito a Hermione, várias semanas antes, que parasse de tratá-lo como um menino. Queria que ela deixasse de agir como uma amável autômata. Tinha aceito os desejos dela e sabia que podia e devia passar por aquilo, contando que não lhe abandonasse.

—Escuto — disse, apoiando-se contra a rocha. A castanha o observou com preocupação.

—Snape, não tenho nenhuma intenção de martiriza-lo e se soubesse sequer um pouco de seu problema, tentaria ajudar, mas evidentemente você tem dificuldade de se expressar, e não há tempo. Neste momento, seu filho precisa muito mais de ajuda do que você.

Ele fez um esforço por concentrar-se nas palavras e esquecer a repugnante imagem do menino.

—Compreendo. Aí, entre os pântanos. Sozinho. Ninguém o quer. Certo.

—Então tem que compreender que quando eu me inteirei de tudo, tive que me envolver no assunto. Como você deixou bem claro que não queria saber dele, vi-me obrigada a agir a suas costas.

—Compreendo. Não tinha outra escolha.

—E não queria incomoda-lo neste momento se não fosse obrigada a fazer algo que possivelmente não possa perdoar jamais.

O moreno sentiu náuseas e orgulho de repente.

— Mione, a única coisa imperdoável que poderia fazer seria me deixar — disse — _Se meu lasci, meu uccido_ .Se me deixar eu me mato.

—Não diga tolices — replicou ela — Não tenho a menor intenção de deixá-lo. Por Deus, Snape, não sei de onde tira essas bobagens.

E a seguir, como se com aquelas poucas palavras tivesse solucionado tudo, voltou imediatamente para o assunto fundamental e lhe contou o que tinha ocorrido aquele dia: que tinha assediado à fera até sua guarida nada menos que nos jardins dele, em cujo caramanchão tinha irrompido aquele moleque encapetado e onde vivia a pelo menos uma semana.

As náuseas sumiram e também desapareceu o insuportável peso, arrastados por uma onda de pasmada incredulidade. A semente do diabo que tinha plantado em Holly Golightly aterrorizava seus próprios vizinhos, rondava por seus jardins... e ele não se inteirou de nada. Estupefato, so podia olhar sua esposa enquanto ela relatava com brio a captura do menino e descrevia o encontro com a mãe do "anjo".

Enquanto isso, a atmosfera obscurecia inquietantemente. A garoa transformou em uma chuva. Com a água, o adorno de plumas e fitas do chapéu de Hermione desmoronava e se pendurava sobre a aba. Mas ela estava tão alheia ao estado de seu chapéu como às furiosas rajadas do vento, a fina chuva que batia sem cessar e a massa negra que retumbava sobre suas cabeças. Tinha chegado ao ponto crítico do relato e isso era a única coisa que a preocupava naqueles momentos. Tinha surgido uma ruga entre suas sobrancelhas delicadamente arqueadas e tinha o olhar cravado nas mãos entrelaçadas.

—Holly quer o ícone em troca do menino — declarou — Se por acaso faço isso e levo a cabo a ameaça dela sei que acabaria por expulsar ambos daqui. Mas eu não o posso permitir, e o trouxe aqui para lhe dizer isso Encontrarei uma maneira para que não o veja, se te empenhar, mas não deixarei que vá com a irresponsável de sua mãe para Londres, onde cairá em mãos de ladrões, pervertidos e assassinos.

— O ícone? — disse o moreno, sem prestar atenção ao resto — Essa harpia quer minha Virgem, um Stroganov, em troca desse repugnante...?

—Tobias não é repugnante — o interrompeu a jovem com decisão — É certo que se comportou de um forma monstruosa, mas, em primeiro lugar, não aprendeu disciplina em sua casa, e, em segundo lugar, foi alvo de muitas provocações. Era felizmente inconsciente de ser bastardo, ou do que isso significa, igualmente não compreendia o significado do ofício de sua mãe... até que foi ao colégio, onde o ensinaram os meninos do povoado do modo mais cruel. Ele está confuso e assustado, e é dolorosamente consciente de suas diferenças em relação aos outros meninos..., e de que ninguém o ama — ficou calada — Salvo eu. Se tivesse fingido que não o queria, possivelmente sua mãe não teria exigido tanto, mas não podia fingir e trazer ainda mais sofrimento ao menino.

— Maldito seja esse filho da puta! — gritou o moreno, afastando-se bruscamente da rocha — Essa harpia não levará meu ícone!

—Então você mesmo terá que lhe tirar o menino — disse Hermione — Não sei onde se esconde, mas duvido muito que a possa encontrar em menos de vinte e quatro horas, o que significa que alguém terá que estar na parada da carruagem nas primeiras horas da manhã. Se esse alguém não for eu, com o ícone, terá que ser você.

— Está-me propondo que vá a Postbridge ao amanhecer... e que espere pacientemente por Holly Golighttly... e negocie com ela ali mesmo, ante um monte de caipiras?

—Claro que não — contestou — Não tem que negociar. É seu filho. Você só tem que traze-lo e ela não poderá fazer nada. Não poderá protestar que o estão sequestrando... como facilmente poderia fazer se tentar alguém que não seja voce.

— Levá-lo assim, sem razão? Diante de todo mundo?

A castanha lhe olhou de debaixo do chapéu empapado.

—Não sei o que é que lhe parece tão escandaloso. Simplesmente sugiro que haja como deve fazê-lo. Entre ali e mande aquela mulher para o inferno. E ao diabo o que pensem outros.

Snape se agarrou insistentemente ao escasso controle que exercia sobre si mesmo.

—Hermione, não sou imbecil. Sei o que propõe. Está me..., dirigindo. A idéia de humilhar Holly Golightly parece irresistivelmente atraente. E além completamente lógica, posto que não tenho a menor intenção de renunciar meu ícone.

—Disso sou consciente — replicou ela — E precisamente por isso não poderia roubá-lo. Não posso acreditar que essa mulher pensasse que ia faze-lo, mas é completamente imoral, e imagino que a palavra "traição" não significa nada para ela.

—Mas tem intenção de levar o ícone se não fazer o que pede.

—Tenho que fazê-lo, mas não podia sem lhe dizer isso antes.

Snape levantou-lhe o queixo com as pontas dos dedos e, inclinando a cabeça, dirigiu-lhe um duro olhar.

— Não lhe ocorreu que eu não deixaria que o levasse, dona Lógica?

—Achei que poderia tentar me impedir — respondeu.

O moreno lhe soltou o queixo com um suspiro e voltou aos olhos para a massa granítica.

—E imagino que teria o mesmo resultado se tentasse convencer esta rocha de que saisse andando até Dorset.

Ouviu um ruído surdo ao longe, como se os céus coincidissem em que a situação não tinha remédio. sentia-se tão desconcertado, zangado e impotente como na ocasião em que outra tormenta se abatia sobre ele em Paris. Só de pensar na odiosa criatura que havia trazido para o mundo com Holly Golightly ficava doente fisicamente. Em nome de Lúcifer como ia olhar a aquele ser, a falar com ele, tocá-lo e ter sob sua custódia?

A tormenta os seguiu de Haytor até Athcourt. Golpeava o telhado, batia contra as janelas e lançava relâmpagos demoníacos que iluminavam a casa com uma deslumbrante luz branca.

Quem ouviu sua senhoria brandando pela casa bem poderiam ter pensado que era realmente Belzebú, cuja ira tinha desatado os elementos da natureza. Mas o que pensou Hermione foi que Snape não sabia enfrentar seus problemas emocionais. Só conhecia três métodos para solucionar um "aborrecimento": passar por cima dele, assustá-lo para que corresse ou comprá-lo. Se nenhum funcionava, estava perdido. E por saber disso ele estava possesso.

Rugiu para os criados porque não foram com suficiente rapidez para ajudar sua esposa a tirá-la da roupa molhada e deixaram tudo jorrando no chão de mármore do vestíbulo, como se a roupa empapada não tivesse que gotejar ou as botas enlameadas não tivessem que deixar manchas. Deu um ataque porque não havia água fumegante e abundante nos banheiros quando chegaram a suas habitações, como se alguém tivesse tido que saber o momento exato em que chegariam os senhores. Gritou porque lhe tinham destroçado as botas, como se não tivesse ao menos duas dúzias de pares.

A castanha ouviu sua voz indignada, os rugidos atravessaram várias paredes, enquanto se banhava e se trocava, perguntando-se se o pobre Moss se despediria depois de tantos insultos.

Mas o banho o tranqüilizou um pouco, porque quando entrou nos aposentos de sua esposa, o ensurdecedor barrito de elefante se reduziu a um grunhido e a expressão tormentosa se suavizou, transformando-se em um áspero franzir de cenho. Entrou com o braço suportado por uma tipóia.

—Mudanças — disse quando Agnes, muito prudente, saiu a toda velocidade sem esperar que a jogassem — O casamento requer essas malditas mudanças. Não queria uma tipóia? Pois já tem a tipóia.

—Não estraga a queda da sua jaqueta — disse ela, o examinando com olhar crítico — Incluso fica muito elegante.

Não acrescentou que parecia como se tivesse pensado sair, porque levava traje de montar.

—Pare com isso — disse o moreno. Depois entrou na ante-sala de Hermione, tirou o retrato de sua mãe do cavalete, agarrou-o e saiu.

A jovem o seguiu pelo corredor, desceu as escadas da ala sul e entrou no salão.

—Quer a mamãe no salão — disse — Pois porei a mamãe no salão — apoiou o quadro contra uma cadeira e puxou o cordão da campainha. Naquele momento apareceu um criado — Diga a Hawkins que tire a maldita paisagem e ponha este retrato em seu lugar. E diga a ele que quero que o faça agora.

O criado despareceu imediatamente.

Snape saiu do salão, cruzou o vestíbulo e entrou em seu escritório. Hermione se precipitou atrás dele.

—O retrato ficará muito bonito sobre a chaminé — disse — Encontrei umas cortinas maravilhosas na torre norte. Direi que as limpem e as ponham no salão. Combinarão mais com o retrato que as que há agora.

O moreno se dirigiu para o escritório, mas não se sentou. ficou de pé, voltado pela metade para a esposa. Tinha as mandíbulas apertadas e as pálpebras cansadas.

—Eu tinha oito anos — disse, muito tenso — Estava sentado aí — assinalou com a cabeça a cadeira diante da mesa — E meu pai aqui — sssinalou o lugar em que estava acostumado a sentar — Disse—me que minha mãe era Jezabel, que os cães a comeriam. Disse-me que ela estava a caminho do inferno. Essa foi toda a explicação que me deu de sua partida.

Hermione notou que seu rosto se tornava pálido. Ela também teve que se controlar para recuperar a compostura. Não foi fácil. Tinha imaginado que o pai dele fosse severo, implacável, mas não podia imaginar nenhum pai sendo tão brutal, tão cruel..., com um menino perplexo, assustado, sofrendo por ter perdido a sua mãe.

—Não cabe dúvida de que seu pai se sentia humilhado e zangado — conseguiu dizer com calma — Mas se realmente tivesse se importado com sua mãe, teria ido atrás dela, em lugar de infligir seu mau humor a você.

—Como você se escapar, perseguirei-a — disse furioso — Seguirei-a até os limites da terra.

Se tinha conseguido não cair de costas quando ele a ameaçou com suicídio, também conseguiria agora, disse para si mesma.

—Sim, certo — disse — Mas seu pai era um homem amargurado e desgraçado que se casou com a mulher que não devia, e você não. Ela devia ser muito sensível (como você) e eu não permitiria que me magoasse.

—Como tampouco pensa em permitir que essa maldita prostituta leve seu feto de Satanás a Londres cheio de maldades.

Hermione assentiu.

Ele se apoiou sobre a mesa e olhou o tapete pensativo.

—Não lhe ocorreu que o menino não queria deixar ... sua mãe. Que isso poderia deixá-lo...

Suas palavras se apagaram, enquanto batia na borda da mesa. Não precisava que terminasse a frase. Sua esposa sabia que se referia a si mesmo: que o abandono de sua mãe o destroçara e que ainda não tinha recuperado-se.

—Sei que foi um trauma — disse ela — Pedi a sua mãe que tentasse prepará-lo. Aconselhei que o explicasse que se ia para um lugar muito perigoso para um menino e que era melhor que o deixasse onde pudesse estar a salvo e onde soubesse que cuidariam dele — Snape lhe lançou um rápido olhar e depois voltou a cravar os olhos no tapete — Quem dera fosse assim. Se realmente o amasse, não o submeteria a semelhante risco. Poria seu bem-estar acima de tudo... como fez sua mãe — se atreveu a acrescentar — Ela não arrastou um menino em uma viagem perigosa, sem ter a segurança de que poderia cuidar dele, isso no caso de que sobrevivesse à viagem. Mas o seu é um caso trágico e a pobre é digna de lástima. Holly Golightly... Enfim, em certo sentido, ela também é uma menina.

—Minha mãe é uma heroína trágica e Holly Golightly uma menina — disse.

Separou-se da mesa e foi para trás dela, não para cadeira e sim a janela. Olhou para fora.

Hermione observou que a tormenta estava amainando.

—Holly quer vestidos bonitos, bagatelas e que todos os homens lhe dêem atenção — disse — Com seu rosto, sua cabeça e seus encantos, porque tenho que admitir que também os tem, a esta altura poderia ser uma famosa cortesã em Londres, mas é muito preguiçosa, um ser que vive muito o aqui e o agora.

—Sim, e esse ser que vive o aqui e o agora está decidido a levar meu ícone, conforme me comunicou quando vínhamos para casa — replicou — Que, por certo, nunca viu e de cuja existência sabe pela palavra de um caipira do povoado que se inteirou por outra pessoa, que por sua vez se inteirou por um de nossos criados. E está convencida de que vale vinte mil libras, quantidade que, conforme disse, é o única que você pode lhe oferecer em troca..., e se possível, em soberanos, porque não confia nas notas. Eu gostaria de saber quem colocou essa idéia das vinte mil libras na cabeça.

A castanha se aproximou da janela.

—Eu também, mas não temos tempo para averiguá-lo, compreende?

Soltando um riso, Snape se voltou para ela.

— Não temos? Sabe muito bem que não existe esse plural. É somente Snape, o pobre, dominado por sua mulher, que tem que fazer o que lhe diz se souber o que lhe convém.

—Se estivesse dominado por mim, obedeceria-me às cegas — replicou — Mas não é assim. procurou uma explicação de meus motivos e agora tenta deduzir os de Holly. Além disso, está se preparando para um confronto com seu filho. Está tentando pôr-se em seu lugar para compreender imediatamente qualquer reação problemática e responder de uma forma inteligente e eficaz — aproximou-se do marido e lhe deu uns puxõezinho na gravata — Venha, diga, estou seguindo a corrente ou lhe dirigindo ou qualquer outra coisa que poderia te fazer sua querida esposa.

— Sabe uma coisa, Hermione? Você é mais pesada que uma vaca — dirigiu-lhe um olhar carrancudo — Se não fosse pelo tremendo carinho que tenho por você, a atiraria agora mesmo por essa janela.

A castanha o rodeou a cintura com os braços e apoiou a cabeça sobre seu peito.

—Não só "carinho", e sim "tremendo carinho"... Ai, Snape, acho que vou desmaiar.

—Espere um pouco — replicou de mau humor — Não teria tempo para segurá-la. Venha, Mione, me deixe em paz. Tenho que ir a Postbridge, maldita seja.

A jovem se separou dele bruscamente.

— Agora mesmo?

—Claro que é agora mesmo. Aquela harpia pode já se encontrar lá..., e quanto antes acabe com esta estupidez, melhor. A tormenta está abrandando e com isso terei um pouco de luz durante algumas horas, quer dizer, que tenho menos possibilidades de cair a uma sarjeta e quebrar o pescoço.

Rodeou a mesa rapidamente e se dirigiu para a porta.

—Snape, tente não ficar furioso com eles — disse a jovem atrás dele.

O moreno se deteve e a olhou desesperado.

—Pensei que tinha que humilhá-la.

—Sim, mas tente não assustar o menino. Se escapar, não haverá Deus que lhe encontre — correu para ele — Talvez devesse ir com você.

—Hermione, posso resolver tudo sozinho — replicou — Não sou totalmente inútil.

—Mas não está acostumado a tratar de meninos — disse — Às vezes agem de uma forma desconcertante.

—Hermione, vou pegar esse pequeno monstro — disse em tom grave — E não preciso de nada mais. Pego-o e o trago aqui, e depois já poderá fazer o que quiser com ele — abriu a porta de repente — E por certo, já pode começar a pensar no que fazer com ele, porque me crucifiquem se eu tiver a menor ideia sobre o assunto.

Snape decidiu levar Moss com ele, mas não na carruagem. Moss conhecia todas as estradas, os atalhos e até as trilhas de Dartmoor. Inclusive se a tormenta voltasse e os acompanhasse para o oeste, Moss saberia como chegar rapidamente a Postbridge. Além disso, se era capaz de ajudar sua ama a meter seu marido em confusões, também podia ajuda-lo a solucioná-las.

O moreno não entendia como sua esposa tinha conseguido que seu fiel chofer o traísse durante as últimas semanas, mas compreendeu em seguida que não lhe tinha por completo poder. Quando Hermione correu para o pátio para rogar pela última vez que lhe permitisse acompanhá-los, Moss negociou um acordo.

—Se a senhora pudesse preparar um pacote para o menino, ficaria um pouco mais tranqüila — sugeriu — Ficará preocupada com sua fome, ou frio, e nisso poderá ajudar. Talvez pode procurar um brinquedo ou algo para que se entretenha.

Snape olhou para a jovem.

—Suponho que terá que ser assim — disse ala — Embora seria melhor que eu estivesse ali.

—Mas não vai estar, tire essa idéia da cabeça — replicou o moreno — Dou-lhe um quarto de hora para preparar esse maldito pacote, nem mais nem menos.

Quinze minutos mais tarde, Snape olhava furioso a porta de Athcourt a lombos de seu cavalo. Esperou cinco minutos mais e depois empreendeu a marcha pelo longo atalho, deixando Moss para que se ocupasse dos pacotes e da senhora. Moss o alcançou uns metros depois da entrada principal do Athcourt.

—Atrasou-se pelo brinquedo — explicou enquanto cavalgavam — Foi à torre norte e encontrou um desses brinquedos de guerra de papel ou sabe-se lá como se chamam. Uma batalha naval, diz.

—Deve ser o do Nelson e Parker em Copenhague — disse Snape, e acrescentou rindo-se — Suponho que foi o único que não tive tempo de quebrar antes de que me enviassem ao colégio. Me deram de presente em meu oitavo aniversário. Não me surpreende que o tenha encontrado. Minha esposa é capaz de encontrar uma agulha em um palheiro. É uma de suas habilidades especiais, Moss.

—Sim, suponho que não seja tão ruim conviver com sua senhora — osenhor olhou o braço esquerdo de seu amo, que liberara da tipóia no mesmo instante em que a casa se perdeu de vista — perdeu o lenço do braço, milorde?

—Meu deus, sim o perdi. Bom, não temos tempo para buscá-lo, não?

Continuaram uns minutos em silêncio.

—Possivelmente não deveria havê-la ajudado a procurar o garoto — disse Moss por fim — Mas eu andava preocupado desde que me inteirei de que Papoula tinha estirado a pata — explicou que a anciã parteira era a única mãe que Tobias tinha conhecido — Quando Papoula morreu, não havia ninguém que queria se encarregar do menino. Suponho que sua mãe quis armar uma confusão diante de sua esposa, imaginando que você teria que fazer algo... lhe dar dinheiro para que partisse ou conseguir uma babá para o pirralho. Mas você não mandou ninguém atrás dela, nem sequer quando estava armando uma boa no povo...

—Eu não sabia o que ele estava fazendo — o interrompeu, irritado — Porque ninguém me disse. Nem sequer você.

—Não me pareceu oportuno — replicou Moss — Além do que, como eu faria algo assim? Deportação, era nisso que pensava em fazer com a mãe e filho. Na verdade, não concordava com isso, milorde. Então me mantive neutro, vendo o que seu pai fazia a você. Eu era jovem quando seu pai lhe jogou daqui e tinha medo de perder o trabalho. Pensava que a nobreza era mais inteligente que um menino ignorante de povo como eu, mas dentro de pouco cumprirei o meio século e vejo as coisas de um modo diferente.

—Além de que minha esposa seria capaz de convence-lo de que os duendes existem se lhe conviesse — murmurou Snape — Deveria me considerar afortunado por não ter tentado convence-lo de que a escondesse nas alforjas.

—Tentou — respondeu com um sorriso — Mas eu lhe disse que seria de mais ajuda preparando-se para a chegada do menino, procurando outros soldados de madeira do senhor, escolhendo uma babá e preparando a habitação dos meninos.

—Eu disse que iria pegá-lo — replicou o moreno com frieza — Eu não lhe disse que esse descarado iria viver em minha casa, dormir no quarto dos meninos...

Guardou silêncio, com um nó no estômago.

Moss não respondeu. Seu olhar permaneceu fixo no caminho. Snape esperou que o estômago se assentasse. Percorreram outros dois quilômetros até que aqueles nós internos se reduziram a um nível suportável.

—"Um problema de dimensões cósmicas", assim o chama ela — resmungou —. E entretanto, tenho que resolve-lo. Estamos perto do rio West Webburn, não?

—A meio quilômetro, milorde.

—E de ali Postbridge está a... menos de seis quilômetros, não?

Moss assentiu.

—Seis quilômetros — disse o moreno — Seis malditos quilômetros para resolver um problema de dimensões cósmicas. Que Deus me ajude.

/


	21. Capítulo XIX

Oi, oi gente! Bora ler mais um capítulo.

**Karinepira:** Yes, as mulheres dominam!rsrsrs Ninguém reparou que sou fã da Hermione...rsrs

**Kkatiasantana:** Prepare o coração pois o morcegão vai atacar nesse capítulo.

**Daniela:** Aproveite o capítulo flor, o morcegão está imperdível!

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

Certamente, Holly Golightly era uma meretriz consumada, pensou Peter Pettigrew. E além disso preparada, capaz de riscar um plano completamente novo rapidamente, com os caipiras do povo em cima dela por um lado e lady Snape do outro. Entretanto, como mãe era totalmente inútil.

Pettigrew estava junto à janela que dava ao pátio interior, tentando não ouvir os repugnantes ruídos atrás dele e a peste ainda mais repugnante.

Imediatamente depois do encontro com lady Snape, Holly foi correndo à sua casa de Grimspound, recolheu suas coisas e as colocou a toda pressa na calesa velha que tinha comprado há uma semana, junto com um poney igualmente velho. Entretanto, o guri se negou a entrar no veículo devido aos trovões que se ouviam a vários quilômetros.

Como não queria arriscar-se que escapasse e desaparecesse entre os pântanos, Holly fingiu lhe fazer caso. Prometeu que esperariam até que cessasse a tormenta e lhe deu um pedaço de pão e uma jarra de cerveja. À cerveja acrescentou "um pouco de láudano, nem meia gota", assegurava.

A "meia gota" tranqüilizou Tobias até o extremo de perder consciência. Holly lhe meteu na calesa, e o menino dormiu durante todo o caminho até a estalagem do Postbridge e algum tempo mais, enquanto a mulher explicava ao Pettigrew o que tinha ocorrido, por isso terei que esquecer-se dos planos originais, e o que tinha pensado.

Peter confiava nela. Se dizia que lady Snape queria o odioso menino, era verdade. Se assegurava que sua senhoria não diria nada a Severo, também devia ser verdade, embora ele aceitasse essa verdade com mais dificuldade. Aproximou-se da janela em mais de uma ocasião para vigiar o pátio em busca de indícios da chegada do Belzebú ou seus criados.

—O pior que pode acontecer é que ele venha no lugar dela — havia dito Holly — Mas só terá que estar de olho atento. Como se não lhe pudesse ver da distância de dois quilômetros... E então fugiremos a toda velocidade. E se conseguirmos que esse maldito menino fique quieto mais uma semana, poderemos voltar para o primeiro plano.

O primeiro plano supunha atos delitivos. O segundo só requeria estar de olho atento... e ter bom senso. Mesmo se lady Snape contasse tudo, mesmo se Snape decidisse caçar Holly, o mau tempo o impediria de sair de casa. O sol não apareceria tão cedo e não parecia provável que queria ir ao Postbridge em meio da escuridão e o barro, sobre tudo quando não sabia que Holly já estava ali. Qualquer um saberia que aquilo era muito aborrecimento para o lorde.

De todos os modos, Pettigrew desejava que as habilidades de Holly se estendesse aos cuidados infantis. Em primeiro lugar, se se tivesse ocupado devidamente do menino, as coisas não teriam chegado a tal extremo com a população de Athton. Em segundo lugar, se tivesse dado uma surra em lugar de láudano, nesse momento não estaria vomitando o jantar que acabava de comer e preparando-se para devolver inclusive o que tinha tomado no café da manhã.

Peter se separou da janela.

Tobias estava encolhido em uma estreita cama de armar, agarrado ao magro colchão, com a cabeça pendurada sobre o urinol que segurava sua mãe. A ânsia tinha parado, ao menos de momento, mas tinha a cara cinza, os lábios azuis, os olhos avermelhados.

O olhar do Holly cruzou com a de seu amante.

—Não era... não foi o láudano — disse ela na defensiva — foi a carne do jantar. Devia estar passada... ou o leite. Dizia que tudo era mau.

—Soltou-o tudo e não parece que esteja melhor — disse Pettigrew — Parece pior, vou procurar um médico. Se morre — acrescentou, esperando que a capacidade gramatical de Holly fosse melhor que a maternal — a sua senhoria não vai achar graça nenhuma. E poderia ver-se mais perto da forca do que gostaria.

Ante a menção do cadafalso, desapareceu a cor das rosadas bochechas da mulher.

—Você sempre pensa no pior — disse, voltando-se para o menino.

Mas não pôs nenhuma objeção quando Pettigrewy agarrou o chapéu e saiu do quarto. Acabava de chegar às escadas quando ouviu um estrondo que lhe era familiar e não pressagiava nada bom... e que bem podia surgir das vísceras do inferno, porque era a voz do próprio Belzebú.

Pettigrew não precisava que aparecesse uma baforada de enxofre e fumaça para saber que durante os momentos que se afastou da janela, a estalagem Golden Hart se transformou no negro abismo infernal e que, ao cabo de poucos momentos, ele estaria reduzido a um monte de cinzas.

Voltou correndo ao quarto e abriu a porta de repente.

— Está aqui! — gritou — Lá embaixo, aterrorizando o dono!

O menino levantou bruscamente para olhar com os olhos totalmente abertos para Pettigrew, que corria freneticamente pelo quarto recolhendo coisas.

Holly se levantou.

—Não se preocupe — disse em tom tranquilo — Mantenha a calma, Pet. Pense com a cabeça.

— Estará aqui dentro em um minuto! O que vamos fazer?

—Vamos sair daqui a toda velocidade — respondeu ela, aproximando-se da janela para inspecionar o pátio — Vamos tirar Tobias pela janela e desliza-lo pelo cano, até onde está aquele carro de feno, e saltar.

Peter se precipitou para a janela. O carro de feno parecia a quilômetros de distância e ainda por cima não tinha muito feno.

—Não posso — disse— Não com o menino.

Mas Holly já se afastava da janela enquanto Pettigrew calculava os riscos e estava abrindo a porta.

—Não podemos nos arriscar a nos ver esta noite, mas tem que levar meu filho. Eu não posso com ele, e lembre-se que ele vale dinheiro... Busce-me amanhã em Moretonhampstead.

— Holly!

Fechou a porta. Peter ficou olhando-a, escutando horrorizado e atordoado as pisadas da mulher, que se precipitava escada abaixo. Deu a volta e viu o menino olhando fixamente a porta. "Mamãe!" gritou. Desceu arrastando-se da cama de armar, foi dando tropeções até a porta, camboleou e caiu no chão. Soltou um ruído como de arcadas, que Pettigrew tinha ouvido até não poder mais durante as últimas horas. O homem vacilou, a meio caminho entre o menino e a janela. Então ouviu a voz de Snape no vestíbulo.

Correu até a janela, abriu-a e saiu. Não mais de dez segundos depois, enquanto avançava cautelosamente pela cornija, ouviu o estrépito da porta ao abrir-se, e também uma blasfêmia ressonante. Esquecendo-se de toda precaução se precipitou para o lugar justo em cima do carro de feno e saltou.

*.*.*.*.*

Snape entrou rugindo como uma fera na habitação, disposto a fazer Holly Golightly pedaços, e esteve a ponto de esmagar seu filho com as botas. Por sorte, antes de dar outro passo enfurecido, fixou-se no obstáculo que se interpunha em seu caminho e se deteve. A pausa foi suficiente para percorrer a habitação com o olhar: Vestimentas femininas dispersadas aqui e lá, restos de comida em uma bandeja, uma garrafa de vinho vazia, um cama de armar derrubada e diversos objetos inidentificaveis, como o repugnante montão de porcaria e farrapos que tinha a seus pés. Que, por certo, parecia vivo porque se movia.

O moreno afastou a vista rapidamente e aspirou três profundas baforadas de ar para reprimir a cólera que surgia em seu interior. Foi um engano, porque o ar estava impregnado.

Ouviu o gemido daquele montão de lixo vivente e baixou o olhar com grande esforço.

—Mamãe — ofegou aquela criatura — Mamãe. "Ave Maria, gratia plena, Dominus vobiscum, benedictus fructus ventris tui Jesus..."

Snape recordou um menino perdido sozinho e desesperado procurando consolo na Virgem María, quando sua própria mãe partiu.

"Sancta Maria, Mater Dei, ora pro nobis peccatoribus, nunc et hora mortis nostrae. Amem."

Aquele menino rezou, sem saber por que rezava. Não sabia qual era seu pecado, nem o de sua mãe; mas sabia que estava sozinho.

O moreno sabia o que era estar sozinho, assustado, confuso e ser rechaçado, como Hermione havia dito de seu filho. Sabia o que sentia aquele menino espantoso. Ele também tinha sido um menino espantado, e rejeitado.

—Mamãe partiu — disse com dureza — Eu sou o papai.

Aquele ser levantou a cabeça. Tinha os negros olhos inchados e debruados de vermelho; o narigudo gotejava mucos.

—Maldita seja, está asqueroso — replicou Snape — Quando foi a última vez que se banhou?

A cara do mucoso se contorceu em uma careta tal que o teria obrigado a procurar refúgio com Lúcifer.

—Vai para o inferno — disse com voz rouca.

O moreno o agarrou pela gola da camisa e o ergueu.

—Sou seu pai, descarado, e quando digo que está asqueroso e que tem que se banhar, você diz: "Sim, senhor". Não me diz...

—Vai cagar — o menino emitiu um ruído entrecortado, metade soluço e metade gargalhada — Vai para o inferno...

—Isto não é uma conduta desconcertante — disse Snape — Não estou desconcertado. Sei muito bem o que tenho que fazer. vou pedir que lhe preparem um banho... e que lhe esfreguem o corpo. E se engolisse um pedaço de sabão, não cairia mal.

O pobre diabo soltou uma enxurrada de impropérios com sua voz rouca e começou a retorcer-se como um peixe apanhado no anzol. O moreno continuou agarrando-o com firmeza, mas a puída camisa do menino cedeu. A gola desfiada se rompeu e a criatura ficou livre..., exatamente dois segundos, porque Snape o agarrou, levantou-o do chão e o pôs debaixo do braço. Quase ao mesmo tempo ouviu um ruído retumbante, ameaçador. O menino vomitou... em cima das botas de sua senhoria.

Depois, o vulto que tentava escorrer de seu braço passou a ser um peso morto. A inquietação se apoderou de Snape, e a seguir o pânico.

Tinha matado o menino. Não devia tê-lo apertado com tanta força. Tinha quebrado algo, tinha esmagado algo... Tinha assassinado seu próprio filho. Nesse momento ouviu passos que se aproximavam. Cravou um olhar de horror na porta. Moss apareceu.

—Moss, olhe o que fiz — disse o moreno com voz abafada.

—Vejo. Essas botas tão elegantes agora estão arruinadas — replicou o senhor, aproximando-se. Olhou a criatura que seguia apertado contra o quadril de Snape.

— O que houve? Assustou-o tanto que vomitou o jantar?

— Moss, acho que o matei.

O moreno mal podia mover os lábios. Seu corpo estava paralisado. Nem sequer podia olhar para baixo... para o cadáver.

—Então, por que respira? — perguntou o senhor. Deixou de olhar o menino e olhou a seu amo — Não está morto, só doente, parece. Deve ter se resfriado pelo mal que não o pôe sobre a cama, para eu dar uma olhada e ver o que tem?

Está magoado, pensou Snape. É o que diria Hermione.

Ou que é muito sensível. Com o rosto ardendo, levantou com supremo cuidado o menino, levou-o até a cama e o deitou com doçura.

—Para mim parece que tem um pouco de febre — disse Moss.

O moreno posou cautelosamente uma mão sobre a testa coberta de imundície do menino.

—Está... muito quente, acredito eu — disse sua senhoria.

Moss se tinha fixado em outra coisa.

—Pelo jeito o problema é esse — disse, aproximando-se da pequena lareira. Agarrou um frasco que havia no suporte e o levou para seu amo

— Lembro perfeitamente: o láudano também fazia você passar mau. Quando a babá lhe deu quando sua mãe partiu você ficou muito mau.

Entretanto, Snape não estava meio morto de fome na época, nem empapado depois de uma viagem por Dartmoor. Estava são e salvo em sua cama, com criados para lhe assistir e a babá para lhe dar chá e banhar seu corpo suarento.

"...foi melhor deixar onde estivesse a salvo, onde sabia que cuidariam dele."

Ninguém quisera o moreno, mas sua mãe o deixara em um lugar seguro. Tinham cuidado dele, ocuparam-se dele. Sua mãe não o tinha levado..., aonde certamente teria morrido com ela, de febre, em uma ilha no outro extremo do mundo. A mãe daquele menino o tinha deixado para que morrese.

—Desça e diga que queremos chá imediatamente — disse a Moss — Um bule inteiro, e que lhe ponham muito açúcar. E uma banheira de cobre. E todas as toalhas que possam encontrar — o senhor já se dirigia à porta quando Snape acrescentou — E o pacote. Pegue o pacote de minha esposa.

Moss saiu sem demora.

Quando chegou o chá, o moreno já tinha tirado a roupa empapada de suor de seu filho e o envolto em um lençol. Ordenou a Moss que acendesse fogo e que colocasse a banheira ao seu lado. Enquanto o criado o fazia, seu amo dava colheres de chá com muito açúcar ao menino, que se apoiava desfalecido sobre seu braço, consciente, graças a Deus, mas pouco mais que isso.

Depois de meio bule, deu a impressão de que se reanimava. Seu olhar nublado parecia ligeiramente mais atento e já não mantinha sua cabeça pendurava como a de um boneco de trapo. Aquela cabeça, uma massa de fios negros como os do pai, era um ninho de piolhos, conforme observou sua senhoria sem surpreender-se muito. Mas tinham prioridades, pensou para consolar-se.

— Melhor? — perguntou com brutalidade.

Um aturdido olhar de olhos negros se cruzou com o seu. Aquela pegajosa boca infantil tremeu.

— Está cansado? — perguntou Snape — Quer dormir um pouco? Não temos pressa.

O menino negou com a cabeça.

—Certo. Imagino que dormiu mais do que queria, mas ficará bem. Sua mãe lhe deu um remédio que não lhe fez bem, sabe? Aconteceu comigo o mesmo uma vez. Vomitei até o café da manhã, mas em pouco tempo me senti melhor.

O mucoso baixou os olhos e se inclinou sobre um lado da cama. O moreno demorou uns momentos em compreender que estava tentando ver suas botas.

—Não olhe — disse — Estão destroçadas. E já são dois pares em um dia.

—Você me espremeu — disse o menino, na defensiva.

—E lhe coloquei de cabeça para baixo — respondeu — E, claro, seu estômago revolveu ainda mais, mas é que eu não sabia que estava mau — porque Hermione não estava aqui para me dizer, acrescentou em silêncio — Mas como o gato não comeu sua língua, talvez queira algo para comer — outro olhar sem expressão — Se tiver fome — acrescentou com paciência — Tem o estômago vazio?

Com isso obteve um lento assentimento de cabeça. Voltou a enviar Moss abaixo, nesta ocasião para procurar pão e uma tigela de caldo. Enquanto Moss estava fora, Snape atacou a tarefa de lavar a cara de seu filho. Levou bastante tempo, porque sua senhoria não sabia quanta pressão exercer, mas conseguiu tirar a maior parte da imundície sem arrancar também a metade da pele, e o menino agüentou, embora com atitude de potro recém-nascido. Depois de ter comido várias torradas e uma tigela de caldo, quando já não parecia um cadáver desenterrado, O moreno indicou a pequena banheira de cobre junto ao fogo.

—Sua senhoria enviou roupa limpa — disse, assinalando uma cadeira sobre a que Moss tinha deixado os objetos — Mas primeiro tem que se banhar.

O olhar de Tobias recaiu sobre a roupa, depois sobre a banheira e assim sucessivamente, várias vezes, com expressão de angústia.

—Primeiro tem que se banhar — repetiu Snape com firmeza.

O menino soltou um uivo horripilante, digno de uma fada maligna. Tentou levantar-se e escapar. O moreno o agarrou e o tirou da cama, alheio aos murros, as patadas e os alaridos.

— Já está ótimo de animação! — disse com severidade — O que quer, ficar mau de novo? É somente um banho. Não vai morrer por isso. Eu me banho todos os dias e ainda não morri.

— Nãooo! — com esse gemido lastimavel, o menino enterrou a cabeça infestada de piolhos no ombro de seu pai — Não, papai, por favor. Não, papai.

Papai.

Snape sentiu um nó se formando em sua garganta. Pôs a enorme mão nas costas dolorosamente fraca e deu suaves tapinhas.

—Tobias, está cheio de piolhos — disse — Há apenas duas maneiras de livrar-se deles. Ou te banha nessa bonita banheira de cobre Ou...

O menino levantou a cabeça.

—Ou come um tigela de nabos.

Tobias olhou para seu pai aterrorizado.

—Sinto — disse o moreno, reprimindo um sorriso — Não há outro remédio.

O menino deixou de debater-se e de chiar imediatamente. Algo, inclusive uma morte segura, era preferível a nabos. Snape sentia o mesmo que o pequeno. Se seu filho tinha herdado sua reação ao láudano, parecia razoável pensar que também tivesse herdado sua aversão infantil aos nabos. O moreno continuava sem achar muitos atrativos no vegetal.

—Pode pedir que tragam a água, Moss. Meu filho deseja banhar-se.

O primeiro enxágüe Snape teve que dar, enquanto Tobias permanecia rigidamente sentado na banheira, indignado, com a boca apertada em uma linha de expressão atormentada. Mas quando acabou, deixaram-o ver um momento o jogo e disseram que poderia jogar assim que estivesse limpo. Tobias decidiu lavar-se ele sozinho a segunda vez.

Enquanto chapinhava, enchendo o chão de atoleiros ao redor da banheira, sob o vigilante olhar de Moss, Snape pediu o jantar. Quando chegou, o menino já tinha saído da banheira, O moreno o tinha secado, tinha-lhe posto o antiquado traje que tinha encontrado Hermione e penteado o rebelde cabelo. Depois puseram o brinquedo nas mãos de Tobias e, enquanto jogava, Snape se sentou para jantar com seu chofer. Agarrou a faca e o garfo e estava a ponto de cortar a carne quando se deu conta de que estava empunhando os dois talheres, a faca e o garfo.

Ficou olhando por alguns momentos o garfo que tinha na mão esquerda. Olhou para o senhor, que estava lubrificando generosamente de manteiga uma enorme parte de pão.

—Moss, meu braço está funcionando — disse.

—Claro que sim — replicou o chofer, inexpressivo. Então Snape compreendeu que devia estar funcionando por um longo tempo sem que ele tenha se dado conta. Não poderia ter segurado a cabeça de seu filho enquanto dava o chá. Não poderia ter levado em seus braços ao mesmo tempo que lhe dava golpes nas costas. Como não poderia ter movido o rígido corpo do menino enquanto lhe banhava e lhe lavava o cabelo. Como teria podido lhe pôr aquele traje absurdo, tão pouco prático, com inumeráveis botões?

—Deixou de funcionar sem nenhuma razão médica conhecida e começou a funcionar sem nenhuma razão — olhou a mão com o cenho franzido — Como se nunca tivesse acontecido nada.

—A senhora diz que não era nada. Diz, sem querer ofende-lo, milorde, que estava tudo em sua cabeça.

O moreno entrecerrou os olhos.

— Isso é o que pensa? Que estava tudo em minha cabeça? Em outras palavras, que estou louco?

—Eu somente digo o que ela diz. me parece que devia haver uma lasca ou algo e que os médico não o viram. Talvez tenha saído sozinho.

Snape voltou a concentrar-se no prato e começou a cortar a carne.

—Exato. Havia uma explicação médica, mas esse enganador francês não quis admitir que se equivocou e todos seus colegas o apoiaram. Aí dentro havia algo e simplesmente saiu por si só.

Estava mastigando o primeiro bocado quando seu olhar recaiu em Tobias, que estava deitado de barriga para baixo no tapete, junto à lareira, estudando a batalha de Copenhague.

O problema de dimensões cósmicas se reduziu a um menino doente e assustado, e durante essa redução, algo tinha saído por si só. Ao olhar para seu filho, Snape compreendeu que esse "algo" não era uma lasca de metal nem de osso. Estava em sua cabeça, ou possivelmente em seu coração. Afinal, Hermione teria apontado a esquerda em seu coração e talvez uma parte desse órgão tivesse ficado paralisado... Pelo temor?

Se meu lasci, meu uccido, havia-lhe dito.

Sim, aterrorizava a idéia dela o abandonar. Compreendeu que sentia o mesmo desde o dia em que lhe disparou. Então temeu ter feito o imperdoável, havê-la perdido para sempre. E não tinha deixado de sentir medo. Porque a única mulher que se preocupou até então o abandonara... porque era um monstro a quem não se podia amar.

Mas Hermione havia dito que não era verdade.

O moreno se levantou da mesa e se aproximou da lareira. Tobias levantou a cabeça. No rosto escuro, cauteloso, de seu filho, Snape viu o seu: os negros olhos turbulentos... o odiado nariz..., a boca de careta áspera. Não, por mais gentil que fosse, o menino não era bonito. Não tinha um rosto bonito e o corpo era enfraquecido, mal formado... as extremidades muito fracas, os pés e as mãos muito grandes e os ombros largos e ossudos. Tampouco era precisamente risonho e sua asquerosa linguagem não contribuía a ressaltar seu encanto. Não era um menino bonito, nem tampouco encantador. Era exatamente como seu pai.

E como seu pai necessitava de alguém, qualquer um, que lhe aceitasse, alguém que cuidasse dele e lhe fizesse uma carícia carinhosa. Não era pedir muito.

—Assim que Moss e eu acabemos de jantar, sairemos para Athcourt — disse a \Tobias — Sente bem para ir a cavalo? — O menino assentiu lentamente com a cabeça, com os olhos cravados nos de seu pai — Muito bem. Levarei-o em meu cavalo, e se me prometer que vai tomar cuidado, deixarei que leve as rédeas. Promete que vai tomar cuidado?

O menino assentiu com mais veemência nesta ocasião, e disse:

—Sim, papai.

Sim, papai.

E sobre o negro terreno rochoso do coração de lorde Belzebú caiu uma doce chuva e brotou a semente do amor naquela terra até então estéril.

Antes que lorde Snape terminasse seu jantar, Holly Golightly deveria ter chegado ao Moretonhampstead, mas estava em Tavistock, mais de trinta quilômetros em direção contrária. A razão era que Holly tinha tido um enfrentamento com Moss na porta traseira pela que tinha pensado escapar. O senhor lhe disse que lorde Snape tinha ido pegar seu filho e que se Holly sabia o que lhe convinha devia desaparecer rápida e tranqüilamente. antes de que ela pudesse tentra usar lágrimas e os lamentos maternais necessários para expressar pena por ter que renunciar a seu querido filho, Moss tirou um pacote.

O pacote continha cem soberanos, mil e quatrocentas libras em bilhetes de banco e uma nota de lady Snape. Na nota, sua senhoria dizia que mil e quinhentas libras eram melhor que nada e muito mais agradável que residir em Nova Gales do Sul. Aconselhava à senhorita Golightly que adquirisse uma passagem para Paris, onde sua profissão era melhor vista, e onde sua avançada idade — ela se aproximava perigosamente dos temidos trinta — não se consideraria uma desvantagem tão grande.

Holly decidiu que, afinal, não era uma mãe aflita. Mordeu a língua e desapareceu, tal e como recomendara Moss. Quando chegou a calesa, fazia uns cálculos muito simples. Compartilhar vinte mil libras com seu amante era completamente diferente a compartilhar mil e quinhentas. Sim, gostava de Pet, mas não até tais extremos. Assim, em lugar de dirigir-se para o Moretonhampstead, ao nordeste, pela estrada de Londres, dirigiu-se ao sudoeste. depois do Tavistock, a seguinte parada seria Plymouth, decidiu. Ali encontraria um navio que a levasse para a França.

Cinco semanas antes, Peter Pettigrew tinha caído em um buraco sem dar-se conta. A estas alturas já era consciente de que se encontrava no fundo de um poço muito profundo. O que não percebera era que o fundo era de areias movediças. Quão único via era que tinha traído a confiança de Holly.

Sim, porque ela tinha ido correndo a Postbridge, à estalagem onde sabia que se alojava Pettigrew. Sim, e lhe avisara, em vez de alugar discretamente uma casa para ela. E sim, isso significava que na estalagem sabiam que existia uma relação entre a fulana e ele. Entretanto, como Pettigrew tinha dado um nome falso, havia uma possibilidade de que Snape não descobrisse a verdade. Peter descobriu, muito tarde, que essa possibilidade se extinguiu no momento em que, presa do pânico, abandonou o menino. O menino devia ter ouvido Holly lhe chamar "Pet", e ainda pior, poderia fazer uma descrição dele. Tobias não tinha deixado de olhar o "amigo" de sua mãe durante o almoço, que começou a vomitar minutos depois de ter acabado de comer.

Por ser tão aguda, Holly compreendeu o problema imediatamente. Disse a Pettigrew que se levasse o menino porque era o mais sensato e o mais seguro. "Vale dinheiro", também havia dito isso.

Pettigrew esteve refletindo sobre o assunto enquanto se escondia, morto de medo, sob um montão de feno úmido, sem saber por onde atirar e perguntando-se se teria uma mínima possibilidade de escapar sem ser visto uma vez que tivesse tomado uma decisão.

Mas a estalagem não se encheu de homens com ordens de caçar Peter Pettigrew, nem a ninguém, nem se ouviram mais rugidos satânicos da habitação que ele acabava de abandonar. Finalmente fez provisão de valor e saiu do carro de feno.

Ninguém o abordou. dirigiu-se com toda a tranqüilidade que pode, pediu seu cavalo. Foi ali que se inteirou do porquê de seu indulto.

Comunicaram-lhe que o marquês de Dain estava deixando loucos os serventes da estalagem, e aos poucos clientes, porque seu filho estava doente.

Então Peter Pettigrew compreendeu que o destino lhe tinha dado a oportunidade de redimir-se a olhos de sua amada. Não demorou muito tempo em decidir como consegui-lo. Afinal, já não tinha nada a perder.

Não só tinha uma dívida de cinco mil libras, mas não tinha dúvida de que teria que arriscar a ser esquertejado pelo marquês de Dain. Snape tinha outras coisas na cabeça de momento, mas não durariam eternamente.

Só tinha uma oportunidade e tinha que aproveitá-la. Devia levar a cabo o plano de Holly... ele sozinho.


	22. Capítulo XX

Oi, oi povo! Contagem regressiva, estamos no penúltimo capítulo... Preparem o coraçãozinho.

Bora ver umas das minhas cenas favoritas?

**Countess:** Aproveite o cap. Flor. Espero que goste! ^^

**Viola: **Sim e prometo mais emoções nesse capítulo ^^

Sobre pai e filho, são um dos momentos que mais gosto...

**Karinepira:** Ok, alguém duvida que do rato viria encrenca?

**Daniela:** Tire sua curiosidade, flor e aproveite o capítulo flor.

**Kkatiasantana:** Sim... É como disse a Viola, esse momento entre pai e filho é um dos que mais gosto..

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

A senhora Winky tinha contado a Hermione que quando se ampliou e reformou Athcourt, no século XVI, a distribuição era parecida com a do Hardiwck Hall, no Derbhyshire. Em princípio, a planta baixa estava dedicada aos serviços de casa. Os quartos da família se encontravam no primeiro andar, e o segundo, o mais leve e espaçoso graças às janelas e os tetos altos, albergava as estadias para cerimônias.

Na época do avô de Snape se trocaram as funções do primeiro e o segundo andar salvo a galeria longa, onde se seguiu exibindo a coleção de retratos. Entretanto, a habitação dos meninos, assim como o sala-de-aula e as habitações das babás e da governanta se mantiveram onde estavam desde finais do século XV, no extremo oriental da planta baixa, a zona mais fria e escura da casa.

Isso era inaceitável, disse Hermione à senhora Winky quando seu marido e Moss partiram.

—O menino já estava angustiado em ver-se separado da única família que conheceu, em um lugar tenebroso cheio de desconhecidos. Não vou exilar a um canto escuro dois pisos mais abaixo, onde com certeza terá pesadelos.

Depois de discutir as possibilidades, as duas mulheres chegaram à conclusão de que a torre do sul, justo em cima das habitações de Hermione, seria mais conveniente. Tiveram que fazer algumas viagens do antigo quartos dos meninos para o novo e algumas adaptações. A maior parte do mobiliário se guardou fazia vinte e cinco anos.

Graças ao enorme exército de criados do Athcourt, o projeto fez rápidos progressos. antes de pôr-do-sol, o novo quarto estava mobiliado com uma cama, um tapete, lençóis limpos e umas bonitas cortinas amarelas. Estas não estavam tão desgastadas, mas sim aceitáveis depois de uma boa sacudida ao fresco ar do crepúsculo. A castanha também tinha encontrado uma cadeira de balanço do tamanho de um menino, bastante velha mas não rota, um cavalinho de madeira sem a cauda e a maior parte dos soldados de madeira dos que lhe tinha falado Moss.

Mary, que tinha sido selecionada como babá, revisava o conteúdo de um baú, procurando entre as coisas de sua senhoria quando era menino suficientes objetos de vestir para que um menino ativo pudesse passar vários dias até que tivesse um guarda-roupa completo. Agnes estava tirando uma gola de renda de uma pequena camisa de dormir, porque sua senhora lhe havia dito que um menino da geração de Tobias nem morto consentiria ficar com algo tão carregado.

Estavam na torre norte, que se tinha convertido no quartel general daquela especial campanha, porque era ali onde o anterior marquês tinha confinado a maioria dos objetos do breve reinado de sua segunda esposa. Hermione acabava de descobrir um montão de livros ilustrados e os estava colocando sobre o batente da janela quando viu com a extremidade do olho um brilho de luz na escuridão. aproximou-se do grosso virdro.

—Venha, senhora Winky. me diga o que é isso — disse bruscamente.

A governanta cruzou a habitação apressadamente e foi até a janela que dava para o oeste. Apareceu e levou a mão ao pescoço.

— Meu deus! Deve ser o barraco, milady. E parece que está..., em chamas!

Deu-se o alarme imediatamente e a casa se esvaziou rapidamente quando todos seus habitantes saíram correndo para o barraco.

*.*.*.*.*

O pequeno edifício custodiava uma das partes menos utilizadas de Athcourt. O guarda estava acostumado a acudir os domingos de noite a uma reunião religiosa. Se o barraco se queimasse por completo, o que seria pouco provável, porque as chamas tinham que alcançar grande altura para que as vissem, as perdas não seriam catastróficas. Entretanto, a serraria não estava longe da porta, e se o fogo se estendia até ali, perderia-se a madeira, junto com os abrigos das ferramentas. Como da serraria saía a madeira para construir e reparar a maioria das casas de quem dependia do imóvel, o incêndio era um problema comunitário, que arrastou a todo homem, mulher e menino do povo em condições de ajudar.

Em outras palavras, tudo aconteceu tal e como tinha prometido Holly Golightly a Pettigrew.

O pequeno povoado de Athton em peso se dirigiu para o barraco em chamas, e entre o alvoroço, Pettigrew entrou na casa de lorde Snape sem dificuldade e sem que ninguém reparasse nele. Entretanto, não foi tão fácil como achara semana antes, como tinham planejado em princípio. Para começar, Peter não pôde escolher o momento adequado, teve que iniciar o fogo pouco depois de uma tormenta. O barraco, de madeira e pedra, demorou muito a queimar e muito mais em que as chamas alcançassem a altura necessária para que se vissem vários quilômetros à redonda. Graças à umidade, as chamas se propagariam lentamente, o que significava que poderiam as dominar muito antes do que lhe convinha ao Pettigrew. Além disso, no programa original ele sozinho tinha que provocar o incêndio, e Holly se encarregava de entrar em Athcourt e sair correndo com o ícone. Dadas as circunstâncias, Peter se viu obrigado a desempenhar ambos os papéis, o que supôs percorrer a toda velocidade o imóvel de um extremo a outro, rezando para que a escuridão que lhe ocultava não ocultasse também algum obstáculo com o que se rompesse o pescoço.

Em terceiro lugar, Holly tinha estado várias vezes na casa e conhecia a distribuição dos aposentos. Ele só estivera apenas uma vez, no funeral do anterior marquês, e a estadia de uma noite não era suficiente para dominar os múltiplos corredores e escadas de uma das maiores mansões da Inglaterra.

O bom era que, como tinha prometido Holly, ninguém se tinha tomado a moléstia de fechar todas as portas e janelas antes de precipitar-se a combater heroicamente o incêndio, e Pettigrew entrou pelo extremo da casa sem dificuldade. O problema é que teve que ir de uma habitação a outra até descobrir que o caminho pelas escadas do norte que tinha esboçado Holly se encontrava atrás de uma porta dissimulada em uma parede de painéis esculpidos da época Tudor muito bem conservada. Até o descobrir não recordou o comentário que tinha feito Holly entre risadas: que todas as saídas de serviço "parecem outra coisa, como se não tivesse criados e a enorme casa funcionasse por si só".

Entretanto, conseguiu encontrá-lo, e depois chegou facilmente ao segundo piso. A porta do quarto de Snape era a primeira à esquerda. Como tinha assegurado a cortesã, demorou um momento para entrar e outro em atravessar a enorme câmara e apoderar-se do ícone. E o mais importante: o quadro estava precisamente onde lhe havia dito. Lorde Snape mantinha o quadro que sua esposa o presenteara na cabeceira da cama, havia dito Phelps, o lacaio, a seu irmão mais novo... que contou a sua prometida... que por sua vez contou a seu irmão... que casualmente era cliente habitual de Holly.

Mas nunca mais, jurou Pettigrew enquanto saía do dormitório. A partir daquela noite, Holly compartilharia sua cama e suas incríveis habilidades só com um homem, e esse homem seria o ousado e heróico Peter Pettigrew, que a levaria para o estrangeiro, longe de Dartmoor e de seus toscos populares. Ensinaria-a sobre o sofisticado mundo de Paris. A capital francesa pareceria o país das maravilhas para Holly, pensou enquanto descia precipitadamente as escadas, e ele seria seu príncipe encantado.

Perdido em suas fantasias, abriu uma porta, desceu correndo vários degraus..., e se viu em um salão que não lembrava. Foi até o outro extremo e se encontrou com o salão de música. Depois de passar por outros seis aposentos, acabou no salão de baile, desde cuja entrada viu a gigantesca escada principal. dirigiu-se para ali e se deteve, indeciso, sem saber se devia tentar encontrar as escadas dos fundos. Mas pensou que demoraria horas a encontrá-las, e que a casa estava vazia. dirigiu-se para a escada, desceu-a a toda pressa, cruzou o patamar, deu a volta..., e se parou em seco.

Nas escadas havia uma mulher, olhando para ele... e o ícone que tinha apertado contra o peito. No instante que passou entre o olhar que dirigiu lady Snape a Pettigrew e o prezado objeto que levava, ele voltou em si e recuperou o uso de suas pernas. Correu escada abaixo, mas Hermione investiu contra ele e não pôde pará-la. A castanha agarrou-o por uma manga da jaqueta, ele torpeçou e o ícone escapou de suas mãos. Recuperou o equilíbrio imediatamente e deu um empurrão na jovem. Ouviu um golpe, mas não fez conta. Com os olhos cravados no quadro que estava ao pé da escada atapetada, correu para ali e o agarrou.

Hermione tinha batido a cabeça contra uma parede, e agarrando-se ao primeiro móvel que pôde para recuperar o equilíbrio, atirou um vaso chinês, que espatifpou-se contra o corrimão e se fez pedacinhos. Embora o mundo parecesse dar voltas ao seu redor e a escuridão se abatia perigosamente, Hermione se endireitou. Agarrando-se ao corrimão, desceu as escadas, sem fazer caso de cores e luzes que dançavam por sua cabeça. Ao chegar ao salão, ouviu o golpe de uma porta ao fechar-se, um montão de palavrões e a seguir o ressoar de botas sobre a pedra. Já com as idéias mais claras, compreendeu que sua presa devia ter tentado escapar pela parte dos fundos e se perdeu na despensa.

Atravessou o salão, para o corredor, e chegou à porta da despensa justo quando ele saía.

Nesta ocasião Pettigrew conseguiu esquivar-se, mas quando já se preparava para correr para o vestíbulo, a castanha agarrou a primeira coisa que viu — um cão de porcelana da China — e quase no mesmo instante o lançou.

Acertou a têmpora de Peter que vacilou e caiu de joelhos, sem soltar o ícone. Ao correr para ele, Hermione viu que sangrava, mas mesmo assim, o desgraçado não se rendia. arrastou-se para a porta e tentou agarrar o trinco. Quando o agarrou pela gola da jaqueta, ele se retorceu e levantou um braço, de modo que derrubou a jovem com tal força que ela perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu sobre as lajes do chão.

Hermione viu os dedos de Pettigrew agarrandos ao redor do trinco, que se moveu..., e se equilibrou sobre ele. Agarrando-o pelos cabelos, acertando-lhe a cabeça contra a porta. Ele empurrou, tentando soltá-la, mas a castanha estava furiosa demais para lhe fazer caso. Aquele porco tentava levar a valiosa Virgem de seu marido e ela não pensava em consentir.

— Nem pensar! — gritou ofegante, enquanto voltava a bater a cabeça contra a porta — Nem pensar — uma pancada — Nem pensar — outra pancada.

Peter soltou a porta e o ícone e rodou pelo chão para livrar-se dela, mas Hermione não cedeu. Cravou as unhas no couro cabeludo, no rosto e em seu pescoço. ele tentou ficar em cima dela e a jovem lhe deu um joelhada entre as pernas. Pettigrew parou e virou-se, dobrando-se, segurando as genitálias.

Hermione acabava de agarrá-lo outra vez pelo cabelo com a intenção de amassar aquela cabeça idiota contra as lajes de mármore quando notou duas fortes mãos ao redor de sua cintura que a separaram do homem e do chão.

—Está bem, Mione.

O tom brusco de seu marido penetrou em sua fúria selvagem; parou de lutar e voltou a ver o mundo em que se encontrava.

Viu a grande porta aberta e uma multidão de criados imóveis. Na frente das estátuas estava Moss... e Tobias, agarrado à mão do chofer e olhando boquiaberto para ela.

Não lhe deu tempo a ver nada mais, porque Snape a carregou sobre um ombro, atravessou o corredor e entrou no grande salão.

—Hawkins — disse, sem deter-se nem olhar para trás — O vestíbulo está um caos. Que alguém se encarregue de recolhê-lo. Agora mesmo.

Quando viu sua mulher sã e salva no banheiro, sob os cuidados de Agnes e dois lacaios postos na entrada de seus quarto, o moreno voltou para o andar de baixo.

*.*.*.*.*

Pettigrew, ou o que restava dele, estava estendido em uma mesa de madeira na antiga sala-de-aula, enquanto Moss montava guarda. Tinha o nariz quebrado, um torção no pulso e perdera um dente. Tinha a face coberta de sangue seco e um olho inchado e fechado.

—Não saiu-se tão mau quanto podia — disse Snape examinando as lesões — Sua sorte foi que ela não tinha uma pistola à mão, não é mesmo?

Antes de levar Hermione a seu quarto, o moreno já tinha compreendido o ocorrido. Tinha visto o ícone no chão do vestíbulo. inteirou-se do incêndio enquanto se dirigia para sua casa e pôde atar cabos. Não teve que interrogar seu filho para dar-se conta que Pettigrew e Holly eram cúmplices naquele delito.

Tampouco se incomodou em interrogar Peter, mas sim em lhe contar o que tinha ocorrido.

—Deixou que uma meretriz avarenta de úberes grandes lhe fizesse de perfeito idiota — resumiu com desprezo que saltava à vista — O que quero saber é de onde tirou a idéia de que esse quadro valia vinte mil libras. Maldito seja, Peter, é que so vendo-o não se deu conta de que não vale mais de cinco mil como muito? E não sabe que nenhum prestamista lhe daria mais da metade?

—Não me deu... tempo... de vê-lo.

Pettigrew pronunciou com muita dificuldade aquelas sílabas, com as gengivas inflamadas e os lábios rachados. Pareceu que dizia: "Ou e io... jemo... de elo", mas Snape o interpretou com a ajuda de Moss.

—Quer dizer, que não o tinha visto até esta noite. O que significa que alguém lhe falou do assunto... provavelmente Alonso. E você acreditou, o que já é estupidez o suficiente, porque ninguém em seu são julgamento faz caso de Alonso Granger... mas ainda por cima teve que ajudar a puta de Satanás. E como descobriu, ela é capaz de vender seu primogênito por vinte mil libras.

—Foi uma tolice, sem dúvida — interveio Moss em tom lúgubre, como o coro de uma tragédia grega — Vendeu a seu filho só por mil e quinhentas. Não se sente um pouco tolo, senhor? Ou seja, sem ânimo de ofender, mas...

—Moss...

Snape dirigiu um olhar sinistro a seu chofer.

—Sim, senhor.

Moss lhe olhou com os olhos muito abertos e uma expressão que o moreno não acreditou nem um segundo.

—Eu não dei mil e quinhentas libras a Holly Golightly — disse sua senhoria com tranquilidade — Lembro que teve a inteligente ideia de ir à parte dos fundos da estalagem para evitar que fugisse caso tentasse me evitar. Supus que tinha chegado muito tarde e que escapou. Não me deu nenhuma informação contrária.

—À senhora estava preocupada que a mãe aprontasse um escândalo diante do guri — disse Moss — Não queria que o menino se aborecesse mais ainda, porque você ia entrar ali de qualquer jeito, assim me disse que desse à garota um pouco de dinheiro para que tranquilizasse. A senhora me disse que era seu dinheiro e que podia gastar no que quisesse. Assim o gastou em tranqüilizar à mãe e escreveu uma nota em que lhe dizia que fosse com esse dinheiro para Paris e se divertisse.

— A Paris?

Pettigrew se levantou bruscamente.

—Diz que gostará mais da cidade e a tratarão melhor do que aqui. E suponho que à garota gostou da idéia, porque pareceu feliz e disse que a senhora não era má pessoa. Também lhe disse para dizer ao garoto que iria deixá-lo para o bem dele, como ela mandara fazer.

"... seria melhor que o deixasse onde pudesse estar a salvo..." Hermione havia dito àquela puta o que devia dizer e a puta o tinha feito.

Então Snape compreendeu até que ponto tinha acreditado sua esposa nele. Se não tivesse acreditado nele, o teria acompanhado, por mais que ele houvesse dito ou feito. Mas tinha acreditado nele... que faria que o menino se sentisse seguro e que Tobias acreditaria que o que lhe haviam dito era verdade.

O moreno pensou que possivelmente sua mulher o conhecia melhor do que ele se conhecia. Hermione apreciava nele qualidades que jamais tinha percebido ao olhar-se a um espelho. E por conseguinte, tinha que acreditar que também apreciava qualidades em Holly de cuja existência Snape não tinha notícia. Aquela cortesã devia ter coração, ou algo parecido, se tinha se preocupado em preparar Tobias e explicar que ia abandona-lo. Além disso, segundo Hermione, Holly também era uma menina. E era verdade. Bastava semear uma idéia em sua cabeça para que acreditasse.

De repente sorriu para Pettigrew.

—Deveria ter encontrado alguma outra bobagem para entretê-la — disse — Algo menos arriscado com o que fazer seus planos. Se é que é uma menina, imoral, sem princípios. No momento tem mil e quinhentas libras em suas mãos e se esqueceu do ícone... e de você. Nunca saberá que arriscou sua vida e sua honra, e se se inteira, dará na mesma... Por que? — Snape se pôs-se a rir — Por que, Peter? Por amor?

Sob os hematomas o rosto do homem se tornou vermelho.

—Não faria algo assim, não poderia fazê-lo.

—Conseguiu mil e cinqüenta libras a que neste mesmo momento vai caminho da costa.

—Matarei-a — grunhiu — Não pode me deixar. Não pode.

—Porque irá atrás dela — replicou o moreno em tom zombador — Sim, seguirá-a até os limites da terra. Quer dizer, se não o enforcarem antes, claro.

O destroçado rosto de Pettigrew empalideceu repentinamente, deixando uma paisagem cheia de manchas sobre fundo cinzento, doentio.

Snape observou seu antigo camarada por um bom tempo.

—O caso é que não me ocorre pior purgatório que no que você se colocou. Não posso imaginar nada mais infernal que estar perdidamente obcecado por Holly Golightly — guardou silêncio uns momentos — Salvo uma coisa — a boca do moreno se curvou em um sorriso zombador — Estar casado com ela.

Era a solução mais conveniente, pensou. Certamente, menos trabalhosa do que sumir com a aquele imbecil apaixonado. Pettigrew tinha cometido um delito, incêndio premeditado, e tentara cometer outro, o de roubo. Entretanto, tinha aceso fogo no edifício menos valioso do imóvel e, graças à umidade e à rápida reação dos criados de Snape, os danos eram mínimos.

Com respeito ao roubo, Hermione castigara o inepto delinqüente com mais brutalidade do que teria feito ele. Que tivesse sido uma mulher quem lhe tivesse infligido o castigo acrescentava um encantador toque de humilhação às demais desgraças de Pettigrew. Qualquer cavalheiro com um mínimo de orgulho masculino preferiria que lhe arrancassem os testículos com lâminas a permitir que o mundo se inteirasse de que uma mulherzinha de nada lhe tinha dado uma surra.

Por conseguinte, com a sabedoria do Salomão e a viva lembrança do método utilizado por Hermione para a chantagem em Paris, sua senhoria ditou a sentença.

—Vai encontrar Holly Golightly em qualquer lugar que esteja — disse a seu prisioneiro — E se casará com ela, com o que será responsável por ela. E eu o farei pessoalmente responsável se ela se aproximar a menos de quinze quilômetros de minha esposa, meu filho ou qualquer pessoa desta casa. Se voltar a incomodar, a qualquer um de nós, darei uma grande festa, Peter.

O ferido piscou.

— Uma festa?

—Sim, um jantar, que convidarei todos nossos alegres companheiros — disse Snape — E na hora do vinho do porto, levantarei-me e deleitarei aos presentes suas fascinantes aventuras. Oferecerei-lhes um detalhado relato, sobre tudo do que vi esta noite ao entrar nesta casa.

Pettigrew demorou uns segundos a compreender; depois se entregou com ombros caídos.

— Devo encontrá-la! — exclamou, olhando freneticamente ao seu redor — E me casar com ela? Como? Não entende? Não teria me metido nisto se não tivesse os oficiais me perseguindo. Não tenho nada, Severus. Não, menos que nada — soltou um gemido — Devo cinco mil, para ser exato. Não entende que estou arruinado? Estou na ruína. Não teria vindo a Devon se Lestrange não me houvesse dito que podia ganhar uma fortuna no combate de luta livre.

— Lestrange? — repetiu Snape.

Pettigrew não lhe deu atenção.

—Sim, uma autêntica fortuna, com esses aficionados de merda. Não é incrível? — passou os dedos pelo cabelo — O porco estava me tirando o sarro. "O combate mais importante desde Cann e Polkinghorne", disse-me.

—Então Lestrange...— insistiu Snape.

—Vinte mil libras, disse que valia — acrescentou Pettigrew tristemente — Mas com isso também tirou o sarro, não? Disse que conhecia um russo que venderia seu primogênito por essa obra. E eu acreditei.

—Ou seja, não foi Alonso Granger quem colocou essa ideia na sua cabeça, e sim Lestrange — disse o moreno — Deveria de ter imaginado — explicou a Pettigrew, que estava atônito.

— Por que devia ter imaginado? E por que comigo?

—Suponho que para criar inimizade entre você eu — disse — Que pudesse contribuir mais desgraça a sua situação devia lhe parecer ainda mais engraçado — Snape franziu o cenho — Não é mais que um inseto, um fofoqueiro. Não tem culhões para tentar se vingar como um homem. Por isso é ainda mais desagradável que se saiu ileso, muito melhor do que poderia haver-se imaginado — franziu ainda mais o cenho — Eu poderia levá-lo a forca e Lestrange morreria de risada.

Enquanto Pettigrew tentava digerir o que acabava de ouvir, o moreno deu voltas pelo salão , refletindo.

—Parece que vou pagar suas dívidas, Peter — disse por fim.

— Vai fazer o que?

—E o concedarei uma modesta pensão anual pelos serviços prestados — Snape guardou silêncio e levou as mãos às costas — Bem, meu amigo, eu não tinha nem idéia do valor de meu ícone... até que você me disse. A verdade é que pensara em dá-lo de presente-lhe à senhora Lestrange em troca de um retrato de minha esposa. Hermione me disse que à senhora Lestrange adora o ícone e eu tinha pensado que para uma pintora seria melhor recompensa que umas simples moedas — o moreno esboçou um sorriso — Mas não há nenhum retrato, nem que seja obra de Bellatrix Lestrange, que valha vinte mil libras, não?

Pettigrew começava por fim a compreender o assunto. Sua cara destroçada começou a enrugar-se com um sorriso.

—É obvio, escreverá uma carta ao Lestrange agradecendo-o por tê-lo dado essa informação — acrescentou Snape — É o correto nestes casos. E é obvio, como bom amigo teu que é, alegrará-se enormemente de que tenha tirado proveito de seus conselhos.

—Quando ler a carta rancará os cabelos — replicou Pettigrew. E de repente ruborizou — Maldito seja, Severus. Não sei o que dizer nem o que pensar... Tudo saiu ao reverso..., e entretanto, você encontrou a forma de consertar, apesar do que fiz. Se me metesse no pântano mais próximo, não acredito que ninguém o culpasse em toda a Inglaterra.

—Se não evitar que essa mulher do demônio se interponha em meu caminho, asseguro-o que afogo ambos em um pântano — prometeu o moreno. Dirigiu-se à porta — Moss encontrará alguém que lhe arrume essa cara. Enviarei um criado contigo com o dinheiro para a viagem. E espero que quando sair o sol já tenha partido, Peter.

—Sim, sim, claro. Gra...

Snape saiu batendo a porta.


	23. Capítulo XXI

Oi, oi gente! Enfim chegamos ao último capítulo da nossa fic... Adorei cada momento que passei ligada com vocês na história, cada comentário. Obrigada a todos que acompanharam, comentaram e favoritaram. Espero reencontrar você na minha próxima adaptação e que ela possa agradar tanto quanto essa.

Bora para os comentários.

**Countess:** Desculpe a demora flor, mas as coisas estão bem corridas no serviço... Aproveite o capítulo!

**Ly Anne:** Aproveite o capítulo flor e que venha as emoções!

**Viola: **Sim um rato idiota...rsrs

Bem Lestrange é um caso a parte... Mas o Morcegão sempre ganho no final, não é? ^^

Aproveite o capítulo.

**Kkatiasantana:** Sim... As reviews fazem a diferença e agradeço muito todos os comentários que recebi, fizeram uma adaptadora feliz! ^^

**Daniela:** Aproveite o capítulo flor. ^^

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs, uma boa leitura e até a próxima!

* * *

Lorde Snape saiu do banho às duas da manhã e teve que vestir o roupão e chinelos para procurar sua esposa porque, como era de esperar, Hermione não estava na cama, onde supostamente devia estar.

Foi primeiro à torre sul, mas ela não estava montando guarda junto à cama de Tobias. Quem estava ali era Mary, dormitando em uma poltrona, O menino dormia profundamente, escancarado, de barriga para baixo, com os lençóis feitos uma confusão ao pé da cama. Grunhindo, Snape desenredou os lençóis e as mantas de entre as pernas de seu filho e o agasalhou. Depois lhe deu uns tapinhas carinhosos na cabeça, que estava alheio a tudo, e partiu. Encontrou Hermione quinze minutos depois, no salão.

Enrolada no roupão de seda negra e dourada, com o cabelo descuidadamente recolhido na nuca, a castanha estava na frente da lareira. Tinha entre as mãos uma taça de conhaque e contemplava o retrato de sua sogra.

—Poderia me haver convidado para beber com você — disse ele da porta.

—É algo entre a Eileen e eu — replicou, sem afastar os olhos do quadro — Vim brindar em sua honra — levantou a taça — A sua saúde, querida Eileen, por trazer meu malvado marido ao mundo... por lhe dar o melhor que havia em você... e por abandoná-lo, para que assim pudesse viver e fazer-se homem... e para que eu o encontrasse.

Fez girar o líquido de cor âmbar na taça e aspirou o aroma longamente. Depois, com um leve suspiro de prazer, o levou aos lábios.

Snape entrou no aposento e fechou a porta.

—Não sabe a sorte que teve ao me encontrar — disse — Sou um dos poucos homens da Europa Ocidental que poderia permitir o luxo de te-la por esposa. Não tenho dúvidas de que esse é meu melhor conhaque.

—Tive que analisar sua adega ao verificar seu ativos e passivos — disse Hermione — Certamente isso inclinou a balança a seu favor.

Assinalou o quadro com a taça.

— Não está magnífica aí?

O moreno se dirigiu à cabeceira da mesa, sentou-se em sua cadeira e examinou o retrato. Depois levantou, foi até o aparador e o contemplou daquele ângulo. Examinou-o da porta que dava à galeria dos músicos, das janelas e do outro extremo da mesa. Por último foi junto a sua esposa, ante a lareira , cruzou os braços no peito e observou sua mãe pensativamente.

Mas não importava o ângulo que a contemplasse ou quanto tempo a olhasse: já não doía. Via apenas uma bela jovem que amara de maneira temperamental. Embora nunca chegaria a conhecer toda a verdade do que ocorrera há vinte e cinco anos, sabia e confiava o suficiente para perdoá-la.

—Era uma peça maravilhosa, não? — disse.

—Extraordinária.

—Suponho que não se pode criticar esse descarado do Darmouth por escapar com ela. Ao menos permaneceu a seu lado. Morreram juntos. Meu pai deve ter ficado furioso. — pôs-se a rir — Mas estou seguro de que o "filho da Jezabel" o deixava ainda mais furioso. Não podia me repudiar porque era muito esnobe para deixar seu valioso patrimônio em mãos de seus vulgares filhos mais novos. O hipócrita nem sequer destruiu o retrato de minha mãe, porque ela formava parte da história dos Snape, e ele, como todos seus nobres ancestrais, tinha que conservá-lo para sua descendência.

—Nem sequer destruiu seus brinquedos.

—Mas tentou me destruir — disse — Pouco depois de que minha mãe saiu por essa porta, despachou-me para Hogwarts. Que imbecil, que obstinado era, tolo. Poderia me haver criado, poderia haver me ganho quase sem esforços. Eu tinha oito anos e estava completamente a sua mercê, como barro entre suas mãos. Poderia haver moldado-me a seu gosto. Se queria se vingar dela, essa teria sido a melhor maneira... e ainda por cima teria tido o filho que ele queria.

—Pois eu me alegro que ele não o tenha moldado — disse — Não teria saído nem a metade do homem magnifico que é.

O moreno olhou o sorridente rosto de sua esposa.

—Sim, está certa. Magnifico. O pesadelo e a ruína dos Snape, o senhor dos Canalhas. O maior degenerado do mundo cristão. Um ingrato presunçoso e um tolo.

—O homem mais malvado que viveu.

—Um muito torpe absoluto, um bruto egoísta, mimado e desprezível.

Hermione assentiu.

—E não se esqueça de caipira vaidoso.

—Não importa o que você pense — replicou com altivez — Meu filho está convencido de que sou o rei Artur e todos os cavalheiros da Tavola Redonda em uma só pessoa.

—Que humilde é, querido — disse a jovem — Tobias está convencido de que é Júpiter e todo o panteão de deuses romanos reunidos em uma só pessoa. É verdadeiramente repugnante.

—Você não sabe nada de repugnâncias, Mione — replicou rindo — Teria que ter visto aquele montão de porcaria vivente com que topei na estalagem. Se não tivesse aberto a boca, teria pensado que era lixo e o teria jogado ao fogo.

— Moss me contou — disse — Fui lá embaixo enquanto você estava se banhando e lhe abordei quando estava a ponto de sair. Descreveu-me o estado que se encontrava Tobias e me explicou como o enfrentou sozinho..., com suas próprias mãos, as duas.

Deslizou um braço por uma das mãos de Snape, a que deixara paralisada por seus próprios temores e necessidades, a que tinham curado os temores e as necessidades, ainda maiores, de um menino.

—Não sabia o que fazer, se rir ou chorar, assim fiz as duas coisas — uma bruma reluziu em seus olhos — Como me sinto orgulhosa de você. E também de mim mesma — acrescentou, desviando o olhar e piscando — Por ter tido o bom julgamento de me casar contigo.

—Não diga tolices — replicou — O que tem a ver o bom julgamento com tudo isto... Mas tenho que reconhecer que fez o melhor possível dadas as circunstâncias, nas que qualquer mulher normal teria se atirado de uma torre, gritando.

—Isso teria sido uma estupidez imperdoável — disse a jovem.

—Quer dizer que teria suposto admitir a derrota — replicou o moreno — E isso você não o faria jamais. Não é seu caráter, como aprendeu Pettigrew, para sua eterna humilhação.

Hermione franziu o cenho.

—Sei que me aproveitei dele. Apesar de tudo, é cavalheiro demais para devolver os golpes. A única coisa que fez foi tentar escapar de mim. Mas eu não teria me aproveitado de minha condição se o idiota tivesse soltado o ícone. E quando ao final o fez, eu estava muito nervosa e tentei quebrar sua cabeça. Se você não tivesse chegado naquele momento, poderia tê-lo matado — apoiou a cabeça no musculoso braço do marido — Não acredito que nenhuma outra pessoa poderia ter me detido.

—Claro, para algo servem os grandalhões e brutos como eu — disse. Agarrou-a em seus braços e a levou até a mesa — Sorte que meus dois braços funcionavam, porque, se não, duvido muito que tivesse conseguido — deixou-a sobre a reluzente madeira da mesa — Entretanto, o que eu gostaria de saber é por que minha esposa não teve a sensatez de ficar ao menos com dois criados, por mais fogo que houvesse.

—Claro que fiquei com eles — replicou — Mas Mary e Phelps estavam na torre sul, muito longe para ouvir alguma coisa, e tampouco eu saberia que Pettigrew estava aqui, a não ser porque desceu pela escada principal. Eu tinha ido ao andar de baixo para ver se estava chegando. Alguém tinha que estar ali embaixo quando Tobias chegasse para lhe dar boas vindas, e eu queria faze-lo. Queria lhe demonstrar que estava desejando que chegasse — sua voz tremeu — Queria tranquilizá-lo e lhe dar... um abraço.

Snape levantou seu queixo e a olhou nos brumosos olhos.

—Eu o abracei, _cara_ — disse com doçura — O coloquei a minha frente no cavalo e o estreitei com força, porque é um menino que precisa de confiança. Disse que eu cuidaria dele... porque é meu filho. E disse que você também o amava. Falei de você, o contei tudo... o quanto é amável, mas que não vai consentir em tolices — sorriu — E quando chegamos em casa, a primeira coisa que Tobias viu foi prova incontestável do que eu havia dito. Você demonstrou que papai dizia a verdade, e que papai sabe tudo de todo o mundo.

—Então, abraçarei papai — rodeou a cintura do moreno com seus braços e apoiou a cabeça contra seu peito — Amo você, Severus Prince do Ath Snape, Amo-o, lorde Dain, Belzebú, lorde Blackmoor, lorde Launcells, lorde Snape...

—Muitos nomes são esses — disse o moreno — Estamos casados a mais de dois meses. Como tenho a impressão que pensa em ficar aqui, acredito que posso lhe dar a permissão para me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome. Algo melhor que "ogro".

—Amo-o, Severus — disse Hermione.

—Eu também te tenho carinho — disse ele.

—Um carinho tremendo — corrigiu ela.

A camisola da castanha estava deslizando pelos ombros. Ele a subiu rapidamente.

—Essa seria uma palavra muito adequada, tremendo — olhou disimuladamente para baixo, onde seu membro tinha começado a remover-se, arremetendo contra a bata — Venha, vamos para cima, para dormir, antes de que meu carinho alcance proporções nada razoáveis.

—O que não seria nada razoável é que nos fôssemos dormir — replicou Hermione.

Deslizou as mãos pela abertura do roupão de seu marido e lhe acariciou o peito. Os músculos se tensionaram e vibraram, e as vibrações foram para baixo, transloucadas.

—Deve estar esgotada depois desse dia — disse, reprimindo um gemido — Além disso, ficará cheia de marcas. Não acho que seja agradável neste momento que suba sobre você uma besta ofegante de mais de noventa quilos.

A jovem acariciou um mamilo com o polegar. Ele conteve o fôlego.

—Poderia ter uma besta ofegante de mais de 90 quilos embaixo de mim — disse com doçura.

Ele pensou que era melhor fazer ouvidos surdos ao que acabava de ouvir, mas ao imaginar fez que se tornase mais rígido.

Há um mês ouvira dela que o amava. Há dois meses lhe convidara para fazerem amor, não só a colaborar no ato. Embora Hermione contribuíra bastante, ele não tinha sabido apreciar suas descaradas proposições, como não tinha sabido apreciar as duas palavras definitivas. Além disso, ele era um animal. Estava tão excitado quanto um elefante no cio.

Levantou-a da mesa. Tinha intenção de deixá-la no chão, porque levá-la nos braços seria uma intimidade muito perigosa. Mas ela não deixou. Agarrou-se aos braços dele e enredou as pernas ao redor de sua cintura.

Snape tentou não olhar para baixo, mas não pôde resistir. Viu aquelas brancas coxas que lhe rodeavam, vislumbrou os cachos negros e lustrosos sob a fita que já não segurava decorosamente a camisola.

A castanha se moveu um pouco e a camisola voltou a escorregar dos ombros. Deixou um braço livre, depois outro. A vestimenta ficou penduranda na sua cintura, como um inútil pedaço de seda.

Sorrindo, ergueu os braços e rodeou o pescoço do marido. Esfregou seus seios, brancos e firmes, contra ele, que cedeu ante a pressão daqueles montículos femininos.

O moreno deu a volta e se sentou sobre a mesa.

—Vamos ver, Mione, como demônios vou subir as escadas em semelhante estado? — perguntou com voz rouca — Como pode fazer um homem pensar em algo quando o põem assim?

A jovem lhe acariciouo pescoço com a língua.

—Eu gosto de seu sabor — murmurou, e percorreu a clavícula com os lábios — E eu gosto de sua pele quando a beijo. E seu aroma..., a sabão, colônia..., e a homem. eu adoro suas mãos, tão grandes, tão cálidas, seu corpo, tão grande, tão quente, e seu enorme...

Snape levantou a cabeça e apertou sua boca contra a dela. Ela se abriu imediatamente, lhe convidando a entrar.

Hermione era malvada, uma _femme fatale_. Tinha o sabor da chuva, e ele bebeu daquela chuva. Aspirou o aroma de camomila mesclada com a fragrância que era unicamente de sua mulher. Traçou suas maravilhosas curvas com suas mãos, grandes... a graciosa coluna do pescoço, as delicadas inclinações dos ombros, a sedosa curva de seus seios, com aqueles mamilos escuros, eretos.

Snape deslizou sobre a mesa e colocou-a em cima dele; voltou a percorrer aqueles contornos femininos com sua boca, com sua língua. Acariciou as costas suave e flexível e moldou a sinuosa curva da cintura e a delicada dilatação dos quadris.

—Sou como barro entre suas mãos — suspirou Hermione junto ao ouvido do moreno — Te amo com loucura. Desejo-o tanto...

A suave voz, rouca de desejo, nadava na cabeça de Snape e cantava em suas veias, e girava com enlouquecido ritmo em seu coração.

—Sôo tutto tuo, tesouro mijo — replicou ele — Sou todo teu, meu tesouro.

Agarrou seus doces quadris e a levantou até seu membro... e gemeu enquanto ela o guiava ao interior de seu corpo.

—Ah, Mione.

—Todo meu.

Afundou-se lentamente em seu membro.

—Deus do céu — o prazer o atravessou, vermelho vivo — OH, Deus. Morro.

—Todo meu — repetiu ela se movimentando.

—Sim, Mione. me mate. Faça outra vez.

Levantou-se e voltou a afundar-se, com a mesma lentidão atormentadora. Outro relâmpago, ardente, arrebatador.

Snape rogou que lhe desse mais, e ela o fez, cavalgando sobre ele, controlando-o. Ele a queria assim, porque era o amor o que o dominava, a felicidade que o atava. Era a apaixonada proprietária de seu corpo, a amante ama de seu coração.

Quando por fim explodiu a tormenta e, tremendo com as seqüelas, ela caiu em seus braços, ele a estreitou contra o coração palpitante que ela regia... onde pulsava o segredo que tinha oculto durante tanto tempo. Mas já não queria segredos. Já podia pronunciar as palavras. Era tão fácil, quando tudo o que tinha estado gelado e enterrado se derreteu e saiu à superfície, borbulhante, fresco como os mananciais de Dartmoor na primavera. Com risada entrecortada, levantou a cabeça de Hermione e a beijou levemente.

—_Ti amo_ — disse. E pareceu tão ridiculamente simples que repetiu — Te amo, Mione.

Se o amor não tivesse irrompido em sua vida, disse a Hermione seu marido pouco depois, poderia ter cometido um engano que jamais teria perdoado.

O sol subia pouco a pouco pelo horizonte quando voltaram para o dormitório principal, mas Snape não estava disposto a dormir até que se esclarece e explicasse os acontecimentos da noite. Estava deitado de costas, contemplando os dragões dourados do dossel.

—Por eu estar tão obececado, não tive outra escolha a não ser compreender como qualquer homem, sobre tudo com a limitada inteligência de Pettigrew, pode meter-se em um atoleiro desses — disse.

Com umas quantas frases depreciativas contou suas suspeitas sobre o papel que tinha desempenhado Lestrange na farsa de Paris e como tinha contínuado aquela maldade. Hermione não se surpreendeu muito. Sempre tinha considerado Lestrange um ser humano extremamente desagradável e não entendia por que sua mulher não o deixara a muito tempo. Entretanto, se surpreendeu e inclusive se divertiu como enfocava seu marido o problema. Quando o moreno terminou de descrever as intrigas para enfrentar Pettigrew e o repulsivo Lestrange, ela não podia parar de rir.

—Olhe como é mau, Severus — disse ofegante — Daria qualquer coisa para ver a cara de Lestrange quando ler a carta de agra... agrade... cimento de Pettigrew — balbuciou, e a seguir seguiu rindo-se.

—Só você poderia apreciar o cômico da situação — disse quando se tranqüilizou Hermione.

—E o artístico — acrescentou — Pettigrew, Holly, inclusive esse porco desprezível do Lestrange... tudo solucionado em questão de minutos. E tudo sem que tenha tido que mover um dedo.

—Salvo para contar as notas — replicou — Ou acha que não me lembro de que me custou dinheiro?

—Pettigrew ficará agradecido pelo resto de sua vida — disse Hermione — Será capaz de ir até os limites da terra para cumprir suas ordens. E Holly estará contente, porque se assentará comodamente com um homem que a adora. Na realidade, isso é quão único queria. Uma vida de ócio e luxo. Por isso teve Tobias.

—Sei. Pensava que lhe daria quinhentas ao ano.

—Perguntei-lhe como tinha chegado a essa absurda conclusão. Disse-me que foi quando todos os peixes gordos vieram ao funeral de seu pai. Alguns haviam trazido suas aves do paraíso e as tinham deixado próximas. Holly ouviu histórias, exageradas sem dúvida, sobre rendas vitalícias e pensões para os filhos ilegítimos de certos nobres. Por isso não utilizou as precauções habituais contigo nem com Dolohov, conforme me contou, e foi pelo que, quando descobriu que estava grávida, não tomou medidas corretivas.

—Em outras palavras, outra rameira estúpida lhe colocou a idéia na cabeça.

—Holly pensou que quão único tinha que fazer era ter um filho para não voltar a trabalhar na vida. Quinhentas libras era uma quantidade inaudita para ela.

—O que explica que se conformasse tão facilmente com seus mil e quinhentos — Snape seguia com os olhos fixos nos dragões — Você sabia, e entretanto ameaçou lhe dar o ícone.

—Eu tinha que enfrentá-la sozinha, não podia me arriscar a montar uma cena terrível diante de Tobias — explicou — Como você, é muito sensível e emotivo. O dano que podia causar com algumas palavras em poucos minutos não se repararia em anos, mas estando você ali o risco diminuía grandemente. De todos os modos, eu preferia que partisse tranqüilamente. Por isso dei um suborno a Moss para ela.

O moreno ficou de lado e a tomou em seus braços.

—Fez bem, Mione — disse — Duvido que tivesse podido me ocupar de um menino doente e de sua mãe gritando ao mesmo tempo. Tinha as mãos ocupadas, as duas, e a cabeça, só com ele.

—Estava ali por ele — disse, lhe acariciando o duro e quente peito — Seu papai, tão grande e tão forte, tinha ido ali por ele e isso era a única coisa que lhe importava. Está a salvo. Nós cuidaremos dele.

—Em casa — olhou para sua esposa — Ou seja, é algo permanente.

—Lady Abbott criou os dois filhos bastardos de seu marido, que tinha tido nada menos que com a tia dela, junto com os legítimos. E os bastardos do duque Finch-Fletchley cresceram em sua casa.

—E a marquesa de Dain pode fazer o que quiser, e ao diabo o que pensem os outros — disse seu marido.

—Não me importa começar minha família com um menino de oito anos — replicou — Com esta idade, já podemos nos comunicar com eles. São quase humanos.

Justo naquele momento um alarido desumano quebrou a tranqüilidade do amanhecer.

Snape se separou bruscamente de Hermione e se levantou.

—Vamos, deve ser um pesadelo, nada mais — disse a castanha, tentando segurar seu marido para que voltasse a deitar-se — Mary está com ele.

—Esse berro foi na galeria.

O moreno saltou da cama. Enquanto vestia o roupão, ouviu-se outro berro ensurdecedor... que procedia da galeria, como havia dito. Também se ouviram outros ruídos, outras vozes. E golpes. E o leve ruído de pegadas precipitadas.

Snape já tinha saído correndo, descalço, enquanto Hermione tentava desenredar-se dos lençóis. Vestiu rapidamente o roupão e as sandálias e foi atrás dele.

Encontrou-o na porta, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e uma expressão inescrutável enquanto observava um menino de oito anos correndo nu para as escadas do lado meridional com três criados atrás.

Tobias se encontrava a poucos metros da entrada quando de repente apareceu Phelps. O menino deu meia volta e saiu correndo por onde tinha chegado, desviando-se dos adultos que tentavam lhe agarrar e gritando quando não conseguiam.

—Parece que meu filho é muito madrugador — disse em tom tranquilo — O que lhe terá dado Mary no café da manhã? Pólvora?

—Você havia dito que é rápido como um demônio — respondeu Hermione.

—Passou a meu lado a um momento — disse — Me viu. Olhou-me e pôs-se a rir... Já perceberá que esses sons são risadas, e sem deter-se lançou de cabeça pela porta norte. Parou-se porque esteve a ponto de quebrar o vidro, deu a volta e saiu correndo na outra direção. Suponho que quer chamar atenção.

A castanha assentiu. Snape saiu para a galeria.

—Tobias — disse sem elevar a voz.

O menino se precipitou. O moreno o seguiu, o retirou do móvel que tentava subir e colocou-o nos ombros. Levou-o ao dormitório principal e depois ao quarto de vestir.

Hermione só os seguiu até o dormitório. Ouviu a voz profunda de seu marido e o tom agudo de Tobias, mas não pôde distinguir as palavras.

Quando saíram, depois de alguns minutos, Tobias usava uma camisa de seu pai. A frente lhe chegava até debaixo da cintura e as mangas se arrastavam pelo tapete.

—Tomou o café da manhã e se lavou, mas se nega a usar aquele traje tão rígido, porque diz que o sufoca — explicou Snape, enquanto a castanha estava a ponto de engasgar-se tentando ficar séria.

—Esta camisa é de papai — disse o menino orgulhosamente — Fica grande, mas não posso ir por aí com bunda para o ar...

—Nu — corrigiu o pai — Não se fala da parte traseira na presença de senhoras. Como tampouco sai dando saltos por aí, embora pareça muito divertido que as mulheres fiquem gritando como loucas. E outra coisa: não deve montar tanta confusão ao raiar do dia, quando minha esposa e eu tentamos dormir.

Tobias se fixou imediatamente na imensa cama. Seus negros olhos se abriram de par em par.

—Papai, é a cama maior do mundo?

O menino se aproximou, recolheu-se um pouco o tecido da camisa que formava redemoinhos em torno das pernas fracas, aproximou-se da cama e ficou olhando-a.

—É a maior da casa — respondeu o moreno — O rei Carlos II dormiu nela uma noite. Quando o rei vêm para visita, temos que ceder a maior cama.

— Fez um menino nessa cama? — perguntou Tobias, olhando o ventre de Hermione — Mamãe me disse que você me pôs em sua barriga na cama maior do mundo. Há outro menino aí? — perguntou, assinalando.

—Sim — respondeu sua senhoria. Afastando-se de sua esposa, que estava surpresa, aproximou-se da cama e agarrou seu filho nos braços — Mas é um segredo. Tem que me assegurar que não dirá para ninguém até que eu te dê permissão. Promete isso?

Tobias assentiu.

—Prometo-o.

—Já sei que vai ser difícil manter em segredo algo tão importante — acrescentou o moreno — Mas confio em você. Em troca desse favor tão especial, deixarei que você surpreenda a todos com a notícia. Parece um trato justo?

Depois de pensar no assunto alguns segundos, o garoto voltou a mover a cabeça em sinal de assentimento.

Saltava à vista que os dois homens não tinham problemas de comunicação, e também que Tobias era virtualmente como barro entre as enormes mãos de seu pai. E seu papai sabia.

Snape dirigiu um olhar de superioridade a sua perplexa esposa e depois tirou seu filho do quarto . Ele voltou sozinho depois de uns momentos, ainda sorridente.

—Como está seguro de si mesmo — disse Hermione quando se aproximou.

—Sei fazer contas — replicou — Casou-se comigo há nove semanas e não alegou indisposição nenhuma só vez.

—É muito cedo para saber — disse Hermione.

—Não, absolutamente — levantou sua esposa com a mesma facilidade que tinha levantado seu filho e a levou até a cama — É muito fácil calcular. Uma marquesa fértil e um marquês viril equivalem a uma criatura entre a Candelaria e a Anunciação.

Snape a sentou na cabeçeira da cama e a balançou entre seus musculosos braços.

—E eu que queria fazer uma surpresa... — disse Hermione.

O moreno riu.

—Vive me surpreendendo desde o dia em que a conheci, Mione. Cada vez que viro, encontro-me com algo novo. Um relógio obsceno ou um ícone exótico, uma pistola, minha mãe, tragicamente incomprendida, ou meu filho, como recém saído do inferno. Às vezes cheguei a pensar que não me tinha casado com uma mulher, e sim com um artefato incendiário. Pelo menos, isto sim fazia sentido — segurou uma mecha atrás da orelha — Não é nada insólito que duas pessoas com insaciáveis apetites carnais tenham um filho. É completamente natural e lógico, e não perturba minha delicada sensibilidade.

—Isso é o que diz agora — Hermione sorriu — Mas quando minha barriga começar a cresçer e eu ficar boba e de mau humor, veremos o que acontece com seus nervos. E quando começar o parto e me ouvir gritar e amaldiçoa-lo pelo que me fez...

—Irei rir — interrompeu Snape — Porque já sabe que sou um bruto inconsciente.

A castanha acariciou a arrogante mandíbula.

—Bom, ao menos é um bruto bonito. E ainda por cima, rico, forte e viril.

—Já é hora de que se inteire da sorte que tem. Casou-se com o homem mais viril do mundo.

Snape sorriu e Hermione viu naqueles olhos mais negros que um pecado do demônio que ria dentro dele. Mas era seu demônio e o amava com loucura.

—Quer dizer o mais presunçoso — replicou Hermione.

O moreno inclinou a cabeça até que seu enorme nariz ficasse a escassos centímetros do de sua esposa.

—O mais viril — repetiu com firmeza — Se ainda não se inteirou, é que é um pouco lenta. Tem a sorte de que eu seja um professor muito paciente. Vou lhe demonstrar isso.

— Sua paciência?

—E minha virilidade. As duas coisas. E sem parar — seus negros olhos lançaram brilhos — Vou lhe dar uma lição que não esquecerá jamais.

Hermione enredou os dedos entre o cabelo do marido e aproximou a boca à sua.

—Meu amor, como é mau — sussurrou — Quero ver você tentar.

**Fim**


End file.
